There's always hope
by edy-chan
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasaría si Itachi se enamorase de una jinchuriki? ¿Cuales son los peligros a los que tendran que enfrentarse los dos? La vida de los ninjas no es facil y mucho menos de un ninja buscado y una jinchuriki. ¿Que es lo que va pasar con ellos?
1. Chapter 1 El encuentro

AN/ Es la primera historia que publico aunque no es la primera que escribo :) Espero que os guste. He cambiado un poco algunos hechos. La historia empieza a principios de naruto shippuden. Tambien me he inventado a la jinchuriki xD Para aclararlo desde el principio el bijú de seis colas (el que esta sellado dentro de la chica de la historia) es parecido al biju de dos colas aunque tiene algunas diferencias, ya las aclarare mas tarde :) Si teneis preguntas solo teneis que escribirlas en los reviews y las contestare cuando pueda :))

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen (aparte de Reira) sino a Kishimoto-sensei. T_T Si fuera de otro modo Itacho no habria muerto T_T y Sasuke por fin dejaria de vestir como un travesti ¬¬

**CAPITULO 1 EL ENCUENTRO**

Gotas de agua caían sobre la ropa y las máscaras de los ninjas que saltaban de árbol en árbol, volviendo a su villa después de una larga y peligrosa misión. Todos ellos tenían la ropa ensuciada con el barro y la sangre de sus enemigos. Todos, salvo uno. Un ninja que iba por delante de todos, manteniendo un ritmo que los otros apenas podían seguir. Sus movimientos eran como los de una pantera. Su cuerpo se movía con tanta gracia y elegancia que era difícil mantener la vista apartada, aunque ninguno de los ninjas que le seguían osaban posar sus ojos en su figura más de unos segundos por miedo a las consecuencias.

El ninja saltó de repente hasta el suelo y levantó una mano. Todos se pararon quedándose quietos en el sitio. Haciendo otra señal con la mano les dio las indicaciones para que se acercaran. Manteniendo la guardia todos se agruparon alrededor de la figura encapuchada y cubierta por una capa del ninja. Este bajó lentamente la capucha mostrando una máscara con forma de gato. Su largo pelo del color de bronce aun cubierto por la capa. Sus grandes ojos de un morado intenso escrutando a sus subordinados que aun después de quitarse la capucha no podían ver su cara, por la máscara que cubría su rostro.

- Adrien. – dijo con voz firme pero sedosa. El aludido levantó la vista hacia ella. – Te dejo a cargo del grupo. Aun queda una hora de camino. Yo tengo un asunto del que debo ocuparme. – dijo quitándose la máscara de la cara y poniéndola en el bolsillo de la capa dejándoles ver un hermoso rostro .

- Entendido. – respondió, sin embargo la cara tan seria y alerta de su capitana le hizo dudar. Reorganizó el grupo y todos partieron dejando a los dos solos. – ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te veo un poco perturbada? – le preguntó con verdadera preocupación. Ella sonrió burlona.

- Sé cuidar de mi misma. – y con eso desapareció en una nube de humo. Suspirando Adrien apretó el paso para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Cuando el grupo ANBU desapareció por completo de su vista volvió a aparecer en el mismo lugar. Con mucha cautela se acercó a uno de los árboles e hizo un sello con sus manos. El genjutsu se disipó y apoyado sobre el árbol tal y como ella pensaba estaba el cuerpo de un ninja inconsciente. Acercándose con precaución llevó la mano a su cuello. Su pulso latía fuerte y rápido bajo sus dedos. Apartando unos mechones de cabello de su cara confirmó la identidad del ninja y suspiró. ¿Como es que siempre acababa con los peores que había por ahí? Sin perder el tiempo escaneó el terreno para asegurarse que no había nadie alrededor y una vez segura que nadie la observaba le levantó del suelo apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus hombros. Una vez acomodado su cuerpo empezó a correr sobre el suelo en dirección a la villa aunque tomando un camino diferente al que tomó su grupo.

* * *

Al llegar a las afueras de la villa cambió de rumbo dirigiéndose a una pequeña casita situada lo suficientemente lejos de la villa como para que nadie la molestara pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder llegar ahí en caso de alguna emergencia. Penetrando la barrera que rodeaba la casita entró por la puerta y dejó con mucho cuidado en su cama al inconsciente ninja. A su vez ella misma se fue al baño para por fin poder ducharse después de tres largos días de persecución y unas duras horas de batalla. Puede que sus compañeros tuvieran razón al pensar que no tenía ningún rasguño pero sus músculos estaban entumecidos y necesitaban un buen descanso.

_- Oye, ¿crees que es una buena idea traerlo aquí dentro?_ – susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza, sobresaltándola.

- Joder, Nibi. Avísame por lo menos antes de hablar tan de repente.

_- ¿Como quieres que te avise sin poder hablar?_ – su respuesta fue un gruñido.

- Oye, fuiste tú quien me avisó de su presencia, además pensé que no querías volver a hablarme. Al fin y al cabo me ignoraste durante unas semanas. – dijo enfurruñada.

_- Te dije que estaba allí. No que lo trajeras._ – le respondió, ignorando la última parte.

- Déjalo ya. No estoy de humor para estas cosas. Estoy cansada ya que no dormí en tres días y mi chakra esta casi agotado por culpa de "alguien". – dijo enfatizando la última palabra pero ya no obtuvo respuesta alguna. – Bien.

Dicho esto se metió en la ducha. Al salir del baño ya vestida con su pijama de pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama en la que reposaba el ninja y le miró de cerca. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cortes algunos largos y profundos, otros superficiales y otros que podían ser heridas de un shuriken o un kunai. En algunos sitios su piel estaba un poco quemada, seguramente por algún jutsu de fuego.

Decidida se levantó y se fue a por el botiquín. Aunque fuera un desconocido y un ninja buscado no era tan cruel como para juzgarlo sin ninguna prueba y más aun dejarlo que se desangre. Cortando con las tijeras su ropa miró su cuerpo. No tenía la complexión de un atleta pero sus músculos eran bien entrenados y prominentes, pero más aun llamativas eran sus heridas. Casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con ellas. Limpiando con delicadeza los restos de la sangre que le cubría suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que no todos los cortes eran tan profundos y largos como aparentaban. Vendó su cuerpo donde estaban las heridas y también alrededor de las costillas que obviamente estaban fuertemente magulladas, juzgando por el tamaño de los moratones. Al acabar le cubrió con las sabanas y le miró el rostro. Se había olvidado por completo del rostro. No había ningún rasguño pero tenía dos hilillos de sangre debajo de cada ojo.

- Era de esperarse de un usuario de sharingan tan fuerte como tú. – murmuró por lo bajo limpiando la sangre de su cara. – Que descanses.

Con eso salió de la habitación cerrando delicadamente la puerta detrás de sí. No podía estar segura pero le pareció que por un momento le había vuelto la conciencia y ella no era tan estúpida como para quedarse en la misma habitación que un criminal de rango-S. No le gustaba juzgar la gente por los rumores, ni siquiera cuando había pruebas, hasta saber el motivo de las acciones. Por eso mismo siempre iba con su equipo cuando tenían pistas de algún criminal buscado. Le gustaba confirmar por si misma que el individuo de verdad se merecía la muerte, aunque la verdad es que la mayoría de los casos eran causas perdidas. Todos eran o psicópatas o malos hasta los huesos.

Si. La vida apestaba y ella era un buen ejemplo de esto. Estirándose sobre su silla favorita delante de la chimenea giró la cabeza mirando por la ventana por donde la lluvia caía con fuerza. Perdiéndose en el ruido de las gotas cayendo se durmió.

* * *

Al despertarse por la mañana lo primero que hizo fue a comprobar el estado de su "invitado". Aun estaba durmiendo pero le había subido un poco la fiebre. Resignándose a que tendría que cuidarlo un poco mas se fue al baño para poder ponerle un paño mojado para bajarle un poco la fiebre. Al acabar se fue a vestir y comer algo mientras tanto considerando como realizar su trabajo y a la vez no dejar al tipo sin vigilancia. Sabía que pedir la ayuda de su "amigo" que en ese momento la estaba ignorando sería inútil, además que dañaría mucho su orgullo. Al final puso una barrera alrededor y escribió una nota "no intentes salir de aquí, que aun no estás recuperado" y la puso en la mano del dormido.

Satisfecha consigo misma se fue al cuartel general de los ANBU de su villa. Al pasar por las calles sentía las miradas de los ocupantes. Algunos la miraban con odio, otros con temor, sin embargo ya nadie decía nada. Todos tenían demasiado miedo de ella y del poder que poseía dentro de sí. Acostumbrada al comportamiento de la gente ni siquiera les prestó atención. Al acercarse al cuartel general supo lo que la esperaba. Sus instintos no la traicionaron. Como pensó, Adrien salió corriendo del edificio incluso antes de que ella llegase a las escaleras.

- Gracias a Dios que estas bien. Estaba preocupado ya que no volviste anoche al cuartel y tenias esa cara de que algo estaba pasando...- continuo así con su cháchara sin que ella le prestase atención aunque al parecer a él no le importaba.

- Así que, ¿que es lo que tenias que hacer? – preguntó al final, al parecer esa era su meta.

- No es de tu incumbencia. Agradecería que no te metieras en mis asuntos. – le dijo con los ojos estrechados. Adrien se estremeció bajo su mirada, callándose. - Supongo que si estabas aquí anoche, el reporte ya ha sido realizado. – el asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió satisfecha.

Odiaba el trabajo de la oficina por eso casi siempre se lo encargaba a sus subordinados. La excepción eran los casos que realizaba ella sola. Entonces apestaba, ya que sus informes eran lo más simple posibles, sin detalles algunos. No es que a ella le importase. Los informes eran aburridos y tampoco es como si la mitzukage de la villa se atreviera a decirle algo al respecto. Terumi sabía mejor, hacerla enojar no era algo que uno querría hacer. Sentándose en su escritorio miró las tareas que tenía asignadas. Todas eran misiones menores que sus subordinados podrían hacer sin esfuerzo alguno. Suspirando de aburrimiento se levantó con los papeles y los fue repartiendo a los ninjas presentes en el cuartel.

- Me estoy tomando unos días libres así que dejo a Adrien temporalmente al mando. – les informó a sus subordinados, y volvió a mirar a Adrien. – Si tienes algún problema o una misión más importante me avisas y responderé tan rápido como pueda. Te dejé una autorización en mi mesa por si hay necesidad de firmar algunos papeles para la mitzukage. Te sugiero que no me molestes por minucias. – dijo la ultima parte con los ojos entrecerrados para darle énfasis a lo que vendría si le molestaba por alguna estupidez.

Los ojos de Adrien estaban abiertos con incredulidad, como los de los demás.

- Nos vemos. – dijo por encima del hombro y salió del edificio que hace unos segundos estaba en completo silencio y ahora mismo estaba bullendo con actividad. Sin embargo no era actividad creativa, era la noticia de que la capitana se tomaba unos días libres. La capitana. La ninja número uno de toda la aldea. La niña prodigio que llegó a ser parte de los ANBU a los 13 años convirtiéndose inmediatamente en la capitana. La kunoichi que no se ha tomado día libre desde que se convirtió en un ninja.

- Todo cambia. – murmuró por lo bajo ignorando las miradas de la gente.

* * *

Al llegar a casa se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

- Vaya. Veo que ya estas despierto. – dijo quitándose los pesados protectores de sus antebrazos. Él la miró con una mirada penetrante.

- ¿Porque me trajiste aquí? Eres un miembro de los ANBU. ¿Porque no me mataste? – su voz era puro veneno. Al parecer el orgullo del Uchiha estaba dañado severamente al ser salvado por una mujer. Ella sonrió por dentro, pero por fuera solo se encogió de hombros.

- Puede que te mate cuando te cures. No me gusta matar a gente que no pueda defenderse.

- Hn. – fue su única respuesta. Considerando que ya estaba en casa y podía vigilarlo ella misma deshizo la barrera que hizo antes a su alrededor. El levantó una perfecta ceja negra.

- ¿Que? – se defendió. – No podía dejar que vagaras por mi casa cuando no estoy.

- Como si pudiera hacerlo en este estado. – ella se rió.

- A mí no me engañas. Si quisieras podrías haberme atacado en cualquier momento, que es algo que no hiciste. Tus heridas ya no son tan graves como ayer. Lo sé porque yo misma te atendí usando algunas técnicas médicas.

- Hn. – otra respuesta que no era una respuesta. La verdad es que la divertía mucho el tipo.

- Por cierto. Me llamo Reira. – la confusión llenó sus ojos un segundo antes de que pusiera otra vez su máscara de indiferencia. – Tú debes de ser Itachi Uchiha. – asintió sin más.

No tenia caso ocultárselo ya que siendo un miembro de los ANBU seguramente sabía quién era él. Sin embargo le resultaba muy raro lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Porque le estaba dando refugio? Era un criminal buscado por todas las aldeas. Un miembro de la organización Akatsuki, el asesino de todo su clan. Sintió como su corazón se apretaba ante lo último. Al volver a mirarla se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí. Miró alrededor de la habitación pero no había ni rastro de ella. Sus sospechas aumentaron hasta que entró de nuevo con una bandeja con una taza de té y un cuenco de sopa. Sus sospechas aumentaron aun mas, haciéndola reír.

- Eres muy desconfiado. – dijo con una sonrisa bebiendo un trago de la taza y probando la sopa. – ¿Lo ves? No están envenenados así que no te preocupes.

- Estoy seguro que sabes que hay muchos venenos que surgen efecto un tiempo después. Además podías haberte inyectado el antídoto. – le dijo casualmente haciéndola reír otra vez. Le empezaba a gustar su humor negro.

- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta matar gente que no pueda defenderse. Además, no me gustan trucos sucios. Estoy segura que si hubiese veneno en algo de lo que te traje tú también lo sabrías. De todos modos, haz lo que quieras. Te sugiero que comas algo si no quieres morir de hambre y malgastar mis intentos de salvarte, y después que descanses. Tus costillas aun no se habrán recuperado. Las tienes muy magulladas. – con esto se levantó y se fue de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta por la que se podía ver una chimenea y la silla al lado de esta. Ella con toda la tranquilidad se sentó en esta y empezó a leer un libro. Con todo Itachi estaba asombrado. ¿Porque le estaba cuidando? Pero su orgullo no le permitía hacerle esta pregunta.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que intente matarte mientras no estás mirando? – la preguntó con indiferencia haciéndola reír otra vez.

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo. – le contestó con una voz muy suave que hizo contraste con el chakra que la rodeó.

Itachi se estremeció visiblemente. Ella poseía un chakra muy poderoso. Sería un oponente muy difícil y estaba seguro de que le haría pasar un mal rato si intentaba luchar contra ella, y aun más en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

- El chakra no lo es todo. – le dijo intentando parecer indiferente. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quieres probarme? – le preguntó divertida.

- Prefiero descansar. – le respondió volviendo la cabeza.

Pudo oír su suave risa. Sin saber por qué se sintió a gusto. No sabía quién era ella ni que intenciones tenia pero su suave voz, su risa y sus acciones la hacían parecer tan inocente y vulnerable, aunque sería un error para cualquiera que pensase eso. Suspirando se sentó un poco en la cama siseando inaudiblemente del dolor. Ella tenía razón. Sus costillas le estaban matando. Haciendo a un lado su orgullo bebió el caldo y el té. Tenía que admitir que estaban buenos. Después de esto se durmió como un bebe.

En la otra habitación Reira sonrió satisfecha. Era verdad que no le había envenenado, solo le había metido un poco de somníferos para que descansase tranquilamente sin preocupaciones. Por otra parte ella al beber de cada taza también los había tomado. Suspirando se dejó llevar por el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2 El sueño, 1ª Parte

**CAPITULO 2 EL sueño, 1ª Parte.**

_Estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que era la ciudad de hace cuatro años. Mirando al otro lado se vio a si misma en la versión de una niña de doce años. Aterrada se dio cuenta de que era un recuerdo. Intentó llamar a su pequeña versión pero en vano. La niña ya estaba corriendo hacia el bosque. En un intento de cambiar los hechos se fue corriendo detrás de ella gritando su propio nombre para hacerla parar. Cuanto más corría mas se alejaba la niña. _

_La frustración llenó su cuerpo hasta que por fin la niña dejó de correr y se sentó debajo de uno de los grandes árboles mirando el cielo. Su mirada era casi vacía, sin emoción. Odiaba su cumpleaños. Cada año lo pasaba mal a causa de la maldición que llevaba. Este año decidió estar lejos de todos para no tener que volver a casa magullada y sangrando como pasaba cada año y casi todos los días. La gente la odiaba. Ella lo sabía y al principio le dolía pero después dejó de preocuparse. _

_Había solo una persona que le importaba. El resto le era indiferente. Un ruido le hizo volver la cabeza. Detrás de los arbustos aparecieron tres ninjas volviendo de una misión. Al instante que les vio sabía que estaba perdida. La niña se levantó e intentó correr, pero en vano. Uno de ellos ya la había atrapado por el pelo. Maldiciendo Reira intento soltar su agarre sobre la niña pero su cuerpo pasó a través del suyo como si fuera un fantasma. La chica empezó a patalear para librarse de su agarre pero éste solo la sujetó con más fuerza._

_-A ver lo que tenemos aquí. ¿No quieres disfrutar de tu cumpleaños? – la preguntó con un brillo de malicia en los ojos. _

_La niña aun no sabía lo que le iba a pasar pero Reira ya lo había vivido y desesperada empezó a gritar._

* * *

La despertaron sus propios gritos. Tenía todo el cuerpo sudado y su corazón latía con fuerza.

_-¿Estás bien?_ – susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Joder! – gritó del susto. – ¡Maldición! Te dije que me avisaras si me vas a hablar tan de repente. Casi me matas del susto.

_-Solo estaba preocupado. De repente tu pulso se disparó como loco y sentí tu miedo. No tuve tiempo para pensar dos veces. _

-Lo siento. Solo fue un mal sueño. Puedes volver a ignorarme. – le dijo con amargura.

Así como lo dijo la voz desapareció. Suspirando se pasó una mano por el pelo. No quería hacerle preocuparse por ella e ignorarle era el modo más seguro para que no la hiciera decir lo que estaba soñando. Enfadada consigo misma por volver a recordar el pasado se fue a duchar para quitarse el mal recuerdo de encima.

* * *

En la otra habitación Itachi se había despertado por sus gritos pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar ya que aun se sentía mareado por el somnífero que le había dado y su cuerpo se tensó cuando la escuchó hablar con alguien. Aguzando sus sentidos intentó sentir la presencia de la otra persona pero sin poder sentir nada aparte del aura alterado de Reira. ¿Estaba hablando sola? ¿Sufría del síndrome de la personalidad múltiple? Ninguna de las dos le animaba a quedarse más tiempo con ella. Cuanto antes se curaba mejor. Pero le era difícil centrarse en la curación ya que sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Me drogaste. – la acusó en cuanto entró a su habitación.

Todo pasó tan de repente que sería imposible reaccionar para una persona ordinaria. Reira dio un paso atrás y la única señal para Itachi era el dedo que se llevó a la boca. Un segundo más tarde dos kunais eran lanzados en su dirección. Un instante después era cegado por la luz que Reira encendió. Le tomó diez segundos registrar lo que había pasado y recordar que era Itachi. Inmediatamente relajó su postura y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama.

-¡Por Dios! No me asustes de esa manera. Podría haberte matado. – le dijo cansada. Itachi la miró con una ceja arqueada y después miró las dos manchas de sangre a los dos lados donde hace unos segundos estaban sus brazos. Menos mal que aun estando herido tenía buenos reflejos. Si no, ahora mismo estaría clavado a la cama con dos kunais. Encima dos kunais creados con sangre que le habrían dejado paralizado.

-Lo tendré en mente. – le dijo un tanto divertido. Al parecer era muy propensa a asustarse. – La técnica que usaste...

-¿Hm? – al parecer no le estaba prestando atención, su cara mostraba cansancio y podía ver marcas de preocupación en su rostro.

-He oído algunas cosas sobre esa técnica. ¿Es una barrera de sangre, no es así? – preguntó con curiosidad, a lo que ella asintió y se levantó.

-No pensé que el efecto se te pasaría tan rápido. Al parecer la cantidad que te di no fue suficiente. Tengo que admitir que no sé como supiste que te drogué pero al parecer no funcionará otra vez. – suspiró con cansancio. – Me voy a darme una ducha y tú aun necesitas descansar. Aun te faltan por lo menos dos días para que te cures por completo pero ese tiempo se alargará si no duermes. Así que tú decides.

Y con eso entró en el baño que conectaba con la habitación. Segundos más tarde pudo oír el abrir del grifo y el fluir del agua. Acomodándose otra vez en la cama se quedó pensando unos minutos. Era una chica muy extraña. En el baño pudo oír como golpeó la pared con el puño y después maldijo. ¿Le pasaba algo?

Se preguntó qué fue lo que había soñado que la hizo gritar tanto. Se estremeció al recordar aquel momento. Ella se equivocaba. El somnífero le habría dejado inconsciente por lo menos otro día. Eran sus gritos los que le habían despertado del letargo y la voluntad para ayudarla las que le hicieron despertarse. Para Itachi era una sensación muy extraña. Pensó que ya hacía mucho había abandonado la voluntad de ayudar a otros. Al parecer no era un caso perdido después de todo. Por primera vez se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios con la sensación de seguridad, sintiendo que podía confiar en ella.

Al salir del baño Reira se dio cuenta que Itachi estaba durmiendo. Iba a salir de la habitación cuando vio la sonrisa en su rostro. Picada por la curiosidad se acercó con sigilo para poder ver mejor, ya que la oscuridad no le ayudaba mucho. Su rostro estaba relajado y su casi siempre presente máscara de indiferencia había desaparecido sustituida por una expresión de paz y tranquilidad. Estaba muy sorprendida al verlo de ese modo. ¿Quién pensaría que el Uchiha era tan guapo? Quitándose ese pensamiento de su cabeza salió de la habitación dejándolo solo aunque sin poder dejar de sonreír. Estaba segura de no poder dormirse así que volvió a su lectura.

* * *

Unas horas después, cuando el cielo volvió a oscurecerse Itachi se despertó por un sonido de nudillos contra la puerta. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no era a su puerta a la que estaban tocando sino la de la entrada a casa. Pudo oír otra maldición de Reira y después un suspiro. Levantándose con sigilo llegó hasta la puerta para poder oír mejor lo que estaba pasando. ¿Alguien habrá descubierto que estaba aquí? Enseguida enmascaró su chakra solo para darse cuenta de la barrera que le protegía. Así que ella ya se había encargado de eso. Que hábil.

-Adrien. – dijo Reira con una voz autoritaria. – Creo que te dije que me tomaba unos días libres. – le dijo con fastidio.

-Lo siento capitana. No quería molestarla...- empezó a decir.

-No tienes por qué ser tan formal conmigo fuera de trabajo. – le dijo. – Por ahora te di mi cargo. ¿Así que, qué es lo que quieres?

-Tengo unos papeles que necesito que firmes. – le dijo un poco avergonzado. Ella suspiró.

-Entra y siéntate.

Adrien rápidamente siguió su orden y se sentó a la mesa al otro lado de ella.

-Pensé que te dije que te dejaba mi autorización para firmar los papeles para la mitzukage.

-Lo sé, y firmé la mayoría de ellos, pero estos son de una importancia mayor y pensé que sería mejor que los firmaras tú.

-Que problemático. No debería haberte dejado el sello de pase por una estupidez así. En fin. Dame los papeles, cuanto antes acabe mejor. – suspirando de alivio le pasó los papeles.

No le tomó mucho firmarlos todos. Al cabo de unos minutos ya había acabado. Lo habría hecho incluso antes si no fuera por la estúpida costumbre de revisarlos antes.

-Si esto es todo ya puedes irte. – le dijo pasándole las hojas firmadas.

-Esto...- vaciló.

-¿Si?

-Lo siento si estoy un poco entrometido, pero.. ¿Por qué te tomaste estos días libres? Tú nunca lo hiciste antes. ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-Adrien. – le dijo como si fuera un aviso y este se calló inmediatamente. – No necesitas saberlo. La próxima vez que tengas papeles para firmar para Terumi fírmalos tú mismo. Para eso te di la autorización. – y con eso le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Enfadada por la interrupción volvió a sentarse en la silla pesadamente.

-Así que eres la capitana de las fuerzas ANBU. – le dijo Itachi desde la puerta donde estaba apoyando la espalda despreocupadamente.

-¿Algún problema con eso? – preguntó sin interés ya que había sentido su presencia.

-Ninguno. Solo que te has ganado un poco mas de mi respeto. – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Se supone que eso tiene que alegrarme? – le preguntó con sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes que si alguien descubre lo que hiciste por mi serás ejecutada? – ella se rió.

-¿Planeas delatarme? – preguntó divertida.

-Para nada. Solo estaba un poco sorprendido que una chica tan joven fuera la capitana. Hay muy pocos casos de ninjas jóvenes tomando cargos tan altos.

-¿Incluido tu?- le preguntó pero esta vez no había ninguna diversión en su voz.

-Esto ya es cosa del pasado. – le respondió poniéndose serio también.

-Toma asiento. – le indicó con la mano la silla que antes ocupaba Adrien. Itachi se sentó y la miró. Sabía lo que le iba a decir a continuación pero no iba a huir de eso. Había aguantado más que eso en la vida, pero lo que ella dijo le pilló por sorpresa. Las acusaciones las podía aguantar, pero esto…

-Debió de haber sido duro tener que matar a todo tu clan. – le dijo compasiva, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó perplejo. ¿Porque le estaba diciendo estas cosas? Y encima con tal tristeza en la voz.

-¿Aun así, porque lo hiciste sabiendo lo que te ocurriría si lo hicieras? ¿Qué es lo que querías proteger tanto que te condujo a hacer lo que hiciste? – esta vez le estaba mirando a la cara con una mirada tan sincera que Itachi no pudo aguantar.

Bajó la vista pero aun así podía sentir su mirada clavada en su cara. Sin saber porque, le respondió con la verdad. Por primera vez sentía como si pudiera librarse aunque sea un poco del dolor que cargaba.

-Lo hice para proteger mi villa. – dijo levantando la mirada, quemándola con su intensidad. – Si no lo hubiera hecho habría estallado una guerra y habría muchas más víctimas inocentes. No podía permitir que esto sucediera. – ella parpadeó.

-Pero ahora tú eres el desgraciado mientras que ellos viven una vida pacífica.

-El saber que la viven gracias a mí me basta.

-¿Aun si ellos te desprecian por lo que hiciste?

-Ellos no saben por qué lo hice.

-Ahí tienes un punto. – dijo sonriendo un poco. – Sabía que no podías ser un tipo tan malo como dicen que eres.

-¿Eh? – lo que dijo le sorprendió otra vez. ¿Porque ella, una completa desconocida tenía fe en él mientras que los demás le acusaban de lo peor? ¿Porque ella no le temía como lo hacían los otros? ¿Porque no le despreciaba?

-De verdad que eres rara. – su cara se ensombreció un poco. – Lo siento, no era mi intención... - se paró en la mitad de la frase. ¿De verdad acababa de disculparse con alguien? Quiso darse cabezazos contra la pared por su estupidez. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo cuando lo necesitaba?

-No te preocupes. Lo he sabido desde siempre, aunque tengo que admitir que aun después de todos estos años sigo sin poder acostumbrarme. Debería ser agradecida que haya gente que se preocupe por mí y que quieran ser mis amigos.

-¿Cómo Adrien? – le interrumpió y ella asintió. – ¿Entonces por qué le tratas como si fuera una molestia?

-Es solo que no quiero que la gente empiece a tratarlo como me tratan a mí. Es un buen chico y no quiero que tenga una vida como la mía.

-A él parece no importarle.

-Le importaría cuando sería demasiado tarde. La gente me teme y me odia por los poderes que tengo y sé que él no podría aguantar la presión.

-Él te ama. – Reira se rió a carcajadas.

-Eso no es amor. Es solo un capricho. Es normal para las personas querer cosas que no están a su alcance. Para poder amar a alguien hay que tener plena confianza en la otra persona. Esa persona tiene que saber sobre ti tus secretos más profundos y a la vez más oscuros. Lo que está fuera, lo bueno que haces no tiene tanta importancia como el lado oscuro que cada uno lleva dentro. Aceptar ese lado es lo más difícil de una relación. Eso es el verdadero amor.

-Parece que has pensado mucho en eso. – le dijo divertido aunque por dentro sentía como su corazón se oprimía ante la verdad que estaba diciendo.

-Es solo una mera observación. Tengo mucho tiempo libre aunque no lo parezca, y soy muy atenta y observadora. He visto a la gente enamorarse y romper. En el cuartel hacemos apuestas de vez en cuando, cuando dos de nosotros empiezan a salir. Nunca lo admití abiertamente pero todas las apuestas las gané anónimamente. Es muy fácil ver a través de la gente la mayoría de las veces.

-Suenas como una anciana.

-A veces me siento como tal. En fin. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo así que no tienes que intentar matarme para que no se lo cuente a alguien. Ahora, si me disculpas me voy a descansar. No pude pegar ojo la otra noche así que me vendrían bien unas horas de sueño. Si quieres algo de comer siéntate libre de explorar la nevera. Buenas noches.

Levantándose sin prestarle atención alguna se fue a sentarse en el sillón al lado de la chimenea y se acomodó para dormir. A Itachi le sorprendía que pudiera ir a dormir tan despreocupadamente teniendo en la misma habitación a uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la historia. ¿Es que no temía por su vida? ¿O es que confiaba en que no la iba a matar? Sin saber que pensar sobre ella se fue y sacó la primera cosa que estaba a su alcance en la nevera y salió a su habitación.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta que era la habitación de ella. Reparó en que no parecía como tal. Al menos no parecía una habitación de una adolescente. Es una capitana de fuerzas ANBU. - se corrigió mentalmente. Es evidente que no sería decorada como las habitaciones de otras chicas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color borgoña oscuro, con cortinas negras en las ventanas, iguales al color de las sabanas de seda que cubrían la cama y que aun tenían dos manchas de sangre donde antes casi le había apuñalado. Se preguntó qué clase de poder tenia dentro por el que la gente la temía. La barrera de sangre que poseía, que le permitía manipular su sangre a gusto no le parecía el motivo suficiente. ¿Tenía poderes que eran más fuertes que eso? Decidió que iba a preguntarla mañana. Él tenía curiosidad y estaba casi seguro de que ella se lo diría si se lo preguntaba. Con eso en mente se tumbó en la cama preparado a dormir y por primera vez se dio cuenta que las sabanas preservaban un olor a bosque. Sin saber por qué se durmió por segunda vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_-¡Te he dicho que la sueltes! – gritó con fuerza Reira sin obtener respuesta alguna, como pasó las otras veces. _

_-Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Quiero despertarme! – gritaba con fuerza pero nada pasaba. _

_Los gritos de la niña hacían eco en sus oídos y le costaba respirar. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada si estaba solo a centímetros de ella? ¿Por qué no podía salvarla del sufrimiento y la brutalidad de esos sujetos? Lagrimas caían sobre su bello rostro. Estaba desesperada. ¿Qué iba hacer? No podía alejarse de ella y dejarla sufrir. No quería que le ocurriese lo que le pasó hace ya tantos años. _

_Uno de los hombres jaló a la niña por el brazo levantándola en el aire y silenciando sus protestas con un puñetazo que Reira sintió en su cuerpo como si se lo hubiesen dado a ella. _

_-No, no, no. Eso no puede ser. ¡No quiero volver a vivir esa pesadilla! – gritó desesperada intentando atacar a los hombres pero en vano. – ¡Nibi! ¡Nibi! ¡Maldición! ¿Donde estas? ¡Te necesito! – gritaba pero nadie le prestaba atención. _

_Volviendo la cabeza se percató que los hombres empezaron a arrancar la ropa del cuerpo magullado de la niña. Ella misma sentía el dolor en todo el cuerpo pero lo que venía a continuación era incluso peor que la paliza. _

_-¡Parad! ¡Ya basta! ¡Joder! – cayó de rodillas al suelo con la cara entre las manos, perdiendo ya toda la esperanza. – ¡Que alguien la ayude, por favor! Que alguien me salve. – lloró. _

_-Reira, Reira. – levantó la cabeza rápidamente en busca de la persona que la estaba llamando pero sin ver a nadie a su alrededor. Los hombres retomaron la paliza y Reira gritó de dolor._

_-¡Reira! ¡Despierta! ¿Me oyes? ¡Despierta! – alguien la jaló del brazo y sintió como la negrura la consumía. Quiso gritar pero la voz no le salilla. Unos segundos más tardes todo se volvió negro._

* * *

AN/ Gracias por los reviews! ñ_ñ

Intentaré subir los capítulos tan pronto como pueda ^^ y también poner las exclamaciones y interrogantes en los dos lados xDD Si encontráis algún error me avisáis y así podre corregirlo ^^

Otra vez gracias por los reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 3 El sueño, 2ª Parte

AN/ Hola a todos! ^^ ¡Aquí viene otro capitulo! ¡Que disfrutéis de la lectura! xDD

**CAPITULO 3 El sueño, 2ª Parte**

-Reira! Reira! – los gritos se hicieron más persistentes y podía sentir el dolor en el brazo.

Abrió los ojos solo para ver la cara de Itachi a unos centímetros de la suya. Aun abrumada por la pesadilla se tiró a sus brazos y empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Soltando su brazo Itachi se quedó de piedra durante unos instantes. No sabía qué hacer en esta situación. Era la primera vez que le pasaba. Intentando controlar su rabia la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y se sentaron los dos en el sillón que antes ocupaba Reira. La sentó en su regazo y ella se hundió en su pecho llorando y sollozando incontroladamente.

Ella como él no podía calmarse aunque por motivos diferentes. Su sangre hervía de rabia por lo que había visto. Menos mal que los hombres que le hicieron esto ya estaban muertos por que en ese momento sentía como si pudiera aplastar montañas solo con la fuerza de su rabia. Estaba sopesando la posibilidad de volverlos a la vida solo para poder torturarlos a gusto hasta que quedase satisfecho, lo que probablemente no ocurriría nunca, dado el daño que le habían hecho a la chica que actualmente estaba temblando en sus brazos. Sintió como se elevaba el instinto protector hacia ella en su pecho.

Levantándose del sillón la llevó en brazos a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama aun abrazándola y arropándola con las sabanas. Ella aun seguía fuera de sí temblando y llorando. Sin saber que hacer la atrajo más cerca de sí y empezó a pasarle la mano por el pelo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había amanecido y Reira por fin se había tranquilizado.

-¿Estás mejor? – la preguntó intentando averiguar el terreno que pisaba. Ella asintió y después de un rato levanto la cabeza de su pecho para mirarle a la cara pero evitando sus ojos. Los suyos estaban rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado.

-Gracias por despertarme de la pesadilla. – dijo tímidamente, avergonzada por su propia debilidad.

-¿No era solo una pesadilla, no es así? – ella se puso tensa en sus brazos. No estaba seguro si era porque no quería que supiera que era un recuerdo o por la rabia que teñía su voz. – Era un recuerdo de cuando eras pequeña. – ella intentó zafarse de su agarre pero le era imposible. La sujetaba con tanta fuerza que le dolía.

-No puedes saber lo que había soñado. Fue solo una pesadilla. – mintió.

-No fue solo una pesadilla. Lo vi todo. Y con todo quiero decir todo. No solo hasta que te despertaste. Cuando abriste los ojos me atrapaste en un genjutsu. – ella se quedó de piedra.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me atrapaste con el "sharingan". – dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

Ella se quedó quieta un rato hasta que suspiró. Unos segundos después pudo ver como nuevas lagrimas llenaba sus ojos.

-Oye, no te preocupes, no estoy enfadado contigo por eso. – la aseguró rápidamente ya que no quería volver a verla llorar de nuevo. No quería sentir ese dolor en el pecho cuando la veía así.

-No es eso. Es solo que aun no puedo dejar de recordarlo. – Sentándose cómodamente en la cama volvió a abrazarla contra su pecho.

-Tranquila. – le dijo con vos sedosa. – Ya pasó.

-No quieres saber sobre mi sharingan? – le preguntó después de un rato cuando por fin se tranquilizó gracias a su presencia, sintiendo que podía confiar en él.

-Si quieres decírmelo. – lo dijo despreocupadamente aunque por dentro se moría de curiosidad. Estaba seguro de que había matado a todos de su clan aparte de Sasuke. No había dejado a nadie vivo. No es que estuviese orgulloso de ese hecho.

-Espero que no te dé un ataque cuando te diga que mi padre es Madara Uchiha. – Itachi se puso tenso de repente. Todas las funciones de su cerebro se pararon por un momento.

-¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor? – preguntó sin poder creerse lo que había oído.

-Estúpido. – le dijo. – Oíste bien. Aunque no es como si fuera orgullosa de ese hecho. Tampoco es como si tuviera una relación padre e hija con él.

-Siento interrumpirte, pero es imposible que seas su hija. – ella le miró con una ceja arqueada. – Quiero decir. No te pareces en nada a él. Y estoy seguro si fuera cierto que fueras su hija no te habría dejado sola sabiendo que posees la barrera de sangre además del sharingan.

-Últimas noticias. "Papá" se acordó de sus deberes como padre hace unos cuantos años cuando me volví jounin. Al parecer no tenía tiempo para criarme desde niña por eso me dejó con "mamá". – dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas al decir la última palabra.

-¿Entonces porque no sabía nada de eso? – se preguntó en voz alta y ella se rió.

-Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Y como ya sabrás Madara no es una persona sincera que digamos. Esta tan lleno de secretos y mentiras como un campo de abono, y me sorprende que se acuerda de todas las excusas para cada una de ellas.

-Aquí tienes razón. ¿Entonces, quien es tu madre?

-La mujer que me dio a luz es la esposa del señor feudal del país del agua. – Itachi silbó por lo bajo.

-¿Él sabe que ella es una ninja? – ella asintió.

-También sabe que le fue infiel. Por eso es que fui criada con las demás sirvientas. Tampoco es como si a "mama" le importase. Lo único que la importaba era poder quedarse con la posición que tenía.

Itachi sintió como dentro de su corazón crecía la admiración y el instinto protector hacia ella, además de otro sentimiento que a la vez le hacía sentirse inseguro y vulnerable pero a la vez fuerte. No podía entender como una chica tan fuerte y poderosa podía ser a la vez tan vulnerable.

-Antes dijiste que la gente te temía por el poder que llevas dentro. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pensé que en los Akatsuki lo sabíais todo sobre los bijú y sus jinchúriki. – le dijo con mofa.

-¿Eres una jinchúriki? – la preguntó perplejo.

Era verdad que en los Akatsuki tenían mucha información sobre ellos pero siempre había una excepción. Hasta ahora nadie había sabido nada sobre le bijú de seis colas. Al parecer Madara quiso guardar esa información para sí mismo, ya que nunca había insistido en buscarla.

-Lo siento. Tuvo que ser difícil para ti. En la mayoría de los casos los jinchúriki no son bien vistos en la sociedad. Me asombra que pudiste llegar tan lejos por ti misma. – le dijo con admiración y ella se puso roja como un tomate.

Nunca antes había sido halagada de ese modo. No había nada halagador en lo que dijo, sin embargo proviniendo de un hombre como Itachi era algo digno de recordar. Levantando la mirada se topó con sus ojos oscuros posados sobre sus labios. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Después de aquel fatídico incidente de hace cuatro años se juró a si misma que nunca volvería a posar los ojos sobre un hombre y que no dejaría que ninguno la atrajese de ningún modo. Fiel a su promesa había hecho sufrir a cualquiera que la mirase más de lo necesario o peor, que insinuara cualquier cosa. Sin embargo aquí estaba. Sentía como el calor recorría su cuerpo al sentir esa mirada suya llena de pasión. ¿Cuando fue que se volvió tan débil como para necesitar el apoyo de otras personas?

Itachi sin poder contenerse sujetó su cara entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Reira abrió los suyos de sorpresa al sentir sus manos en su cara. Pensó que un hombre como él nunca se fijaría en una mujer como ella porque mires por donde lo mires aun era una cría. Tenía tan solo dieciséis años mientras que él ya tenía veinte. Pero a pesar de eso pudo ver claramente el deseo y la vacilación en sus ojos, como si temiese hacerla enfadar y esperase su rechazo. Eso le lleno el corazón de ternura. Sin perder el contacto visual acercó su cara a la de él y le besó. Fue un beso muy tierno que a Itachi le pilló desprevenido. Había pensado que ella le rechazaría pero estaba aliviado de que no lo hiciera. Poco a poco el beso se hizo más apasionado y... (Aquí usáis vuestra imaginación! xDDDDDD A menos que a alguien le apetece escribir un lemon ^^En ese caso solo tenéis que avisarme y ya haremos algo al respecto ñ_ñ)

* * *

Empezaba a oscurecerse cuando por fin decidieron salir de la cama. El cuerpo de Reira aun estaba ruborizado y para Itachi no había nada más hermoso en el mundo. Ahora mismo ella era todo su mundo. Aunque lo triste era que sabía que esto no duraría mucho. Él ya estaba curado y pronto tendría que volver a la organización si no quería levantar sospechas. No quería involucrarla más do lo que ya lo había hecho. Nunca se perdonaría si algo le pasara. Suspirando pesadamente la abrazó por detrás escondiendo su cara en su suave pelo.

-Sé lo que estas pensando. – le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Sabes que eres la primera persona que sabe lo que pienso? – ella se rió.

-Me alegra saberlo. ¿Pero sabes qué? No tiene por qué ser así.

-No quiero que nadie más sepa lo que pienso. – ella sonrió otra vez haciendo que el corazón de Itachi latiera con más fuerza.

-No estaba hablando de eso. No tenemos que separarnos para siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Sabes que Madara nunca lo permitiría, además que yo no permitiré que te unas a la organización. – le dijo muy serio, asustado de tan solo pensarlo. No permitiría que arruinase su vida por su culpa.

-Lo sé. Solo digo que nadie tiene por que saber lo nuestro. Sé que no nos veríamos por mucho tiempo pero siempre hay alguna oportunidad. Tú tienes tus misiones y yo tengo las mías. ¿Quién dijo que nunca coincidiríamos? Además..

-Ya sé a qué te refieres. Pero no quiero ponerte en peligro. No quiero que nada te pase.

-Creo que te has olvidado de la parte: "Soy la capitana de las fuerzas ANBU de mi villa", aparte de "Soy uno de los blancos de la organización Akatsuki ya que dentro de mi tengo sellada una de las bestias bijú mas fuertes que hay". – Itachi suspiró rendido. – No te preocupes. Puede que no lo parezca pero soy muy fuerte. No por nada soy la capitana de los ANBU. Luché con un montón de criminales del rango-S y salí ilesa de los encuentros. Además de que Nibi no dejaría que nada malo me ocurriese si está en su poder, aunque ahora mismo me este ignorando. – dijo con fastidio.

-¿Te refieres al bijú de seis colas? ¿Qué quieres decir con que te está ignorando? – la preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Lo que has oído. Unas semanas antes tuvimos un pequeño argumento y ahora mismo no nos hablamos mucho el uno al otro. Pero se nos pasara. De vez en cuando pasa. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Viendo la cara de Itachi con el asombro grabado en las facciones no pudo resistir burlarse un poco de él. Puso una cara ofendida. – ¿Qué? ¿Creías que no era capaz de controlar al bijú? Sucede que después de aquel día él y yo somos inseparables. Puedo manejar su poder con toda la facilidad cuando quiera.

-¿Estás diciendo todo esto en serio, no es así?

-Parece que no te lo crees. – le dijo un poco deprimida.

-No es eso. – la aseguró plantándole un beso en la frente. – Me hace feliz saber que puedes protegerte a ti misma y que quieres llegar tan lejos para poder verme. Simplemente siento que no te merezco.

-Eres un tonto si piensas así. Yo creo que por todo lo que hemos pasado y sacrificado los dos nos merecemos un poco de felicidad. – dijo haciendo un puchero. Era la primera vez que se sentía libre de expresar sus sentimientos enfrente de otra persona.

-Tienes razón. – le dijo abrazándola más fuerte recordando la injusticia que la había tocado y el abuso que había sufrido. - ¿Y bueno, conoces algún modo efectivo para poder comunicarnos sin levantar sospechas?

-Pensaba que tú conocías alguno. – dijo un poco avergonzada haciéndolo reír.

-De hecho sí. Sé de uno. Además de que es muy simple y seguro. Antes has dicho que Nibi tiene una extraña afinidad con los cuervos. Por eso pudiste encontrarme. Pasa que yo casi siempre uso a los cuervos para enviar mensajes. Si Nibi te ayuda serás capaz de convocarlos para que te sirvan. No necesitaras saber donde estoy. Los cuervos me encontraran por si solos. Además de que nadie podrá leer el mensaje que traen. – le dijo satisfecho y Reira suspiró.

-Creo que tendré un pequeño problemilla con eso. Como ya he mencionado antes, ahora mismo no nos hablamos. Al parecer tendré que esperar hasta que se nos pase la rabieta. – dijo decepcionada.

Los dos miraron hacia la ventana. Seguía lloviendo con fuerza y de vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba la oscura noche. Suspirando Itachi se sentó en el sillón al lado de la chimenea jalando a Reira con él. Mañana tendría que irse si no quería que empezasen a buscarlo. Estaba seguro de que si pronto no aparecería Madara enviaría a Zetsu a investigarlo y no dudaba que el hombre planta le encontraría sin problemas.

-¿Tendrás que irte pronto, cierto?

-Es como si me leyeras la mente.

-Es fácil ver lo que piensas la mayoría de las veces. Al menos para mí. – le dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro y plantándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Antes de irme quiero que sepas algunas cosas sobre los miembros de la organización para que puedas protegerte cuando te encuentres con ellos. – ella negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero que me digas nada sobre ellos. Ya tengo algo de información sobre algunos de ellos, no soy tan tonta como para ignorar una poderosa organización que tarde o temprano va a venir a por mí y no quiero que tengas que traicionarlos. Puede que sean una banda de criminales pero al fin y al cabo son tus compañeros. Buenos, malos, no importa. Así tendrán menos motivos para odiarte. – él se rió al oírla decir eso.

-Eres la única persona viva que se preocuparía por ello. Ninguno de ellos significa nada para mí y me importa un bledo lo que piensen sobre mí. Solo quiero que tú estés segura.

-Soy fuerte. Sabré protegerme. – le dijo sonriendo y sacándose el pequeño obre que colgaba de su cuello.

Itachi la miró confundido cuando se lo puso en el cuello. Era una pequeña esfera que dentro contenía algo parecido a un líquido que formaba remolinos rojos que estaban en constante movimiento como si tuvieran vida propia. En cuanto se lo puso sintió como un reconfortante calor empezó a propagarse por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es? – la preguntó picado por la curiosidad.

-Es el chakra del Nibi. O más bien una parte de su cuerpo que produce chakra constantemente. Sé también como tú que tu sharingan te está volviendo ciego poco a poco. No pasara mucho antes de que te quedes ciego por completo y ya no podrás usar tus ojos. – él apartó la mirada cuando ella descubrió uno de sus miedos más grandes. – Por eso quiero que te quedes con esto. Esa esfera permite que el chakra se filtre en tu cuerpo reparando cualquier daño. Si te hieren en una batalla permite a tu cuerpo sanar más rápido. Si tienes una cicatriz poco a poco irá desapareciendo. Si usas tu sharingan evitará que te quedes ciego reparando incluso el daño que ya está hecho.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? – la pregunto incrédulo de que algo tan pequeño podía hacer tales cosas y que se lo estaba regalando. Desde hace años que estaba tomando montones de drogas y otras medicaciones para prevenir su ceguera y mientras tanto esta pequeña esfera contenía el poder de curarlo sin hacer nada más que llevarlo. El destino era una cosa retorcida.

-Los bijús son seres muy poderosos, como ya sabes. La mayoría de ellos posee el poder de curar heridas de sus jinchúriki casi instantáneamente. Nibi no es la excepción.

-¿Pero porque me lo estas regalando? Apenas nos conocemos pero confías en mí como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. ¿Cómo sabes que no quiero aprovecharme de ti y de tu bondad?- la preguntó aun perplejo por toda la confianza y las libertades que le ha dado.

-Primero, porque confió en ti y segundo porque tu no querías que nadie te encontrara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando te encontré en el bosque estabas fuertemente protegido por la barrera que pusiste a tu alrededor, lo que claramente indicaba que no querías que nadie te encontrase, incluso yo. Nunca te encontraría si no fuera por Nibi. Él tiene una extraña afinidad a los cuervos y me avisó de tu presencia. Y confió en ti porque sé que tanto como todos del clan Uchiha valoras tu orgullo por encima de todo, por consiguiente la conclusión de que nunca te rebajarías tanto para engañarme. Y ese obre demuestra la confianza que te tengo. Mientras lo lleves nadie podrá sentirlo, pensaran que es una parte de ti además de que podrás sentir si algo me pasa. El chakra del obre, el del Nibi y el mío están conectados. Si algo me pasara el chakra se agitaría...

-Haciendo que me preocupe. – acabó por ella con una sonrisa. – Pero a la vez podré saber cómo te sientes.

-¿Eh?

-No sé si te has dado cuenta pero cada vez que te alteras o te preocupa algo tu chakra cambia la frecuencia de las ondas. Si estas feliz las ondas aumentan la velocidad, si estas preocupada o triste se ralentizan. – poco a poco su sonrisa fue desapareciendo. – No sé si podré aguantar no verte durante mucho tiempo y aun mas saber que estas triste o alterada sin poder estar a tu lado para consolarte.

Itachi busco desesperadamente sus labios y la beso con todo lo que tenía. Reira era la primera persona que conocía, que se mantenía tan firme después de todo lo que sufrió y no se dejó llevar por la amargura. Puede que sea reservada con las personas pero seguía protegiéndolas y creyendo en ellas aun si no se lo merecían. Queriendo estar más cerca de ella la apretó aun más fuerte contra sí. Rompieron el beso para tomar aire. Reira se acurrucó contra su pecho escondiendo la cara contra su cuello e inhalando su aroma. Sabía que pronto tendrían que separarse y que probablemente ni siquiera se despedirían. Pero lo entendía. Les sería difícil mantener una relación pero estaba segura que juntos podrían aguantarlo todo. Se mantuvo despierta todo lo que podía hasta que su cansado cuerpo la traicionó y se quedó dormida.


	4. Chapter 4 La separación

AN/ Aquí viene otro capitulo! ñ_ñ

**CAPITULO 4 La separación.**

Con mucho sigilo Itachi recogió sus cosas y se vistió con rapidez sin hacer ruido y sin olvidarse del obre que le regaló Reira. No quería dejarla de ese modo. Era de cobardes, pero le costaría alejarse de ella mucho más si estaba despierta. Acarició su pelo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios para no despertarla.

Salió de la casa recogiendo por el camino el pergamino que llevaba Adrien la primera vez que vino, solo por si acaso. No quería quedarse encerrado en la barrera, porque entonces tendría que afrontarla a ella y la despedida sería mucho más dolorosa. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera volver a verla. Si todo iba bien y pronto le asignaban una misión podría verla en un mes pero si no... No quería pensar en eso. Al atravesar la barrera miró la casita una última vez antes de correr a toda prisa de vuelta a la base de los Akatsuki.

Reira abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse. Sabía desde el principio que Itachi iría sin despedirse pero le dolía igualmente. Aun podía sentir el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos cuando le dio el beso de despedida. Sintiéndose reconfortada con eso se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Separando ligeramente las cortinas vio como pasaba la barrera y se volvía para mirar la casa por última vez.

- Sé que volveremos a encontrarnos. – murmuró por lo bajo. – Te estaré esperando. – dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba segura de eso.

* * *

**2 años más tarde **

Reira entró corriendo a la villa sin siquiera pararse para identificarse ante los guardias. Menos mal que la conocían bien ya que no tenía tiempo que perder. Sintió los ojos de la gente posarse sobre ella con incluso más intensidad que de costumbre. No les culpaba esta vez. Estaba corriendo por las calles llenas de gente esquivándolos tanto como podía como si estuviese poseída por un demonio, lo que en parte era verdad pero que en ese caso no venia al cuento. Acababa de descubrir que dos de los miembros de Akatsuki iba en dirección a la villa para reclamarla a ella, o más bien el mencionado demonio que tenía dentro.

Apenas podía respirar para cuando por fin entró al cuartel general de los ANBU. Todos la miraron con sorpresa. Parándose un rato para mirarse, se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta por pequeñas gotas de sudor, su largo pelo estaba despeinado por la carrera y que respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Capitana, pasó algo? – preguntó uno de los subordinados. Reira levantó una mano para hacerle una seña para que esperase un rato hasta que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

-Adrien. – murmuró por lo bajo. – ¿Dónde está Adrien?

-Esta arriba firmando reportes.

Sin decir nada más subió corriendo las escaleras. En cuanto sintió su presencia Adrien levantó la vista para mirar a su jefa.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mirándola preocupado.

-Si. Pasa algo malo. Tengo que irme de la villa pero primero tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer.

-¿Irte de la villa? No entiendo. ¿Qué pasa?

-No voy a explicártelo. Solo te voy a decir que desde ahora en adelante te vas a convertir en el Capitán y quiero asignarte tu primera misión. – no necesitaba darle explicaciones. Confiaba en Adrien pero no quería meterlo en esto. – Necesito que formes dos grupos. Uno se ocupará de vigilar la ciudad desde dentro mientras que el otro la rodeará por fuera en busca de cualquier enemigo. No dejes que se escape ningún sospechoso, ¿entendido?

-¿Pero, por que te vas? ¿De quién quieres proteger la aldea?

-Eso no importa. Solo necesitas saber que no es un oponente que puedes tomar a la ligera. De todos modos no creo que lleguen hasta aquí si saben que me fui a otro sitio. Pero no quiero tomar riesgos innecesarios por eso quiero que vigiles la ciudad.

-¿Son tan fuertes que ni siquiera tú puedes contra ellos? ¿Por eso estas huyendo? – eso la ofendió. Enfadada le clavo el dedo en el hombro.

-No estoy huyendo. Simplemente ha llegado el momento. Ya no puedo quedarme en esta aldea si no quiero que desgracias empiecen a llover sobre ella. Sé que vendrá más gente como ellos que quieren el poder del bijú y no son unos ninjas que puedes matar tan fácilmente.

-¿Entonces planeas quedarte sola escondida en una parte del bosque para siempre? ¿Solo para que no tengas que luchar? – ella le volvió la espalda.

-Nunca estoy sola. Y no pienso quedarme quieta. – le miró estrechando sus ojos morados. – No soy la única que está siendo perseguida por los poderes sellados dentro de mí. Hay mas como yo y no quiero ver sufrir a nadie. Por eso decidí cazar a los que están detrás de todo esto hasta que acabe con el último de ellos.

-Puedes quedarte en la aldea. Sabes que yo puedo ayudarte. Necesitas que alguien te cubra las espaldas. – ella sonrió y le abrazó dejándolo perplejo. Nunca antes había hecho algo así, ni siquiera la había visto tocar a nadie. Para cuando el shock fue sustituido por la felicidad y cuando decidió abrazarla de vuelta ya era demasiado tarde. Reira había dado un paso atrás y estaba sonriendo.

-De verdad que lo aprecio. Pero no puedo exponeros al peligro. Además, ya tengo a alguien que cuida mis espaldas. – Le dijo sonriendo de un modo que él no había visto nunca antes y fue en aquel instante que supo que había perdido. Que la verdad es, que en un principio nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Reira se volvió lista para salir cuando sintió que le tiraba de la mano.

-Recuerda que tu puesto te estará esperando. Siempre que quieras puedes volver a recuperarlo. – le dijo con una sonrisa triste. Asintiendo salió corriendo del edificio dirigiéndose a su casita en las afueras.

* * *

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue quitarse toda la ropa y meterse rápidamente en la ducha. No se sentía capaz de correr más estando tan sudorosa. La hacía sentirse muy incómoda y más cansada de lo que parecía. Al acabar se secó el cuerpo con la toalla y empezó a ponerse el uniforme que siempre se ponía cuando iba a una misión solo. Con este se sentía mucho más cómoda. Era una mezcla de su estilo personal con el traje ANBU. En la parte de arriba llevaba un corsé morado que se ataba por detrás con unas finas tiras dejando la espalda al descubierto. El color del corsé resaltaba aun más el extraño color de sus ojos que ahora brillaban con determinación, además de resaltar la parte baja de su espalda donde estaba grabado el tatuaje que la señalaba como la líder de su grupo. En la parte de abajo llevaba los pantaloncillos cortos y las botas largas hasta la rodilla que eran parte de su atuendo ANBU. Arreglando con rapidez su largo pelo en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda se puso los guantes sin dedos y los protectores en los antebrazos. Mirando alrededor de la casa para ver si no olvidaba algo se puso la capa cubriéndose la cara con la capucha y saliendo sin ser vista por nadie.

Cuando se alejo lo suficiente de la villa empezó a elevar su chakra para atraer a sus perseguidores. Parándose en un claro comprobó otra vez la cantidad de shurikens y kunais que tenía, además de las bombas de humo y rollos. Si planeaba bien su estrategia podría salir viva de este encuentro. Tenía la suficiente información como para no caer en sus trucos. Hizo unas cuantas trampas que podrían serle útiles en la batalla y cuando acabó se sentó en medio del claro esperando a sus oponentes.

No pasó mucho tiempo, apenas veinte minutos cuando por fin la encontraron. Eran dos ninjas con capas negras con nubes rojas, marcándolos como los miembros de los Akatsuki.

-Por fin la encontré. – murmuró uno que tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara.

-No te olvides que es mi presa. Tú ya tuviste a tu jinchúriki, maldito codicioso. – le espetó el que llevaba una guadaña.

-Si es así, déjate de quejas y acaba con ella. El tiempo es dinero.

-Tú y tu maldita obsesión con el dinero. Jashin-sama nunca te lo perdonará. Te pudrirás en el infierno. – el otro solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Habéis acabado con la charla, chicas? – les preguntó Reira que estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-Acaba con ella, pero recuerda que no tienes que matarla, Hidan. Ella no es uno de tus estúpidos sacrificios. Y recuerda lo que dijo el líder, ella es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-No me tomes por imbécil. – Reira arqueó una ceja.

-¿No vais a atacarme los dos a la vez? Así tendríais una oportunidad. – les dijo sonriendo. No esperaba que tuviera que luchar con ellos uno a uno. Pero así le sería mucho más fácil acabar con ellos.

-Me importa una mierda lo que le pueda pasar. – dijo el de la máscara. – Si pierde, mejor para mí. No tendré que aguantarle más y podré recoger la recompensa que ofrecen por su estúpida cabeza.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar. Jashin-sama nunca me dejaría morir. Hay demasiadas personas en este mundo que tengo que sacrificar.

-Que conmovedor. – dijo Reira sarcásticamente. – ¿Podemos empezar? No tengo tiempo que perder.

-Tienes razón. El tiempo es dinero. – dijo Kakuzu y en el mismo instante Hidan fue a por ella.

Saltando hacia atrás evito que la guadaña rozara su cuello apenas unos milímetros. Tenía que prestar más atención. Si le hacía perder aunque sea una gota de sangre estaba acabada. Ya había oído sobre su línea de sangre y no planeaba probar como funcionaba. Alejándose de él lo más lejos que pudo hizo una serie de sellos con las manos y esperó hasta que Hidan saltó en el aire para poder alcanzarla. En el momento que lo hizo una lluvia de fuego calló sobre él tirándolo al suelo. Maldiciendo estaba dando vueltas en el suelo para evitar más quemaduras. Sin esperar hasta que se recupere hizo caer sobre él una lluvia de kunais y shurikens que se incrustaron dolorosamente en su cuerpo haciéndole maldecir incluso más. Aun así tenía que darle crédito. Cuando las llamas se dispersaron se levantó como si nada sacando del cuerpo los kunais que le tiró.

-Me has hecho enfadar. – le dijo entre dientes.

Fue a por ella a una velocidad que la dejó asombrada. ¿No se suponía que sus ataques eran lentos? Apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlos. Haciendo sellos con las manos otra vez le envió volando por el aire. Miró asombrada como se levantaba como si nada. Jadeando por el esfuerzo decidió que era tiempo de tomar medidas drásticas. Cerrando los ojos aspiró con fuerza.

-Nunca quites los ojos de tu oponente. ¿Acaso no te sabes la lección básica de los ninjas? – gritó riendo Hidan, que fue a por ella mientras no estaba mirando.

Pensaba que ya la tenía atrapada cuando de repente su mano atrapó la suya parando la guadaña apenas unos centímetros de su cuello. Lentamente Reira abrió los ojos para clavarlos en los suyos.

-¡¿Pero qué? – gritó Hidan de sorpresa intentando zafarse de su agarre.

Aprovechando el efecto de la sorpresa concentró el chakra en su mano para apretar con fuerza la mano de Hidan. El sonido de los huesos rompiéndose hizo eco en el bosque. Soltando la mano que acababa de romper vio como Hidan se alejaba de ella sujetando la mano contra el pecho y dejando su guadaña a los pies de Reira.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡No puedes tener el sharingan! ¡Itachi mató a todos los de su clan! – Reira se encogió de hombros.

-No formaba parte del clan. – le dijo simplemente. – Al parecer vuestro líder se olvidó de mencionaros unos detalles esenciales sobre mí. – explicó sonriendo con malicia. – Ahora si me permites me gustaría acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

Sin previo aviso corrió en su dirección, kunai en la mano. No fue hasta que estaba a unos pocos metros de él cuando vio su sonrisa. No le gustó nada lo que eso significaba. Sin dejar de sonreír Hidan elevó su mano hasta sus labios donde se lamió los dedos manchados con unas gotas de sangre. Reira se paró a mitad de camino paralizada por el miedo. Imposible. ¿Cuándo? Mirando hacia abajo vio que la mano con la que le había sujetado tenía un pequeño rasguño. ¿Pero cómo? Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para eso. Hidan dio unos pasos atrás hasta el sitio donde cayó por primera vez. Reira miro al suelo dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. No había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa. Maldiciendo corrió en su dirección para pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sacando una daga del bolsillo de su capa negra Hidan sonrió y se la clavó en el estomago. Sintiendo el repentino dolor Reira cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre.

-Maldición. – miró hacia abajo para ver la herida en su abdomen. Estaba realmente jodida si no hacia algo, y rápido.

-Parece que estas en serios problemas. A lo mejor si prometes servir a Jashin-sama no te haré sufrir mucho.

-¡Jódete! – fue su respuesta y lamentó haberlo dicho ya que fue seguida por otra puñalada que estaba segura había perforado su pulmón.

Sintió como la sangre se le acumulaba en la boca y le costaba respirar. Intentando mantenerse consciente pensó en un plan. Si no sacaba a Hidan del maldito pentagrama que había dibujado no tendría oportunidad. Levantándose con dificultad le miró a la cara desafiante. El la miró levantando una ceja. Sonriendo satisfecha sacó rápidamente del bolsillo un kunai y lo tiró por encima de la cabeza de Hidan que estúpidamente lo dejó pasar sin sospechar por que había fallado. O más específicamente, que le dio al blanco pero que no era él. Al clavarse en un punto rojo en el árbol, el kunai activó una de las trampas que había preparado antes. Un poco de dolor a cambio de libertad no era mucho pedir. Por encima de sus cabezas los árboles empezaron a temblar y pocos segundos después un tronco de árbol chocó con Hidan levantándolo del suelo y alejándolo lejos del pentagrama. Escupiendo más sangre y agarrando sus doloridas costillas con una mano corrió a donde estaba el pentagrama borrándolo del suelo. Satisfecha que al menos por ahora estaba protegida liberó el chakra de Nibi para poder usar el sharingan. Hidan la miró airado. Tenía dificultad para levantarse ya que una de sus piernas había sido aplastada cuando había chocado con el suelo con el tronco aun encima de él.

Aprovechando que había girado la cabeza en su dirección y que la estaba mirando le atrapó en un genjutsu. Para ella duró solo unos segundos pero para él habrían sido días. Cuando por fin le dejó salir de la ilusión cayó al suelo escupiendo más sangre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Odiaba usar el sharingan por que casi siempre la dejaba sin fuerzas. Levantó la mirada para ver cómo estaba su oponente y casi se atragantó con su propia sangre. Hidan estaba tumbado en el suelo respirando con dificultad y maldiciendo.

-Imposible. – murmuró Reira incrédula. ¿Cómo es que aun estaba despierto y más aun cuerdo? En esta ilusión el individuo está siendo torturado física y mentalmente. El dolor que experimentan es real. ¿Entonces como puede él permanecer despierto y cuerdo? – Estúpida. – se dijo. El tío amaba el dolor y siendo un miembro de una de las organizaciones más malvadas del mundo y creyendo en un dios que el mismo se ha inventado no era precisamente una persona cuerda que digamos.

Ahora mismo su única esperanza era ese jutsu. Sin embargo tenía que ser cuidadosa si no quería morir en el intento y a la vez acabar con el tipo. Levantándose con torpeza apoyó la espalda en uno de los árboles más cercanos. Extrayendo aun más chakra de Nibi hizo unos sellos con la mano para poner una barrera alrededor de ella misma. Sabía que eso no haría mucho para protegerla pero sería lo suficiente como para ralentizar el efecto si no era capaz de controlarlo.

Cerrando los ojos aspiró el aire y lentamente abrió los ojos mostrando su mangekyou sharingan. Oyó una fuerte maldición proveniente de Hidan que se acababa de levantar y que ahora estaba mirando sus ojos con incredulidad y enfado.

-¡Amaterasu! – gritó Reira e instantáneamente Hidan fue rodeado por poderosas llamas negras que lo envolvieron completamente.

Sus gritos resonaron en el bosque haciendo eco en las montañas. Puede que Hidan fuera inmortal pero nada podía contra las llamas negras del Amaterasu. Lo consumían todo as u paso sin dejar ni huella. No se apagaban hasta conseguir su objetivo: quemar todo a su alrededor. No pasó un minuto cuando por fin los desesperados gritos de Hidan cesaron. No había ni rastro de su cuerpo, ni siquiera cenizas. Aliviada usó lo que le quedaba del chakra para apagar las llamas restantes. No quería quemar al bosque entero.

Por un momento pensó que era el fin cuando de la nada algo le perforó el pecho. Bajando la mirada vio una especie de cuerdas clavadas en su corazón. Escupió sangre otra vez y sintió como sus ojos se cerraban. ¡No! Gritó su mente. No podía desmayarse ahora. Aun no había acabado. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad volvió a abrir sus ojos.

-Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado pero a la vez decepcionado. Tu sharingan es una cosa realmente aterradora. Pero no tenías que matarlo hasta el punto de borrarlo completamente del planeta. ¿Ahora cómo voy a cobrar mi recompensa? Además pensé que aguantarías mucho más que eso. – Reira le gruñó. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado del otro idiota? Ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie. ¿Cómo iba a luchar con un tipo que poseía cinco corazones? Es como si tuviera que luchar con un ninja que tiene cinco vidas. ¿Que iba hacer ahora?

_-Déjame salir_. – dijo una voz en su cabeza. Reira gruñó. – _No te hagas la fuerte. Es solo tu fuerza de voluntad lo que te mantiene de pie. Sin mencionar que no puedes ver casi nada por usar demasiado tu sharingan. Ya perdiste demasiada sangre, hago todo lo que puedo para mantenerte con vida pero si sigues así moriremos los dos._ – le pidió Nibi con voz suplicante. – _Por favor. No quiero perderte_. – suspirando resignada Reira miró a su oponente.

-Al parecer no puedo dejarte ganar esta batalla. Mi compañero se niega a dejarme morir. – le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tu compañero? Parece que te golpeaste demasiado la cabeza. Aquí solo estamos tú y yo.

Reira sonrió satisfecha por su obvia ignorancia. Inspirando aire con fuerza dejó que la fuerza de Nibi la llenara. Pudo ver como los ojos de Kakuzu se abrían de par en par.

-Parece que te has olvidado de que soy una jinchúriki con un bijú poderoso sellado dentro de mí. Él y yo somos uno. – el chakra del bijú llenó su cuerpo con una grande oleada de poder, haciendo desaparecer los hilos que sujetaban su corazón. Sintió como su cuerpo volvía a funcionar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Haciendo con rapidez sellos con las manos le atrapó con una técnica que le paralizó el cuerpo. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a por su primer corazón. Kakuzu al recuperarse de la sorpresa hizo que dos de sus corazones se fusionen interponiéndose entre él y Reira. Las dos mascaras abrieron la boca y dispararon una enorme bola de fuego seguida por un torbellino de viento que la hizo expandirse convirtiendo el ataque en algo mucho más poderoso.

Sin inmutarse Reira hizo otra serie de sellos con las manos y una enorme bola de fuego engulló el torbellino de Kakuzu haciendo romperse las dos mascaras que estaban en su camino. Dos menos, pensó. Maldiciendo Kakuzu se alejó de ella. Hizo una serie de sellos y la otra mascara empezó a atacar a Reira con ataques de relámpago. Esquivando los ataques con una rapidez que le dejó perplejo Reira apuntó con su mano a la otra mascara que ahora mismo estaba en reposo. Kakuzu no tuvo tiempo para protegerla cuando la mano de Reira brilló con el poder del relámpago y la atravesó rompiéndola en miles de pedazos. Ahora solo quedaban dos.

Sin perder el tiempo Kakuzu se fusionó con el corazón que manipulaba el chakra del relámpago. ¿Cómo era posible que se hiciera tan fuerte de la nada? Sus movimientos eran muy diferentes a los que tenía cuando luchaba con Hidan. Ahora cada uno de sus movimientos poseía una sed de sangre igual a la de los criminales. Cada paso era preciso y fluido con intención de matar. Ningún movimiento sobraba. Estrechando sus ojos hizo una serie de sellos y una cascada de agua fue a por Reira. Maldiciendo Reira intentó alejarse de ella pero en vano. La enorme cascada la perseguía a donde fuese. Suspirando pesadamente se paró en seco dejando que el agua la rodeara. No podía permitirse el lujo de hacer jutsus innecesarios, pero no tenia opción. Activó su sharingan de nuevo e hizo los sellos necesarios. Un segundo más tarde un enorme dragón de agua envolvió por completo la cascada. Aprovechando el enorme uso de chakra que utilizó para hacer al dragón, le dirigió hacia Kakuzu que la miraba con odio. Este no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y el agua lo rodeó. Pocos segundos después sintió como algo perforaba su corazón. Mirando hacia abajo vio que una espada salía de su pecho. Mirando sobre su hombro vio a Reira detrás de él sujetando una catana.

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano sacó la espada y la volvió a clavar en el último de sus corazones.

-Im...imposible. – murmuró Kakuzu con el último aliento.

Comprobando si de verdad había acabado con su oponente Reira suspiró de alivio cuando no sintió ningún signo vital ni ningún flujo de chakra. Pero su alivio fue temporal. Su cuerpo palpitó de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Mirando hacia abajo vio que todas sus heridas volvían a sangrar y pronto su vista empezó a nublarse. Cuando liberó todo el poder de Nibi, este hizo que sus heridas dejasen de sangrar temporalmente absorbiendo casi todo su chakra. Por eso tuvo que ser muy cuidadosa a la hora de hacer sus ataques. No le quedaba mucho chakra para hacer jutsus.

-¿Parece que de todos modos voy a morir, huh? – le preguntó a Nibi con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

_-No voy a dejar que mueras, ¿¡me oyes?_ – le gritó Nibi al sentir que estaba perdiendo la conciencia. – _¡Reira! ¡No cierres los ojos!, ¿me oyes? Tienes que quedarte despierta_.

-No puedo, Neko. – le dijo con dificultad, utilizando el apodo cariñoso que le había dado. - Me duele todo y he perdido mucha sangre. Estoy cansada. Ni siquiera tus poderes me pueden salvar ahora. Casi no te queda chakra, y no tengo suficiente sangre dentro de mí como para que pudieras salvarme aun si tuvieras mas chakra. – levantó la mano en el aire. – Me gustaría poder acariciarte por última vez. – dijo sonriendo con tristeza, dejando caer la mano ya que la ceguera no le dejaba ver nada. – Y ver a Itachi. Hace más de un mes que no nos vemos. Seguro que se enfadará conmigo cuando sepa que he muerto. ¿Sabes? Prometimos que moriríamos juntos. – lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

_-¡No morirás, Reira! ¡No te dejaré! ¿Me oyes? ¡Reira! ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! _– poco a poco la negrura empezó a rodearlo.

* * *

AN/ Cualquier comentario es bienvenido xDD


	5. Chapter 5 La espera

**CAPITULO 5, La espera**

_Maldita sea. ¡Se estaba muriendo!_ Intentó llamar a Reira otra vez, pero no le respondía. Ya estaba desesperado cuando sintió caer algo sobre su cara. Con la lengua saboreó las lágrimas. No eran las de Reira. Lo sabía. Eran de alguien más. Alguien estaba con ellos. ¡Aun tenían una oportunidad! Luchó desesperadamente con la negrura hasta que pudo salir a la superficie. Se metió temporalmente en el cuerpo de Reira.

Itachi no podía creerlo. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Estaba en una misión con Kisame cuando éste le mencionó que habían enviado a una patrulla para averiguar sobre la jinchúriki del Nekomata, el bijú de seis colas. Las noticias le habían pillado por sorpresa. Pensó que era solo una misión de reconocimiento pero aun así se apresuró en acabar la misión y dejó a Kisame diciendo que tenía asuntos que resolver.

Pero debería haberlo sospechado. Reira nunca se quedaría quieta sabiendo que iban detrás de ella. Si los descubría los llevaría lejos y lucharía contra ellos. ¡¿Por qué no había ido a verla en cuanto supo que habían ido a por ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar la maldita misión? Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo ella estaría viva. Sintió como lagrimas de rabia y desesperación caían sobre su rostro. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y dejó un grito de rabia salir de sus labios.

_-Itachi._ – oyó la voz de alguien llamarlo. Se irguió alerta y miró alrededor. No había nadie, entonces con lentitud bajó la cabeza para mirar el cuerpo de Reira. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no había vida en ellos. Estaban tan pálidos como si estuviera muerta.

-¿Reira? – preguntó vacilando, acarició su mejilla con la mano. – ¿Cariño, eres tú?

_-Reira se está muriendo_. – le dijo la voz. – _Su corazón ya ha dejado de latir pero vivirá hasta que me quede sin fuerzas. Me queda poco de chakra pero aun podemos salvarla. ¿Me ayudaras?_

-¿Eres Nibi? – le preguntó en voz alta y Reira parpadeó una vez confirmando. Sintiendo un poco de esperanza asintió. – Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer. – le respondió seguro de sí mismo. Nibi sintió como su corazón se llenaba de esperanza como el de Itachi. Juntos podrían salvarla.

_-Necesito que me saques de ella. Es un jutsu de extracción. Cuando esté fuera mi chakra se restaurará ya que ya no dependerá de ella. Entonces podré convertirla._

-¿Quieres que te libere? – Itachi estaba escéptico. ¿Que si Nibi no mantenía la palabra y se marchaba después de ser liberado? Pero aun así. – La extracción requiere tiempo. Yo solo tardaría semanas. Es imposible de hacer.

_-No es imposible. Te daré mi chakra para que puedas hacerlo, solo tardará unos minutos, ya que Reira técnicamente ya está muerta. No es lo mismo como si sacaras a un bijú de un cuerpo vivo._

-¿Qué harás cuando te libere? ¿No será que ya no podremos salvarla? Ya no estarás ahí para mantenerla con vida.

_-Cuando este libre la convertiré en un vampiro. Será un sacrificio que tendréis que hacer los dos. Tendrá que beber tu sangre para despertar._

-¿Eso me matará?

_-Lo hará. – _le respondió con un poco de pesar en la voz_. _

-Dime que tengo que hacer.

_-¿Aceptas el trato? ¿Incluso si significa que tendrás que morir? – le preguntó incrédulo._

-Lo haría todo para salvarla. Confío en que mantendrás tu palabra y la salvarás ya que Reira confía en ti. Ahora dime que tenemos que hacer. – en pocas palabras Nibi le explicó rápidamente lo que tenían que hacer sin poder dejar de asombrarse.

Sin perder el tiempo Itachi dibujó en el suelo los símbolos que le dijo Nibi y puso el cuerpo de Reira en el centro de ellos. Saliendo del círculo empezó a hacer los sellos. A los pocos segundos pudo sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba del chakra del bijú. A la vez el círculo se iluminó y el cuerpo de Reira se elevó en el aire. Encima de ella empezó a formarse una enorme bola de chakra de un azul eléctrico que parecía poseer vida propia. Al cabo de unos minutos Itachi cayó de rodillas intentando atrapar el aliento. Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo delante de él vio una enorme montaña azul. No. No era una montaña. Era un enorme gato de tres cabezas con unas enormes alas negras saliendo de su espalda.

-Supongo que tú eres el bijú de seis colas, Nibi. – le dijo entrecortadamente. – Espero que mantengas tu palabra y que la salves.

_-No te preocupes por eso. Ella es mucho más importante para mí de lo que crees. _

Dándole la espalda bajó una de sus enormes cabezas hasta el cuerpo de Reira y parecía como si fuese a morderla. Pero antes de que pudiese protestar sus colmillos desaparecieron.

_-Ahora tienes que hacerla beber tu sangre. No te preocupes. No morirás_. – le dijo volviendo la cabeza un poco avergonzado. Itachi le miró sin entender. – _Solo quería saber hasta dónde llegarías para salvarla._ _Tengo que admitir que no me esperaba esto_.

Itachi no hizo nada más que levantar una ceja aunque por dentro suspiró de alivio y felicidad. Sin perder más tiempo corrió hasta donde estaba su cuerpo. Arrodillándose a su lado sacó un kunai del bolsillo y se cortó el antebrazo. Sin hacerle caso al dolor acercó su brazo a sus labios y dejó que unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre ellos. Pasaron segundos pero no hubo reacción alguna.

-Reira, por favor, no me hagas eso. – maldiciendo bebió un poco de sangre que le caía del brazo y la besó.

Si eso no funcionaba no sabía que iba a hacer. Estaba dispuesto a morir junto con ella. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de repente Reira se apartó. Sus ojos ya no eran de un morado intenso sino que eran dos remolinos rojos. Reira jadeó en un intento de atrapar el aliento. En cuanto ya pudo respirar con tranquilidad se volvió para mirar a Itachi. Este estaba tan feliz que no podía mover ni un músculo. Su Reira estaba viva y estaba con él. Estaba tan feliz que le faltaban palabras para expresarlo. Sin embrago pronto su felicidad se convirtió en sorpresa cuando Reira se le acercó pero sin reconocerlo. Lo primero que hizo fue lamer la herida que se hizo en el antebrazo hasta dejarla limpia de sangre. Con un último lametazo la herida se cerró.

Mirándola confundido se dio cuenta que sus ojos seguían siendo rojos y que no había ni una pizca de reconocimiento en ellos. Acercándose aun más a él se acurrucó en su pecho y le lamió el cuello. Una ola de deseo le recorrió y su cuerpo tembló en anticipación. Sin embargo su próximo movimiento le pilló por sorpresa. Con un último lametazo Reira clavó los dientes en su yugular desgarrando la vena hasta que la sangre fluyó libremente hasta sus labios.

El dolor recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza pero pronto se convirtió en un ligero hormigueo. Abrazándola contra su cuerpo le dejó saciar su sed hasta que estuviese satisfecha. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera alejarlo ahora de ella ni siquiera le importó cuando poco a poco empezó a sentirse mareado por la falta de sangre. Sus párpados se sentían pesados pero se negaba a cerrar los ojos mientras ella estuviese a su lado. Luchaba contra el cansancio que le aplastaba hasta que sintió que Reira se alejaba de él. Cuando le miró a la cara sus ojos empezaban a cambiar a su color original. Sin embargo antes de que pasara Reira cerró los ojos y se desplomó inconsciente contra él.

-¡Reira! ¡Reira! ¿Me oyes? ¡¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó a Nibi que estaba sentado esperando a unos metros de ellos.

_-Solo hemos hecho que vuelva a la vida. Ahora lo que falta es curar sus heridas. Yo ya no puedo hacerlo porque no estoy sellado dentro de ella. Necesitamos encontrar a un buen médico y pronto. _

-Sé de uno. Estoy seguro que es la mejor ninja medico que hay. Pero hay un problema. No puedo llevarla allí sin que me atrapen.

_-¿Dónde está?_

-En Konoha. Es la actual hokage de la villa oculta de la hoja. Tsunade es una de los tres legendarios sannin.

_-Bien, tengo asuntos pendientes con ella. No hay tiempo que perder. _

Levantándose del suelo Itachi le pasó el cuerpo de Reira a Nibi que con delicadeza la envolvió con su gran lengua y se la metió en la boca.

-_Hasta otra_. – le dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo negro.

En cuanto desapareció de la vista Itachi cayó al suelo exhausto. No recordaba haberse sentido tan débil en la vida. Bueno, al menos hasta que recordó la batalla con Sasuke hace dos años. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Reira. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza se arrastro hasta un árbol y puso una barrera alrededor quedándose inconsciente inmediatamente.

* * *

-_¡TSUNADE! _– el poderoso grito hizo eco en toda la villa despertando a todos los habitantes.

Era ya mitad de la noche y había unos pocos ninjas que estaban de patrulla. Con rapidez localizaron al intruso ya que era difícil no darse cuenta de la enorme bestia que estaba parada en la colina por encima de las cabezas de los hokages grabadas en la montaña. Los ninjas rodearon al enemigo esperando la señal de atacar.

-_Traedme a Tsunade si queréis que la villa se quede tal y como esta._ – gruñó Nibi moviendo sus seis colas en el aire amenazadoramente.

* * *

-¡Lady Tsunade! Tenemos una emergencia. ¡Un código rojo!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Y que era ese rugido? – preguntó Tsunade cambiándose del pijama.

-Hay un bijú de seis colas en la colina de las caras de los hokages. Dice que quiere verte, sino destruirá la aldea. – respondió Shizune visiblemente alterada.

-¿Dice? – Tsunade preguntó con incredulidad. La última vez que había visto a la bestia de las seis colas esta no era nada más que una bestia. Incapaz de comunicarse con nadie.

-Sí. ¿Que vamos hacer?

-No hay nada que pensar. Voy a ir a verlo. Al fin y al cabo soy la hokage. Tengo que proteger la aldea. Avisa a todos los ninjas de la aldea que estén alerta. Pero diles que no hagan ningún movimiento innecesario. Especialmente Naruto. – asintiendo Shizune se fue corriendo a realizar la orden.

Tan rápido como pudo Tsunade llegó a la montaña mirando con cautela la enorme bestia que tenía delante de sí. Había olvidado lo enorme que era y el daño que podía hacer, pero ahora que la tenía delante todos los recuerdos volvieron.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – la preguntó, manteniendo la distancia.

_-Si que has tardado en venir._ – le dijo bajando una de las tres enormes cabezas delante de Tsunade. Abrió la boca y dejó salir la lengua depositando el cuerpo de Reira con delicadeza a sus pies.

-¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó Tsunade extrañada.

_-No es qué, es quien. Es Reira. La jinchúriki que me mantenía sellado. Quiero que la cures_.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Tsunade con incredulidad.

¿El bijú quería que salvase la vida de su jinchúriki? Era la primera vez que veía algo así. Conocía a Reira, ya que había sido ella quien ayudó a sellar al seis colas dentro de ella. Pero nunca sospecharía que los dos llegarían a entenderse. Además, no volvió a verla desde aquella vez, pero seguía al tanto de su situación.

_-Lo que oíste. No pudimos hacer mucho, pero hicimos lo suficiente para mantenerla con vida para que pudieras curarla_.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? – le preguntó Tsunade empezando a comprobar los signos vitales y las heridas que tenia.

_-Luchó con dos miembros de Akatsuki. – _la informó.

-¿¡Qué? ¿¡Ella sola? – no podía creer lo que oía.

_-Fue capaz de matar a uno de ellos por si sola pero fue gravemente herida. Con mi ayuda matamos al segundo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había perdido mucha sangre y sin esta no podía curarla con el nivel de chakra que me quedaba. Su corazón se había parado durante un minuto sin embargo llegó la ayuda. Pudimos romper el sello y transferirle suficiente sangre para mantenerla con vida lo suficiente para traerla aquí para que la cures._ – la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – _Tienes un día para hacer que su estado se estabilice. De otro modo no habrá poder en la tierra que pueda detenerme si no lo haces. Toda la aldea será destruida. No habrá ni rastro de que alguna vez hubo una aldea aquí. ¿Entiende_s_? _– Tsunade le miró con rabia ante la amenaza.

-No puedo garantizar nada. Está al borde de la muerte. Estabilizar su estado puede tomar más de un día.

_-Entonces te sugiero que te des prisa. No soy muy paciente y cuando pasen las 24h empezaré a destruir la aldea poco a poco y pararé solo cuando ella se despierte. _

-Lo que sea. – murmuró enfadada. – Shizune! – llamó.

-Si. – respondió esta inmediatamente.

-Necesito que llames a Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura y Hinata. Cuando los encuentres necesito que vayáis a la sala de operaciones. También quiero que avises a todos los ninjas que se alejen del Nibi. No nos hará daño mientras curemos a Reira. Solo quiero que Gai y Kakashi le mantengan vigilado.

-¡Enseguida! – dijo Shizune corriendo a avisar a todos.

-¡Necesito un equipo médico con una camilla! – gritó Tsunade. – ¡Lo necesito ya!

Unos minutos más tarde un grupo de médicos estaba llevando a Reira a la sala de operaciones. Los ninjas de la colina empezaron a dispersarse dejando al Nibi solo. En cuanto no hubo nadie se tumbó en el suelo con las cabezas descansando sobre sus garras. Su pose mostraba calma e indiferencia pero por dentro estaba lleno de preocupación por Reira. No mentía cuando dijo que destruiría la aldea si no la curaban. Ella era la única por la que lo daría todo y sabía que sin ella volvería a perder la cordura. Y pobres ellos si eso pasaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la otra punta de la aldea en el hospital de Konoha los médicos corrían de un lado a otro preparándolo todo para la operación. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, y Neji estaban apartados en un rincón para no molestar.

-¿¡Habéis visto al bijú de seis colas? ¡Era enorme! ¿Y tenía tres cabezas! – seguía gritando Naruto, sin poder salir del asombro.

-Dobe, deja de gritar, es molesto. – dijo Sasuke ignorando la incesante charla de su amigo.

-¿Es que no le has visto? Me pregunto qué quería. Tsunade se veía muy molesta. Me pregunto cómo es que le conoce. – divagaba Naruto sin que nadie le preste atención. Un instante más tarde Tsunade salió de la sala de operaciones.

-Venid conmigo. Necesito vuestra ayuda. – dijo guiándolos a través de la sala. – Tengo que estabilizar el estado Reira antes de que pasen 24 horas. De otro modo Nibi empezará a destruir la aldea.

-Imposible. – murmuró Hinata asustada.

-¿Quién es Reira? – preguntó Neji.

-Era la jinchúriki de seis colas. Fue gravemente herida mientras luchaba con dos miembros de Akatsuki. Estaba muerta durante un minuto. Tenemos suerte de que el bijú fuera capaz de volverla a la vida.

-¿¡Que dijiste? – gritó Naruto sobresaltando a los médicos que estaban alrededor. – ¿Luchó ella sola con dos de ellos?

-Si. Al parecer ganó, pero a costa de su vida. Ahora mismo su estado es muy inestable y puede que muera en cualquier momento si pronto no hacemos algo.

-¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer? – preguntó Hinata.

-Los cuatro tenéis un buen control de chakra además de que tenéis una cantidad de ésta mayor a la del resto. Quiero que junto con Shizune y Sakura mantengáis la barrera que me ayudará a sanar sus heridas más rápido. – En cuanto se acercaron al cuerpo de Reira los tres chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Imposible. – murmuraron al unísono.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntaron Tsunade y Hinata a la vez.

Los tres miraban a Reira de un modo muy raro. Ninguna las culpaba porque la chica tenía un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, además que ahora estaba casi desnuda ante sus ojos aparte de los pantaloncillos cortos y las vendas que tenía alrededor del pecho. Su largo pelo estaba flotando a su alrededor por causa de la barrera que la rodeaba. Además, estaba cubierta de heridas por todo el cuerpo.

-Nada. – respondieron los tres volviendo las cabezas, lo que hizo que las dos chicas sospechasen aun mas de su respuesta. Ignorando por el momento su comportamiento miró en busca de Shizune.

-Shizune. Ya están preparados. – se volvió para mirarlos. – Esto va durar unas cuantas horas. Espero que podéis aguantar. Recordad que no podéis cometer ningún error, sino ella morirá. – tragando con fuerza los cuatro asintieron.

Tomando sus posiciones cada uno formó los sellos que le tocaban para poder empezar. Pocos segundos después una barrera se formó alrededor de Tsunade y la chica. Cuando la barrera se estabilizó Tsunade empezó a formar sellos con las manos y procedió con el proceso de la curación. Pasaron unas ocho horas cuando por fin todo acabó. Los seis ninjas que formaban la barrera cayeron al suelo exhaustos. Hinata y Sakura perdieron la conciencia en cuanto se dispersó la barrera. No eran tan fuertes como los chicos y no tenían tanto chakra. Al asegurarlos que estaban bien Tsunade les aviso que podían ir a descansar. Naruto preocupado por Hinata y Sakura se quedó con ellas en una de las habitaciones para pacientes que Tsunade les dejó. Sasuke y Neji por otra parte se quedaron fuera de la habitación de Reira mirándose de vez en cuando y preguntándose por que el otro se quedaba a su lado como también porque de la reacción que tenían cuando la vieron. Sin embargo los eran demasiado reservados como para preguntar esas cosas.

* * *

Tsunade aun exhausta por la larga operación que acababa de realizar se fue para ver a Nibi y poder avisarle que su jinchúriki ya estaba estable. Estaba tan cansada que dudaba que se despertaría a tiempo para decirle que estaba bien antes de que él destruyese la ciudad.

Le encontró tumbado en con las cabezas descansando en sus garras. Al principio parecía estar dormido pero cuando se acerco abrió sus ojos de repente. Tsunade dio un paso hacia atrás sobresaltada por el movimiento. Nibi le gruñó pero fueron sus ojos las que la dejaron paralizada.

-No te alteres. Vine a decirte que pudimos estabilizar su estado. Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar hasta que se despierte. Puede tomarle incluso varios días. – Nibi gruñó otra vez.

_-No tengo tanto tiempo_.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

_-A cada segundo mi cordura se desvanece. Dentro de poco no seré capaz de pensar por mí mismo._ – los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par.

¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?

_-Lo más seguro para vosotros es que me pongas guardias. Muchos. Pueden atarme con cadenas si es necesario. Ahora que ya sé que el estado de Reira solo puede mejorar no haré daño a la aldea. Reira no me lo perdonaría. Así lo único que tenéis que hacer es rezar para que despierte pronto. Solo ella puede devolverme mi cordura. _

-Pero ella ya no es tu jinchúriki.

_-Eso no importa. Solo con su presencia me tranquilizaré._

-Iré a hacer los preparativos. – Nibi asintió y Tsunade empezó a alejarse.

_-¿Tsunade?_ – la llamó y esperó hasta que se volviera a mirarle. - _Gracias. _ – le dijo de corazón antes de volverse a tumbar con los ojos cerrados. Tsunade le miró perpleja durante un rato. Al final sonrió y se fue bajando hasta la torre del hokage.

-De nada. – dijo por lo bajo pero estaba segura que el sensible oído del bijú lo había oído.

* * *

AN/ Gracias por leer ^^ Intentaré subir los capis que tengo lo mas rapido posible :):)

Pls review xDDDD


	6. Chapter 6 El despertar

**CAPITULO 6 El despertar**

Estaba rodeada de una densa niebla. Moviendo sus brazos intentó dispersarla para ver un poco más allá, pero sin resultado. La niebla era tan densa que temía que la tragase por completo. Abrió la boca para gritar pero esta se llenó de agua ahogándola. Al darse cuenta que estaba bajo el agua movió las piernas y los brazos para salir a la superficie donde podía oír los rugidos de un animal. Sin embargo el líquido era tan espeso que le costaba moverse. Desesperada sintió como se le cerraban los ojos. Con un último intento elevó la mano pidiendo ayuda pero antes de que esta llegara sus ojos se cerraron. Asustada se irguió de repente jadeando con fuerza intentando atrapar el aire en los doloridos pulmones. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho y pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente.

-Era solo un sueño. – se dijo.

Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Miró hacia abajo. No llevaba nada aparte de las bragas y las vendas que le cubrían las heridas junto con su pecho. Intentó recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquí pero en vano. Lo último que recordaba era la lucha. Si. Estaba luchando con Kakuzu. Se acordaba que le había matado, pero a partir de entonces todo era borroso. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Y entonces lo oyó. El rugido de su sueño. Levantándose de golpe se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Pero qué..? – empezó a decir. – Imposible.

Intentó concentrarse todo lo que pudo pero no podía sentir nada dentro de ella a parte de un enorme dolor de cabeza que le provocó el esfuerzo. Apretando sus sienes maldijo en voz baja. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio sus ropas. Sin perder el tiempo se las puso con tanta rapidez con la que le permitió su dolorido cuerpo y saltó por la ventana. Pudo ver como más y más ninjas se dirigían hacia la montaña donde docenas de ninjas intentaban mantener quieto al bijú. Siguió el camino que habían tomado hasta que llegó a la montaña. Se paró un rato apoyándose sobre el árbol para tomar aliento. Maldición. No recordaba la última vez que se sentía tan débil. Aspirando con fuerza se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo. Uno de los ninjas la cogió de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas? Es peligroso. Será mejor que vuelvas con tu familia y que os vayáis al refugio. - ella le miró con una ceja levantada.

-Por quien me tomas. – le dijo liberándose de su agarre con un movimiento de su mano.

Ignorándolo se fue a parar directamente delante del bijú. Todos la miraron estupefactos y empezaron a gritar que se alejase de allí. Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos se acercó incluso más a la bestia. Ésta bajó sus tres enormes cabezas hacia ella y empezó a gruñir.

-Soltadlo. – les dijo a los ninjas que la miraron estupefactos.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Nos matara a todos si lo hacemos! – Reira se mordió el pulgar hasta que salió sangre y con un movimiento de su mano las gotitas de sangre salieron disparadas hacia las cadenas que se disolvieron ante el contacto como si fuera un ácido.

Los ninjas la miraron estupefactos y empezaron a gritar órdenes para poder aprisionar a la bestia otra vez. Varios de ellos fueron a por ella pero antes de que pudiesen alcanzarla la bestia la atacó. Sin inmutarse Reira saltó a la cabeza del bijú y evadió todos los ataques.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – gritó enfadada saltando a diferentes partes de su cuerpo para evitar que la dañase. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste romper el sello? ¡Maldición! ¡Sabías lo que significaba, joder! – le gritaba con la furia ardiendo. Los ninjas la miraban estupefactos. ¿Cómo era posible? La chica se movía con tanta rapidez que era capaz de esquivar todos sus ataques.

-¡¿Quieres parar de una vez? ¡Sé que sabes que estoy aquí! ¡Así que deja de jugar! – le gritó enfadada tirando de una de sus orejas. Nibi aulló en fingido dolor y la atrapó con una de sus patas. Los ninjas dieron un respingo preocupados por la chica. Sin embargo sus caras se volvieron de incredulidad cuando se dieron cuenta de que la chica intentaba zafarse del agarre de la bestia maldiciéndola.

-Suéltame de una vez, Nibi. No estoy de humor para jugar contigo. – le dijo muy seria. Al instante la bestia la soltó dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta. – Te juro que te castigaré un mes por esto. – la bestia hizo un sonido de lloriqueo.

_-Sé que no me harías eso. Me quieres demasiado._ – le dijo tumbándose en el suelo como si nada hubiese pasado dejándolos a todos estupefactos. Ignorándolos a todos Reira continuó con su conversación.

-Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. Ahora quiero que me expliques que es lo que pasó. – Nibi volvió las tres cabezas en un intento de no tener que mirarla a los ojos.

-Por dios. – dijo Reira con fastidio. – Culpabilidad. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho Nibi? – le preguntó sintiendo el pánico crecer dentro de ella.

_-Que hemos hecho, querrás preguntar. ¿No soy el único culpable, sabes?_ – intentó defenderse.

-¿Quiénes? – le preguntó entre dientes.

_-Como si tuvieras que preguntar_. – le dijo enfadado. – Pues _claro que tu estúpido novio._

-¿Tai estaba conmigo? – le preguntó estupefacta. No se acordaba de esa parte.

_-Llegó demasiado tarde. Te moriste. Pero aun estábamos a tiempo para romper el sello y traerte aquí._ – volvió la cabeza otra vez para no mirarla.

-¿Que no me estás diciendo? – le pregunto sabiendo que algo faltaba. Él la ignoró. – Nibi, si no me dices la parte que falta te castigaré durante dos meses. – le amenazó. Pudo ver como apretaba los dientes. – Tres meses. – dijo al ver que no decía nada.

_-¡Maldición! Te lo diré. Te convertí en vampiro_. – le susurró para que solo ella pudiera oírlo, mirando hacia abajo.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué? – le gritó. – ¡Joder! ¿De quién? – le preguntó sabiendo que sabía a qué se refería.

_-De tu novio. De quien te crees. Mi sangre te mataría. _

-¿Quieres decir que le hiciste romper el sello e hiciste que bebiera su sangre?

_-No es como si le obligara_. – se defendió.

-¿Qué hiciste después? – le preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

_-Le pregunté por un médico y él me recordó sobre Tsunade, así que te traje aquí._ – intentando mantener la calma le preguntó la pregunta vital.

-¿Y **dónde** está Tai? – aparentaba calma aunque por dentro estaba a punto de explotar.

_-Lo deje ahí_. – lo dijo tan calmadamente que la hizo querer poder estrangularlo. No lo hizo pero no pudo evitar levantar las manos imaginándolas alrededor de su cuello.

-¿¡Quieres decir que lo dejaste tirado en el bosque al lado de dos cadáveres, cansado y drenado de chakra por romper el sello y casi sin sangre? – preguntó apretando los dientes. Vio la respuesta en sus ojos.

_-No puedes esperar que me lleve bien con él_. – respondió indignado.

-Oh, sí que puedo. Mira como lo hago. Ahora mismo vas a ir a buscarlo y quedarse con él hasta que se recupere. ¿Me has entendido? – le dijo con tono serio.

_-No voy a ir y dejarte sola. Además sabes que Akatsuki está detrás de mí. ¿No tienes miedo que puedan llevarme?_ – le preguntó haciéndole ojitos. Reira los ignoró.

-Nunca dije que tuvieras que ir todo tú. Sabes tan bien como yo que puedes enviar una pequeña parte de tu cuerpo. Un pequeño y adorable gatito. – le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. – Ahora amablemente separarás esta pequeña parte tuya y la enviarás con él. Quiero que lo cuides hasta que se recupere y si no lo haces te castigare un año e iré yo sola a buscarlo. ¿Entendido? – le preguntó sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba los castigos.

No le gustaba hacerlo pero si no había otra opción no tenía más remedio que asustarlo un poco. Nibi odiaba estar sometido. Desde que Reira aprendió a utilizar su sharingan pudo ponerlo bajo un genjutsu donde vivía en un pacifico bosque en vez de la jaula que era su cuerpo mientras estaba sellado dentro de ella. Pero a veces cuando se peleaban y quería molestarlo liberaba el genjutsu y Nibi volvía a la aburrida y oscura jaula.

_-Te odio por eso_. – le dijo mientras una parte de su chakra salía de su boca y formaba un pequeño gato con alas en la espalda.

-Sé que me quieres. – le dijo acariciando detrás de las orejas al pequeño gato que ahora ronroneaba y se arqueaba ante su contacto como cualquier otro gato. Aunque este era del tamaño de un tigre. – ¿Tai estaba herido? – le preguntó de repente.

-_Aparte de la mordida del cuello, no. ¿Por qué?_ – suspirando se levantó en el momento exacto que aparecía Tsunade.

-¿¡Que haces aquí fuera? Aun deberías estar descansando. Ya hace rato que tengo a todo el personal del hospital buscándote por todos lados. – le dijo Tsunade enfadada pero a la vez aliviada de saber que estaba bien.

-Lo siento. No quería traer problemas. Volveré al hospital en cuanto acabe aquí. – se volvió hacia Nibi e intentó hacer unos sellos. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas e inmediatamente separó las manos. – ¡Maldición!

-Tsk. Mi chakra esta inestable. No puedo hacer ningún jutsu. – murmuró por lo bajo. Se volvió hacia Tsunade y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sacó un kunai de su funda y se cortó el antebrazo. Siseando ante el dolor dejó que la sangre fluyera hasta el suelo donde pocos segundos después se paró una réplica exacta de ella. Todos alrededor la miraron estupefactos y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-Sé que no sería buena idea dejarlos a los dos solos, por eso mi clon irá contigo. – miró a Nibi amenazadoramente. – ¿No quiero ningún incidente, entiendes? Y estaría bien si me dejases un poco de chakra para que pueda curarle la herida.

_-Si, si ya entendí._ – le respondió malhumorado.

-¿Alguien está herido? ¿Quieres que envíe a uno de los médicos que vaya contigo? – la preguntó Tsunade.

-No sería una buena idea. Sé que a él no le gustaría. – se volvió hacia la réplica pequeña de Nibi. – Llévala lo más rápido posible, ¿vale? – le dijo sonriendo y volvió a acariciarlo detrás de la oreja. – Tú sabes lo que quiero que le digas. – le dijo a su clon. Sonriendo esta asintió.

-Puedes estar segura de que se lo haré saber. – Subiéndose a la espalda del gato los dos se alejaron volando. En cuestión de segundos desaparecieron de su vista.

_-Conmigo nunca eres tan amable._ – la criticó Nibi haciendo un mohín. Reira se rió.

-Ven aquí. – le dijo haciendo una seña. Este bajó la cabeza hasta su nivel y ella lo abrazó tanto como pudo. – Gracias por estar conmigo y salvarme la vida. – le dijo de corazón.

_-Diría que siempre que quieras, pero no quiero verte morir otra vez así que hazte a la idea_. – le dijo serio.

-Espero que no volverá a ocurrir. – le respondió.

-Reira, necesito que vuelvas al hospital. Tu cuerpo aun esta débil y tu estado empeorara si te quedas aquí. – la reprendió Tsunade.

-Lo sé. Pero no creo que pueda llegar ahí yo sola. Ahora mismo estoy de pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. – admitió a regañadientes. Suspirando Tsunade se acercó a ella y la dejó apoyarse sobre sí misma.

-Vosotros. – dijo mirando a los ninjas congregados que aun miraban a Reira con estupefacción. – Ya todo está bajo control. Podéis volver a vuestras actividades y misiones.

-¡Sí! – gritaron al unísono y se dispersaron murmurando entre ellos. Tsunade miró a Reira.

-Te llevare personalmente para asegurarme que no vuelvas a salir sin mi consentimiento. – Reira no dijo nada y le dejó llevarla de vuelta a la cama.

* * *

Estaba exhausta y le dolía todo el cuerpo. No planeaba salir de la cama hasta descansar adecuadamente. A mitad de camino se desmayó y Tsunade no tuvo más remedio que llevarla al hospital lo más rápido posible para asegurarse que no le ocurría nada grave. Al llegar a su habitación la tumbó en la cama y comprobó su estado. Tenía un poco de fiebre pero aparte de eso no le pasaba nada malo. Poniéndole una inyección para disminuir la fiebre se fue a buscar a alguien que tuviera tiempo libre para echarle un ojo a la chica. No quería dejarla sola por miedo a que vuelva a salir sin su consentimiento, pero por otra parte también estaba preocupada por si alguien de los Akatsuki intentara atacarla ahora que estaba débil. Por suerte en el camino a su despacho se encontró con Neji. Lo llamó en cuanto lo vio.

-Neji, tengo una misión para ti. – la noticia no pareció agradarle y se vio un poco de renuncia en sus ojos.

-¿Qué misión? – preguntó al final. Al fin y al cabo no podía rechazar una misión de la hokage.

-Quiero que vigiles a Reira. Quédate en su habitación hasta que se despierte de nuevo. No quiero que salga a ningún lado antes de que la vea. Cuando recobre la conciencia házselo saber a una de las enfermeras. Ellas me avisaran inmediatamente. No quiero que la dejes sin vigilancia ni por un segundo. ¿Entendido? – el aludido asintió sin protestar y se dirigió al hospital a la carrera.

-¿Qué es lo que les pasa a todos? – se preguntó Tsunade extrañada. Al final se encogió de hombros y se fue a tomar su bien merecido descanso.

* * *

Reira abrió los ojos de repente al sentir dos presencias en su habitación. Una le era desconocida pero la otra le era muy familiar. Esperó un rato hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. El corazón aun le latía desbocado por la pesadilla que tuvo y su cuerpo aun temblaba pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que vio.

-Hola. – le dijo sonriendo. Itachi se acercó y se sentó en su cama tomando su mano en la suya.

-¿Cómo estás? – la preguntó preocupado.

-He estado mejor. Pero sobreviviré. – bromeó.

-No te lo tomes tan a la ligera. – le dijo con tono serio. – Estabas muerta durante un rato. Si no fuera porque Nibi aun conservaba algo de fuerza habríais muerto los dos.

-Lo sé. Siento haberos preocupado.

-Pero aun tengo que decirte que estoy sorprendido. No pensé que pudieras contra dos inmortales tú sola. – ella sonrió tristemente.

-Los subestimé. No presté suficiente atención a sus movimientos. Si me hubiese fijado un poco mas antes de pensar en la victoria mis heridas no hubiesen sido tan graves. – de repente se acordó de algo. – Hay alguien más aquí. – dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación.

-Había un ninja vigilándote. Le puse a dormir antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de quién era. – dijo tranquilizándola. – ¿Cómo te sientes? Sé que tuviste otra vez la pesadilla. Estuve aquí bastante rato. – ella evitó mirarle a los ojos.

-No era la pesadilla completa. – empezó a decir. Itachi era la única persona con la que podía hablar del pasado pero aun así se sentía avergonzada. – Estaba reviviendo el momento del despertar. – susurró y se miró las manos que estaban limpias de sangre al contrario que en la pesadilla. – Vi otra vez los rostros de los hombres que maté y... – le faltaron palabras. Itachi le apretó la mano para darle algo de consuelo.

-Lo hiciste para defenderte. No has hecho nada malo. – ella negó con la cabeza al sentir como lagrimas llenaban sus ojos.

-Aun recuerdo los gritos de sus mujeres, de sus familias cuando encontraron los cuerpos. Lo peor es ver la cara de sus hijos cuando paso por las calles de la villa y el saber que fui yo quien les quitó a sus padres. No eran criminales como los que me toca matar en misiones. Eran ninjas que protegían a la aldea.

-Ninjas que abusaban de los más débiles. En mi libro no son diferentes de los criminales a los que matan. – dejando escapar un suspiro cansado apoyó la cabeza en su brazo.

-Gracias. Ahora me siento un poco mejor. – Itachi le acarició el cabello con una mano.

-Te traje un cambio de ropa. Sé que no te gusta llevar la misma ropa demasiado tiempo. – sonriendo le plató un beso en la mejilla. Itachi suspiró queriendo quedarse más tiempo con ella pero sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de que los ANBU encontrasen el agujero que había hecho en la barrera para poder ver a Reira.

-Tienes que irte. – dijo Reira descifrando sus pensamientos otra vez. Él sonrió y se levantó. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano y le plantó un beso en la frente.

-Pronto volveré a verte. Intenta no meterte en problemas mientras tanto. ¿Está bien? – ella se rió.

-¿Yo? ¿Lejos de problemas? ¿Estás de broma? – se burló. Itachi suspiró.

-A quien intento engañar. En tu caso es imposible. Debí haberme dado cuenta en el momento en que nos conocimos. Solo Dios sabe porque me volví tu amigo aun sabiéndolo.

-Muy gracioso. – le dijo y Itachi se puso serio de repente.

-Algo muy grande se está cociendo. Creo que Madara pronto atacará. Ten mucho cuidado y no te quedes sola. Intenta ir acompañada a cualquier sitio que vayas. – le advirtió. Reira también se puso seria.

-¿Crees que atacará Konoha?

-No lo sé. Esperemos que no. Mientras tanto descansa todo lo que puedas e intenta recuperarte lo más rápido posible. Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto tendremos que participar en una batalla. – Reira asintió.

-¿Cuando volveré a verte? – le preguntó ya sintiéndose sola sin él.

-Te avisare cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre. – Reira asintió. Un segundo más tarde Itachi desapareció en una nube de humo. Suspirando se recostó de vuelta sobre las almohadas.

-Una guerra, eh? – susurró a nadie en particular. Cerrando los ojos decidió que necesitaba un buen descanso.

* * *

Neji abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Reira volvió a dormirse. Aun no podía salir de su asombro. Los dos pensaban que estaba dormido pero Neji era muy hábil recobrándose de los genjutsu. Iba a atacar en cuanto se liberó de la ilusión lo que le llevó un buen rato, pero su cuerpo se paralizó al oírlos hablar. Al parecer Reira conocía al intruso y a los pocos minutos Neji se dio cuenta de quién era. Hubo algunas ocasiones en las que se toparon con Itachi y después de oírlo hablar supo que era su voz. ¿Pero qué hacia Reira hablando con él? Además de que parecían amistosos el uno con el otro, encima confirmándolo con palabras.

¿Como en el mundo acabó Reira siendo la amiga de Itachi Uchiha? ¿Del asesino de todo su clan y miembro de la organización de Akatsuki que iba detrás de ella y la bestia que tenia sellada dentro? No podía salir de su asombro.

Acercándose a la ventana miró hacia la oscura noche. Aun recordaba el rostro inocente de la niña que conoció hacia tantos años. Había ido con algunos de los miembros del clan Hyuuga a ver a un señor feudal de otro país. Aburrido de las continuas reuniones se quedó en el bosque practicando con los kunais y shurikens cuando vio a una niña mirarlo desde las sombras. Era la primera vez que veía a una chica tan linda como ella.

En cuanto se dio cuenta que la había visto se fue corriendo con miedo grabado en las facciones. La atrapó un poco después y empezaron a hablar. Al principio estaba asustada y renuente a hablar pero al rato los dos charlaban animadamente. Intentó enseñarle a tirar los kunais pero sin importar el esfuerzo que le ponía no podía acertar ninguna diana sin mencionar que ni siquiera llegaban hasta el árbol donde estaba su objetivo. No podía creer que la dulce niña de aquel entonces tenía sellada dentro de sí una de las bestias bijú. Menos aun que era una ninja que había luchado ella sola con dos miembros de Akatsuki consiguiendo matarlos a ambos. Tenía tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta. Se sentó de vuelta en el sillón en el rincón de la habitación y decidió que averiguaría las cosas poco a poco.

* * *

Los calientes rayos de sol acariciaron el rostro re Reira que se estiró en la cama de hospital. Se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior y su ánimo estaba un poco mejor después de ver a Itachi la noche anterior. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a cambiarse de ropa cuando se dio cuenta del par de ojos que la estaba observando.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de volver la vista hacia el otro lado? – preguntó airada al ninja que la vigilaba sin molestarse siquiera en mirarle.

Al sentir que su mirada la dejaba se cambio de ropa con rapidez. Sonrió al ver lo que había escogido Itachi. Un top que la cubría hasta el cuello dejando solo los brazos al descubierto y una de sus faldas que era corta por delante y larga por detrás. Quiso reír ante su audacia. Quería mantenerla lo más tapada que pudiera. Poniéndose de vuelta sus guantes sin dedos se volvió hacia el ninja que la vigilaba y se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Neji? – preguntó estupefacta dejando a Neji igualmente sorprendido. No esperaba que se acordase de él. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó sin esconder el asombro de su voz.

-No me esperaba que te acordases de mí. – admitió sorprendido.

-Lo mismo te digo. – le dijo sonriendo. – Vaya, cuánto tiempo. Han pasado más de diez años, creo.

-Once para ser exactos. – la corrigió.

-Vaya. – volvió a repetir. – ¿Y? ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? No me digas que Tsunade te puso de niñera. – él sonrió.

-No me quejo. Al fin y al cabo realizar misiones es el deber de los ninjas. Parece que sabes a que me refiero. – le dijo señalando su protector atado a la muñeca. Reira suspiró con fastidio.

-Por desgracia. Supongo que Tsunade quiere revisar mi estado. A mí por otro lado no me gusta quedarme sentada sin hacer nada y menos aun en un hospital así que sígueme. Vamos a ver a la buena médica para que pueda ver que estoy bien y para que pueda salir sin que nadie me persiga. – Neji se vio renuente pero la siguió. Llegaron a la torre del Hokage en silencio. Neji la guió hasta el despecho de Tsunade y golpeó la puerta dos veces.

-Adelante. – se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

Reira dio dos pasos hacia dentro solo para quedarse parada en el sitio al ver la alta figura delante de escritorio de Tsunade. Recobrándose rápidamente de la sorpresa se aclaró la garganta haciendo que el ninja se diese la vuelta. Evitando mirarle a la cara para no mostrar signo alguno de reconocimiento se dirigió directamente a Tsunade.

-Vine para la inspección. No quiero quedarme todo el tiempo en el hospital. Me moriría de aburrimiento. Así que vine para que veas que estoy bien y me des el permiso para salir. – suspirando Tsunade se levantó.

-Siéntate. – le dijo señalando la silla al lado del escritorio. De mala gana se sentó en la silla. Tsunade hizo un par de sellos y empezó a pasar sus manos sobre su cuerpo apenas tocándolo. Hizo una mueca y volvió a sentarse detrás del escritorio.

-Tengo dos noticias. Una buena, otra mala. ¿Con cuál quieres que empiece?

-Me gustaría que el día fuese mejorando, así que con la mala. – dijo Reira rindiéndose.

-Tu cuerpo aun no ha recobrado el control de tu chakra. No podrás hacer sellos durante un par de días.

-Eso ya lo sabía sin que me lo dijeras. ¿Y la buena? – pudo ver que Tsunade no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Puedes salir, pero no te esfuerces demasiado. Cuanto más descanses más rápido te recuperarás.

-Bien. – dijo Reira levantándose y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera. – la llamó Tsunade. – ¿Dónde aprendiste jutsus médicos? – la preguntó picada por curiosidad. Reira sonrió maliciosamente.

-Muchos libros y muchas prácticas. – y sin más salió del despacho seguida por Neji que rápidamente se disculpó y la siguió.

-Quiero que la vigiles junto con Neji. – dijo Tsunade a Sasuke, acabando la conversación. – Puede que Akatsuki quiera aprovechar la oportunidad ahora que está débil y vulnerable. – asintiendo Sasuke desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Reira y Neji estaban paseando por las calles de la ciudad. De vez en cuando Reira le hacía preguntas sobre algunos lugares a las que Neji respondía con toda normalidad, como si aun fueran viejos amigos. Los dos intentaban ignorar las miradas furtivas de algunos aldeanos como también de los ninjas que estaban presentes ayer durante su confrontación con Nibi. Al cabo de unos minutos Reira se paró y suspiró audiblemente.

-¿Quieres dejar de seguirnos tan obviamente? ¿Por qué no te nos unes y haces tu trabajo como dios manda? Sé que Tsunade te envía a vigilarme y no me molesta así que deja de ponerme de los nervios y muéstrate. – Neji la miró con asombro. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Nadie les seguía. O eso pensó hasta que Sasuke apareció unos pasos detrás de ellos. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

-No esperaba que fueras tan buena con los genjutsu. – le dijo Sasuke volviendo sus ojos escarlatas a la normalidad.

-Necesitas algo más que eso para engañarme. – le respondió con total naturalidad y volvió a caminar.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y la siguió junto con Neji, dejando que fuera dos pasos por delante de ellos. Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro confirmando sus sospechas con tan solo las miradas. No debían de subestimarla. Reira estaba llena de sorpresas.

Reira no les prestó atención a los chicos. Iba con la cabeza llena de sus propios pensamientos. Inconscientemente tomó el camino que guiaba hacia la colina de los hokages lejos de la urbanización y de la gente. No le gustaba convertirse en el centro de atención y las miradas de la gente empezaban a ponerla nerviosa. Pensar que incluso fuera de su villa era tratada como algo antinatural.

Un sollozo llegó a sus oídos y se paró de repente sobresaltando a los dos ninjas que inmediatamente tomaron posiciones, preparados para la batalla. Reira levantó la mano en señal de silencio. Con sigilo giró la esquina y lo que vio hizo que la sangre le hirviera de pura rabia. Odiaba a los que abusaban de los más débiles por encima de todo. Apretó los dientes al ver la escena.

Tres chicos de unos doce o trece años molestaban a una chica que probablemente tenía su misma edad. La niña estaba acurrucada, sollozando en el suelo mientras que los chicos la pateaban y tiraban de su corto pelo del color del fuego. Neji hizo un ademán de pararlos pero Reira le paró poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

-¿Sasuke? – preguntó entre dientes. Quería ocuparse de ellos ella misma. – ¿Me harías un favor?

-Depende del favor. – le dijo poniéndose serio y al darse cuenta de que sabía su nombre.

-Solo quiero que me prestes un poco de tu fuerza. – dijo inocentemente. Sasuke dudaba mucho que fuera "solo prestar su fuerza" pero confiaba en que no haría nada estúpido.

-Lo que sea. – dijo intentando parecer indiferente. Asintiendo Reira dio dos pasos hacia delante. Se mordió el pulgar hasta que le salió sangre e empezó a dibujar unos símbolos extraños en su otra mano.

-Recuerda que no puedes hacer ningún sello. Y no les hagas daño. – la advirtió Neji.

-Lo sé. – dijo entre dientes. – Sasuke. Dame tu mano.

-¿Qué? – la preguntó sin entender.

-¿Estás sordo o qué? Dije que me dieras tu mano.

Sasuke la miró estrechando sus ojos sobre ella por el tono con el que le hablaba. Ella ignoró la mano izquierda que le estaba pasando y suspirando le tomó de la mano derecha. En el instante en el que sus dedos se entrelazaron sintió un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo. Al principio se sintió muy poderoso pero la sensación desapareció tan pronto como vino sustituyéndola por un extremo cansancio.

-¿Pero qué ..? – empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido al ver que Reira levantaba su mano derecha y hacia un único sello. Seguidamente apoyó la mano en el suelo.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – gritó y pudo oír la furia de su voz. Al instante una nube de humo explotó alrededor de ellos. Al aclararse Sasuke y Neji se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Increíble. – murmuró Neji impresionado. Había realizado el jutsu de invocación sin hacer sellos. Era casi imposible. Solo los mejores de los mejores podían hacer eso. Miró alrededor a la docena de pequeñas serpientes que los rodeaban. La más grande de ellas se paró delante de Reira y le siseó.

-Espero que sepas manejarlas. – le dijo Neji escéptico. No le gustaban las serpientes. Demasiado repulsivas para su gusto. Reira no le respondió en cambio le siseó de vuelta. Los dos la miraron estupefactos otra vez.

-A tus órdenes, ama. – respondió la serpiente en el lenguaje normal alargando las "s" en cada palabra y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Segundos más tarde las serpientes atacaron a los niños. Neji iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta de que no les hacían verdadero daño. Solo los rodearon y les siseaban. Reira se acercó con lentitud. Los niños pataleaban y gritaban intentando alejarse de las serpientes. La más grande de ellas se aovilló alrededor de la niña y les siseó abriendo su boca mostrándoles sus incisivos. Reira se paró al lado de ellos y estos empezaron a pedirle ayuda hasta que vieron que algunas de las serpientes se aovillaban a su alrededor y que seguían siseando solo en su dirección. Reira les miró estrechando sus ojos sobre ellos.

-Si vuelvo a oír que habéis vuelto a hacerle daño a cualquiera juro que no habrá poder en este mundo que os salve de mi furia. – acarició con amabilidad la cabeza de la serpiente que estaba aovillada en su brazo. Esta se dejó acariciar y empezó a frotar su cabeza contra el cuello de Reira en una demostración de afecto. Miró a los niñatos de nuevo. – La próxima vez será la última, por que cuando os vayáis a dormir por la noche mis pequeñas amigas se ocuparan de vosotros. Pero no será algo rápido. Primero mataran a todos los miembros de vuestras familias. A vuestros padres, madres, hermanos, abuelos, tíos, a todos. Y cuando os despertéis os morderán inyectándoos un veneno mortal al que no se ha inventado una cura aun. Sufriréis una muerte larga y dolorosa entre los cadáveres de las personas que mas queréis. Si aun sabiendo todo eso queréis molestar a alguien mas no os detendré. Solo espero que durmáis bien. - les dijo con una sonrisa que habría asustado al mismísimo diablo. Con una señal de su mano las serpientes se alejaron de los niños y estos corrieron lejos de allí sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

-Eres aterradora. – dijo Neji en cuanto los niños se fueron. – Espero que no lo decías en serio. – Reira le ignoró y se acuclilló al lado de la niña que seguía temblando mirando con horror a las serpientes.

-Tranquila. – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora cogiendo la más grande de las serpientes en las manos y acariciando su cabeza. – Buen trabajo. – le dijo a la serpiente y volvió a mirar a la niña. – No te preocupes. No volverán a hacerte daño. Y ninguna de las serpientes lo hará. Mira. – dijo tomando la mano de la niña y acercándola hacia la cabeza de la serpiente. La niña empezó a temblar y cerró los ojos asustada. Reira acarició con la mano de la niña la cabeza de la serpiente y esta empezó a frotarse contra la mano complacida. La niña abrió los ojos lentamente y miró maravillada a la serpiente.

-¿Por qué no me muerde? – la preguntó sorprendida y tomando confianza acercó la otra mano hacia la serpiente. Esta se aovilló alrededor de su torso frotando la cabeza contra su cuello haciendo a la niña saltar.

-No te preocupes. No te morderá. Solo quiere mostrarte su afecto. – la niña rió y volvió a jugar con ella. Reira se levantó e hizo otra vez el mismo sello con la mano haciendo que todas las serpientes aparte de la que estaba con la niña desaparecieran hacia el lugar del que han venido. – ¿Cómo te llamas? – la preguntó.

-Mikoto. – le respondió con timidez.

-Tienes un nombre muy bonito. – se levantó del suelo y la serpiente dejo a la niña para enrollarse alrededor de Reira que acaricio su cabeza inconscientemente. – Si quieres, ven mañana al hospital y dile a la enfermera que buscas a Reira. Ella te enseñará donde esta mi habitación. ¿Si vienes te enseñare el jutsu de invocación para que puedas invocar a las serpientes, de acuerdo? – le dijo sonriendo. – De ese modo podrás protegerte si algo así vuelve a ocurrir. – la niña la miró sorprendida y Reira sin esperar su respuesta se volvió y echo a andar en dirección al hospital.

-¿Tú crees que vendrá? – la preguntó Neji escéptico.

-Estoy segura que lo hará. Parece que a la pequeña Manda le gusta. – dijo acariciando la serpiente. – Ya puedes volver. – le dijo y esta desapareció.

-No he visto tu nombre en el rollo de la invocación. – dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo en la conversación. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No firmé ningún contrato. Solo hice el pacto con sangre. Una vez me topé con una serpiente herida y la curé. En agradecimiento de salvar a una de sus hijas, Manda firmó el trato conmigo sin necesidad del rollo. Aunque es una pena que este muerta. – le respondió mirándole fijamente. Sasuke apartó la mirada sintiéndose culpable por matar a la serpiente y a la vez preguntándose cómo es que sabía todo eso. Los únicos que deberían saber sobre ello eran Itachi y el mismo. Al fin y al cabo fue aquella vez que lucharon entre ellos que Manda murió quemada por las llamas negras de Itachi. – Creo que necesitamos darnos prisa. La cabeza me está dando vueltas y creo que podría desmayarme en cualquier momento. – dijo entre dientes la chica.

Llegaron al hospital y tal como predijo, Reira se desmayó en cuanto se sentó en la cama. Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro y encogiéndose de hombros se sentaron en los extremos opuestos de la habitación cada uno pensando en sus cosas.


	7. Chapter 7 El recuerdo

AN/ Siento la espera^^ Entre el trabajo y la escuela casi no tengo tiempo para escribir T_T El otro día estaba escuchando la muscia mientras estaba escribiendo y encontre algunas canciones que simplemente son ideales para lo que escribo aqui ^^ La cancion para este capitulo es de Creed "Higher". Cuando tenga algo de tiempo pondre los titulos de las canciones para los capitulos anteriores :):) Review pleaseee y podeis decirme que pensais de las canciones :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 7 Recuerdos.**

Sasuke apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la habitación y miró por la ventana hacía la ciudad. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a aquel día casi tres años atrás.

* * *

(EL recuerdo)

Acababa de matar a Orochimaru y estaba decidido a encontrar y a matar a Itachi. Pasaron semanas hasta que por fin lo encontró. Para su sorpresa Itachi no parecía querer luchar contra él. Lo único que hizo fue defenderse de sus ataques. Por desgracia al final de la batalla los dos estaban demasiado exhaustos para continuar luchando y Sasuke fue demasiado descuidado y le dejó escapar.

Frustrado recorrió al último recurso, presentándose ante el mismísimo líder de los Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha. Hizo un pacto con él, Madara le dejaría matar a Itachi si se unía a la organización y le traía a la bestia de seis colas. En aquel entonces estaba decidido a hacer todo lo que fuera por conseguir su venganza. Sin vacilación se dirigió a la villa donde le dijo Madara que estaría la bestia. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar su objetivo. Sin embargo el poder que sentía emanar de la chica le hizo preguntarse si tenía alguna posibilidad contra ella. La estaba observando durante unos pocos días en los que averiguó que no solo era la capitana de las fuerzas ANBU sino que hacia justicia a su rango. Vio como con el mínimo de movimientos posibles desarmaba a sus oponentes sin darles siquiera la oportunidad de atacar ni defenderse. Su fuerza y agilidad eran incomparables.

* * *

Estaba intentando pensar una estrategia para poder atacarla lejos de cualquiera que pudiera verlos y acudir en su ayuda, como también en el modo de dejarla fuera de juego pero sin matarla. No era una tarea demasiado fácil. Estaba a punto de perder los estribos en un intento de planear una estrategia perfecta cuando oyó un grito a lo lejos. Atraído por la curiosidad corrió en la dirección de donde provenía el grito hasta que llegó a la orilla del río. Había una chica que estaba parada en medio del río cubriéndose su frágil cuerpo con las manos mientras que dos enormes dragones acuáticos la estaban atacando. Iba a dejarla con su problema cuando perdió el equilibrio y el control sobre su chakra y empezó a ahogarse. Debatiendo si debía salvarla o no miró alrededor. No había nadie. Suspirando de fastidio se quitó rápidamente su capa negra con nubes rojas y dejándola bajo el árbol saltó al agua. El agua estaba tan agitada por los dragones que era difícil moverse. En cuanto los dragones desaparecieron, poco a poco el agua volvió a la normalidad y pudo divisar a la chica unos metros debajo de él. Había perdido la conciencia pero seguía con la mano alargada hacia arriba como si estuviera esperando que alguien la salvara. Irritado por su debilidad se sumergió aun mas hasta que pudo atrapar su mano. En cuanto los dos salieron a la superficie la chica recuperó la conciencia escupiendo el agua e intentando atrapar el aire desesperadamente. Sasuke no se molestó en esperar hasta que se recobre. Se levantó e iba a alejarse de ella cuando la chica empezó a llorar incontroladamente y maldecir. La miró estupefacto. Por lo que veía no llevaba ningún protector lo que significaba que no era una ninja pero podía sentir que tenía un poco de chakra dentro de su cuerpo. Sin saber que hacer le tocó el hombro.

-¿Estás bien? – la preguntó vacilando. ¿Por que se molestaba en hablarle? Debería haberla dejado a su destino, no salvarla. Iba a unirse a una organización de criminales. No podía permitirse el lujo de salvar damiselas en apuros. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Que es lo que le pasaba? La chica le miró sorprendida, como si acabase de darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Fuiste tú quien me salvó? – le preguntó inocentemente. Sasuke miró su ropa mojada e iba a decir algo sarcástico pero se abstuvo.

-¿Tú invocaste a los dragones? – la preguntó y ella asintió avergonzada.

-Ni siquiera puedo invocar a un estúpido dragón de agua sin que se vuelva contra mí. – dijo resentida. – No me sorprende que Reira-sama no quiera entrenarme.

-¿Reira-sama? – preguntó Sasuke alerta.

-Gracias por salvarme. Por un momento pensé que otra vez me había salvado. Creo que me moriría de vergüenza si hubiese pasado otra vez.

-¿Te refieres a la capitana de las fuerzas ANBU? – preguntó Sasuke en un intento de sacarle más información. A lo mejor salvarla no ha sido una mala idea. La chica asintió.

-Simplemente quiero aprender a ser una ninja. Quiero poder protegerla del modo en que ella me protegió a mi desde que se convirtió en una ninja cuando tenía doce años, e incluso antes de eso cuando aun éramos pequeñas. – sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas otra vez. – Desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Ya no es la chica que siempre sonreía cuando estábamos juntas. ¿Por qué no quiere enseñarme nada? – gritó mirándole a los ojos, buscando una respuesta donde no la había. – ¿Por qué no deja que ningún ninja de la aldea me enseñe? ¿Es que me odia tanto? – lloró.

Sasuke no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Miraba como la chica le abría su corazón y dentro de sí, una parte de él entendía el sentimiento. Itachi también siempre le protegió cuando era pequeño y a veces se comportaba como si no quisiera que Sasuke fuera un ninja. A veces cuando recordaba los momentos con su hermano en busca de alguna señal del porque había masacrado a todo su clan, llegaba a la conclusión de que su hermano quería protegerlo de lo que era el mundo brutal de los ninjas, pero casi inmediatamente desechaba la idea. Era imposible que su hermano tuviera cualquier tipo de sentimiento por él. Era solo un bastardo desalmado que buscaba hacerse más fuerte que cualquiera. Él mismo se lo había dicho la noche que mató a todo el clan.

Puso la mano en su hombro y ya iba a decir algo cuando oyó pasos a lo lejos. Alguien se estaba acercando. Sin perder el tiempo desapareció en una nube reapareciendo entre los árboles desde donde podía ver toda la escena. Vio la confusión en la cara de la chica que segundos después se convirtió en pánico cuando oyó que la llamaban.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! – gritaba alguien con voz desesperada y un instante más tarde Reira apareció en la colina. El alivio en su cara fue tan evidente cuando vio a la chica sana y a salvo que Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia. Sin perder el tiempo corrió hacia la princesa y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias a dios que estas bien. – le decía meciéndola consigo y acariciando su pelo. – Por un momento cuando perdí el rastro de tu chakra pensé que te había perdido. – dijo con voz ahogada. La chica sollozó contra su pecho y empezó a temblar. Reira rápidamente se alejó de ella y se quitó su capa poniéndola alrededor de su cuerpo mojado. – ¿Perdiste el colgante que te di? – la preguntó preocupada. La princesa asintió avergonzada.

-Se me cayó cuando caí al agua. – Reira se quitó sus protectores y sus botas largas y se fue caminando por el río. Miraba hacia abajo como si pudiera ver a través del agua. Un minuto después se sumergió en ella solo para emerger instantes más tardes con un colgante en la mano. Saliendo del agua le ayudó a la chica ponerse de pie y volvió a ponerle la extraña esfera alrededor del cuello.

-Gracias. – dijo la chica sin mirarla, vacilando un poco. – ¿Reira-sama? – preguntó al final.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te importaría si regalo el colgante a alguien? – preguntó recelosa mirando a Reira de hito en hito, como si temiese su reacción. Esta la miró extrañada.

-Si eso es lo que quieres. – le dijo confundida. – Pero quiero que dejes de entrenar para convertirte en ninja. – le dijo con tono severo. – Ya te he dicho que no necesitas aprender nada. Yo te protegeré. Así que déjate ya de estas estupideces. No haces más que preocupar a todos y molestar. – le dijo sin mirarla a la cara. Sasuke pudo ver por la expresión de su rostro que no lo decía en serio.

-¡No puedes prohibirme hacer lo que quiera!- le espetó la chica. – ¡Me convertiré en una ninja como tú!

-Entonces espero que aprendas a vivir con tu decisión. – la miró con una mirada dura y penetrante. – Desde ahora en adelante estas a tu merced. No volveré a protegerte y no esperes que ninguno de los ninja de la aldea te ayude con tu entrenamiento. No lo permitiré. – con estas palabras le volvió la espalda y desapareció. En cuando sintió su chakra desaparecer por completo Sasuke salió de las sombras y se encaminó hacia la chica que tan pronto Reira desapareció de su vista cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar.

-¿Por qué no la obligas a dejar que uno de sus ninjas te enseñe? Por lo que oí eres la princesa. Puedes pedir a tus padres que la obliguen a hacerlo. – ella negó con la cabeza enjuagándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No pasará nada aunque se los pida. Ni mis padres ni la mitzukage pueden hacer nada. Nadie puede obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Las órdenes del kage son más importantes que las ordenes del capitán. – objetó Sasuke. – ¿Por qué no pides directamente al kage que te asigne a un tutor? – ella rió con amargura.

-La mitzukage le teme demasiado a Reira-sama como para intentar levantar su orden. Además, no hay ningún ninja en la villa que quiera arriesgarse a la furia de Reira-sama ni aunque fuera por la princesa. – dijo con amargura. – Solo quiero protegerla. ¿Es tan malo?

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? – ella bufó.

-Se puso hecha una fiera cuando se lo dije. Fue la primera vez que sentí miedo en su presencia.

Sasuke se puso a pensar en esto un rato. No la veía tan poderosa como para asustar a la mitzukage, que sabía que era una kunoichi muy poderosa. Reira ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, cuando estaba apenas a unos cien metros de ellas. Miró otra vez a la chica que miraba el suelo con resignación y sin saber porque, quiso ayudarla. La entrenaría para que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para poder proteger a los que quería. Incluso si esto intervenía en sus planes. Al mirarla se dio cuenta de que no quería obtener su venganza usando a otras personas. Si alguna vez se encontraba con Itachi y tuviera la ocasión de matarlo, lo haría con su propia fuerza. Igual que la chica delante de él que quería proteger a su amiga con su propio poder.

-¿Quieres convertirte en una verdadera ninja? – la preguntó poniéndose serio. Ella le miró a la cara sorprendida. El rayo de esperanza que brilló en sus ojos hizo que él mismo se sintiera expectante. – ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te diga sin quejarte? ¿A dejarlo todo?

-¿Me enseñaras? – le preguntó llena de esperanza.

-Tendrás que venir conmigo y dejarlo todo atrás. Tu estatus como princesa, tus amigos, tus pertenencias, todo. Tendrás que esforzarte al máximo y trabajar duro sin descanso. – sus ojos vacilaron un instantes antes de ponerse decidida.

-Lo dejare todo si esto significa que pudo convertirme en una verdadera kunoichi.

-¿Abandonarás a tu villa? ¿A Reira? – la preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Los suyos se ensombrecieron y bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Pensó que iba a renunciar cuando por fin habló.

-Sé que no avanzaré nada si me quedo aquí. Ahora mismo no tengo ni siquiera el poder para protegerme a mí misma, no puedo siquiera empezar a soñar con proteger a Reira-sama. Ella es capaz de cuidar de sí misma, pero espero un día poder llegar a su altura y poder pararme a su lado y decirle que protegeré sus espaldas. No quiero que tenga que luchar sola toda su vida. – Sasuke sonrió aunque sintió como si algo dentro de él se rompiese. – ¿Pero no tienes miedo de Reira-sama? Iras en contra de sus órdenes. – le dijo vacilando. – No quiero ponerte en aprietos. – Sasuke le pasó la mano y le ayudó a levantarse.

-No soy un ninja de tu villa así que no tengo obligación de seguir sus órdenes. Pero para que pueda entrenarte tendrás que venir conmigo a mi villa. ¿Estás preparad para eso? – ella miró su atuendo mojado.

-¿Antes de que nos vayamos puedo cambiarme de ropa? También me gustaría dejar una nota. No quiero que piensen que me han raptado o algo así. – dijo algo avergonzada. Sasuke asintió.

-Pero tienes solo unos minutos. No te entretengas con nadie. No piedras el tiempo innecesariamente. Nos vemos aquí en media hora, si no estás aquí cuando pase el tiempo acordado me iré sin ti. – ella asintió y empezó a alejarse solo para volver sobre sus pasos y pararse delante de él. Se quitó el colgante que llevaba al cuello y se lo puso a Sasuke que la miró con una ceja arqueada solo para abrir los ojos de par en par cuando un calor extrañamente agradable se propagó por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esto? – la preguntó sospechoso.

-Fue un regalo de Reira-sama para mi doceavo cumpleaños. No sé como lo hace pero gracias a él todas mis heridas se curan mucho más rápido. Tampoco me enfermo. – le dijo sonriendo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla asombrándole incluso más de lo que ya lo estaba. – Gracias por salvarme. – le dijo y se alejó corriendo hacia el castillo.

* * *

Sasuke se quedó quieto unos minutos sin saber qué hacer. Cuando por fin pudo sobrepasar la sorpresa levantó la mano hasta su mejilla. Era la primera vez desde hace tiempo que alguien le mostraba afecto tan abiertamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan sensible? Suspirando miró alrededor y se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que su capa aun permanecía tirada bajo uno de los árboles. Pero lo peor era que estaba perfectamente visible desde la orilla. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que Reira no se hubiese dado cuenta de ella? Casi nulas. Maldiciendo su descuido miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le observaba. Pero entonces, ¿por qué había dejado a la princesa sola? Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía el nombre la chica. Suspirando de frustración se fue hacia donde estaba la capa. Debía desprenderse de ella. No podía quemarla ya que atraería demasiada atención así que la enrolló alrededor de una roca grande y la tiró al río. Con lo profundo que era nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Sentándose en el suelo pensó en el mejor método para volver. Ya podía imaginarse las caras de estúpidos que pondrían todos al verlo. Seguramente a Naruto le gustaría darle una buena paliza por todos los problemas que había causado. Por otra parte no creía que Tsunade le dejaría volver así por las buenas. Empezarían los interrogatorios, las pruebas. ¿Por qué quería volver ahí? No quería admitirlo pero durante un instante quiso tener una vida normal. Todo por culpa de esa chica. Su única preocupación era querer proteger a alguien importante para ella, haciéndole preguntarse que se sentiría tener una vida normal, con ese como el único objetivo. Al menos una vida lo normal posible, tratándose de Sasuke. Había intentado reprimir el sentimiento pero sentía nostalgia por su aldea. Por los amigos que intentó alejar de él pero que seguían buscándolo a pesar de tantas veces que los había rechazado. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la princesa había vuelto y que le estaba esperando pacientemente. Cuando por fin reparó de que ya estaba de vuelta casi le dio un ataque, aunque su cara no expresó nada su sorpresa.

-Por cierto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – la preguntó. No iba a llamarla princesa ni loco.

-Nana. – le dijo con una sonrisa radiante. – Encantada de conocerte.

-Yo soy Sasuke. Ahora si no te importa me gustaría darme un poco de prisa. No creo que tu desaparición le siente bien ni a tus padres ni a la mitzukage, ni a Reira. – asintiendo los dos se dirigieron hacia Konoha.

Nana hacia su nuevo destino y Sasuke con un nuevo objetivo en la vida: encontrar a alguien lo suficiente importante para él para poder hacerse aun más fuerte tal y como lo hizo Naruto. Y estaba seguro que sus amigos aunque estarían resentidos le ayudarían cueste lo que cueste. Al fin y al cabo aun seguían buscándolo para traerlo de vuelta.


	8. Chapter 8 De vuelta en la realidad

AN/ LA cancion para este cap es de Rob Thomas "Lonely No more" ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 8 De vuelta en la realidad.**

Reira abrió los ojos lentamente y tuvo que parpadear unas cuentas veces para acostumbrarse a los brillantes rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana.

-Por dios, que alguien corra las cortinas. Me estoy quedando ciega. – gruñó. Pudo oír el arrastrar de los pies sobre el piso y segundos después las cortinas bloqueaban la brillante luz. Abriendo los ojos sorprendida miró hacia la ventana donde estaba parada la niña del otro día.

-Hola. - le dijo sorprendida. No esperaba verla tan pronto. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche y gimió.

-¿Te duele algo? – preguntó la niña preocupada.

-Es solo que no pretendía dormir tanto tiempo. Ya es más de mediodía. – dijo enfadada consigo misma por desperdiciar tanto tiempo. – ¿Así que viniste para que te enseñe el jutsu? – la preguntó cambiando de tema. La niña asintió avergonzada.

-También te traje unas flores. – le dijo señalando el jarrón que estaba al otro lado de la cama. Reira sonrió tristemente al verlas. Cuando eran pequeñas Nana le traía flores todos los días. Sintió la picazón detrás de los ojos pero se negaba a llorar.

-Ven siéntate. – le dijo a la niña haciéndole hueco en su cama para que pudiera sentarse. Miró alrededor de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver que ni Sasuke ni Neji estaban aquí. Si no fuera porque podía sentir su presencia pensaría que se habían ido. – ¿Sasuke, puedes venir un rato? – preguntó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que pudiera oírla desde el tejado. Segundos más tarde entraba por la ventana con una ceja arqueada a modo de pregunta.

-Supongo que como has firmado el contrato podrás invocar el rollo, ¿no es así? – haciendo una mueca de fastidio Sasuke hizo una serie de sellos y al segundo siguiente a sus pies apareció una serpiente con un rollo. Esta le siseó a Sasuke pero se tranquilizó en cuanto vio a Reira. Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y trepó a la cama hasta acomodarse a sus pies.

-¿Soy solo yo o todas las serpientes parecen muy obedientes a tu alrededor? – preguntó Sasuke con una ceja arqueada.

-Entrené un tiempo en el monte de las serpientes. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. – Estoy familiarizada con la mayoría de ellas. Gracias por tu ayuda. – Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y volvió a salir por la ventana dejándolas solas.

-Necesito que te pinches el dedo hasta que te salga sangre. ¿Espero que no tengas miedo de la sangre? – la preguntó cómo ultimo pensamiento. Sin perder el tiempo la niña se mordió el dedo pulgar hasta que le salió sangre.

-¿Así está bien? – Reira rió.

-Así está bien. – asintió. – Ahora quiero que escribas tu nombre completo en el rollo y dejes la huella de todos tus dedos de la mano derecha. – le explicó abriendo el rollo y señalando el lugar donde tenía que firmar. Al acabar Mikoto miró a Reira con la emoción brillándole en los ojos.

-¿Ahora podré invocar serpientes? – la preguntó esperanzada. Reira negó con la cabeza divertida por su entusiasmo.

-Por ahora solo has firmado el contrato. Ahora te falta practicar los sellos. Cuando quieras invocar una serpiente tendrás que morderte el dedo como lo hiciste ahora, realizar estos sellos. – dijo mostrándole los sellos. – y al final poner la mano en el sitio en el que quieres que aparezca la serpiente. El sitio más adecuado es siempre el suelo. – explicó. – Si quieres ya puedes probar.

La niña asintió y entusiasmada siguió los pasos que le demostró Reira. Después de varios intentos fallidos se sentó resignada a su lado en la cama.

-No funciona. Algo debo de hacer mal. – se quejó.

-Los sellos que haces son correctos. Solo tienes que practicar un poco más. El jutsu de invocación requiere de mucho chakra. Primero tienes que aprender a controlarlo adecuadamente y estoy segura que dentro de poco podrás hacerlo. – le dijo acariciando su corto cabello. – Eres una niña muy inteligente y puedo sentir que cuando crezcas tu cantidad de chakra será por encima de lo normal. Con un poco de práctica y entrenamiento podrás hacer cosas extraordinarias. Solo tienes que proponértelo. Y recuerda que el jutsu de invocación te lo enseñe para que pudieras protegerte y a los que amas. No es un jutsu que se usa para hacer daño. ¿Entendido? – le preguntó muy seria. La niña asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Sí. Un día quiero ser como tú Reira-sama. – le dijo con reverencia haciendo que el corazón de Reira se apretase.

-No me llames así. Soy solo Reira. ¿De acuerdo? – la niña la miró un poco extrañada por el tono de su voz pero no hizo comentario y solo asintió. – Será mejor que te vayas. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados.

-¿No quieres que me quede contigo? – la preguntó con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos.

-No es eso. – se apresuró a explicar. – Es que aun tengo cosas que hacer. Además puedes volver a verme cuando completes el jutsu. – la niña sonrió satisfecha.

-Entonces me voy a practicar. – dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Mikoto? – la llamó deteniéndola en la puerta. – Ten cuidado y no te sobre esfuerces. – le dijo con una sonrisa y la niña se marcho más contenta que nunca. Suspirando de alivio apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

-Nana, ¿donde estas hermanita? – preguntó al aire y una lagrima bajó silenciosamente por su mejilla.

* * *

Sasuke se quedó paralizado en mitad del paso. Iba a bajar y entrar por la ventana de vuelta a la habitación pero las palabras de Reira le dejaron incapaces de moverse. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Se preguntó extrañado. Decidido a encontrar la respuesta se fue directamente al despacho de la hokage.

* * *

Reira soltó un largo suspiro y miró por la ventana hacia el cielo inmerso. Sabía que Sasuke se había ido hace un rato así que estaba sola, sin tener nada que hacer. Iba a volver a dormirse cuando una mancha en el cielo atrajo su atención. Mirando en la dirección en la que la había visto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a un cuervo tan negro como la misma noche que entró volando en la habitación y que se posó con suavidad en su hombro. Acarició la cabeza del ave y desató el pequeño rollo que tenía atado bajo el cuello. Abriéndolo sonrió al ver la elegante letra de Itachi.

-Por fin algo de diversión. – murmuró por lo bajo.

Levantándose de la cama volvió a cambiarse de ropa y se dirigió hacia la ventana. El cuervo voló hacia su mano extendida y se acomodó en el brazo.

-Nos vemos más tarde, entonces. – le dijo al cuervo y este retomó el vuelo.

En cuando desapareció de su vista se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya iba a girar el pomo cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Maldiciendo hizo un salto en el aire para evitar ser golpeada por esta. Miró enfadada hacia la puerta lista para atacar, sin embargo su cuerpo se paró a mitad del paso al ver el intruso.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó relajando su postura.

-Oye, ¿que ha sido eso? Vine a protegerte. – dijo sonriendo como un idiota.

-Hmpf. Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja.

-Eso no es lo que dijo Tsunade-obaachan. – dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

Reira no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar la primera vez que se encontraron. Estaba en una misión y había sido atacada por un pequeño grupo terrorista al cual tenía que eliminar. No era una misión difícil para alguien con su nivel. Estaba en mitad de la batalla cuando apareció Naruto. Aun recordaba su cara de estupefacción cuando la vio tumbar a los atacantes sin mucho esfuerzo. Tuvo que admitir que se sorprendió que fuera a ayudarla incluso sabiendo que era un ANBU de otra villa lo que obviamente señalaba su atuendo y la máscara del gato que llevaba. En agradecimiento de que la ayudó a acabar con sus agresores (aunque podía acabar con ellos fácilmente ella solita) le permitió ver su cara e intercambiaron los nombres. Y al parecer Naruto seguía igual de hiperactivo.

-Aun sigues tan fácil de engañar. Tsunade solo quiere que me vigiles por si hago algo para amenazar la villa. – le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. – No me importa la verdad. Si quieres puedes ir conmigo. No pienso quedarme en esta habitación. Odio los hospitales. – le dijo saliendo por la puerta sin mirar para ver si la estaba siguiendo o no. Naruto encogiéndose de hombros la siguió.

-No esperaba verte aquí. Tsunade me dijo que luchaste con dos miembros de Akatsuki y que habías ganado. No me lo puedo creer. Aunque cuando te vi luchar aquella vez no pude evitar pensar que eras muy fuerte. Y lo del bijú también fue una sorpresa. No pude sentir nada. Ni siquiera una pizca de su chakra cuando luchabas. – Naruto seguía hablando sin parar. Reira suspiró cansadamente.

-¿Alguna vez te callas? – le preguntó irritada recordando que aquella vez también casi la mata con su incesante charla.

-Solo cuando como o estoy en una misión. ¿Por qué? – la preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo irritada que se estaba poniendo.

-Ahora mismo estas en una misión así que agradecería que te estuvieras calladito.

-No es una misión. Vine a Tsunade pidiéndole que me dé una misión pero estaba hablando con Sasuke. Aparentemente Sasuke tiene una nueva misión y me ofrecí a ayudarle. Y así es que me vi envuelto en esto. – dijo suspirando otra vez sin darse cuenta del enfado de Reira. – Pensé que iría con él, pero me dijo que para hacer la misión tenía que encontrar a alguien que se quedase contigo. Así que aquí estoy. – le dijo con la cabeza gacha. Reira sintió un poco de simpatía por él. Si no fuera por ella podría haber ido a una misión de verdad y no hacerle de niñera. – ¡Pero! – gritó de repente sobresaltándola. – Me alegro de quedarme contigo. Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos. Me sorprendí mucho cuando entré en la sala de operaciones y te vi. Nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que serias una jinchúriki.

-Las apariencias engañan. Lo que ves por fuera no importa si no sabes lo que uno tiene por dentro.

-Sabiendo lo que nosotros tenemos por dentro no creo que uno quisiera acercarnos. – dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza. – Supongo que tuvo que ser muy difícil. – susurró Naruto.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu infancia. Conocí hace unos años a otro jinchúriki. Ni él ni yo tuvimos una infancia que queremos recordar. – dijo con tristeza. Reira inconscientemente tocó con la mano el sitio en la espalda donde antes estaba el sello. Ahora solo quedaba el tatuaje ANBU. – ¿Y tú?

-No es algo digno de recordar. – dijo con indiferencia aunque por dentro sentía su corazón apretarse. Necesitaba sentir la presencia de Nibi. El miedo de separarse de él no hacía más que empeorar su ansiedad. Tenía miedo de quedarse sola. Ese miedo desaparecía solo cuando estaba con los que más le importaban. – Si no te importa quiero ir a ver a Nibi y después me vendría bien un buen baño. He oído que tenéis aquí unas estupendas aguas termales. – le dijo forzándose a sonreír. Naruto asintió sabiendo que la sonrisa era falsa.

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿cómo es que te lleves tan bien con tu bijú? – Naruto se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta ya que la cara de Reira se transformo en una llena de tristeza. – Q..Q..Quiero decir que yo no hablo con el Kyuubi del modo en que tú lo haces. Al menos eso es lo que me han dicho. Ya que yo nunca te vi hablar con él. – dijo retorciendo las mangas de su chaqueta nerviosamente.

-No es algo que pueden hacer todos. – dijo Reira respondiendo a su pregunta. Poco a poco su cara volvía a parecer indiferente aunque una pequeña sonrisa triste tiraba de la comisura de sus labios. – Primero tienes que entender lo que quiere tu bijú. Como es en realidad. Cuáles son sus deseos. Simplemente intenta hablar con él. Puede que nunca lleguéis a entenderos. Puede que lleguéis a un acuerdo entre vosotros. Al principio cuando era pequeña Nibi se aprovechaba de mis momentos de debilidad y controlaba mi cuerpo destruyéndolo todo y a todos a mi alrededor. Le odiaba por eso. – dijo mirándolo con seriedad. Un rato más tarde volvió a mirar la carretera por donde iba. – Sin embargo yo nunca intenté entenderlo tampoco. Siempre intentaba mantenerlo encerrado para que no pudiese llegar a ver la luz del día nunca más. Ese fue mi error. No lo entendí hasta después de mucho tiempo. Fue la primera vez que Nibi me ayudó. – dijo con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasó? – ella negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitaba ayuda y el único que me la proporcionó fue Nibi. No me gustó lo que hizo pero me salvó. En aquel entonces estaba tan asustada que inconscientemente me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas. – rió con amargura. – Fue algo muy patético por mi parte. Pero desde aquel día empecé a hablarle al darme cuenta de que podía hacerlo. Así fue como nos hicimos amigos. ¿Sabes? Es muy irónico. Nibi, que es una criatura de la oscuridad lo que más odia es todo lo relacionado con ella. – le miró divertida. – Odia quedarse a oscuras y estar encerrado. Supongo que debía de sentirse muy solo durante todos estos años estando encerrado dentro de mi cuerpo. Este fue uno de los motivos por los que empecé a entrenarme. En tan solo un año me convertí en una maestra en el genjutsu y Nibi es quien más disfruta de esto.

-¿Cómo es eso? – la preguntó curioso.

-Es muy simple, la verdad. Cuando estaba sellado dentro de mi le ponía bajo un genjutsu. Normalmente el sello les hace permanecer en una especie de cueva o jaula. Pero es posible cambiarlo usando el genjutsu. Es solo una ilusión pero gracias a eso Nibi puede pretender que vive en un bosque libre de la oscuridad en vez de la asquerosa cueva en la que está confinado. – Naruto la miró asombrado.

-¿Eso se puede hacer? ¡Eso es fantástico! A lo mejor podría hacer lo mismo. – Reira se encogió de hombros.

-Puede. Pero no es tan fácil como parece. Yo tengo un don natural para el genjutsu. No creas que es tan fácil someter a una bestia que posee una cantidad de chakra cien veces superior a la tuya a una ilusión. Además tiene que cooperar contigo. Y hay otro requisito muy importante.

-¿Cuál es? – la preguntó queriendo saberlo todo sobre el tema.

-Tienes que confiar en él. Si no, volverá tu propia ilusión contra ti. Y créeme, no es algo que quieras experimentar. – Naruto se estremeció.

-¿Te pasó alguna vez?

-No. Pero es solo porque Nibi y yo confiamos el uno en el otro. Sabiendo por lo que he pasado no le sería difícil hacer que enloquezca si se lo propone. Entonces podría hacer que libere el sello muriéndome en el proceso pero liberándolo a él. – dijo mirándole seriamente a la cara.

-Pero él ya está libre. – le dijo Naruto aun sintiendo escalofríos en el cuerpo, preguntándose qué es por lo que había pasado Reira que la haría enloquecer solo el recordarlo.

-Lo sé, pero no por mucho tiempo. Volveremos a poner el sello cuando me recupere. – Naruto la miró estupefacto.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Pero por qué? ¿No sería mejor para ti quedarse como estas? Sabes que los Akatsuki están detrás del bijú, casi mueres por eso.

-Lo sé y no me importa. ¿Crees que podría dejar solo a mi amigo para ponerme a salvo? Nibi es como un hermano para mí. Nunca le haría eso. Vamos a pasar juntos por eso. – Naruto la admiró por el valor que tenía. Pero mientras pensaba en eso se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

-¿Crees que él quiere volver a estar sellado dentro de ti? – ella se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es lo que le voy a preguntar. – le dijo con indiferencia. Parecía no preocuparse por nada. Como si ya supiera la respuesta.

* * *

Reira miró alrededor. Ya estaban en la cima de la montaña pero no había ni rastro del bijú.

-Ese idiota. – murmuró por lo bajo y aspiró aire con fuerza solo para silbar a todo pulmón.

Naruto se tapó los oídos para disminuir un poco el impacto. Estaba casi seguro de que había perdido por lo menos la mitad de audición. Para su sorpresa segundos más tarde la montaña fue cubierta completamente en las sombras. Mirando hacia arriba casi se cae por el susto. El seis colas estaba volando sobre el cielo batiendo sus enromes alas negras. Pero no era eso lo que le había asustado, sino sus tres enormes cabezas que estaban gruñendo fieramente. El bijú se posó sobre la tierra sin provocar ni un temblor dejando a Naruto incluso más sorprendido. El Nekomata bajó sus tres cabezas al nivel de Reira para gruñirle. Naruto miró en su dirección y se quedó con la boca abierta al verla sonreír maliciosamente. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que la bestia estaba enfadada? Parecía como si fuese a devorarla en cualquier momento.

_-Reira_. – dijo la bestia entre dientes. – _¿Quieres que me quede sordo? Sabes que odio cuando silbas. Juro que maldigo a dios por darte unos pulmones tan fuertes. A lo mejor si tuvieras asma no tendría que aguantar tus gritos y silbidos_. – Reira sonrió y se acercó para acariciar la enorme cabeza del centro.

-Es tu culpa. Si te hubieras quedado aquí no tendría que haber silbado para atraer tu atención. Creo haberte dicho que te quedes aquí. No es seguro que te vayas por ahí tu solo. Además pones nerviosos a los habitantes de la villa. – dijo reprendiéndolo. Nibi no hizo caso a sus reproches y se tumbó en el suelo.

_-No me importa, la verdad. Y tú lo sabes_. – Reira suspiró.

-Si, lo sé. Pero sé que lo harás por mí, ¿no es así? – le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Nibi gruñó.

_-Te odio_. – le dijo enfadado. – _Aquí no hay nada que hacer. Me aburro. El bosque es mucho más interesante._

-Lo sé, pero solo tienes que aguantar un poco más. Cuando me recupere y vuelva a controlar mi chakra pediré a Tsunade que te vuelva a sellar en mi cuerpo. – Nibi hizo una mueca.

_-¿Crees que es lo mejor?_

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó sentándose acurrucada, apoyada sobre sus enormes patas y este la cubrió con una de sus enormes alas negras.

_-Estaba pensando un poco. A lo mejor no deberíamos hacerlo. Mi presencia no te está haciendo ningún bien. No tuviste amigos por mi culpa y los Akatsuki te siguen persiguiendo por mi culpa también. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Sabes que soy fuerte. Puedo luchar yo solo. Además este mundo no es tan malo. Los bosques son inmensos y puedo vivir allí con total libertad_. – Reira miró hacia arriba mirándole a los ojos.

-No seas estúpido. No quiero separarme de ti. Tus pobres excusas no te las crees ni tú.

_-Si todo lo que he dicho es verdad_. – protestó.

-Si, lo que has dicho es verdad pero, ¿cómo nos sentiríamos nosotros? Yo no quiero vivir lejos de ti. No quiero separarme de ti. Eres mi amigo y sabes que incluso si nos separamos iré a protegerte si los Akatsuki vienen a por ti. No necesito más amigos. Con dos tengo más que suficiente. Además tanto tú como yo sabemos que incluso si nos separamos los Akatsuki no me dejaran en paz. – Nibi gruño.

_-Maldito Uchiha_. – murmuró. Reira se encogió de hombros.

-No me preocupan. Ninguno de ellos. Sé que juntos podemos pasarlo todo. Sé que ganaremos. – la bestia sonrió y lamió a Reira con su lengua dejándola toda pegada con babas. Mirando hacia arriba Reira sonrió con malicia e hizo crujir sus nudillos. – Te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. – dijo y salto hacia arriba parándose sobre su enorme cabeza detrás de una de sus orejas. Sin perder el tiempo al ver que una de sus patas iba a quitarla de ahí cogió aire y sopló con fuerza dentro de la oreja. Nibi se estremeció y se tiro al suelo estremeciéndose.

_-Maldita mocosa_. – murmuró por lo bajo haciéndola reír.

-Supongo que esa es tu respuesta. – este asintió con la cabeza.

_-Los dos sabemos que tenía que intentarlo. Mi presencia no te trae más que problemas pero ni tú ni yo podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. Nos necesitamos mutuamente para apoyarnos. Aunque si me hubieras dicho que tenía razón y era mejor separarnos me habría ido. Incluso si eso significaba volverme loco otra vez. _

-Estoy segura que habrías encontrado el modo de mantenerte cuerdo. – le dijo Reira.

_-Tú eres mi modo. Y me alegra saber que pronto volveremos a estar juntos_. – Reira sonrió.

-Me voy a los baños termales. Me has dejado echa un asco. – dijo riéndose.

_-Sí, claro_. – le dijo condescendientemente. – _Solo te di una excusa. No creas que no he visto al cuervo. Casi me lo comí. Pero sé que te disgustarías mucho conmigo si lo hiciera. – le dijo malhumorado. _

-Por eso te quiero. – Reira saltó hacia arriba hasta pararse en su cabeza y le dio un ligero beso en la nariz. – Volveré a verte mañana.

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo hacia los baños termales. Naruto aun seguía mirando con asombro a la bestia. Nibi miró hacia abajo.

-Dale recuerdos al Kyuubi. Y no dejes que le pase algo malo a Reira si quieres vivir. Es una buena chica y no duda cuando hay que ayudar a otros, lo que la mayoría de las veces la mete en problemas. Mantenla viva y no le molestes demasiado. No soy el único que te hará daño si algo le pasa mientras la estas vigilando. – le dijo tan natural como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo y no amenazándolo.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo detrás de Reira, preguntándose quién era la otra persona que se preocupaba tanto por ella. Antes había dicho que tenía dos amigos. Uno de ellos era Nibi, sin duda alguna. ¿Pero quién era la otra persona?

* * *

Entró sin vacilar en los baños termales y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a Reira. Ya se había cambiado y solo llevaba una toalla alrededor dejando ver sus largas piernas. Su largo pelo estaba recogido en un moño dándole una apariencia incluso más madura.

-¿Qu..qu...que estas haciendo aquí? – tartamudeó ruborizado alejándose hasta dar con una pared.

-Voy a darme un baño. – le dijo mirándolo extrañada. ¿A que venía este comportamiento?

-¡P...p...pero esta es una entrada al baño mixto! – le gritó ruborizándose aun más y señalando la escritura encima de la puerta. – Los baños de las chicas deberían estar al salir de los vestidores. – le dijo conmocionado.

-¿Y? Mixto claramente significa que es para chicos y chicas. No es como si no pudiera entrar ahí. Por otra parte no habrá nadie por aquí a estas horas. Mira. – le dijo señalando el cielo oscuro. Era más tarde de lo que se esperaba.

-Está bien. Estaré en el baño de los chicos por si necesitas algo. Está al lado del mixto. Solo tienes que gritar con fuerza. – le dijo ruborizado e intentando no mirarla mientras se dirigía hacia los vestuarios. ¿Qué pasaba con esta chica? ¿Es que no poseía aunque sea un poco de auto conservación? Suspirando se quitó la ropa y se puso una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Por un rato pensó que no estaría mal unírsele, pero desechó la idea rápidamente. Entró en el agua e intentó relajarse.

* * *

-Como siempre tan imprudente. – dijo una voz desde las sombras. Ignorándola Reira se acomodó en el agua. – Deberías estar un poco más consciente de ti misma, ¿sabes? – la voz estaba cada vez más cerca hasta que no fue más que un susurro contra su oído. Reira se estremeció a pesar de estar en el agua caliente.

-No creo que las chicas que están en el baño de al lado apreciarían tu interrupción ahí. – le dijo con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros. Itachi suspiró de frustración y se sentó detrás de ella sin meterse en el agua, apoyando la espalda contra una de las rocas. Cogió un mechón de su pelo que se desprendió del moño y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

-Solo hay una. Podría haberla sacado de ahí sin que se diese cuenta.

-Acababa de entrar. No quería quitarle la diversión.

-Siempre preocupándote por los demás. Un día de estos te meterás en problemas por culpa de eso. – le dijo acariciando con los dedos la curva de su cuello. Reira se estremeció de nuevo.

-Fue por culpa de eso que nos conocimos, ¿no es así? – le preguntó divertida.

-Si, y es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. No juzgas a la gente tan a la ligera. Pero eso no quiere decir que todos se merecen esa oportunidad.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Así que, que es lo que te trae aquí, Tai? – le preguntó usando el apodo cariñoso que le había dado, a sabiendas que no había venido aquí para una simple charla. Itachi suspiró.

-Los Akatsuki se están moviendo. Madara decidió que había llegado el momento.

-¡¿Cómo? – gritó Reira. La noticia la había pillado por sorpresa. – ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿No es demasiado pronto? – Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta que ya tienen casi a todos los bijú. Solo faltáis tú y Naruto-kun, aunque por otra parte tú ya no tienes al bijú. Madara aun no lo sabe pero no tardara en enterarse. Además de que aun no te has recuperado. Te deshiciste de dos de sus miembros pero aún le quedan otros.

-¿Entonces, cual es el plan? – le preguntó enfadada. Itachi miró al otro lado evitando su mirada. – Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado eso. – le dijo arrepentida de haberlo hecho. Nunca hablaban de estas cosas. Ella misma lo había decidido y ahora estaba rompiendo las reglas.

-No te disculpes. No es eso. – le dijo bajando la cabeza. – Es solo que no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo. Planean atacar la aldea de la hoja y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Antes la dejaron en paz solo porque me oponía. Pero ahora mismo no tengo el poder suficiente como para oponerme a Madara. Y él lo sabe.

-Maldito bastardo. – murmuró por lo bajo tomándolo de la mano para darle su apoyo. Itachi no dijo nada, sino que miró en otra dirección.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio hasta que se oyeron ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. Segundos más tarde Naruto y Hinata cayeron hacia dentro junto con la puerta.

-Eso dolió. – dijo Naruto frotándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado. Miró hacia abajo y su cara se tiñó de un rojo oscuro al darse cuenta de que estaba descansando encima de Hinata que estaba sonrojada del mismo modo. Naruto se levantó inmediatamente y sin mirarla se puso a reparar la puerta. Al acabar le paso la mano sin mirarla.

-¿E...e...estas bien? – la preguntó ruborizado.

-S..sí. – dijo Hinata avergonzada tomando su mano para levantarse.

Unos segundos después Naruto miró en la dirección donde Reira estaba sentada con cara de estupefacta. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que le hizo abrir la boca de asombro sino la cara de estupefacción de Itachi Uchiha que estaba sentado detrás de ella como si nada hubiese pasado, aun llevando su capa que lo clasificaba como uno de los Akatsuki.

-¡Oye! – gritó cuando se le pasó el asombro. – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Aléjate de Reira! ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – gritó a la vez que unos diez clones de Naruto aparecían a su lado. Ya estaban a mitad de camino cuando Reira se levantó con tranquilidad del agua. Su aura estaba tan oscura que daba miedo y todos los Narutos se quedaron quietos en el aire, tragando con fuerza el nudo que tenían en la garganta.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? – les preguntó con una voz demasiado tranquila, haciéndoles estremecer. Naruto tragó con fuerza.

-Estaba tomándome un baño cuando oí que gritabas. Quería asegurarme que estabas bien así que iba a ver qué estaba pasando pero me topé con Hinata a mitad de camino. Ella también había oído tu grito y vino a ver qué pasaba. Pero entonces te oímos hablar con alguien y nos quedamos parados y entonces mencionasteis la villa de la hoja y entonces nosotros nos quedamos escuchando, y entonces me tropecé al acercarme más a la puerta para oír mejor y entonces todo esto paso. – empezó a explicarse Naruto diciéndolo todo de una sola vez tan rápido que costaba enterarse de lo que había dicho.

-¿Quieres decir que nos espiasteis? – les preguntó enfadada con una sonrisa radiante. Los dos aludidos se estremecieron tomándose de las manos para darse coraje y alejándose hacia la puerta.

-Nosotros solo... – empezó a tartamudear Hinata intentando salvarlos del problema.

De repente la cara de Reira cambió por completo y el aura despareció sin dejar rastro. Los dos la miraron extrañados hasta que vieron la mano de Itachi en su hombro.

-Déjalos tranquilos. No quisieron hacerte daño. Volveremos a hablar más tarde. ¿Te ocuparas de ellos? – la preguntó levantándose.

-¡Espera! – gritó Naruto. – ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y que pasó con lo de los Akatsuki? ¿Lo que has dicho es cierto? ¿Van a atacar la villa de la hoja?

-Eso no os incumbe. – les dijo con tranquilidad.

-¡Claro que sí! – gritó Naruto enfadado. – ¡Quieren atacar nuestra villa!

Itachi suspiró cansadamente y miró a Reira. Esta vez fue ella quien evitó mirarle a la cara.

-Sabes que tendré que decirle a Tsunade lo que me acabas de decir. No quiero que la villa tenga problemas por mi culpa. Si es necesario me iré de aquí. Si me quedo, convertiré la villa en el objetivo de los Akatsuki. – Itachi volvió a sentarse apoyando la espalda en la roca.

-Sentaos. – ordenó con voz tranquila. – Reira y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar. Podéis escuchar, porque de todos modos os lo dirían mañana y dudo que me dejéis ir tan tranquilo si no escucháis lo que tengo que decir, pero si interrumpís la conversación puede que os mate. – dijo estrechando los ojos sobre ellos.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron el uno al otro asintieron con las cabezas y volvieron a sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que aun estaban tomados de la mano. Soltándose las manos se sentaron dentro del agua sin dejar de mirar a Itachi. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia en su presencia. Suspirando Reira volvió a sentarse en el agua de espaldas de Itachi pero lo suficientemente cerca para tomar una de sus manos en las suyas. A Itachi su comportamiento no le extrañaba para nada. A Reira le encantaba tomarle de la mano y él se sentía mucho más cerca de ella cuando lo hacía. Por otro lado los dos que les acompañaban los miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Dónde hemos acabado? – preguntó a Reira.

-Creo que en ninguna parte. – le dijo avergonzada. Itachi apretó su mano.

-Quiero que te quedes en la villa. – le dijo Itachi de la nada. – Es el único modo de que estés a salvo. Si te vas es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que te encuentren. Y de todos modos Madara atacaría la villa independientemente de que estés o no ahí. Sé que no puedo impedírtelo. Porque estoy seguro que si llega a estallar la guerra tú lucharas para proteger la villa. Pero si estas dentro de ella hay más posibilidades de que sobrevivas. Konoha tiene a muchos ninjas poderosos.

-Entonces ese es el plan. – dijo Reira pensativa cambiando por completo su actitud. Ahora parecía más una líder que una chica adolescente. – Ahora que sabemos que Madara planea atacar Konoha podemos prepararnos. Podemos descartar el factor sorpresa y preparar la defensa y el ataque. – seguía murmurando dejándolos a todos fuera, como si se olvidase de su presencia. Naruto y Hinata se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos y miraron a Itachi que parecía estar acostumbrado ya que se sentó cómodamente mirando la noche. – Solo quedan seis miembros de la organización. Ahora mismo solo sé de cinco ninjas muy fuertes de la villa. Tendré que hablar con Tsunade sobre el ataque. Por otro lado la mejor defensa seria evacuar a todos los aldeanos fuera de la villa y asignar bien a los atacantes. De eso modo evitaríamos bajas innecesarias. También sería mejor si luchásemos de uno en uno. Así aumentaríamos la probabilidad de ganar. Aunque también están los que luchan bien en equipo, pero tendrían que prepararse antes. Joder. Tengo que hablar con Tsunade sobre eso. – murmuró enfadada sumiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos.

-¿Acabaste? – la preguntó Itachi al ver que ya no decía nada. Reira lo miró y se sonrojó.

-Lo hice otra vez, ¿no? – la preguntó avergonzada y este se rió.

-No te preocupes. Fue muy interesante verte sumirse en el papel de la líder. Parece que echas de menos tu antiguo puesto. – le dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

-No es eso. – intentó defenderse. – No puedo evitarlo. No me gusta dejar las cosas inacabadas. Prefiero estar preparada para todo. Me gusta tenerlo todo planeado de antemano.

-Lo sé. Es una de las cosas que te hace tan linda. – le dijo Itachi olvidándose por un momento de los otros dos.

-Hmpf. No digas esas cosas. No quieres que me novio te oiga decir eso. – le dijo en broma.

-¿¡Novio? – soltaron Hinata y Naruto sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? ¿Creéis que no pueda tener uno? Por dios. Sois tan niños. Puede que no sea tan guapa, pero puedo tener un novio como cualquier otra chica. – se defendió Reira. Itachi se cubrió la cara con la mano suspirando con rendición.

-Ya te dije antes que tienes que ser más consciente de ti misma. – le dijo suspirando.

-Tiene razón, Reira-san. – dijo Hinata un poco ruborizada. – Tú eres muy guapa.

-Y que lo digas. Ya pensé antes que algo estaba mal contigo. ¡Ninguna chica que sea tan guapa y consciente de ello entraría en un baño mixto! – gritó haciendo que Itachi le mire con furia.

-Te sugiero que le hables con un poco mas de respeto. Puede que sea solo su amigo pero eso no quiere decir que deje que hables mal de ella. Sé agradecido que su novio no está aquí porque ya te habría destripado aquí en el suelo. – le amenazó. Naruto tragó ante sus palabras. Reira rió.

-Pues menos mal que mi novio no está aquí. – le dijo a Itachi con los ojos entrecerrados. – Porque me enfadaría con él si algo le pasa a Naruto. – Itachi miró al otro lado enfurruñado.

-¿Um, puedo hacer una pregunta? – interrumpió Hinata. – ¿Itachi-san, porque nos estás diciendo todo esto? ¿No eres tú también un miembro de los Akatsuki? ¿No sería eso como traicionarlos? – Itachi la miró.

-Mis motivos no importan. Deberíais estar agradecidos que os lo he dicho. Él porque de lo que he hecho no os incumbe.

-¿No será por qué quieres proteger a Reira? – murmuró Naruto por lo bajo con voz pensativa. – Por lo que parece os lleváis muy bien y sois amigos. Sería normal que quisieras protegerla. – seguía murmurando sin darse cuenta del músculo que palpitaba en la sien de Itachi.

-¿Naruto? – llamó Reira para atraer su atención.

-¿Hm? –preguntó mirando hacia arriba.

-Creo que deberías parar. A Itachi no le gusta cuando alguien descubre sus secretos. Y ahora mismo los estás diciendo todos en voz alta. – le dijo Reira con una mueca. Naruto miró hacia Itachi que ahora mismo estaba rodeado por la misma aura que antes Reira. – Será mejor que acabemos esta conversación mas tarde. – les dijo. – ¿Cariño? No te preocupes. ¿Esto se quedará entre nosotros, no es así? – preguntó en voz alta mirando a Naruto y Hinata con ojos entrecerrados. Estos asintieron vigorosamente con las cabezas. – ¿Lo ves? Ya todo está resuelto. – Itachi suspiró.

-Tengo que irme. Ya he estado aquí más tiempo del que debería. Si me quedo un poco más los ANBU se darán cuenta de mi presencia.

-Lo sé. Ah, casi se me olvidaba. Mañana por la noche pediré a Tsunade que vuelve a sellar a Nibi dentro de mí. Solo quería que lo supieras. Probablemente lo que llevas ahí – le dijo tocando su pecho con la mano. – desaparecerá. Por eso quiero que me avises si pasa algo para que pueda sustituirlo.

-No te preocupes por mí. Sabré cuidar de mi mismo.

-Lo sé. Pero aun así quiero que lo lleves contigo. – le dijo sonriendo.

-No me tientes. – le dijo Itachi con voz ronca al mirarla sonreír. Odiaba dejarla y siempre sentía ese vacío al alejarse. Ella sonrió aun más. – ¿Un beso de despedida? – la pidió al final con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Reira se rió.

-¡Que diría mi novio! – le dijo con falso tonto escandalizado. – Seguro que habría destripado a cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para insinuarlo incluso en broma. – le tomó el pelo.

-Pues menos mal que me llevo bien con él. – se defendió haciéndola reír otra vez. Poniéndose de puntillas Reira le dio un beso en la mejilla y depuse le abrazó con fuerza. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz destilaba preocupación. – Quiero que tengas cuidado. Los dos sabemos que Madara es impredecible. Lo hará todo para cumplir con sus propósitos. Avísame si algo va mal, ¿de acuerdo? – Itachi la abrazó de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. No dejo mi guardia baja desde que supe del plan. Como sabe que no voy a luchar puede que piense que ya no me necesita. Pero sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento. No me ha dicho todo el plan. Se está guardando cosas que ni siquiera el resto de los miembros sabe.

-Avísame si algo va mal o si tienes algún problema. Yo hablaré con Tsunade e intentare ayudar en un plan. Protegeremos la villa sin importar el que. – Itachi suspiró.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa. En fin. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mas tarde. – le dijo robándole un beso de los labios y desapareciendo dejando detrás de sí un rastro de hojas verdes. Reira suspiró volviendo a meterse en el agua con mirada perdida.

-¿Estás bien? – la preguntó Hinata.

-Si. Es solo que me preocupa su seguridad. – dijo Reira pensativa.

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Cómo sabes que no miente? Confió en que no seas mala pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Itachi. ¿Sabes que mató a todo su clan? Mi mejor amigo es el único superviviente de la masacre. No quiero que algo le vuelva a pasar por su culpa. – dijo Naruto seriamente. Reira le miró airada.

-¿Que sabes tú? No sabes nada de Itachi sin embargo todos le juzgáis. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué lo hizo?

-Entonces sí que sabes que mató a todos, ¿y aun así sigues siendo su amiga? No te entiendo. – le dijo Naruto ofendido. Reira miró hacia el cielo.

-Itachi tuvo sus motivos. Hace ya unos años que somos amigos. Aquella vez, cuando nos conocimos no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que sufría mucho. Dices que su hermano sufrió mucho por su culpa. Eso no te lo niego. Estoy segura que le fue difícil pero, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque Itachi le dejó vivir? ¿Por qué no pudo matarlo? Itachi es el culpable de que Sasuke pierda a toda la familia que tenia, pero lo que le ocurrió después fue por su propia culpa y estupidez. Se aisló del mundo por su propia voluntad. Tuvo amigos que se preocupaban por él pero igualmente ignoró su ayuda por puro egoísmo. – le dijo enfadada. – Quiero que esta conversación se quede entre nosotros. No hay necesidad de que digáis esto a nadie. Sé que os pido mucho pero no puedo dejar que descubráis a Itachi. Él ya arriesgó mucho para venir a avisarme. Mañana le diré a Tsunade todo lo que me ha dicho pero quiero que su identidad quede entre nosotros. No quiero ponerle en peligro. ¿Podéis prometerme que no diréis nada? – les preguntó con ojos suplicantes. Hinata y Naruto se miraron el uno al otro un poco incómodos. Su lealtad estaba con la villa pero si lo que Reira estaba diciendo era verdad...

-Tienes mi palabra, Reira-san. No le diré a nadie de esto. Pero quiero que me prometas algo a cambio, por favor. – le dijo Hinata decidida. Reira la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te prometa? – la preguntó cuidadosamente.

-Quiero que nos avises a mí y a Naruto-kun si algo cambie. Confió en ti y quiero ayudarte. Por eso te pido que tú también confíes en nosotros. – le dijo seria. Reira la miro sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que confié en vosotros? – Hinata asintió. Reira miró hacia otro lado.

-Lo que me pides no es tan fácil de hacer. Mi confianza es algo difícil de conseguir. No es algo que puedes dar libremente. La confianza se gana, no se pide.

-Lo sé. No te pido que confíes en nosotros así porque sí. Los dos nos ganaremos tu confianza pero para eso tú tienes que contribuir también. Quiero que los tres trabajemos juntos, y que si tienes algún problema quiero que sepas que puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros. - Le dijo segura de sus palabras. Reira no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Me pides que sea tu amiga? – la preguntó y Hinata asintió. – No puedo prometer que seré una buena amiga para vosotros. Puede que solamente os traiga problemas, pero os prometo que intentare dar lo mejor de mí para proteger esta aldea. – Hinata sonrió y le paso la mano tímidamente. Reira se la estrecho. Naruto sonrió.

-Qué lío. No entiendo nada, pero también ayudaré. – les dijo rascándose la cabeza. Las chicas rieron. Esto estaba empezando a ponerse interesante.

-Vamos a cambiarnos. – le dijo Reira a Naruto. – Nos vemos en la entrada. – le dijo despidiéndose. Hinata la siguió y las dos entraron en los vestuarios de las chicas.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿quién es tu novio? – la preguntó cuando se quedaron a solas. Reira la miró sorprendida. Hinata parecía una chica tímida pero como a menudo les decía a todos, las apariencias engañan. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a vestirse.

-Lo siento. No te lo puedo decir. No me gusta romper promesas. Veras, mi novio es una persona que se obsesiona con mi seguridad incluso más que mi amigo Itachi. – le dijo sonriendo. Hizo una pausa y después siguió hablando. – Aunque te puedo decir que también es un ninja de la hoja.

-¿Es alguien de nuestra aldea? – la preguntó sorprendida Hinata y esta asintió. – V-a-y-a. – articuló las palabras. Se quedo un rato ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin volvió a hablar. Esta vez con un rubor en las mejillas. – ¿Y qué es lo que se siente tener un novio? – Reira la miró perpleja. – Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que hacéis normalmente? De que habláis y estas cosas. – preguntó avergonzada mirando sus manos.

-Hinata. ¿Tú y Naruto... estáis saliendo? – la preguntó curiosa. Hinata se puso incluso más roja y empezó a negar vigorosamente con la cabeza. – Pero te gusta. – dedujo haciendo que esta se vuelva aun mas roja si eso era posible. Al verla tan perturbada Reira suspiró pensativa.

-No sabría decirte. – le respondió. – Me gustaría decir que lo mismo que la mayoría de las parejas pero nuestra relación es un poquito más complicada que eso ya que ninguno de nosotros no puede bajara nunca la guardia. Somos ninjas buscados por muchos. Nos vemos pocas veces. Intentamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos al máximo, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Algunas veces hablamos, otras veces nos quedamos en silencio tomados de la mano. Hay veces que uno de nosotros se pone a descansar recostado en el regazo del otro.

-¿Eso no sería desaprovechar el tiempo? – preguntó Hinata un poco perpleja. – Es que como has dicho que tenéis poco tiempo juntos... – dijo dejando la frase inacabada.

-No es exactamente desaprovechar el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos puede dormir en tranquilidad. La mayoría de las veces no podemos dejar la guardia baja ni siquiera en casa. Es por eso que cuando estamos juntos nos sentimos protegidos. Puede que no lo parezca pero nunca duermo tranquila cuando él no está a mi lado. Solo cuando estamos juntos me siento segura y puedo bajar mis defensas. El simple conocimiento de que esta a mi lado me hace sentir libre. – Hinata pudo sentir la emoción en su voz y sintió envidia. Como le gustaría poder conocer cómo se siente tener esa clase de relación. Puede que la relación de Reira fuera complicada pero solo verla hablar de su novio la hacía sentirse mucho mejor, haciendo que su cara se iluminase con emoción.

-Le quieres mucho. – dijo sin poder esconder el anhelo que tenia por poder experimentar lo mismo que ella.

-No te preocupes. Puede que Naruto sea un poco lento y denso pero algún día se dará cuenta de lo que sientes. – le dijo intentando confortarla. Hinata sonrió con tristeza.

-No lo creo. Soy demasiado cobarde para decírselo y no es como si ya no hubiese esperado mucho. Me enamoré de él cuando aun éramos niños. Ya han pasado años desde que hablamos por primera vez y no es como si no le enviase ninguna señal. – dijo con pesar.

Salieron lentamente de los vestuarios. Y Hinata se paró en la entrada.

-Mi padre quiere que me case con alguien del clan. Quiere a toda costa mantener el byakugan de forma pura. Fue la primera vez que me opuse a él, ¿sabes? – dijo sonriendo con tristeza. – No quiero ser forzada a casarme con alguien a quien no quiero. A mi padre no le gustó la idea, pero me dio un poco de tiempo. Me dijo que si encontraba a alguien a quien quisiera antes de que cumpla los diecinueve y que fuera más o menos de su agrado me dejaría casarme con él.

-Entonces aun tienes tiempo, ¿no? – dijo Reira esperanzada. – Quiero decir, aun tienes la oportunidad de...

-No tengo tiempo. – le interrumpió Hinata. – Dentro de dos semanas es mi cumpleaños. Mi padre sabía que no lograría encontrar a nadie. Fue por eso que me dio el tiempo. Estaba seguro que aunque me gustase alguien no tendría el valor suficiente como para declararme y aunque lo tuviera está seguro que nadie será lo suficientemente valiente como para oponerse al clan de los Hyuuga. – hubo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por Naruto que salió un minuto después.

-Podemos irnos. – dijo sonriendo y adelantándose a las chicas.

Reira le miró detenidamente y sonrió con astucia. El propósito se había cumplido. Naruto había oído una parte importante de la conversación. Para un ojo no entrenado parecería que se comportaba tan alegre como siempre. Pero nadie podía engañar sus ojos. Había visto como sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de siempre y como las comisuras de sus labios estaban tensas por culpa de la sonrisa forzada. Pudo oír como Hinata suspiraba tristemente.

-No te preocupes. Aun te quedan dos semanas. El destino no está grabado en piedra. Eres tú la que lo escribe a menos que te des por vencida. – le dijo afectuosamente. Hinata la miró y al ver la determinación en sus ojos asintió sonriendo un poco.

-Puede que tengas razón. – respondió un poca animada.

Reira volvió la cabeza hacia delante y sonrió al ver una oportunidad.

-¡Tsunade! – gritó con fuerza haciéndola volver la cabeza. Pensando en el plan decidió que era mejor dejarlos solos, así también podría hablar tranquilamente con Tsunade sin tener que esperar hasta mañana. Qué buena oportunidad, pensó. A eso se llama matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Llegó hasta donde estaba la hokage. – Tengo noticias muy importantes. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó quejándose la hokage. – Acabo de salir de la oficina. Shizune me hizo trabajar como loca todo el día. No he dejado de revisar informes en toda la tarde. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de beber el té. – se quejó.

-Es sobre los Akatsuki. No es algo que puede esperar. – dijo seria y vio como Tsunade volvía a tomar la posición que le correspondía.

-Vamos a mi despacho. – le dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Naruto, nos veremos más tarde. Ya es muy tarde así que será mejor que acompañes a Hinata a casa. No es bueno que una chica guapa vaya sola por la noche. – y sin otra palabra se encaminó hacia la torre de la hokage sin mirar atrás para ver si Tsunade la seguía o no.

Tsunade miró sospechosamente a la pareja y después de un rato al ver que los dos estaban rojos como tomates decidió pasar de los comentarios y fue detrás de Reira. No hablaron durante el camino y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al despacho. Reira se acercó para mirar por la ventana hacia la noche mientras que Tsunade se acomodó en su silla.


	9. Chapter 9 Planes

/AN: Siento la tardanza. He tenido unos problemillas últimamente, empezando con la gripe y siguiendo la lista de otras desgracias ¬¬

En fin, espero que disfrutéis de la historia. Si todo va bien pondré el próximo capítulo en unos días ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 9, Planes**

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? – la preguntó al ver que no decía nada. Reira suspiró. No sabía cómo decirlo todo sin traicionar la identidad de Itachi, pero era imprescindible decirle sobre la situación. Tomando aire empezó a contarle lo que sabía.

-Los Akatsuki van a atacar la villa. – dijo sin rodeos. Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par. – No sé si lo sabes o no pero su líder es Madara Uchiha. Hace años que intenta atraparme pero de algún modo sigo escapando de sus garras. Ahora intenta desatar la guerra. La villa está en peligro, porque a diferencia de ellos vosotros tenéis mucho que perder. Hay que prepararse bien si queréis ganar.

-¿Cómo es posible? No creo que sean tan estúpidos. Acaban de perder a dos miembros. No serian tan estúpidos como para atacar una villa entera.

-Aquí es donde te equivocas. Eso es lo que pensaríamos nosotros. Es lo que ellos creen seria el factor sorpresa. Ahora que pensamos que están débiles bajaremos las defensas lo que les hará el camino más fácil. Aun les quedan siete miembros muy poderosos. Sin contar que pueden utilizar el poder de los bijús que han coleccionado. Si lo piensas cuidadosamente ahora es su oportunidad. Tienen a los dos jinchúriki restantes en una villa que piensa que está a salvo. Aun no saben que uno de ellos ya no es un jinchúriki, pero se enterarán muy pronto. De eso no hay duda. Tienen espías en todos los sitios y no es como si nadie pudiera ver la enorme bestia que descansa encima de las cabezas de los hokage. – dijo subrayando lo obvio.

-Maldición. – dijo Tsunade mordiéndose el pulgar nerviosa. – Ahora mismo vamos cortos de ninjas. La mayoría de ellos están fuera en misiones importantes de alto rango. Estamos en una época de año en la que es difícil asignar ninjas a todas las misiones. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de rechazar las misiones si queremos mantener nuestra posición en el mundo ninja. – se quedo un rato procesando la información hasta que se le ocurrió una pregunta importante. – ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – dijo mirándola con sospecha.

-Tengo a mis propios espías. No puedo decirte su identidad. Solo puedo confirmar que la información es cierta. Tendrás que confiar en mí. – le dijo con sinceridad. – Tampoco es que gane nada haciéndote creer que atacarán a tu villa.

-Maldito Madara. – dijo Tsunade con los dientes apretados. – Cuando Jiraya me dijo que sospechaba de la identidad del verdadero líder no le creí. Que estúpida fui. Debí haberle creído desde el principio. – dijo con pesar recordando a uno de sus mejores amigos. Si tan solo pudiera volver en el tiempo y pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento egoísta durante todos estos años.

-No creas. A mí también me sorprendió cuando lo supe. Y eso que fue hace años. – Tsunade la miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo sabías durante todo este tiempo? Impresionante. Pero eso quiere decir que hay ocho miembros si incluimos a Madara. – dijo pensativa.

-En realidad hay solo siete. Madara se hace pasar por el tonto del grupo. Es el tío con la máscara naranja. Sospecho que hasta hace poco ni la mitad del grupo supieron su verdadera identidad. – Reira miró hacia otro lado pensativa. No estaba segura si debía decirle la verdad a Tsunade, pero le sería un poco más fácil si al menos ella lo supiera. Al final decidió confiar en ella. – Hay otra cosa que creo que debes saber. – le dijo con seriedad mirándole a la cara. – Madara es mi padre biológico. – Tsunade la miró perpleja por las noticias. No se lo esperaba. Ni tampoco podía creerlo.

-Eso es imposible. – negó. – ¿Cómo puede ser? Se supone que lleva décadas muerto. Y aunque estuviese vivo seria un abuelo. – Reira la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda tener hijos. No es que me sienta emocionada al tener por padre a uno de los ninjas más peligrosos de la historia. Solo creo que deberías saberlo. También quiero que sepas que sin importar el precio lucharé para proteger la villa. Los Akatsuki la atacaran sin importar que yo esté aquí o no. Así que puestos que ya estoy aquí y no tengo planes para los próximos meses quiero ofrecerme como ayuda.

-No puedo obligarte a hacer eso. Si quieres marcharte nadie te juzgará. – le dijo con sinceridad. – Esto podría ser peligroso. – Reira rió.

-Como si mi vida en sí no fuera un constante peligro. Además es una buena oportunidad para deshacernos de los Akatsuki de una vez por todas. No creo que quieras negar la ayuda que te puedo proporcionar. – le dijo sonriendo. Tsunade le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder apagar el rayo de esperanza que le llenó el corazón.

-Tienes razón. Y es por eso que quiero pedirte que te hagas cargo de la preparación de los ninja de la villa junto con dos de mis mejores estrategas. – le pidió. Reira suspiró.

-Siempre me toca el trabajo duro, ¿eh? – preguntó riendo. – Menos mal que estoy acostumbrada a esto. Además creo que empezaba a echar de menos poder dar órdenes a todos lados. – Tsunade bufó.

-Como si eso fuera posible. Puede que no lo creas pero seguí tus pasos. Me sentía culpable por sellar al Nibi dentro de ti. Me preocupaba que no fueras capaz de sobrepasar el poder de la bestia. Así que contraté a alguien que me informaba de tus progresos. Tengo que decir que no me esperaba que te convirtieras en una ninja tan buena. Me sorprendí mucho al saber que incluso siendo la capitana de los ANBU no te limitabas a dar órdenes a todos lados sino que también participabas abiertamente en las misiones.

-No creo que me alegra saber que me espiaste, pero lo pasaré por alto ya que parece que tus intenciones no fueron malas. Además no creo que le siente bien a Shizune el saber que la descubrí así que mejor no se lo digamos.

-Puedes apostarlo. – le dijo Tsunade aliviada y a la vez aterrada por el inmenso poder de Reira. – Entonces ya tenemos un plan. Prepararé el aviso para que puedas empezar mañana por la mañana. No creo que les siente bien a los ANBU el cambio temporal del líder pero no tenemos opción. Es un asunto muy importante, no podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo. – Reira asintió.

-Tengo una petición. – dijo Reira parándose en la puerta. – Puede que sea un poco repentino pero quiero que vuelvas a sellar a Nibi dentro de mi otra vez. Ya lo he hablado con él y los dos estamos de acuerdo. – Tsunade la miró sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a sellar al bijú dentro de ti? ¿Lo has pensado bien? Tu vida sería mucho más fácil si lo dejas estar tal y como esta. – intentó persuadirla.

-Estoy segura de lo que hago. Si no volvemos a sellarlo se convertirá en un blanco fácil. Y por lo raro que suene Nibi es mi amigo. Hemos pasado juntos por muchas cosas. No permitiré que algo le pase para ponerme a salvo. – Tsunade asintió comprensiva.

-Entiendo. ¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos?

-¿Mañana por la noche? A menos que necesites más preparación. – le dijo.

-Está bien. Puedo pedir ayuda a los ninjas que están en la villa. Se necesita una gran cantidad de chakra para poner el sello. Será muy doloroso. – la advirtió.

-No me preocupa. Estoy preparada para eso. Entonces, hasta mañana por la noche. – le dijo saliendo por la puerta dejando a Tsunade sumida en sus pensamientos.

La hokage estaba asombrada por el enorme poder y la comprensión que poseía la chica. En sus ojos Reira se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir. Tanto ella como Naruto habían pasado por momentos difíciles pero aun así seguían avanzando hacia delante. Les admiraba por eso. Suspirando con cansancio llamó a Shizune para informarla de todo.

* * *

Reira se quedó parada en el tejado del hospital mirando el inmenso cielo. Sentía el peso de su responsabilidad aplastándole los hombros. Suspiró cansada y se tumbó en el suelo sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Odiaba admitirlo pero aunque fue el líder de los ANBU de su villa por tantos años seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a la enorme responsabilidad. La asustaba ser la causante de la muerte de alguien. Es por eso que nunca enviaba solos a sus subordinados a una misión que creía que podía ser peligrosa. Era el motivo principal por el que nunca se tomaba días libres. Tenía demasiadas misiones a las que asistir por miedo a dejar que alguien bajo su mando muriese. En el mundo ninja es normal que los ninjas mueran en misiones. Al fin y al cabo era su deber, pero ella no quería que alguien arriesgase su vida por orden suya. Se quedó pensativa unos minutos hasta que sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado. Abrió los ojos con pereza y cambió de posición para poder apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Itachi.

-Te preocupas demasiado por los demás. – le dijo con reproche. – No puedes protegerlos a todos. Te volverás loca si intentas buscar una solución en la que todos salen bien parados. Vivimos en un mundo lleno de peligros. Es normal que la gente se muera y más aun si son ninjas. No te preocupes. Son ninjas de Konoha. Están preparados para morir si eso significa poder proteger la villa. – sus palabras eran duras pero sin embargo ciertas. Reira se acurrucó más a su lado, escondiendo su cara.

-Tienes razón. Pero sigo sin poder pensar de eso modo. Simplemente odio ser la responsable de la muerte de alguien. – dijo con la voz ahogada recordando los lamentos de los familiares de los ninjas que había matado aquel día cuando había desatado el poder del Nibi.

-No lo compares. – le dijo Itachi como si leyese sus pensamientos. Era demasiado fácil de leer cuando estaba con él. – La gente se convierte en ninjas asumiendo el riesgo que conlleva. La muerte es solo uno de los inconvenientes, sin embargo mira cuantos ninjas hay en el mundo.

-Lo siento. – dijo después de un rato dándose cuenta de cuan estúpida había sido. Había matado a incontables ninjas en sus misiones pero eso no la preocupaba. La mayoría de ellos eran criminales. Pero Itachi tuvo que matar a todos los miembros de su clan, a gente que conocía desde niño, a su propia familia. Se maldijo por lo insensible que había sido. Se levantó para poder abrazarle. – No quería que sonase de ese modo. – Itachi sonrió aunque sus palabras se clavaron en su corazón como si fueran cuchillas.

-No te preocupes. Sé que no quisiste decirlo de ese modo. – le dijo acariciando su pelo.

-Pero no quiere decir que no sufras por culpa de mis palabras. Lo siento de verdad. – le dijo otra vez abrazándolo con fuerza dejándolo casi sin aliento. Itachi pudo sentir como sus manos se apretaban en puños en su espalda. Es por eso que la amaba. A veces decía cosas que le herían inconscientemente, pero cuando se daba cuenta de su error se lamentaba en lo profundo de su corazón sintiendo su dolor como si fuera el suyo propio.

-Mírame. – le dijo separándola un poco y tomando su cara en sus manos para mirarla a los ojos. – No te preocupes. Sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza. No es culpa tuya. ¿Vale? – le dijo sonriendo y robándole un beso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi novio ha vuelto? – le preguntó tomándole el pelo, intentando hacer una broma para poder relajarse un poco. Funcionó. Itachi rió con ganas.

-Me estas torturando a propósito. Estoy seguro de ello. – dijo bromeando. – Solo quiero que estés a salvo. No quiero que nadie sepa que estas -saliendo conmigo porque estarías aun en más peligro. Hay demasiada gente ahí fuera que me quiere muerto y que está dispuesta a hacerlo todo para conseguirlo. No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa. – Reira suspiró.

-Lo sé. Por eso no me opongo. Sé que te sentirías mal si algo así pasaría. Es el único motivo por el que sigo tu juego. Porque a mí no me importa que la gente sepa que te quiero. – le dijo besándolo en los labios y descansando la cabeza en la curva de su cuello para poder aspirar su olor. Amaba el modo en que olía. Itachi suspiró.

-¿Sabes que no me gusta cuando haces eso? – le dijo con fastidio. Reira levantó la mirada con pregunta grabada en las facciones. – Así no puedo verte la cara, además que me siento incapaz de protegerte. – Reira sonrió.

-Pues a mí me encanta. Me siento muy cómoda así. – dijo volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en su cuello. – Déjame quedarme así un ratito, ¿vale? – le preguntó somnolienta.

Suspirando Itachi volvió a acariciar su pelo. Se la veía muy cansada. Podía decirlo por el modo en el que actuaba. A pesar de no haberse sorprendido por su llegada supo que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Había estado observándola un rato antes de sentarse a su lado. Si lo hubiese sabido habría hecho algún comentario como siempre lo hacía. La dejó dormir un rato. No podía quedarse con ella toda la noche. Tenía que volver antes del amanecer si no quería ser descubierto por los ANBU o por el resto de los Akatsuki. Pasado un rato la levantó con cuidado e intentando pasar desapercibido la llevó a su habitación. La arropó con suavidad con las sabanas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo siento. No puedo quedarme más tiempo contigo. Tengo que volver si no quiero que me descubran. – le susurró al oído.

Se volvió hacia la ventana y se quedó paralizado al ver una figura al lado de esta, cubierta por las sombras.

-No creas que eres tan fuerte. – le dijo la figura. – Me he entrenado mucho para poder esconder mi presencia de cualquiera. – Naruto salió desde las sombras para que Itachi pudiera verlo, aun cuando ya lo había reconocido por la voz.

-¿Que quieres? – le preguntó fastidiado.

-Ya había averiguado lo que quería. – le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Solo quería asegurarme que de verdad eres un aliado. – le dijo con indiferencia.

-Hn. No me cuentes como tal. Lo que le pase a la villa ya no me importa tanto. Sin embargo no dudaré en matar a cualquiera que se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima a Reira. Harías bien en tenerlo presente. – le dijo desvaneciéndose.

Suspirando Naruto se apoyó en la puerta. No entendía el comportamiento de Itachi. Ni tampoco sus motivos. ¿Qué hacia una chica como Reira asociándose con un criminal? Sin embargo la devoción que tenia Itachi hacia ella parecía real. Les estaba observando un rato cuando estaban en la azotea del hospital. Desde su punto de vista parecían ser más que unos simples amigos. Porque mires por donde lo mires eso no era el modo en que se comportan los amigos. No se abrazan de la forma en que lo hacían y no se besan así porque si. Es verdad, no fueron unos besos de verdad, sino un simple beso en los labios, pero aun así seguía siendo un beso.

Los pensamientos de Naruto se pararon por unos segundos. Después de un rato sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de ella. A lo mejor se equivocaba. A lo mejor los amigos sí que podían darse besos amistosos. Volvió a recordar el beso que le había dado Hinata en la mejilla al despedirse. Se había quedado de piedra delante de la puerta que conducía hacia la mansión de los Hyuuga sin poder mover ni un músculo sin dejar de pensar en el significado del beso. Estaba tan confundido que después de recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo vagó por las calles de Konoha sin poder encontrar el camino hacia el hospital.

Demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos decidió que era mejor descansar un poco. Se sentó en una de las sillas esperando recuperar el control de sus pensamientos por la mañana. A lo mejor después de una noche de sueño las cosas le parecerían más claras.

* * *

Reira se despertó poco después de amanecer. Abriendo los ojos se encontró en su cama del hospital. No recordaba haber venido aquí lo que significaba que Itachi tuvo que dejarla ahí antes de irse. Suspiró frustrada porque no la había despertado para despedirse. Levantándose de la cama miró la silla donde Naruto seguía durmiendo. Intentando no despertarle se cambió de ropa, poniéndose su corsé morado que dejaba al descubierto la espalda, los pantaloncillos cortos, sus largas botas que acababan por encima de la rodilla y al final la capa que la cubría por completo dejando ver solo su cabeza. Satisfecha, salió de la habitación dejándole una nota a Naruto diciendo que podía tomarse el día libre ya que Tsunade le había pedido que se ocupase de la preparación de los ANBU. Normalmente no se habría molestado pero como era Naruto decidió intentar confiar en él.

Las calles aun estaban tranquilas. La mayoría de la gente aun dormía a excepción de algunos ninjas que estaban de guardia o iban a las misiones. Se paró enfrente de la sede central de los ANBU sin poder decidirse a entrar. Su duda se vio resuelta cuando se vio rodeada por los mismos miembros a los que estaba buscando. Sonrió satisfecha a pesar de sí misma. No esperaba que fueran tan buenos. Es cierto que había elevado un poco su flujo de chakra de camino aquí y tuvo que admitir que no se vio decepcionada.

-Parece que Tsunade ya os había informado de la situación. – dijo mirándolos de uno en uno, intentando reparar en los distintos diseños de las mascaras. Pudo distinguir a Sasuke y Kakashi un poco más atrás, ya que no se molestaron en poner las suyas. Uno de ellos se adelantó un paso.

-Hokage-sama – dijo acentuando la palabra dándole a entender que debería tener más respeto. – nos había informado de la situación. Sin embargo no tenemos la intención de dejar que nos ordenes a menos que cumplas nuestras expectativas. Ninguno de nosotros te obedecerá si no muestras que estas a la altura. Al fin y al cabo solo eres una cría. – dijo con desprecio. Reira sintió un músculo en su mandíbula contraerse. ¿La acababa de llamar cría? Levantó una ceja. No iba dejarlo pasar tan fácil.

-Os doy un día. Si al llegar la noche no podéis hacerme un rasguño me dejaréis hacer mi trabajo, si pierdo, no volveré a meterme en vuestros asuntos. – les dijo con tranquilidad. Todos a excepción de Sasuke y Kakashi irrumpieron en carcajadas. Reira sonrió perversamente.

-¿Crees que puedes aguantar un día perseguida por casi todos los ANBU de la villa sin tener un rasguño? – preguntó el que pensaba que era el líder, por el distinto diseño de su tatuaje. – No aguantarás ni un minuto. – le dijo con desdén.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptáis el desafío? – les preguntó sonriendo.

-Acabaremos antes de mediodía. – le dijo otro ninja del grupo riendo.

-Acabaremos como hemos acordado. Cuando se ponga el sol seguiréis mis órdenes. – les dijo volviéndoles la espalda. Todos volvieron a reír ignorando la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenia Reira al darles la espalda.

-Creo que sería un poco injusto. – interrumpió Kakashi haciendo que todos se callasen para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Reira volvió la cabeza y enarcó una ceja. – Aun no puedes controlar bien tu chakra, ¿verdad? He hablado con la hokage y me ha dicho que aun te estás recuperando. ¿No sería mejor posponerlo hasta que te recuperes?

-No hay tiempo que perder. Además no hay modo de que puedan hacerme nada.

-Nos estas subestimando. – le respondió. Reira se encogió de hombros.

-A ver si podéis conmigo. – les dijo sonriendo y desapareció.

Kakashi sonrió al escuchar las maldiciones de sus compañeros. Sin perder el tiempo los más de treinta miembros desaparecieron siguiendo el rastro de Reira. Kakashi ignoró por completo el desafío y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la ciudad. Aun no había desayunado.

* * *

Reira se sentó bajo uno de los árboles. Tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que la encontrasen, y con lo inmenso que era el bosque tardarían bastante.

-O no. – murmuró suspirando al parar con su kunai un shuriken lanzado en su dirección. – Parece que tendré que posponer el descanso. – dijo levantándose con tranquilidad del suelo y mirando en la dirección donde se estaba escondiendo un ninja. Haciéndose un corte en la mano la agitó en el aire y segundos más tarde pudo oír el quejido del ninja que se vio apretado en la red de sangre de Reira.

-Te doy puntos por encontrarme tan rápido. – le felicito y volvió a desvanecerse.

Esta vez no pensaba dejar atraparse tan fácilmente. Usó un henge no jutsu para cambiar su apariencia y se dirigió a la ciudad. Había pasado ya una hora en la tienda de dulces comiendo dango cuando por fin apareció un ANBU. Kakashi se sentó enfrente de ella con un platito propio de dango.

-Parece que te va bastante bien. – le felicitó.

-No me quejo. Aunque tengo que admitir que si tengo que trabajar con unos ninjas tan incompetentes creo que acabaré matando yo misma a todos ellos. ¿Siempre son tan patéticos? – le preguntó divertida. Kakashi sonrió.

-No debes subestimarlos. Tarde o temprano te atraparán.

-¿Tengo que cuidarme también de ti? – le preguntó con sospecha aunque no hizo ningún ademán de protegerse. Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

-No me interesan este tipo de juegos. Prefiero leer un libro mientras tanto.

-Parece que sigues igual que siempre. – le dijo decepcionada. – Igual de perezoso. – Kakashi rió.

-No es eso. Simplemente pasa que sé la extensión de tus capacidades. Aunque me duela admitirlo, no soy rival para ti.

-No pareces nada preocupado por eso. – le dijo mordisqueando su dango. Este se encogió de hombros. – La mayoría de los hombres no se lo toman tan bien. – continuó hablando, ya que a pesar de todo disfrutaba de la compañía del ninja copia. – En general te insultan, te desafían y al final cuando les ganas siguen sin admitir que una mujer puede ser mejor que ellos y buscan excusas patéticas para justificarse.

-Parece que ya te sabes el cuento de memoria. – esta vez fue ella quien se encogió de hombros.

-Me pasó muchas veces. Por desgracia valoro demasiado mi orgullo como para rechazar un desafío cuando alguien me llama cobarde. – miró por encima del hombro de Kakashi y suspiró. – Gracias por hacerme compañía pero parece que mi tiempo de descanso se acabó. – le dijo en broma y se levantó con tranquilidad deshaciendo su disfraz. – Gracias por invitarme. – le dijo sonriendo a Kakashi por encima del hombro pillándolo por sorpresa y llamando la atención de los ANBU que la estaban persiguiendo.

-Sabía que debía haberme quedado en casa leyendo el libro. - dijo suspirando. Los ANBU se volvieron para mirarlos.

-Kakashi, ¿la estas ayudando? - preguntó uno de los miembros que les había pillado.

-Para nada. - le respondió con indiferencia, levantándose con tranquilidad. - Es solo que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarme con ella.

-Debes de estar bromeando. - le respondió. - Es imposible que esa niña tenga más fuerza que tú. Eres uno de los mejores ninjas de la villa. Podrías incluso ser el próximo hokage. ¿Esa cría tiene solo cuantos? ¿Quince años? - se burló. Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

-Ella es la causa de la mayoría de mis misiones fallidas. De las cinco veces que fui enviado a encontrar rollos secretos antes que las otras villas perdí con ella cuatro veces. La quinta la gané solo porque hice trampas sucias.

-Si. Me acuerdo de esa. - le dijo resentida. - Fue la primera misión que fallé. - se quejó. Los cinco ninjas ANBU que les estaban escuchando les miraron estupefactos.

-Eso no es posible, Kakashi. Debiste de tener un mal día, o a lo mejor caíste ante los encantos de una chica. - Kakashi rió y Reira suspiró.

-¿Lo ves? Ya te dije que me sabía el cuento. Ahora que he aclarado mi punto me gustaría ir a descansar un poco. - y con esto se disolvió en una nube de pétalos de tulipanes.

-No la subestiméis. - les advirtió Kakashi poniéndose serio en cuanto despareció. - Puede que no lo parezca pero esa chica es la capitana de las fuerzas ANBU de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Lo ha sido desde los trece años. Sus habilidades en el taijutsu son casi al nivel de Gai, su sentido de orientación mejor que el de Kiba, es una experta en el genjutsu mucho mejor que Kurenai y yo, y me atrevería a decir que le ganaría incluso a Sasuke. Además de que su capacidad para crear estrategias es mucho mejor que la mía y de Shikamaru juntos. Podéis estar seguros que no queréis tenerla en el lado equivocado. Os lo aseguro. Y todo eso sin contar que posee una enorme cantidad de chakra. Si pensáis que tenéis ventaja porque ahora no puede usar el poder del bijú estáis equivocados. - su cara cambió de repente al mismo tipo despreocupado de siempre. - Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre creo que lo aprovecharé para tomar una siesta. - les dio la espalda a sus compañeros que le estaban mirando con la boca abierta y empezó a alejarse con paso tranquilo solo para pararse unos pasos más adelante. - Se me olvidaba deciros. Tened cuidado si se pone seria. Ahora mismo solo está jugando con vosotros. Pero si activa su barrera de sangre estáis perdidos. - y con esto desapareció.

-¿Creéis que lo que acaba de decir es verdad? - preguntó uno de ellos.

-Kakashi miente solo cuando se inventa las excusas cuando llega tarde.

-Estamos jodidos. - dijo uno de ellos desvaneciéndose.

-¿Creéis que se ha dado por vencido? – preguntó otro. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que alguien respondió.

-Puede que es demasiado fuerte para nosotros pero no dejaré que nos convierta en unos cobardes. - todos asintieron y se dispersaron para buscarla.

* * *

/AN: La canción para es cap es de Mr. Big– "Shine"

Espero que habéis disfrutado la lectura ^^


	10. Chapter 10 La Caza

/AN: Aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Que disfrutéis de la lectura :)**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 10, La Caza**

Reira apoyó la espalda contra un enorme roble respirando con dificultad. Seguía sin poder acostumbrarse al extraño flujo de su chakra, lo que provocaba que sus jutsus no fueran tan efectivos como deberían. Suspirando con frustración levantó la cara hacia el cielo azul. Como echaba de menos la lluvia. Amaba el sonido del agua chocando contra el suelo. La dejaba tranquila y la hacía sentirse un poco más segura.

El viento sopló con fuerza levantando las hojas caídas y desarreglándole el pelo. Reira dio un salto a un lado evitando el impacto de los kunais que fueron lanzados en su dirección y sin perder el tiempo dio otro salto esquivando las trampas que fueron puestas previamente. Haciendo un par de sellos con las manos hizo un jutsu ilusorio. Unos segundos después pudo oír el sonido de tres cuerpos chocando contra el suelo. Sin perder el tiempo se fue de aquel lugar. Estaba segura que si se quedaba ahí pronto la encontrarían. Corriendo por el bosque hizo un cálculo mental. En el cuartel había contado treinta y cinco miembros presentes. Descontando a uno que había paralizado, los tres que acababa de poner bajo un genjutsu, Kakashi y Sasuke le quedaban veintinueve individuos. Maldijo por lo bajo. No le apetecía jugar al corre, que te atrapo durante todo el día.

Saltando hacía arriba se quedó parada en una rama de árbol. Mirando alrededor intentó sentir la extraña presencia que la estaba siguiendo hace ya un rato. El sonido del aleteo de las alas la hizo darse la vuelta. Sorprendida miró con asombro al cuervo que se posó en una rama al lado de la suya. Sin embargo no era un simple cuervo. Cuando la miró pudo ver dos pares de ojos color sangre. Sonrió al reconocer el mensajero favorito de Itachi. El extraño pájaro podía manipular a gusto su aura lo que le hacía mucho más difícil de detectar, además de que le permitía intercambiar temporalmente su mente. Sin embargo su sonrisa murió al instante cuando una lluvia de shurikens y kunais cayó sobre ellos. Gruñendo con frustración le hizo una señal al cuervo para que se alejara a la vez saltando lejos del lugar. Con el rabillo del ojo vio los casi invisibles hilos y los papeles explosivos unidos a estos. Hizo un par de sellos con las manos y esperó. Apenas pasaron segundos cuando se dio cuenta que no había pasado nada. Ningunas alas apareciendo en su espalda.

-¡Maldición! –murmuró por lo bajo al recordar que ya no podía usar aquel jutsu, ya que Nibi no estaba con ella. Miró hacia abajo donde la esperaba la mortal trampa. Si no hacia algo rápido acabaría seriamente herida. Otra vez.

-Reira. ¿Qué está pasando? – la preguntó el pájaro con la voz de Itachi. Esta hizo otros sellos y una barrera los rodeó a los dos. – ¿Estos son los ANBU de Konoha? – preguntó perplejo.

-Me desafiaron. – se defendió. – No dejaré que ningún idiota me llame cría. – le dijo ofendida. A pesar de estar en forma de un pájaro pudo ver como rodaba los ojos.

-Estas en serios problemas, si quieres mi opinión. Volando hacia aquí pude ver por lo menos una docena dirigiéndose hacia aquí. – Reira suspiró, esquivando siguientes trampas.

Aun no había visto a ningún ninja pero podía sentir su presencia. Se escondían entre los árboles buscando la oportunidad adecuada. A su alrededor estallaban los papeles explosivos, volaban shurikens y bombas de humo que dificultaban sus movimientos y le bloqueaban la visión.

-Esto está empezando a ponerme de los nervios. ¿Es que no tienen nada mejor? Estas trampas empiezan a fastidiarme. – se quejó enfurruñada. Itachi voló hacia arriba para poder ver mejor.

-Hay tres a tu derecha. – avisó y Reira rápidamente hizo sellos atrapándolos en una técnica de elemento tierra, bloqueándoles la salida. – Otros dos delante de ti. – volvió a hablar. Sacando su propio equipo de hilos los tiró en el aire atrapando a sus oponentes antes de que pudiesen reaccionar.

Miró alrededor intentando ver algo mas cuando vio como dos shurikens volaban hacia el cuervo negro. El tamaño del pájaro no le permitiría esquivarlos a tiempo y le darían de pleno. Sintiendo como la rabia hervía en su sangre saltó hacia arriba para repelerlos, pero su camino le fue bloqueado por uno de los ninjas. Dio un salto hacia atrás y tiró dos kunais que chocaron con los shurikens lanzados hacia Itachi desviándolos de su camino. Sin embargo el movimiento que hizo la hizo perder el equilibrio y sintió como dos brazos intentaban atraparla desde atrás.

Haciendo un movimiento fluido en el aire evitó los brazos del atacante pero no pudo evitar que hiciera contacto con su cuerpo. Le rozó el hombro con la mano intentando atraparla y cerró su mano alrededor de su pelo tirando de él. Reira siseó de dolor. Tiró un kunai al ninja, que la soltó de inmediato para poder evitar el impacto. El cuerpo de Reira se tensó y todos pudieron sentir el extraño cambio en su chakra. Los ninja se quedaron quietos un momento mirándola cuando aterrizó en el suelo con gracia. Tenía la cabeza agachada y el pelo le cubría la cara. Sus manos estaban apretados en puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. El silencio reinó en el bosque hasta que fue interrumpido por el aleteo de las alas. El cuervo se posó en el hombro de Reira, pero esta ni se movió.

-¿Estás bien? – la preguntó preocupado. Sabía que ella odiaba que le tocasen el pelo, siendo él la única excepción. No le extrañaba al saber el porqué lo odiaba.

-Vete de aquí. – le dijo con voz dura.

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo. ¿Se había enfadado con él?

-No quiero que veas como masacro a estos idiotas. – le dijo con voz temblorosa, intentando controlar su rabia. – Vete de aquí. Por favor. – le suplicó, su cuerpo temblando incontroladamente.

-¿Que estas murmurando ahí, mocosa? – preguntó burlón el que la había tirado del pelo. – No me digas que tiré un poquitín demasiado fuerte y ahora estas llorando. – rió, pero tan rápidamente como vino su risa se desvaneció al ver la furia grabada en las facciones de Reira, que ahora los miraba a todos con abierta hostilidad.

-No volverás a tocarme de ese modo nunca más. – le dijo con tranquilidad que contrastaba enormemente con su furia.

Los ninjas dieron una paso atrás involuntariamente al sentir el flujo de su chakra incrementarse. Con toda la tranquilidad sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se cortó la palma de la mano. Levantándola en el aire la apretó en un puño haciendo caer gotas de sangre. Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par al ver que estas en vez de caer al suelo flotaban en el aire. Con su furia ardiendo Reira empezó a formar sellos. Itachi al darse cuenta de la técnica que iba a usar se estremeció. Sin perder el tiempo retomó el vuelo.

-¡Corred! – les gritó a los ninjas. – No tenéis oportunidad si os quedáis aquí. – les avisó y volvió a acercarse a Reira que aun seguía formando sellos. – ¡Reira! ¡Déjalo ya! Te arrepentirás después, ¿me oyes? – intentó llegar hacia ella pero sin resultado.

Parecía como si estuviese en un trance, intentando con todas sus fuerzas bloquear los dolorosos recuerdos. Algunos de los ninjas tomaron la oportunidad e intentaron atacarla. Sus intentos fueron bloqueados por ella con facilidad y pronto se vieron rodeados por una lluvia de kunais hechos de su sangre. Sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar gritaron de dolor cuando estos les perforaron la piel. Pronto sus voces se desvanecieron y se quedaron paralizados en el suelo como otro de los efectos de su extraña sangre.

-¡Reira! ¡Para! – volvió a gritar agitando sus enormes alas delante de su cara para hacerla reaccionar.

De la nada Itachi pudo sentir otra presencia. Kakashi apareció apenas unos metros de ella mirando a su alrededor con cara de fastidio.

-Os dije que no la molestarais. – dijo suspirando. – Reira, ya basta. Se acabó. Ganaste. – intentó decirle pero ella no escuchaba.

Sus ojos eran dos remolinos oscuros de sangre que no se parecían en nada a sus ojos morados de siempre, ni siquiera se parecían al sharingan. Suspirando resignado Itachi recorrió a su último recurso. Se paró delante de ella y la atrapó bajo un genjutsu y no pasó más de medio segundo cuando Reira parpadeó desconcertada.

* * *

-Vuelve a taparte el sharingan. – le dijo con tranquilidad a Kakashi que se había bajado la máscara de la cara para poder atacar o defenderse por si era necesario.

Mirando alrededor vio el alboroto que había causado. Suspiró con fastidio al ver una docena de ninjas tirados en el suelo, paralizados por culpa de su sangre y otra docena mirándola con incredulidad, temor y sorpresa.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó a Itachi que seguía a su lado. – Hablaremos mas tarde. – le dijo y el cuervo retomó el vuelo hacia el cielo sin nada más que un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada esperando el próximo movimiento de Reira. Mirando a sus pies vio el enorme charco de sangre que con facilidad se extendería por todo el bosque destruyéndolo todo a su alrededor como si fuera un ácido. Solo le faltaba hacer dos últimos sellos para poner el jutsu en movimiento. A veces se asombraba incluso a sí misma, sabiendo que con unas gotas de su sangre podría destruir un bosque o una villa enteros sin dejar ni rastro de vida. Cerrando los ojos hizo un sello con las manos y el charco empezó a disminuir de tamaño hasta dejar solo unas cuantas gotas que se elevaron en el aire hasta su brazo extendido, donde cerraron el corte que se hizo en la palma de la mano. Los ninjas la miraron con pregunta grabada en las facciones.

-¿Cuándo volverán en sí? – la preguntó Kakashi señalando los cuerpos de los ninjas tirados en el suelo.

-Un día, puede que menos. – respondió con voz monótona. – Será mejor que no los dejéis aquí tirados. Solo están paralizados pero siguen oyéndonos y sintiendo el dolor así que tened cuidado. – volviéndoles la espalda se encaminó hacia la villa.

-¡Espera! – gritó alguien detrás de ella. – Aun no hemos acabado.

-Déjalo chico. – le advirtió Kakashi. – No quieres volver a enfadarla. Es un milagro que salió del trance. Un segundo mas y habríais muerto todos sin excepción. – dándoles la espalda siguió a Reira.

* * *

-¿Estás bien? – la preguntó preocupado. Ella le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-Es una pregunta estúpida dado el hecho de que casi mato a la mayoría los miembros ANBU de la villa que se supone debo proteger. En ese momento agradecería que dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos. Mejor reza para que no les mate cuando esa persona acabe de darme el sermón. – le dijo con dientes apretados.

-¿Esa persona? ¿Te refieres al cuervo que estaba contigo?

-Te acabo de decir que no te metas en mis asuntos. Lo que incluye preguntas personales que no quiero responder. – suspirando Kakashi se dio por vencido y pasaron el resto de camino hacia Konoha en silencio. Cuando llegaron ya estaba anocheciendo y el sol casi se puso.

-Parece que has ganado. – felicitó Kakashi. Sin decir una palabra Reira le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la montaña donde estaban grabadas las caras de los hokage para ver a Nibi.

_-Estúpida._ – le dijo este en cuanto la vio.

-Una palabra más y te arrepentirás. – respondió con los dientes apretados.

_-Hn. Solo digo lo que pienso. Si hubieras acabado el jutsu habrías destruido no solo el bosque sino la aldea entera. Además de que tu cuerpo no lo aguantaría. _

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Vaya, ya estás aquí. – dijo Tsunade uniéndose a la conversación. – pensé que te llevaría un poco más el asunto con los ANBU. – dijo extrañada, acercándose a ellos.

-No menciones esa palabra por hoy. Porque aun puedo cambiar de opinión y acabar lo que empecé. – dijo furiosa.

-Será un poco difícil, ya que pedí ayuda a algunos miembros para sellar al bijú. A decir verdad ya deberían estar aquí. – dijo pensativa sin poder entender a que se refería. Reira se encogió interiormente.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar sin ellos. No creo que lleguen a tiempo. – dijo empezando a sentirse un poco culpable. Su última frase se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un grupo de ANBU que no habían sido heridos durante la batalla. Todos se agacharon mostrando sus respetos a la hokage y para su total sorpresa y asombro hicieron lo mismo con ella. El líder se adelantó dos pasos y se arrodilló delante de ella con la cabeza agachada.

-Estaremos encantados de trabajar bajo su mando Reira-sama. – dijo con voz alta y clara. Reira le miró con ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Vaya, eso no es lo que dijisteis esta mañana. – dijo enfadada aunque su expresión se suavizó al rato al verlos encogerse de miedo y humillación. - Pero no voy a cuestionar vuestra decisión. Será un placer trabajar con vosotros. – todos la miraron sorprendidos pero enseguida asintieron con fervor. – Ahora si me disculpáis tengo que ir a prepararme. – se dio la vuelta y se quedó quieta. Su humor cambió nuevamente. – Aunque por otro lado me gustaría destriparlos ahora mismo. – murmuró entre los dientes apretados al recordar que aun la esperaba una charla para nada confortante y haciéndolos encogerse otra vez a los que estaban más cerca de ella y la habían oído. Resignada se dirigió hacia el objeto de su incomodidad.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿No ibas a prepararte? – la preguntó Tsunade extrañada al verla alejarse de ellos.

-Primero tengo que escuchar un sermón. – le dijo mirándolos a todos con hostilidad, haciendo que den un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente. – ¿Algún problema con eso? – todos negaron.

* * *

Ignorándolos se dirigió hacia la linde del bosque donde un enorme cuervo negro estaba acomodado en uno de los enormes árboles. Era difícil no reparar en la belleza del pájaro. Sin embargo Reira no pudo admirar esa maravilla. Se sentó delante de árbol con las piernas cruzadas, con la cabeza agachada. Parecía una niña preparada para recibir el castigo por hacer una travesura. El silencio reinó entre ellos haciendo que Reira se encogiese por dentro al saber que Itachi no decía nada por la rabia que le consumía.

-¿Sabes que acabas de meterte en un enorme lío? – dijo con la voz temblorosa, intentando controlar su enfado. Reira se encogió por fuera ante el tono de su voz. – ¡No me puedo creer que perdieras el control de ese modo! ¿Sabes las consecuencias de tus actos? ¡Podrías haber matado a todos esos ninja! ¡Podrías haber destruido el bosque junto con la villa! – Reira pudo sentir como sus mejillas se tenían de rojo por la vergüenza. Había decepcionado no solo a si misma pero también a Itachi y a Nibi. – Y lo más importante… - siguió Itachi y Reira pensó que se iba a poner a llorar. ¿Había más? – Me diste un susto de muerte. – dijo con la voz cargada de preocupación y descendió desde la rama hasta el suelo parándose delante de ella. – Los dos sabemos que ese jutsu es muy peligroso. Si algo te hubiese pasado no sé lo que haría. – Reira levantó la mirada. Los ojos del pájaro habían vuelto a su color negro pero podía ver con claridad la profundidad de su tristeza. – A veces me siento como un inútil. No puedo protegerte porque eres capaz de hacerlo por ti misma. Eso es tan patético. Se supone que los hombres son los que protegen a las mujeres, no al revés. – dijo con tristeza.

-¡Te equivocas! – gritó Reira con fuerza atrayendo la atención de todos en su dirección. Los dos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pueda oírlos pero su grito se podía oír claramente. Bajando la voz habló con tranquilidad. – No eres patético y tampoco un inútil. Eres un ninja poderoso y todos lo saben. No me importa si tienes más fuerza que yo o no. Solo quiero estar contigo. Además, con todo el poder que poseo necesito a alguien que se convierta en un interruptor. Si no fuera por ti habría hecho cosas de las que me arrepentiría después. Hoy me di cuenta que mi poder me superaba. La cantidad de chakra que tengo y la barrera de sangre superaron todas mis expectativas. Como siempre estaba vinculada con Nibi no me di cuenta de la extensión de mi propio poder. Y me alegro que estas a mi lado para ponerme de vuelta en la realidad. – Itachi se le acercó aun más y acarició con la cabeza la mejilla de Reira. Ella a su vez pasó la mano por las sedosas alas negras.

-Hoy vine a verte para decirte que no podremos vernos por un tiempo. Esta mañana Madara había convocado a todos los miembros de Akatsuki al cuartel general. Tenemos que reunirnos esta noche y no podremos salir de ahí hasta el día del ataque. Madara probablemente quiere probar el poder de los bijú que hemos coleccionado. No puedo decírtelo con exactitud pero creo que tardaremos alrededor de un mes. A lo mejor un poco más. Sé que harás tus propias preparaciones pero ten cuidado. Madara empezó a vigilar la villa. Si ve que todos los ninjas vuelven a Konoha puede empezar a sospechar.

-No te preocupes. Tendré cuidado. Tú también no bajes la guardia. No quiero que alguien te descubra. – Itachi asintió y volvió a acariciar su mejilla. Alejándose un poco batió sus alas elevándose en el aire. Un minuto más tarde su presencia desapareció por completo.

* * *

Tsunade se acercó hacia ella para ver qué pasaba. Quería saber con quién estaba hablando. ¿A lo mejor era el espía que le pasaba la información? ¿Pero entonces por qué habría dicho que iba a escuchar un sermón? ¿Quién era esa persona misteriosa?

Se acercó con paso tranquilo hacia la chica que seguía sentada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada y solo cuando estaba a unos metros de ella que se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal. Reira apretaba la mano contra su boca como si estuviera aguantando las nauseas. Su cara estaba incluso más blanca que de costumbre y una capa de sudor cubría su frente. Pocos segundos después le dio un ataque de tos. Al alejar la mano de su boca las dos miraron la sangre en su palma. Nibi se acercó hacia ellas y se sentó detrás de Reira que seguía sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

_-Estúpida._ – volvió a insultarla como si nada, mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Perdón? – le preguntó Reira levantando una ceja, aunque su expresión no era tan atemorizante como pretendía ya que otro ataque de tos la hizo doblarse en dos.

Esta vez la cantidad de sangre que escupió al suelo era mucho más grande. Tsunade se le acercó y antes de que pudiese protestar empezó a pasar sus manos a milímetros de su cuerpo intentando encontrar algún órgano dañado que explicaría sus síntomas. Al acabar frunció el ceño.

_-Lo que oíste_. – siguió Nibi. – _Eres una estúpida si crees que no se ha dado cuenta. ¿Por qué crees que tenía tanta prisa? Sabía que si permanecía aquí más tiempo tú solo harías como si nada hubiese pasado empeorando tu estado_. – Reira le miró con rencor aunque no podía refutar sus palabras.

-¿Qué está pasando? Ningún órgano interno está dañado. ¿Pero entonces por que sale la sangre? – se preguntó Tsunade en voz alta.

_-No está herida. Esta envenenada._ – respondió Nibi con indiferencia como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

¿Envenenada? – preguntó Tsunade escandalizada. – ¿Pero quién…? – empezó a decir pero Nibi le interrumpió.

_-Su propia estupidez la está matando_. – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Reira. – _Menos mal que no acabaste el jutsu porque entonces ya no habría nada que pudiéramos hacer para salvarte_. – le dijo con ojos entrecerrados. Reira le gruño y volvió a toser y escupir más sangre. – _Aparte de eso._ - volvió a hablar el bijú con fingida curiosidad. – _¿Te pasó algo en el pelo? Me parece que la parte derecha está un poquitín más larga que la parte izquierda._ – le dijo con burla y Reira pudo sentir como su sangre hervía.

-¿Estás intentando matarme? – le preguntó con enfado levantando una ceja.

_-¿Por qué dices eso? Me hieres._ – respondió con fingida sorpresa.

-Será mejor que dejes de fastidiarme, Nekomata. – le dijo usando su nombre entero sabiendo que lo odiaba. –Por que del modo que mi sangre hierve en este momento me moriré antes de que te vuelvan a sellar dentro de mí. Y créeme, si esto pasa me asegurare de llevarte conmigo a la tumba. – Su sonrisa sádica desapareció en cuanto volvió a escupir sangre. Nibi rió.

_-Lo que tú digas. – _dando un paso atrás su forma empezó a temblar y el chakra fluyó a su alrededor formando remolinos.

Poco a poco el enorme y monstruoso cuerpo de la bestia disminuyó de tamaño con el chakra comprimiéndose más y más. Segundos más tarde una luz brillante les había cegado a todos por un momento y cuando por fin pudieron ver algo todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con los ojos agrandados por la de Reira estaba parado en vez de una bestia un hombre de unos veinticinco años. Su largo pelo negro estaba recogido en una fina trenza y sus ojos de un azul eléctrico con manchas negras miraban fijamente a Reira, que no parecía afectada para nada por el extraño cambio de su amigo.

_-Date la vuelta y quítate la capa. Necesito ver hasta donde se ha extendido el veneno_.

Reira quiso protestar pero sabía que no ganaría nada con eso. Solo lograría fastidiar a Nibi y empeorar su estado. Suspirando con fastidio se dio la vuelta e hizo lo que le pidió su amigo. La capa cayó a sus pies dejando ver al descubierto su espalda. Nibi y Tsunade aspiraron aire de forma brusca igual que los demás presentes que vieron la escena.

_-Tenemos que ocuparnos de esto inmediatamente. – _la informó con tono serio. Reira hizo una mueca.

-No pienso hacerlo. Solo vamos a perder el tiempo. Necesitamos empezar con el sello inmediatamente. Además de que volveré a sanar en cuanto volvamos a unirnos. No veo el punto de hacerlo ahora. – Nibi gruñó ante su obstinación. No iba a dejarla hacerlo. Tenía sus propios motivos pero no iba a dejarle saber eso por ahora.

_-No te había preguntado tu opinión. El veneno se está expandiendo más rápido de lo que parece. Para cuando habremos acabado con el sello será demasiado tarde. Sabes que no puedo curar heridas a nivel celular_. – los dos se miraron con odio durante un rato hasta que Reira volvió la cabeza resignada.

-Haz lo que quieras. – Nibi sonrió y le hizo una seña a Tsunade que miraba su conversación en total silencio.

_-Necesito que la sujetes. Con fuerza._ – esta asintió y se paró delante de Reira sujetándole las manos a los lados.

Nibi se paró detrás de ella y empezó a lamerle la espalda desde el hombro hasta el codo y desde ahí hasta su mano donde se hizo el corte. Reira se estremeció visiblemente y apretó las manos en puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Puso todo el autocontrol que tenia para no gritar del dolor que la estaba atravesando. Sentía como si un río de lava le atravesase el hombro. Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba mirando asombrada como Nibi hacía desaparecer las marcas rojas y moradas que marcaban el cuerpo de Reira y que ahora en vez de avanzar hasta el resto del cuerpo retrocedían hacia la palma de la mano donde empezó la intoxicación.

En cuanto el veneno se concentró de vuelta alrededor de la mano, Nibi levantó a Reira en brazos y se sentó en el suelo en el centro de la montaña donde tenían planeado empezar con el sellado. La chica ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse ni para protestar. Dejó al bijú abrazarla contra su cuerpo y ella misma se acurrucó aun más contra su pecho. Sabía que aun no habían acabado. Solo habían podido hacer retroceder el avance del veneno, ahora tocaba eliminarlo del sistema. Con su mano libre apretó la camisa negra de su amigo mientras que la otra era levantada por Nibi hacia sus labios. Apretó los dientes y la mano libre con fuerza al saber lo que venía a continuación.

_-Debería hacerte sufrir un poco por lo que nos haces pasar. No solo a mi pero también al estúpido de tu novio pero hoy me siento bastante generoso, aunque eso no significa que no te va doler_. – le susurró al oído intentando consolarla y asegurando que aun a pesar de sus diferencias y constantes conflictos se preocupaba por ella.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la chica Nibi abrió la boca para mostrarles a todos un par de afilados colmillos que se clavaron con rapidez en la muñeca de Reira. El dolor que le provocó el mordisco era muy doloroso pero no tanto como cuando tuvo que retroceder el avance del veneno. El bijú empezó a chupar el veneno hasta dejar la sangre libre de la sustancia. Para Reira el tiempo pareció alargarse pero en realidad solo pasaron dos minutos para cuando habían acabado.

_-La sangre ya está limpia._ – la informó Nibi satisfecho del trabajo que había hecho. La cara de la chica y su cuerpo estaban más pálidos de lo normal y estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

-Por fin. – le respondió con la voz débil. – Pensé que no acabarías nunca.

_-¿Estás bien? A lo mejor deberíamos posponer el sellado para mañana._ – sugirió preocupado por el estado de su amiga. Reira negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Es solo un poco de dolor. Puedo soportarlo.

_-No es un poco de dolor. Ya has sufrido por hoy. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco y cuando te sientas mejor…?_

-No voy a posponerlo. – le interrumpió la chica levantándose con torpeza de su regazo y poniéndose de pie con toda la dignidad que podía. – Sé que el sellado será más doloroso que esto pero quiero acabar cuanto antes. – Nibi suspiró resignado.

_-Allá vamos, pues_. – miró alrededor en busca de Tsunade que se había puesto a organizarlo todo mientras que él se ocupaba de Reira. – _¿Lo tienes todo?_ – Tsunade asintió. – _Bien. Ya hemos hablado antes los detalles y no creo que haya ningunos cabos sueltos. ¿Reira? Antes dijiste que querías prepararte. ¿Necesitas algo? – _Reira asintió y miró a Tsunade.

-Probablemente después de esto estaré fuera del juego durante unos días. Por eso para no perder el tiempo quiero hacer algunos preparativos. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de no hacer nada. Quiero que llames a tus dos estrategas. Así podre darles instrucciones para que puedan empezar con las preparaciones.

-Siempre dos pasos por delante, ¿eh? – rió Tsunade. – Por suerte no eres la única a la que le gusta estar preparada. Ya había pensado en eso. Kakashi ya está aquí y Shikamaru llegará en cuestión de minutos. – la informó.

-Bien. Entonces ya podemos empezar. Empezaré a hablar con Kakashi. Después podrá pasarle la información al otro. Quiero empezar cuanto antes. – Tsunade asintió y pocos segundos después Kakashi estaba a su lado.

-Mientras no esté quiero que empecéis las preparaciones de las tropas. Necesitamos preparar las armas, hacer los planes para la evacuación de los aldeanos y quiero que preparéis los perfiles de todos los ninjas del rango jounin. Así cuando ya estaré de vuelta podremos preparar el ataque. – Kakashi asintió pensativamente y se retiró. Reira se volvió para mirar a Nibi que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Estoy lista. Podemos empezar. – este asintió y le pasó la mano que la chica aceptó sin vacilar.

* * *

Entraron de vuelta al círculo que estaba dibujado en el centro de la montaña. Tsunade y los ninja que iban a ayudarle en el sellado los rodearon formando otro circulo más grande a su alrededor. A su señal Tsunade empezó a hacer los sellos. El proceso sería muy largo ya que el jutsu que iban a usar era muy complicado y la cantidad de sellos necesarios superaba cien. Al acabar los veinte primeros signos con las manos el círculo formado por los ninja empezó a brillar ligeramente formando una barrera alrededor de Reira y Nibi. Tsunade hizo unos cuantos sellos más y la barrera empezó a estabilizarse hasta que por fin ya estaba estable y sin fluctuaciones.

A su señal los ninjas dieron un paso para atrás dejando espacio a Reira y a Nibi, y también para protegerlos del posible daño. En cuanto se alejaron Reira cayó al suelo y soltó un grito de dolor. Nibi se arrodilló a su lado intentando consolarla aunque el mismo no estaba mejor, simplemente intentaba no dejarle ver cuánto sufría. Los ninja la miraron con simpatía al pensar en la tortura por la que estaba pasando.

Reira ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sufrió tanto pero al rato se dio cuenta que era porque nunca había pasado por tanto dolor. Sentía como si alguien estuviera intentando arrancarle cada célula del cuerpo una por una, su sangre hervía como si fuera lava y no era nada comparado con el dolor que sufrió cuando Nibi le extraía el veneno.

Con mucho esfuerzo volvió la cabeza para mirar a su amigo que estaba a su lado probablemente sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella sentía, si no mucho peor. Al volver la cabeza sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El bijú empezaba a transformarse en chakra puro. Su cuerpo humano poco a poco empezaba a desvanecerse dejando lugar a la enorme cantidad de chakra concentrado que era tan potente y a la vez tóxico que se extrañaba que podía aguantar la presión. Nibi le sonrió para darle coraje antes de desaparecer por completo formando una enorme bola de chakra que crepitaba con furia con colores azul y negro. En el cielo aparecieron otros dos trazos de chakra negro mezclado con azul proviniendo de diferentes direcciones, como si fueran atraídos por el Nibi.

El cuerpo de Reira seguía retorciéndose de dolor y sus gritos resonaban por todo el bosque hasta que por fin Tsunade acabó de formar todos los sellos. Todo el movimiento se paró por unos segundos. Era como la calma antes de la tempestad, ya que pasados unos segundos el chakra concentrado en la bola que se elevaba en el aire por encima de Reira empezó a verterse poco a poco en el cuerpo de esta, que a la vez brilló con los colores del chakra de la bestia, el chakra grabándose en forma de un tatuaje con un complicado diseño a lo largo de la espalda.

El dolor que sintió en aquel momento no era nada comparado con lo que sentía hasta ahora. Sus gritos eran tan fuertes que los ninjas que la rodeaban tuvieron que echar mano de todo el autocontrol que poseían para no dejar sus formaciones y taparse los oídos. No solo para no tener que escuchar el ruido sino también por el horrible sufrimiento de la chica. Reira gritaba con tanta fuerza que su garganta ya casi no podía hacer sonido alguno pero el indescriptible dolor no le dejaba otra opción. Ni siquiera con todo el autocontrol que poseía no podía dejar de expresar la tortura por la que estaba pasando.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin sus gritos se extinguieron, aunque estaban lejos de llegar hasta el final del sellado. El silencio que reinó alrededor de ellos era escalofriante. Muchos se preguntaban si la chica aun seguía viva y algunos de ellos incluso preguntaron Tsunade al respecto. La hokage tuvo que asegurarlos un sinfín de veces que todo estaba bajo control y que Reira seguía viva. Que solo había perdido la conciencia. Pero por dentro ella misma no estaba segura del todo.

* * *

El sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte cegando a algunos ninjas. Tsunade estaba aliviada. Había llamado a ninjas adicionales en caso de emergencia. No estaba equivocada. Ya casi una docena de ninjas había perdido la conciencia por la enorme presión del chakra de Nibi y por lo exhaustos que estaban. Suspiró cansadamente al notar que aun quedaba un tercio del chakra por sellar. Daría lo que fuera para poder descansar ahora mismo con una botella de sake en la mano. Sin embargo no podía permitirse ese lujo. Ella era quien dirigía el sellado y no podía dejar el círculo.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez al ver a Naruto y a los otros de su grupito de jounin favoritos. Les apreciaba mucho a todos y a Naruto lo amaba como si fuera su propio hermano a veces hasta como a un hijo. Pero ahora mismo no era el mejor momento. Estaba cansada, irritada y aun le faltaba una enorme cantidad de chakra que sellar.

-¡Tsunade-obaachan! – la llamó Naruto. No se acordaba cuando fue la última vez que venía a ella con una expresión tan seria en la cara. – ¿Está todo bien? – la preguntó al ver la cantidad de ninjas tumbados en el suelo sin nadie que les atienda.

-No es el momento adecuado, Naruto. – le dijo. – Como puedes ver estoy en mitad de una **muy** importante misión.

-Sí, lo sé. – respondió con la cabeza agachada. Podía ver la tristeza grabada en sus facciones. – Los gritos de Reira no eran tan fáciles de ignorar. Dudo que hubo alguien en la aldea que pudo dormir tranquilamente esta noche. – los demás también bajaron las cabezas. – Hemos venido para informarte de que ya hemos acabado nuestra guardia.

-Podéis iros entonces. Necesitareis descansar antes de empezar las preparaciones y este no es el sitio adecuado para vosotros. – Naruto la miró extrañado y Tsunade le señaló con el mentón hacia sus amigos. Todos respiraban con dificultad y apenas se mantenían de pie. – Hay demasiado chakra por aquí. Es por eso que nadie atiende a los exhaustos. Hay pocos que podrían aguantar esta presión. Será mejor que os vayáis de aquí cuanto antes. – asintiendo Naruto y los demás se alejaron del lugar hacia sus respectivos lugares para su bien merecido descanso.

* * *

/AN: La canción para este cap es de Linkin Park – "Crawling". (Explica más o menos lo que siente Reira cuando la atacaron ).


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**Neji POV**

Neji no sabía qué hacer y no le gustaba esta sensación. Han pasado tres días desde que acabaron de sellar al Nekomata en el cuerpo de Reira y un día desde que los Akatsuki vinieron a la aldea. La declaración que hicieron dejó a todos estupefactos. Habían venido solo dos de ellos. Itachi y Kisame. Aun no podía creer el comportamiento de estos criminales. Entraron a la aldea como si les perteneciera y el tipo tiburón anunció que los Akatsuki iban a atacar Konoha con toda la normalidad y con una enorme sonrisa sádica, mientras que Itachi permanecía un poco más atrás de su acompañante pareciendo completamente relajado y aburrido.

Si no fuera porque había prestado suficiente atención habría perdido la mirada discreta dirigida hacia Naruto y después a Hinata. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué es lo que planeaba Itachi? ¿Acaso no era amigo de Reira? ¿Todo eso era una farsa? ¿Por qué los Akatsuki anunciarían el ataque? ¿Estaban tan seguros de su victoria? Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna respuesta que pensó que se iba a volver loco. Pero otra vez. ¿Qué era esa mirada dirigida hacia Naruto? ¿Y qué es lo que tenía que ver Hinata en todo eso? Normalmente Naruto reaccionaria por impulso, pero esta vez no lo hizo. No atacó a ninguno de ellos e incluso ayudó sujetar a Sasuke que intentaba lanzarse hacia su hermano.

Cuidadosamente sopesó sus opciones. Naruto era una persona de fiar pero no estaba seguro si lograría sacarle algo si había prometido guardar el secreto. Por otra parte no estaba seguro si Hinata tenía algo que ver. Podía ser una simple coincidencia. Tan pronto como este pensamiento cruzó su mente supo la respuesta. No era una coincidencia. Itachi Uchiha y las coincidencias eran desconocidos. Cada movimiento que hacía, cada paso que daba eran meticulosamente pensados y tenían un motivo oculto. Al llegar a esa conclusión no le quedaba otra que tener una charla con su prima si es que quería averiguar cualquier cosa.

* * *

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla. Hinata no dejaba el campo de entrenamiento con su padre ni por un momento desde que se supo de la guerra. Pasaba ahí todo el tiempo libre que tenia entre misiones. Por suerte la encontró ahí sola ya que Hiashi-sama tenía que asistir a una importante reunión con la hokage. En cuanto lo vio Hinata paró su entrenamiento.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – la preguntó con voz mortalmente seria. Al darse cuenta de que era algo muy importante Hinata les llevó lejos de la mansión y del campo auditivo de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos.

- ¿Neji-kun, que es lo que pasa? – le preguntó preocupada. Este suspiró.

- Quiero que seas sincera conmigo Hinata-sama. Sé que estáis escondiéndome algo. He visto ayer como Itachi te miraba de reojo. Fue solo un instante pero lo vi claramente. Tú y Naruto estáis escondiendo algo. Quiero saber que es y porque. – Hinata tragó visiblemente. Pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta del mensaje silencioso que había pasado entre los tres.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó intentando parecer inocente.

- No intentes escondérmelo. Sé que algo está pasando. Solo quiero estar seguro que no es algo que perjudique a la villa y qué es lo que planea Itachi. – suspirando se pasó una mano por el pelo, debatiendo si debía o no decirle la verdad. Al final optó por confiar en ella. – He visto a Itachi antes. Con Reira. Juntos. – vio como los ojos de Hinata se abrían de par en par.

- Lo siento Neji-kun. No puedo decirte nada. Solo puedo asegurarte que no dejaremos que nada le pase a la villa. Reira-san no traicionará Konoha e Itachi-san… No estoy segura del todo. Pero aun así quiero pedirte algo. – le dijo mirándole a la cara con determinación. – Quiero que guardes este secreto. Nadie debe saber que estos dos se conocen. Habría una rebelión y no podemos dejar que eso pase. Necesitamos a Reira-san para ganar. Necesitamos confiar en ella. – Neji suspiró con fastidio. No había sacado nada de Hinata pero por lo menos sabía que tenían algo planeado.

- Espero que sepáis lo que estáis haciendo. – le dijo serio. Esta asintió.

- Confío en Reira-san. Y puede que sea solo mi opinión personal pero creo que Itachi-san no es una persona que todos creen que es. – y con esto desapareció.

Frustrado por la falta de respuestas Neji se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento para descargar la tensión. No iba obtener respuestas para sus preguntas. Eso ya estaba claro. Solo esperaba que al acabar todo esto aun estaría vivo para entender lo que había pasado.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke estaba furioso. No. Ni siquiera esta palabra podía describir lo que sentía en este momento. Furia, rabia, resentimiento, pesar, decepción, traición. Había tantos sentimientos que necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para no gritar de frustración. Quería salir. Necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba…

- Naruto. – gruñó el nombre de su supuesto amigo. – Sal de aquí antes de que te destripe aquí mismo. – le amenazó. Segundos después Naruto apareció delante de la puerta de su celda.

- No tienes que ponerte tan agresivo. – dijo con tono divertido lo que hizo que Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza. Si no fuera porque su chakra estaba sellado le estaría atravesando con el chidori ahora mismo. Naruto se puso serio de repente. Todo rastro de humor desapareció de sus facciones. – Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Sé que no quieres admitirlo pero los dos sabemos que aun no eres rival para él. Habría acabado contigo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Alguna vez piensas antes de actuar cuando se trata de tu hermano?

- No sabes lo que se siente, Naruto. Así que no te pongas en mi situación. – le respondió entre dientes.

- Oh, sí que lo sé. Puede que no a la misma escala, pero lo sé. Tú eras como un hermano para mí. Y desapareciste. Me dejaste al borde de la muerte cuando se suponía que éramos amigos. También tuve que lidiar con tu traición cuando te uniste a los Akatsuki. Pero a pesar de todo esto seguía teniendo fe en ti. Me humillé delante del consejo y la hokage para que pudieras volver. ¿Y cómo me lo agradeces? Te tiras a los brazos de la muerte en cuanto aparece delante de ti. – Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Su furia ardiendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué lo que tengo que hacer es olvidarme de su traición hacia mí, hacia todo mi clan, hacia la villa y perdonarle como tú lo hiciste conmigo? – Naruto suspiró.

- No es eso lo que tenía en mente. No tienes que perdonarle. Olvídate de él, de lo que hizo. Déjalo atrás. Si sigues así no te libraras de tu pasado y no podrás avanzar.

- No es tan fácil como dices Naruto. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo? ¡Lo vi todo! ¡Todo! ¡Los cuerpos masacrados de todos los miembros de mi clan! ¡¿Como se supone que olvide las caras de horror y la sangre? – Naruto le dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse de ahí parándose al final del pasillo sin volverse.

- Eres un ninja, Sasuke. Un shinobi. Deberías saber que nuestra vida no es un camino fácil. Si te dejas llevar por el pasado nunca serás un buen ninja. Debes aprender a vivir con la muerte. Al principio es doloroso, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo. Lo que cuenta es el presente y el futuro. Nosotros los ninja nunca encontraremos la paz en el pasado. Tú y yo somos los que mejor sabemos eso. Pero también hay otros a los que no conocemos, que sienten lo mismo. Pero nosotros tenemos un motivo por el que vivir. Tenemos amigos que nos quieren y se preocupan por nosotros. Y cuando sufrimos ellos también sufren. Así que piensa dos veces antes de actuar la próxima vez.

- ¿Sabes, Naruto? – dijo Sasuke apoyando la espalda contra la pared con la cabeza agachada. – Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que te oiría hablar tan filosóficamente. – Naruto soltó una risa nerviosa, rascándose detrás el cuello con una mano.

- Supongo que he pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de Ero-sennin. – de repente exclamó un "¡ah!" sobresaltando a Sasuke. – Casi se me olvidaba. Nana-chan me dijo que te está esperando. No le dejaron entrar aquí. Tsunade-obaachan no confía en que no intente soltarte. – Sasuke levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y por qué piensa que tú no lo harías si te lo pedía?

- ¡Porque sabe que disfruto de esto más que cualquiera! – rió Naruto y corrió fuera. Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. A pesar de la edad que tenían Naruto seguía siendo el mismo ninja hiperactivo, impredecible, cabeza hueca de siempre.

- Nana-chan. – susurró. – Aún no sé qué es lo que pasa. Pero lo averiguaré. – se dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro que solo ella o Naruto podían sacar a la superficie.

Ahora que ya se había calmado necesitaba hablar con Tsunade para que le deje salir. Aun tenía muchas cosas que averiguar y aun más que entrenar. La batalla empezaba dentro de un mes y medio. No había tiempo que perder.

- Parece que ha llegado el momento de volver a buscar bajo los tatamis del templo en el distrito de los Uchiha. – murmuró por lo bajo con una sonrisa siniestra.

* * *

AN/ Siento la tardanza, es que ultimamente tuve mucho trabajo y ningun tiempo para mi misma, ademas que me ha caducado el office T_T (gracias a los que suben todos esos programas a los foros ^^ benditos seais xDD) Esta semana tengo algunos dias libres asi que intentare aprovechar para subir mas capitulos :):) review please! :)


	12. Chapter 12 Los entrenamientos

**CAPITULO 12 Los entrenamientos

* * *

**

Reira abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin fue capaz de mover los miembros. Se sentó con dificultad en la cama apoyando la espalda contra las almohadas. Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces. Empezaba a sentirse mucho mejor aunque la cabeza aun le daba pequeñas vueltas. Vacilando trazó con la mano el lateral de su espalda y suspiró de alivio al sentir el conocido diseño bajo las yemas de los dedos.

- ¿Nibi? – llamó en voz alta intentando comunicarse con su amigo.

_- Déjame en paz. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir._ – fue su respuesta o mejor el gruñido.

- Lo siento. Solo quería decirte que te quiero. –respondió con una sonrisa. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que por fin pudo oír una respuesta.

_- Que descanses. _

A pesar del tono desinteresado ella sabía que él también la quería. Sonriendo con satisfacción se levantó de la cama. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Ahora tocaba ocuparse de los asuntos importantes. Con rapidez se vistió con sus ropas que estaban cuidadosamente dobladas en la silla al lado de la cama. Sin vacilar abrió la puerta de su habitación y…

- ¿Que estáis haciendo aquí? – preguntó sorprendida casi chocando con los tres ANBU que estaban vigilando la puerta. Estaba tan despreocupada que se había olvidado de poner una pequeña parte suya alerta. Menos mal que se dio cuenta a tiempo. Aguzó un poco sus sentidos y pudo sentir la presencia de otros tres alrededor del hospital.

- Ordenes de hokage-sama. – le respondió uno de ellos y Reira supo que algo había pasado. ¿De otro modo porque pondría tantos guardias mientras estaba inconsciente?

- Bien. Ya podéis volver a vuestras misiones. Ya que ya estoy despierta no necesito más protección. Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme a mí misma. – y al decir esto desapareció dejando atrás pétalos de tulipanes rojos.

* * *

Reira atravesó la villa con paso apresurado. Algo malo había pasado. Podía verlo con tan solo mirar el comportamiento de los habitantes y los ninjas. Había mucha tensión en el aire. Los habitantes estaban intranquilos y los ninjas estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Aguzando sus sentidos buscó el chakra de una persona en particular. No le era difícil encontrar a Naruto. Su chakra flameaba con intensidad. Dirigiéndose hacia el lugar de donde provenía la señal encontró a Naruto en un campo de entrenamiento. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver el daño que había sufrido el lugar.

- Naruto. – llamó el nombre atrayendo su atención.

- ¡Reira! – gritó eufórico y llegó corriendo hacia ella atrapándola en un abrazo de acero, logrando dejarla sin aire en los pulmones y a la vez asombrada por las acciones del chico. Nadie antes se atrevió a hacerlo. Nadie aparte de Itachi.

- Na-ru-to, - logró articular. –Me estas ahogando. – le dijo con los restos del aire que le quedaban lo que consiguió que este la soltara.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó sonrojado. – Me alegro mucho que ya estés bien. – una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y Reira no pudo más que responder con suya propia, afectada por su entusiasmo.

- Seguro que no más que yo. Pero no he venido para charlar. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasó cuando estaba dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? – Naruto bajó la cabeza y se llevó la mano al cuello lo que siempre significaba problemas. Reira suspiró. – Escúpelo de una vez. – Naruto la miró de reojo.

- Estabas dormida una semana e Itachi vino a la villa. – respondió mirando el suelo.

- ¿Itachi? – preguntó extrañada.

- Con Kisame. – Reira se puso tensa. – Vinieron para anunciarnos la guerra.

- Maldición. Así que ya lo sabe. Maldito Madara. – murmuró por lo bajo.

- ¿Madara? – preguntó Naruto extrañado. El nombre le sonaba de algo.

- Es el fundador del clan Uchiha. No preguntes, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Quiero detalles. Que es lo que dijeron exactamente.

- Bueno, Kisame fue quien estaba hablando. No dijo mucho la verdad. Básicamente fue algo como: "Nosotros los Akatsuki os declaramos la guerra. Atacaremos dentro de un mes y medio y no tendremos piedad a menos que nos daréis a los jinchúrikis." – le dijo imitando la voz de Kisame y soltando una risa maliciosa. – Eso fue todo. – dijo volviendo a su voz normal.

- Parece que a Madara ya no le importa el factor sorpresa o se dio cuenta de que nosotros ya lo sabíamos. Sin importar el motivo tenemos que prepararnos. Voy a buscar a Kakashi y Shikamaru. Tú busca a Sasuke y dile que quiero verle en el campo de entrenamiento al atardecer.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó extrañado Naruto.

- Ya verás cuando nos encontremos mas tarde. Que no se te olvide venir con él. Hasta luego. – y desapareció dejando a un sorprendido y pensativo Naruto.

* * *

Reira llegó a la oficina de Tsunade avisando su llegada con una llamada de los nudillos y entrando sin esperar respuesta alguna.

- Cuantas veces os tengo que decir que esperéis… - empezó a decir pero se paró en mitad de la frase al ver a Reira. – Oh. Eres tú. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor. Ahora podemos pasar a los asuntos más importantes. Kakashi, Shikamaru. – les saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza. – Os estaba buscando. Me gustaría que me informarais que es lo que fuisteis capaces de conseguir mientras estaba inconsciente y también quiero que me contéis con detalle la visita de los Akatsuki. – Tsunade la miró sorprendida a lo que Reira se encogió de hombros.

- He visto a Naruto por el camino. Al grano. Necesito ver un calendario. – Tsunade la miró escéptica pero hizo lo que le pidió buscando entre las pilas de papeles que estaban esparcidos sobre su mesa.

- Aquí tienes. – le pasó el rollo. Reira lo puso por encima de los otros papeles.

- ¿En qué fecha dijeron que atacarían? – les preguntó.

- Kisame dijo que dentro de un mes y medio. Ya han pasado cinco días de su visita, lo que nos da tiempo hasta la mitad del mes que viene. – Reira miró el calendario con intensidad hasta que por fin negó con la cabeza.

- No lo hará. Atacará antes. ¿Ves eso? Al principio del mes habrá luna llena. Madara la necesita. Estoy segura al cien por cien que inmediatamente después de capturarme a mí y a Naruto querrá poner su plan en marcha. No es una persona paciente que digamos. Y esperar un mes más para la siguiente luna llena… Digamos que no cuadraría con sus planes.

- ¿Luna llena? ¿Para que la necesitaría? – preguntó Shikamaru extrañado.

- Madara tiene una especie de plan. Lo llama "Ojo de la Luna". Consiste en capturar a todos los bijú y fusionarlos. No estoy segura si estáis al tanto de esto pero las nueve bestias con colas que hay eran originalmente una sola. El Juubi era una bestia muy poderosa y solo el Rikudou Sennin fue capaz de dominarla sellándola en su cuerpo. Al morir el chakra de la bestia se liberó de su cuerpo dispersándose y formando los nueve bijú que conocemos ahora.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver su plan con las bestias? – interrumpió Tsunade.

- A eso iba hasta que me interrumpiste. – soltó Reira con mordacidad, después suspiró con fastidio y continuó con la historia. – Madara planea convertirse a sí mismo en el jinchúriki que guardará a la bestia. Haciendo eso obtendrá el poder que necesita para hacer el jutsu definitivo. El Tsukuyomi Infinito es un genjutsu que se reflejará en la luna sometiendo a todos bajo una eterna esclavitud a merced de Madara.

- ¡¿Puede hacer eso? – exclamó Tsunade sorprendida.

- Pero se supone que solo el Rikudou Sennin, el Sabio de los seis caminos era capaz de hacer eso. – añadió Kakashi pensativo.

- Al contrario, no es el único. Yo misma lo pensé. Pero me equivocaba. Pein, uno de los miembros de Akatsuki posee el rinnegan, la misma técnica ocular que la del sabio de los seis caminos. Pienso que Madara planea matarlo al final de la batalla para obtener sus ojos, si es que el mismo no se los da en una bandeja de plata. El muy estúpido se dejó convencer que el camino que toman para lograr la paz es correcto. – suspiró con cansancio. Esta conversación no era para nada placentera. – También estuve investigando el sharingan. Y lo que encontré no es algo agradable tampoco. Al parecer el clan Uchiha no es tan simple como parece. El sharingan eterno que posee Madara es la clave para hacer que su plan funcione. Con él y con el poder de las nueve bestias se convertirá en una amenaza que nadie será capaz de enfrentar. Así que está claro que aunque no tenga el rinnegan también podrá dominar a la bestia y hacer el jutsu. – Tsunade se apoyó en su silla con cara incrédula. Reira suspiró. – Este es su plan y al menos que le paremos los pies lo llevará a cabo y será el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos ahora.

- Lo que dices es imposible. ¿Resucitar al Juubi? Se necesita enorme cantidad de poder y las condiciones adecuadas. Las mismas preparaciones para algo tan complicado llevarían décadas. – respondió Shikamaru algo escéptico con mordacidad.

- Hn. ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene Madara? Este plan lo lleva ejecutando desde su batalla con el primer hokage o incluso antes. Además que tiene a los ninjas más poderosos y peligrosos de la historia a su disposición. Incluso si estos le fallan él mismo posee tanto poder que sería capaz de realizar el jutsu él solito.

- Este plan es muy arriesgado y no creo que se lo diga a cualquiera, porque las cinco naciones shinobi habrían hecho algo hace tiempo. ¿Por qué es que tú lo sabes y cómo podemos saber que no te lo has inventado?– argumentó de vuelta Shikamaru mirando a Reira con preguntada grabada en las facciones. Esta se puso bien derecha.

- El mismo Madara me lo ha dicho hace cuatro años. – dijo con tranquilidad. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Tsunade al rato se dio cuenta de que existía tal posibilidad pero los chicos no sabían nada de su pequeño secreto.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? – vocalizó la pregunta Kakashi que volvió a poner cara de póker.

- Madara quiso que me uniera a sus tropas. Intentó persuadirme con la paz que traerían sus actos. En mi opinión esta un poquitín chiflado además de ser bipolar. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Shikamaru entrecerró sus ojos en ella.

- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que todo lo que dices es verdad?

- Puedes creerme o no. Eso depende de ti. Yo solo sé que tengo que detenerlo antes de que realice su plan y para eso necesito vuestra ayuda. – los otros dos asintieron dándole su apoyo. Asintiendo ella también, se dirigió hacia la puerta parándose con la mano en el pomo. – Tienes una mente brillante Shikamaru. No dejes que tus sentimientos te la nublen. – hizo una pausa durante la cual nadie dijo una palabra. – Siento lo de Asuma-sensei. – y con esto salió de la habitación dejando a un sorprendido y deprimido Shikamaru detrás.

- Supongo que volverá para hablar de la lista de ninjas que me hizo preparar más tarde, ¿huh? – habló Tsunade para bajar un poco la tensión. – Dispersaos. – con esto los dos jounin desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

* * *

Reira llegó al campo de entrenamiento para calentarse antes de que vengan Naruto y Sasuke y a la vez para deshacerse de la tensión provocada por Shikamaru. Entendía que él mismo quería vengar a su maestro pero eso no le justificaba para comportarse como un crío en situaciones tan importantes.

Sus planes dieron un giro cuando vio una chica entrenar. Sus movimientos rápidos, precisos, llenos de gracia y fuerza. El chakra de Hinata vibraba a su alrededor con un azul eléctrico dejando a su paso una complicada red. La chica dejó de entrenar al darse cuenta de la presencia de Reira, incluso cuando esta había borrado cualquier rastro de su chakra ocultando su presencia. Al parecer nada escapaba a esos ojos.

- Eres increíble, Hinata. Es la primera vez que veo el byakugan en acción. Estoy impresionada. – Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente.

- No es para tanto. Aun me falta mucho para estar al nivel de Neji-niisan y Padre.

- No he visto sus habilidades aun pero te puedo asegurar que lo que me has demostrado ahora te pone en mi libro como una ninja con mucho talento. ¿Quieres practicar conmigo un poco? – Hinata la miró sorprendida al principio pero al ver la sinceridad en cara de Reira aceptó la propuesta.

- C..claro. – respondió aun avergonzada por los cumplidos de la chica.

Las dos chicas se pusieron en posiciones. Al rato al darse cuenta de que Hinata no iba a atacarla primero Reira hizo el primer paso. Lucharon usando solo el taijutsu y de vez en cuando se tiraban los kunai o los shurikens. Puños y patadas eran lanzados unos detrás de otros pero a pesar de la rápida sucesión, los movimientos eran bien planeados y certeros. Reira aun siendo tan buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo tuvo que esforzarse y poner toda su atención en su oponente ya que un movimiento en falso y acabaría mal parada.

Las dos kunoichi siguieron luchando sin percatarse de la presencia de los espectadores que se congregaron mientras luchaban, tan concentradas estaban en el combate. Los tres integrantes del equipo 7 miraban asombrados la lucha que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.

- Vaya, no sabía que Hinata era tan buena. – murmuró Sakura a sus compañeros.

Les había acompañado porque no confiaba en la jinchúriki de Nibi. Había algo sobre ella que le ponía los pelos de punta, además que guardaba demasiados secretos. Se podría decir que también estaba celosa. Desde su llegada los chicos no dejaban de comportarse de un modo muy raro. Sasuke la ignoraba aun más que de costumbre y Naruto desaparecía sin decir nada solo para después descubrir que había ido a ver a Reira.

- ¡Pues claro! – dijo Naruto entusiasmado, respondiendo a la pregunta de Sakura con un poco de retraso, por haberse quedado embobado mirando a las dos chicas.

- Hn. – soltó Sasuke aunque también estaba asombrado. Tuvo que activar su sharingan para ser capaz de ver todos los movimientos de las chicas.

- Pero esa no es toda la extensión de sus habilidades. – continuó Naruto orgulloso de la fuerza de Hinata.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sakura intrigada pero a la vez furiosa. No le gustaba que Naruto supiera tantas cosas de Hinata, ni de cualquier otra chica. Esta vez fue Sasuke quien respondió aun sin quitar ojo de las chicas.

- Sus movimientos son muy controlados y sus músculos demasiado tensos. Calculo que esto es solo el cuarenta por ciento de sus habilidades.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó sorprendida concentrándose de nuevo en la lucha justo a tiempo para ver como las armas rozaban a sus oponentes apenas milímetros de la piel.

* * *

En un momento el aire se tensó alrededor de ellos al ver a Hinata que iba a asestarle un golpe que le daría de lleno en el pecho a Reira que en ese instante no tenía ninguna posibilidad de esquivar el golpe. Sin embargo no pasó nada ya que Reira desapareció de su vista en un flash, tan rápido que ni siquiera Sasuke pudo seguirla con su sharingan, reapareciendo apenas un segundo después detrás de Hinata con un kunai en la mano presionando contra el cuello de la chica y a la vez dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Pensé que me ibas a dar. Casi me da un ataque solo de pensarlo. – le dijo aliviada mientras todos la miraban con una mirada de incredulidad.

- ¿Eso era…? – preguntó Sasuke incrédulo sin poder controlar su voz. Naruto tragó con fuerza.

- Hiraishin no jutsu. – murmuró con incredulidad. Después de salir del shock siguió hablando – ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que solo Yondaime podía hacerla.

Desapareció del lado de sus compañeros para aparecer corriendo al lado de las chicas.

- ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡No me puedo creer que la he visto! ¿Como la has aprendido? ¿Puedes enseñarme? ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! – gritaba Naruto tan excitado como un niño.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto? – le preguntó al final harta de su incesante charla. En serio, ¿Qué es lo que Hinata veía en él?

- ¡De la técnica del Cuarto! ¿De qué otra cosa podía hablar? – preguntó como si fuera obvio su motivo de excitación.

- ¿La técnica del Cuarto? – preguntó sin entender al principio. – Oh, te refieres a la técnica de la teletransportación. Siento decepcionarte pero no es lo que crees.

- ¿Cómo que no? Solo Yondaime podía hacerla. Es la técnica del Dios del trueno volador. Fue por esa técnica que le llamaban el rayo amarillo de Konoha. – respondió Naruto sintiéndose confundido. Reira suspiró.

- Sé a qué te refieres pero no es eso. Es cierto que puede parecer algo similar pero es algo totalmente diferente. Y siento decepcionarte pero no puedo enseñarte esa técnica. – Naruto hizo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué no? – en ese instante todos se preguntaban si podía haber alguien aun mas niño que Naruto. Se supone que es un ninja – pensaban con resignación.

- Porque hay que ser un poco especial para poder hacer esa técnica. Sin embargo tú no entras en esa categoría. – nadie lo pensaría pero su puchero se hizo aun mas grande. Todos los presentes suspiraron ante el comportamiento de su amigo. – Escucha. Hay que poseer un tipo de chakra especial además de algunos otros requisitos. Mira, por ejemplo Shikamaru. – empezó a explicar Reira para poder tener un poco de paz. – Su habilidad es el jutsu de sombras. Técnicamente es compatible con la técnica pero solo si ocurren ciertas circunstancias. Dado que esas circunstancias no se producirán – dijo con determinación atrayendo la atención de los reunidos – la técnica no será efectiva. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Quieres decir que solo los seres de las sombras y capaces de controlarlas pueden realizar el jutsu? – preguntó un serio Naruto sorprendiendo a todos con su comportamiento y razonamiento dado que ninguno de ellos pudo entender nada de la explicación. Reira sonrió y asintió. Naruto parecía un tonto cuando le convenía pero bajo toda esa fachada había un tío con una gran capacidad mental que aparecía siempre que le era necesario.

- Una pena. . – susurró volviendo a ser el mismo tío despreocupado de siempre.

- No te preocupes. Hay algo que si puedo enseñarte. Y lo haré. Pero ten paciencia. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no puedo ocuparme de todas a la vez. – Naruto sonrió con anticipación.

No había nada que pudiese ponerlo de mejor humor ahora mismo. Todos sabían que era un fanático si se trataba de aprender nuevas técnicas y a la vez un amante de ramen pero ni siquiera el de Ichiraku podría alejarlo ahora de Reira. Esperaría hasta que tuviese todas las cosas acabadas para que le pudiese enseñar esa nueva técnica. Ese pensamiento le trajo uno otro a la mente.

- ¿Por qué me pediste que trajese al Sasuke-teme al campo de entrenamiento? – preguntó al final atrayendo de nuevo la atención de todos.

Sasuke sintió como la irritación empezaba a crecer dentro de él al oír el tan odioso insulto con el que siempre le llamaba su amigo, pero no podía quejarse ya que el mismo seguía llamándole Dobe. Una sonrisa empezaba a crecer en su rostro pero murió tan pronto como apareció al oír las siguientes palabras de Reira que lo dejaron confundido.

- Quiero pelear contigo, Sasuke. – dijo volviéndose hacia él con cara estoica dejándolos a todos perplejos.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntaron los del equipo siete a la vez.

- Tranquilos. Es solo un combate amistoso. Solo quiero comprobar tus habilidades y hacer un trato si es que aceptas.

- ¿Cuál es el trato? – preguntó con recelo Sasuke al ver que la cara de Reira no había mostrado ningún rastro de emoción. O eso pensó hasta que vio una sonrisa burlona formarse en sus labios.

- Es simple. Si ganas haré lo que quieras, pero si gano yo vas a entrenar bajo mi tutela durante las siguientes dos semanas. – los ojos de los cuatro se abrieron de par en par con incredulidad.

- ¡Oye! ¡Cómo te atreves a suponer esas cosas sobre Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura en defensa de su amigo. – ¡Él es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea! ¡Claro que podrá contigo, tú arrogante…! – no acabó la frase ya que Sasuke la interrumpió.

- Sakura, ya basta. No necesito que me defiendas. – le dijo irritado.

¿Cómo es que Sakura aun no se ha dado cuenta que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él? Sabía que también amaba a Naruto pero si no dejaba de perseguirlo a él, Naruto también estaría fuera de su alcance. Como su mejor amigo sabía mejor que nadie, incluso el mismo Naruto con lo ciego que podía ser a veces, que el ninja hiperactivo de la aldea estaba enamorado de cierta kunoichi de pelo morado, incluso si él mismo aun no se ha dado cuenta de eso. Pero con lo denso que era dudaba que pasaría algo entre estos dos en los próximos meses si no incluso años.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado se concentró en lo que había dicho Reira. Sopesó las palabras de la kunoichi que seguía mirándole con esa mirada llena de desafío. Su orgullo no le permitiría rechazar la oferta, es más, quería enfrentarla y comprobar a qué nivel estaba. Era la capitana de los ANBU de la villa oculta en la niebla. ¿Cómo de fuerte sería? ¿Tendría problemas enfrentándola? Negó con la cabeza. No había posibilidad que una chica podía derrotarlo a él. Sasuke Uchiha. Sintió como la adrenalina corría con más rapidez en sus venas.

- No creo que puedas enseñarme nada que me sea útil. – le dijo con arrogancia. – Sin embargo no tengo ningún problema en demostrarte mis habilidades. – Reira sonrió con suficiencia.

- Entonces allá vamos. – le dijo y apenas un segundo después ya había sacado un kunai de su porta armas y corría hacia Sasuke con una velocidad que estaba a la par con la de Kakashi.

Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque. Los otros se alejaron del lugar con rapidez para dejarles sitio. Con su sharingan activado, el Uchiha intentó atraparla en un genjutsu pero a Reira nada pareció afectarla. Siguió esquivando sus ataques y lanzando otros sin quitar los ojos de los de Sasuke que sintió como su humor se desvanecía sustituido por la irritación. No entendía como esa chica podía mirarle a los ojos y no caer bajo ningún genjutsu además de que apenas podía seguir sus movimientos sin contar que aun no había usado ni pizca del poder del bijú que llevaba dentro.

Sacando su katana que por suerte llevaba siempre consigo atada a la espalda intentó hacerla retroceder solo para que Reira sacara un rollo del cual convocó su propia katana. Creyendo que aun tenía posibilidades, porque aun no la había visto luchar con un arma de largo alcance se lanzó hacia ella con ataques poderosos intentando sobrepasarla con su fuerza. Sus armas chocaron haciendo saltar pequeñas chispas. Reira sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Sasuke sonrió con superioridad.

El chico supo que estaba planeando algo e intentó separarse de ella pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Reira pasó su mano sobre la hoja de la espada de Sasuke cortando su propia mano dejando que su sangre fluyera hacia el suelo. Maldiciendo en voz baja intentó soltarse de su agarre y saltar hacia atrás pero la realización había llegado demasiado tarde. La chica ya le había inmovilizado los pies con su propia sangre que seguía subiendo sobre su cuerpo hasta cubrirlo de modo que no podía mover ni los pies ni las manos.

- Gané. – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Entrenarás conmigo durante las dos siguientes semanas. – Sasuke maldijo su propia arrogancia. – No te alteres tanto. Tus habilidades no están nada mal. Ni tú ni yo hemos usado ni la mitad de lo que tenemos. Pero tengo que decir que estoy decepcionada con tu sharingan. Pensé que tenías más poder que eso. – Sasuke la miró con odio. Empezaba a sentir cada vez más aversión hacia ella. No solo se atrevía a humillarlo derrotándolo delante de su equipo pero también le humillaba verbalmente. Si tan solo no estuviese atado… - Tus habilidades en el taijutsu e ninjutsu están muy bien. Por encima de un jounin normal me atrevería a decir. – siguió hablando Reira ignorando las miradas de odio de Sasuke. – Por eso nos concentraremos en tus ojos durante estas dos semanas.

- ¿Cómo planeas entrenarme si no tienes ni la menor idea sobre el sharingan? – la preguntó con amargura. No iba a perder el tiempo en un entrenamiento sin sentido que no le llevaría a ninguna parte.

- No te me pongas arrogante Sasuke Uchiha. – le dijo Reira irritada. Arrogancia en los ignorantes era lo que más odiaba. – Sé más cosas sobre el sharingan de las que sabes tú siendo el miembro del clan. ¿Por qué crees que teniendo un doujutsu tan poderoso a tu favor no pudiste hacerme ningún daño? No sabes usarlo apropiadamente. Si no fuera por una promesa nunca te entrenaría. – dijo con su furia elevándose. El silencio reinó entre todos. El resto del equipo siete y Hinata se reunieron con ellos en el campo aun sin poder salir del asombro viendo la lucha que acababan de presenciar.

- Es imposible que sepas más cosas que yo. Los secretos más importantes sobre el sharingan están guardados en rollos secretos a los que nadie más a parte del clan Uchiha tiene acceso. He leído todos y cada uno de ellos. No hay ni una sola cosa que no sepa sobre mi barrera de sangre. – el labio de Reira se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Cree lo que quieras. Pero desde mañana quiero verte en este campo de entrenamiento al amanecer cada día durante las siguientes dos semanas. Te sorprenderías de las cosas que ni siquiera tu mismo sabes ni entiendes sobre el sharingan. Para disipar las dudas que veo en vuestras caras –dijo mirando a todos los presentes – solo os puedo decir que como una jinchúriki tuve que estudiar a fondo mis enemigos. Sucede que mi enemigo más grande es Madara Uchiha. Durante años he buscado la información necesaria para entender el poder del sharingan. Y créeme, encontré cosas de las que tú mismo te sorprenderás. Por ahora estas libre. – dijo haciendo un sello con la mano dejando libre al Uchiha que seguía irritado por su derrota pero a la vez intrigado por lo que le podría enseñar, si es que había algo que él aun no sabía. – Naruto. – llamó la atención de su siguiente objetivo. – Nos vamos. – y con esto despareció llevando consigo a un desconcertado Naruto.

* * *

- ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí? – preguntó Naruto al reparar a sus alrededores. Estaban en medio de un denso bosque. Los árboles eran tan altos e imponentes que apenas dejaban pasar la luz de la luna que ahora asomaba en el oscuro cielo. Cerca de ellos el agua caía con fuerza desde una montaña, formando una hermosa cascada que finalizaba en un lago. La vista era a la vez hermosa y escalofriante.

- Aquí vas a entrenar. – respondió Reira mirando la luna con añoranza como si esperase que en algún lugar alguien estaría mirando el mismo astro. A los pocos segundos su cara se puso seria y miró a Naruto a la cara. – Te voy a enseñar cómo puedes comunicarte con el bijú que llevas dentro y aprovechar su poder. Sin embargo solo te puedo decir la teoría. – la atención de Naruto estaba puesta completamente en Reira y en lo que estaba diciendo. – Hay dos métodos que puedes usar para obtener ese poder. El primer método es que aprendas a coexistir con el Kyuubi, y que este te dé el poder voluntariamente. – Naruto tragó con fuerza. Dudaba que el primer modo funcionaria con él.

- ¿Cuál es el segundo método?

- Tienes que vencerlo. – le dijo simplemente.

- ¿¡Cómo? – exclamó sorprendido.

- Es una lucha en el plano mental. Entras en lo que es el interior de tu mente, liberas el sello que sella al Kyuubi, luchas con él y si ganas su poder estará a tu disposición con la única dificultad el aprender a controlarlo.

- Lo haces parecer tan simple. ¿Pero y si pierdo? – Reira se encogió de hombros.

- Es simple. Tú mueres. El bijú se libera. El mundo acaba. – Naruto se estremeció.

- ¿El mundo acaba? – preguntó en un susurro. Reira rió.

- Era una broma. Solo quería ver la cara que pondrías. – se puso seria. – Sin embargo las dos primeras son ciertas. Pero no tienes que preocuparte. Primero intenta llegar a un acuerdo con él. A lo mejor no será tan complicado como parece. Intenta convencerlo que es mejor que te preste su poder si quiere sobrevivir aunque sea en tu cuerpo. Si no quiere cooperar pero de todos modos quieres obtener su poder puedes arriesgarte y desafiarlo. No podré ayudarte en la batalla pero haré todo lo que pueda para apoyarte.

Naruto no pudo más que asentir al escuchar sus palabras. Puede que Reira no se dio cuenta pero su aceptación significaba mucho para él. Sus amigos le habían aceptado pero ella no solo le aceptaba pero entendía el riesgo y los peligros de ser un jinchúriki además de la carga que suponía tan enorme responsabilidad. Poniendo esos pensamientos de lado se concentro en lo que le decía Reira. Tenía por delante un largo y difícil entrenamiento no tanto físico como mental. Si, este iba a ser el mes más largo de su vida.

* * *

AN/ Aquí teneís el sieguiente cap como prometí :) Espero que os guste ^^ Supongo que ya os habéis dado cuenta, Sakura no entra en la categoría de mis personajes favoritos, espero que no os lo tomeís a mal ^^

Y muchisimas gracias por los rewievs! besitos a todos ;D


	13. Chapter 13 La Estrategia

CAPITULO 13

Reira no tuvo tiempo para dormir en toda la noche. Había pasado la primera parte de esta con Naruto, explicándole el modo para comunicarse con el Kyuubi y mirando los resultados que obtenía. Cuando el sol empezó a asomarse en el horizonte se fue al campo de entrenamiento donde esperó a Sasuke. Aun estaba sopesando la mejor de las opciones para asegurarse que haga lo que ella quería cuando llegó. El chico no parecía nada complacido de encontrarse ahí. Reira hizo otro cálculo mental y se preparó. Había pensado en un plan brillante. Lo único que faltaba era el factor más importante, la cooperación de Sasuke.

- ¿Vamos a empezar o no? – preguntó este con irritación. Reira ignoró su comportamiento y relajó la espalada contra el tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyada.

- Hoy no vamos a entrenar. – Sasuke levantó una ceja entre irritado y curioso. – Te voy a dar un par de días libres para que hagas algo.

- ¿Para que haga el que? – preguntó, su rabia creciendo.

- Quiero que te pongas a pensar sobre algunas cosas. A lo mejor ya sabes las respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que te voy a preguntar pero quiero que me las digas. No son cosas que les dices a cualquiera pero las necesito saber si tengo que enseñarte sobre el sharingan.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó resignado. No creía que lo dejara pasar tan fácilmente pero siempre podía mentir si no quería decir la verdad.

- Quiero que pienses sobre los sentimientos más importantes en tu interior. – Sasuke se tensó visiblemente. No se esperaba esa pregunta y no pudo evitar estrechar sus ojos en ella. Estaba claro en que o más bien en quien estaba pensando ahora mismo. – Sé de tu odio hacia Itachi, pero también sobre tu amistad con Naruto.

- No te metas en esos asuntos. – la avisó. Reira no le hizo caso y siguió hablando.

- No sé si estos son tus sentimientos más fuertes tanto positivos como negativos. Pero quiero que los busques. Supongamos que los que te dije son más importantes. Ahora imagina esta situación: Estas entre dos personas, Itachi e Naruto. Esta es tu última oportunidad de matar a Itachi y obtener tu venganza, pero Naruto esta apenas unos metros y se está muriendo. Tienes dos opciones. Primera es luchar contra Itachi sin saber si puedes matarlo o no pero con la mitad de las posibilidades de obtener tu venganza, pero eso hará que Naruto muera. Y la segunda es salvar a Naruto pero perder para siempre la oportunidad de obtener tu venganza ya que Itachi desparece para siempre en un lugar donde no puedes llegar a encontrarlo. – Sasuke la miró como si quisiera estrangularla. – Esas son tus opciones. Piénsalo bien y recuerda que nunca podrás obtener tu venganza si salvas a tu amigo o cualquier otra persona que sea más importante para ti. Tómate los días que quieras y piénsalo detenidamente pero no te olvides que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Te sugiero que te des prisa si quieres que te enseñe algo. – Reira se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ahí con paso lento.

- ¿Y si no quiero responder a esas preguntas? – la preguntó malhumorado. No entendía por qué tenía que decirle a una desconocida lo que sentía.

- Necesitas tener claros tus sentimientos porque tendrás que prescindir de uno de ellos. – le explicó y Sasuke estrechó sus ojos en ella.

- ¿Cómo que prescindir? – preguntó con desconfianza. No le gustaba como sonaba.

- Simple. Para aprender la técnica que te quiero enseñar necesitas dar algo a cambio. En tu caso es olvidarte de uno de esos sentimientos para siempre. Cuando lo hagas podrás hacer la técnica.

- Nunca he oído sobre una técnica así. – le dijo con desconfianza.

- Porque no sabes leer entre líneas, Sasuke. Ahora solo te toca a ti decidir lo que vas a hacer. – y con eso desapareció en una nube de humo reapareciendo en el despacho de la hokage.

* * *

Tsunade levantó la cabeza de la pila de papeles alterada.

- No estaba durmiendo, Shizune. Solo estaba buscando algunos papeles. – empezó a hablar a toda prisa, justificándose. Reira rió.

- Esa excusa es muy barata, Tsunade. –le dijo en broma y Tsunade se relajó visiblemente.

- Me asustaste. Shizune no deja de darme más trabajo y ningún descanso. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que fui a casa a dormir. – suspiró con cansancio. – Supongo que viniste a hablar sobre la lista que pediste. – Reira sonrió y asintió, sentándose en la silla al lado de escritorio de Tsunade donde esta le señaló. Estuvo buscando entre las pilas de papeles hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

- Aquí esta. Es la lista de los jounins más fuertes de la villa. – Reira le echo un rápido vistazo a la lista y la puso de lado.

- Ya tenía planeada la mitad de los combates y con la información que hay en los informes ya tenemos todo el ataque. – dijo satisfecha de sí misma dejando a la hokage con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? ¡Si solo le has echado un vistazo a ese montón de papeles! – exclamó sorprendida. Reira se encogió de hombros.

- Ya te he dicho que tenía planeada la mitad de los combates. Para la otra mitad solo me faltaban algunos detalles. Ahora que los tengo, ¿quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir? – Tsunade se puso bien derecha en su silla y se puso seria. Reira siguió hablando. – Algunos combates serán de uno en uno y otros en grupos. Los que irán solos tendrán preparados grupos de refuerzos solo por si acaso, aparte de Naruto.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada la hokage.

- ¿Supongo que ya sabes que Naruto se fue dos semanas para entrenar? – preguntó y Tsunade asintió al recordar la rana mensajera que había venido esta mañana con una carta de Naruto. – Lo que va hacer es intentar apoderarse del poder del Kyuubi. Estoy segura que cuando volverá será mucho más fuerte que ahora. No quiero que nadie salga herido cuando libere todo ese poder. Es demasiado arriesgado, además que serían una distracción para Naruto. – la hokage sopesó sus palabras y asintió al rato.

- Tienes razón. Sería una mala idea. ¿Entonces supongo que los combates serán en lugares diferentes? – preguntó anticipándose. Reira la admiró por su inteligencia y sonrió.

- Ese es el plan. No será un problema. Puedo usar mi técnica para separar a los Akatsuki. Solo hace falta preparar los lugares y los refuerzos. También podemos preparar algunas trampas. Naruto será el que estará más alejado de la aldea. Pein es un oponente realmente peligroso y no es una buena idea si se acerca demasiado a la villa sabiendo algunos de sus poderes.

- Espera, ¿quieres que Naruto luche con Pein? – preguntó incrédula.

- Es lo lógico. Naruto tiene muchas cosas pendientes con él, ¿no crees? Tengo entendido que Jiraya era muy preciado para él. – Tsunade bajó la mirada. Ella misma también echaba de menos a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y cómo va a ser el resto de los combates? – preguntó impaciente.

- Los que vamos a luchar solos somos Naruto, Gai, yo y probablemente Sasuke.

- ¿Probablemente? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Una larga historia. Continuemos con los combates. Los enfrentamientos serán los siguientes:

Uzumaki Naruto contra Pein.

Maito Gai contra Hoshigaki Kisame.

Uchiha Sasuke contra Deidara.

Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten contra Zetsu.

Hatake Kakashi y Haruno Sakura contra Sasori.

- Estoy segura que si Gaara ha oído algo sobre el desafío de los Akatsuki enviará a sus propios ninja. Lo más probable es que serán Temari y Kankuro. Si ese es el caso lucharán junto con Kakashi y Sakura. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Tsunade la miró con ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba asombrada ante la capacidad de liderazgo que tenia. Negó con la cabeza intentando aclarar su mente y a la vez respondiendo a la pregunta de Reira, sin embargo, tan pronto como lo hizo se paró.

- ¿Gaara? ¿Te refieres al kazekage? ¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó confundida.

- Nos conocemos un par de años ya. Tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que cambiaria tanto pero sé que siempre vendría a ayudarme si tengo problemas, y ahora también a Naruto. No dudo en que en un par de días te llegue una carta de Suna.

- Entiendo. Pero aun nos queda otro problema. ¿Quién va luchar con Madara e Itachi? Has puesto a nuestros mejores ninja para luchar con los otros miembros de los Akatsuki.

- Yo lucharé con ellos. – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Tsunade la miró boquiabierta.

- ¡Imposible! – gritó estrellando su puño contra la mesa casi rompiéndola y haciendo volar todos los papeles. Una pequeña parte de su mente se estremeció al pensar en lo que le hará Shizune cuando vea el caos que había causado pero la otra parte protestaba demasiado alto contra lo que había dicho Reira para preocuparse de eso en aquel momento. – ¡No puedes luchar tu sola contra dos Uchiha! ¡Nunca lo consentiré! ¡Es un suicidio!

- Tranquilízate. – Reira la miró asombrada. No pensó que reaccionaria de ese modo. – Solo yo soy capaz de luchar contra Madara. No hay ningún otro ninja que tenga aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad.

- Entiendo que quieras luchar contra él tu sola, ¿pero por que los dos a la vez? Es difícil ganarle a un Uchiha. ¡Con dos no tendrás ninguna posibilidad!

- No te preocupes. Itachi no es un problema para mí. – le dijo con indiferencia a lo que Tsunade levantó una ceja. – No podrá hacerme nada. Sé su punto débil. No podrá hacerme ningún daño. En pocas palabras le tengo en la palma de mi mano.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Si no te puede atacar a ti, ¿cómo sabes que no atacará a otros?

- No te preocupes por eso. No lo hará. Te doy mi palabra. – Tsunade la miró con escepticismo y Reira supo que la hokage estaba a punto de protestar. – Mira, Itachi es mío. – le dijo con firmeza. - ¿No te atrevas a intervenir, me oyes? – la miró con los ojos entrecerrados a lo que la hokage se estremeció.

- Como quieras. – a pesar de ser la hokage, Tsunade no pudo más que sentirse inferior a Reira que incluso siendo tan joven emanaba fuerza y poder no tan solo en combates pero también en las decisiones que tomaba. – Pero al menos lucha junto con alguien. ¿Por qué no eliges a Sasuke? – Reira negó con la cabeza.

- Lo haré yo sola.

- ¿Crees que Sasuke te dejará luchar contra Itachi así porque si? Está intentando obtener su venganza desde hace años. ¿Crees que será tan fácil persuadirle que te deje matar a Itachi y olvidarse de su venganza solo porque tú lo quieres así? – Reira se puso pensativa.

- Estoy trabajando en eso. Si de verdad le importan sus amigos se olvidará de la venganza e Itachi. – Tsunade la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Amenazaste a Naruto? – la preguntó con enfado.

- Claro que no. – Reira se sintió ofendida por esa insinuación. – Le hice reflexionar un poco. Dentro de poco me dirá su respuesta. – Tsunade se puso a pensar y después de un rato asintió.

- ¿Tienes alguna estrategia planeada? Me refiero a cómo vas a derrotar a Madara, está claro. – Reira vaciló antes de responder.

- Soy su hija. No esperabas que fuera a derrotarle sin tener un as bajo la manga, ¿no crees?- Tsunade se quedó boquiabierta ante la implicación bajo sus palabras.

- ¿Me estas vacilando? ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

- No hubo necesidad y aun no la hay, es por eso que apreciaría que no se lo dijeras a nadie. Los poderes que tengo no son de incumbencia de nadie. Son puramente míos. El día que se harán públicos será solamente porque seré forzada a usarlos o porque querré hacerlo.

Tsunade asintió y se hizo una nota mental para hablar con Inoichi tan pronto como acabase de hablar con Reira. El miembro de la Fuerza de tortura e interrogación de Konoha fue puesto a cargo de la investigación de los cuerpos de los dos criminales de la organización de Akatsuki que Reira logró matar en la batalla. Si lo que pensaba era cierto la chica tuvo que haber utilizado este poder para lograr matarlos. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la fuerte llamada a la puerta. Suspirando volvió a la realidad.

- Adelante. – dijo con cansancio y para su sorpresa entró la persona que iba a buscar.

- Hokage-sama. – dijo Inoichi con una inclinación.

- Pasa. Quería hablar contigo. – asintiendo entró en la sala reparando en Reira y mirándola con precaución.

- A decir verdad quería hablar con usted a solas si es posible. – dijo mirando de reojo a Reira que solo levantó una ceja.

- ¿Es sobre la investigación de los cuerpos de los Akatsuki? – le preguntó y Inoichi la miró con incertidumbre. Se no taba que no confiaba en Reira y no quería que oyese lo que había descubierto.

- ¿Ordenaste la investigación de sus cuerpos? – preguntó la chica un tanto irritada. Debería haber sabido que iban a inspeccionar los cuerpos y las mentes de Kakuzu y Hidan pero con todo el alboroto causado por el ataque de los Akatsuki no tuvo tiempo de pensar en esas cosas. Suspiró con cansancio. – Supongo que no tenemos más opción que decirle. No quiero ningún malentendido. Ya tengo suficientes problemas. No necesito lidiar con más sospechas hacia mi persona.

- ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste? – preguntó la hokage a Inoichi que miraba confundido de una a otra.

- No hay ninguna información útil sobre los otros miembros de la organización, al menos nada que ya no sabemos. Tampoco sabemos la ubicación de su escondite. – el ninja dejó de hablar un rato para mirar a Reira con desconfianza y después de una pausa suspiró y volvió a hablar. – Sin embargo encontramos información sobre Reira-san. – aspiró aire y siguió hablando. – Hemos visto algunas de las técnicas que usó durante el combate y de algún modo posee el sharingan. Antes de que proteste quiero decir que no hay ninguna duda sobre lo que he visto. Estoy seguro al cien por cien de que era el sharingan. Lo vi claramente cuando investigué la mente de Hidan. – Inoichi miró a la hokage con determinación, a la vez evitando la mirada de Reira que ahora mismo sonreía burlona al ver cuán incomodo se sentía en su presencia.

- Inoichi, antes de que te diga cualquier cosa quiero que sepas que lo que te diré es un alto secreto. Nadie debe saber lo que te voy a decir y quiero que hables con todos tus subordinados que habían visto lo mismo que tú que guarden el silencio. – Inoichi la miró serio y después de vacilar un segundo asintió. – Bien. – Tsunade miró a Reira esperando su consentimiento y cuando esta asintió con la cabeza continuó hablando. – Reira es la hija de un Uchiha. Exactamente de Madara Uchiha. Es por eso que posee el sharingan. Sin embargo solo unas cuantas personas saben su secreto. Es totalmente comprensible dadas las circunstancias que no hable de sus ojos. Habría demasiadas preguntas y dado el hecho de que estamos en guerra con su padre no sería una buena idea. Ahora mismo Reira es uno de nuestros mejores ases en la manga. No podemos permitir que nadie dude de su lealtad hacia nosotros en este momento. Espero que entiendas las circunstancias y que mantengas en secreto lo que habías visto.

Inoichi miraba a las dos mujeres con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa. Al principio no sabía que pensar y no estaba seguro si debía confiar en Reira pero al rato se dio cuenta que la chica no era una amenaza. Al fin y al cabo cuando luchaba con los Akatsuki se notaba que no le tenía mucho aprecio a Madara, y además poseía al bijú sellado dentro de ella lo que no la convertía precisamente en un aliado de la organización. Al rato asintió con la cabeza.

- A sus órdenes. – y con esto desapareció. Las dos mujeres exhalaron aire cansadamente.

- Creo que tuve suficiente de esa conversación. – dijo Reira suprimiendo un bostezo. Estaba cansada. No había dormido en dos días y aun tenia cosas que hacer. Había quedado con Hinata para entrenar y no quería dejar a la chica plantada, más aun por que fue ella misma quien lo sugirió. – Nos vemos. – y con esas palabras desapareció dejando detrás de ella un rastro de pétalos de tulipanes y a una pensativa Tsunade.

* * *

Reira estaba tan exhausta y a la vez absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke que la seguía desde hace rato. Al menos hasta que Nibi la informó de ello.

_- Deja de pensar tanto. Hay humo saliendo de tus orejas, y creo que esa es la causa de que no oíste los pasos de elefante del menor de los Uchihas_. – se burló de ella. Reira no hizo más que suspirar.

- Siempre tienes que ser tan sarcástico. – se quejó. – Sasuke, deja de seguirme. – gritó un poco más alto para que pudiera oírla. Este apareció a su lado con cara de disgusto.

- Puede que seas nuestra capitana por el momento, pero no creas que seguiré todas tus órdenes. – le dijo con desprecio.

- No te pongas todo sentimental conmigo. – respondió la chica con burla. – Debes haber elegido ya tu respuesta si tienes tanto tiempo libre para seguirme. – le dijo con mofa. Sasuke volvió la cabeza y respondió tan bajito que Reira apenas pudo oírle. Su respuesta la sorprendió tanto que no podía creérsela.

- ¿Me lo puedes repetir? – preguntó con una mezcla de sentimientos bullendo por dentro aunque no demostró ninguno de ellos aparte de la sorpresa. Sasuke gruñó, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

- Quiero olvidarme del odio. – dijo entre dientes apretados. – Tengo personas que me son más importantes que Itachi. ¿Satisfecha? – Reira no pudo contener su satisfacción y rió de felicidad.

- No sabes cuánto. – le respondió al rato al ver su cara de enfado. – Ven. Empezaremos de inmediato, pero antes tengo que avisar a Hinata que tendremos que posponer el entrenamiento de hoy.

Sin esperar su respuesta, la chica se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento en el cual la esperaba la chica Hyuuga. Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente con su curiosidad aumentando. Sin embargo esta se convirtió en sorpresa al ver a los ninja congregados alrededor del campo al cual se dirigían. Todos esperaban algo impacientes, la curiosidad dibujada en sus caras.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Reira un tanto confundida.

- Lo s...siento, Reira-san. No sé como lo supieron pero todos han venido a vernos entrenar. – dijo Hinata mirándola con nerviosismo. Reira suspiró con fastidio.

- No te preocupes. Creo que sé quién es el culpable. – respondió para tranquilizar a la chica y a la vez mirando con los ojos entrecerrados en la dirección donde Sakura y otros del grupo de los nueve novatos estaban mirando con impaciencia. Estaba segura casi al cien por ciento que la peli rosa era la culpable del chisme. Para el colmo ahora mismo sonreía tan satisfecha de sí misma que Reira tenía tantas ganas de estrangularla que tenía que felicitarse a sí misma por el autocontrol que poseía. Aspirando aire, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. – A decir verdad quería preguntarte si ¿podemos posponer el entrenamiento de hoy para mañana? Hoy me gustaría introducir a Sasuke a su entrenamiento con el sharingan. No quiero que cambie de opinión. – añadió la última frase con malicia intentando provocarle. Sasuke solo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No hay ningún problema. – respondió Hinata con alivio a lo que Reira levantó una ceja. – Es que no me gusta ser el centro de atención. – murmuró para que solo Reira pudiera oírla, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Piensas entrenarme con todos ellos presentes? – preguntó Sasuke con impaciencia. Reira miró a los veintitantos ninjas que los miraban con anticipación. A ella tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención pero no quería perder más tiempo en discusiones inútiles con toda esa gente. Estaba segura que Sakura no les dejaría solos aunque la amenazase.

- No me molestan. ¿A ti? – le preguntó. Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No quería perder más tiempo, su curiosidad, aunque no quería demostrarla, empezaba a ponerle de los nervios. Negando con la cabeza se puso en el centro del campo de entrenamiento donde hace un rato estaba Hinata que ahora se dirigía donde estaba el resto de su equipo. – No vamos a usar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – le avisó Reira al verle ponerse en una posición de combate. Sasuke enarcó las cejas, confundido. – Hoy solo intentaremos desbloquear tu mangekyou sharingan para que puedas usar las técnicas mas complicadas. Si todo va bien acabaremos en un par de horas. – explicó dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba parado Sasuke.

- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? – la preguntó impaciente.

- Para eso necesitaba saber cual era tu decisión. Te voy a poner bajo un fuerte genjutsu. Es una técnica que hará que tu subconsciente invoque una situación parecida a la que te conté antes, con las personas que tienen un fuerte impacto en ti. Es una ilusión muy potente y para liberarse de ella tendrás que usar una técnica mucho más poderosa pero a la vez tendrás que decidir que es más importante para ti. Cuando ya tengas clara tu elección tendrás que concentrarte solamente en tus ojos. Solo el mangekyou sharingan será capaz de romper la ilusión.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Eso es demasiado fácil. Si fuera tan simple los Uchiha lo habríamos descubierto hace años. – le dijo Sasuke con mofa a lo que Reira levantó una ceja.

- ¿Te parece simple? Tendrás que ver como sufren tus seres queridos y no poder hacer nada durante horas. A la vez tu peor enemigo se estará burlando de ti sin parar. La ilusión te parecerá tan real que puedes volverte loco intentando convencerte que nada de eso es cierto. Y cuando por fin ya te convencerás que es solo un genjutsu estarás tan cansado que ya casi no tendrás fuerza para concentrarte en activar tu mangekyou sharingan, lo que hará que tendrás que repetir el proceso unos días después cuando recuperes las fuerzas y el control sobre tu mente. – Reira sonrió con malicia.- Ahora dime, ¿Qué era lo que te parecía tan simple? – Sasuke la miraba con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa.

- No me avisaste sobre eso. – le dijo estrechando sus ojos en ella. Reira solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Habrías renunciado el entrenamiento? – le preguntó y pudo ver como apretaba la mandíbula. – Ahí tienes tu respuesta. No creas que siempre te voy a explicar con cada minúsculo detalle de que va la cosa. No tenemos tiempo que perder y las explicaciones innecesarias son tal y como se llaman: innecesarias.

- ¿Llamas a esos detalles innecesarios? – la preguntó sin poder esconder su asombro.

- No te alteres tanto. ¿Quieres empezar de una vez o no? – le preguntó igualmente irritada.

- Hn. Cuando quieras.

- Bien. Empecemos. – se paró a unos metros de él y empezó a hacer los sellos. Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Sasuke aun con el sharingan apenas podía seguir el movimiento de sus manos.

Poco a poco la ilusión empezó a hacer efecto. Su visión empezó a parecer borrosa pero casi enseguida volvió a enfocarse. Al principio pensó que no había funcionado pero enseguida cambio de opinión cuando vio a Nana. Salió del bosque apoyada en Naruto, los dos ensangrentados, con la ropa hecha jirones. Si, ahora ya estaba seguro que esto era una ilusión, aunque como ha dicho Reira era difícil creerlo siendo la ilusión tan real. Intentó calmar un poco sus nervios y empezar a concentrarse en deshacer el genjutsu pero su intento se fue tan pronto como vio a Itachi detrás de las dos personas más importantes para él. Llevaba su sangre en las manos y sonreía de forma burlona, desafiándolo. Sin poder luchar contra sus instintos, le atacó.

* * *

Reira suspiró con cansancio. Estaba sentada en el frío suelo concentrándose en el genjutsu. Ya llevaban seis horas entrenando y aun no había visto ningún progreso, hasta tuvo que empezar a usar el chakra del Nibi porque ya casi no le quedaba nada del suyo. Los ninjas que vinieron a ver un "espectacular combate", como lo habían llamado, se fueron hace horas dejando solo a Sakura y los equipos de Neji y Hinata que esperaban con impaciencia los resultados del entrenamiento de Sasuke. Casi todos ellos estaban presentes durante la conversación del día anterior y querían ver si algo de eso se cumpliría.

Reira ya iba a deshacer el genjutsu y continuar mañana pero algo atrajo su atención. Era lo que estaba esperando todo este tiempo. Sonrió satisfecha al ver dos pequeñas gotitas de sangre formarse en la comisura de los ojos de Sasuke.

- Por fin. – susurró. – Te ha tomado bastante. – le dijo a Sasuke que a pesar de seguir con los ojos cerrados ya podía oírla perfectamente.

Reira hizo un único sello para disipar el genjutsu y se levantó con cuidado. Estaba tan exhausta que no estaba segura si podía confiar en su sentido de equilibrio. Con lentitud se acercó a Sasuke que estaba parado en medio del campo de entrenamiento respirando con dificultad y con la frente cubierta por el sudor. Lo que hace unos segundos eran simples gotitas de sangre ahora fluían libremente de las comisuras de sus ojos.

- Respira profundamente. Esto te ayudará a disminuir la picazón detrás de los ojos. Has hecho un buen trabajo pero aun no hemos acabado. Tienes que tranquilizarte e intentar volver tus ojos a la normalidad antes de abrirlos. – le instruyó.

- ¿Por qué haría eso? – la preguntó impaciente y abrió los ojos lentamente.

Aunque todo pasó como a cámara lenta Reira no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Era demasiado tarde. Sasuke había atrapado su mirada e inconscientemente, ya que aun no podía controlar su mangekyou sharingan, había entrado en su mente. Reira gritó de frustración. Sus ojos estaban nublados como si estuviese en un trance. Pasaron segundos y ninguno de los dos se movió. Solo sus expresiones cambiaron. Reira se veía como si estuviese pasando por una tortura mientras que Sasuke parecía estar en un estado de shock.

Al cabo de un minuto el cuerpo de Reira empezó a temblar y se vio rodeada de una sed de sangre tan potente que se podía saborear en el aire. Sus ojos ya no estaban nublados, cambiaron a unos remolinos de color carmesí que te dejaban paralizado cuando los mirabas. Con un movimiento tan rápido que apenas podían verlo atrapó a Sasuke debajo de uno de los arboles aplastándole el cuello con una mano, dejándolo sin aire mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba un kunai contra su yugular.

- Si intentas hacer algo así de nuevo te juro que te mataré. – le dijo con la voz cargada de veneno. – La próxima vez escucha cuando se te dan las instrucciones. – y con esas palabras desapareció.

Todos soltaron el aire que no sabían que estaban aguantando durante lo sucedido. Nunca antes habían visto ese lado de Reira y estaban seguros que no querían encontrarse con él nunca más. El aura asesina que la rodeaba era simplemente escalofriante. La voz de Hinata fue lo primero que se escuchó después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás bien? Tus ojos aun no han vuelto a la normalidad, ¿es eso normal? – le preguntó preocupada al verle mirar al vacío con una expresión de puro horror.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritó Sakura corriendo al lado de su compañero de equipo comprobando sus signos vitales y frunciendo el ceño al ver que todo estaba bien. - ¿Qué es lo que va mal? Reira ya se fue. Solo tienes que ignorarla. – le dijo enfadada con ella por el modo en el que se atrevió a tratar a su amado pero no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar lo que sintió cuando se puso de ese modo. Los ojos de Sasuke se enfocaron y al parpadear volvieron a la normalidad posándose en Sakura. Su expresión se volvió dura y llena de disgusto.

- No sabes de quien estás hablando y ten mas respeto cuando hablas de ella. – le respondió y dándoles la espalda empezó a alejarse de ahí.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó Neji a sus espaldas. – ¿Que es lo que pasó? – le preguntó preocupado no solo por el estado en el que se encontraba Sasuke pero también por la reacción de Reira. Este volvió la cabeza lentamente y le miró con ojos llenos de tormento y pesar.

- He entrado en su mente y visto sus recuerdos. – hizo una pausa en la que todos miraban con asombro como una lagrima hacia un recorrido bajando por su mejilla, mezclándose con sus sangre. – Desearía no haberlo hecho nunca. – y con esto desapareció dejándolos con un millón de preguntas sin respuesta y la más importante de ellas:

- ¿Qué es lo que has visto, Sasuke? – murmuró Neji al aire sin obtener respuesta alguna.

* * *

AN/ Siento mucho la tardanza. Ultimamente no tengo tiempo ni prara mi misma. ¿¡Quien ha oido sobre trabajar 12 horas diarias? Os digo que esas cosas pasan y yo soy el vivo ejemplo u.u En fin, espero poder continuar con la historia lo mas rapido posible, aunque ahora mismo estoy escribiendo un capitulo que me esta dando muchos problemas. Desearia poder saltarlo ya que ya tengo planeada la continuacion, pero en fin. Ya veremos como sale todo. Un besito a todos y gracias por los reviews. Si teneis alguna pregunta o os habeis perdido en una parte solo teneis que decir. Contestare a todas en cuanto las vea. ^^


	14. Chapter 14 El conflicto

AN/ Siento mucho la tardanza. Os prometo que intentaré avisaros si algo asi vuelva a pasar u.u Demasiado trabajo, problemas con la salud que llevaron a una inesperada visita en el hospital, operaciones, recuperación, ahora cambio de piso… En serio, si todo sigue a este ritmo acabaré por morirme antes de tiempo ¬¬. En fin, aquí va el siguiente cap, intentaré subir el que sigue en unos días, que ya tengo la mitad Gracias a todos que siguen leyendo a pesar de toda la espera T_T haceis que mi esfuerzo valga la pena. :)

Casi se me olvidaba, la cancion para el capitulo anterior es "So far away" de Staind dedicada a Sasuke ;)

* * *

CAPITULO 14

Sasuke

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio, hizo un par de sellos y desapareció reapareciendo delante de su casa.

Lo primero que notó al entrar por la puerta fue el silencio. Extrañado por la falta de actividad en la casa por parte de Nana buscó en las habitaciones intentando encontrarla, sin resultado. ¿Era algún tipo de juego? Nana tenía muchas ideas raras para intentar sorprenderle, en eso se parecía mucho a Naruto, pero nunca antes había vuelto a casa para encontrarla vacía.

- ¿Nana? – llamó en voz alta intentando llamar su atención. - ¿Dónde estás? Deja de jugar. Hoy estoy cansado, no tengo tiempo para juegos. – pidió con voz amable, a pesar de ser un Uchiha. La chica siempre podía sacar el poco lado bueno que tenia Sasuke.

Aunque no quería demostrarlo la inquietud estaba grabada en su cara. Era la primera vez que Nana no vino a saludarle al volver a casa y la verdad es que empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento. En la villa nadie aparte de Naruto y Tsunade sabían la verdadera identidad de Nana. Los dos habían acordado que sería lo mejor. La chica incluso cortó su largo cabello y lo tiñó de otro color para no levantar sospechas. ¿Y si alguien la había reconocido? ¿Y si se la han llevado a la fuerza? Sasuke se estremeció al pensar en las múltiples posibilidades. Aunque no quería admitirlo delante de nadie, llegó a tener sentimientos por la hiperactiva princesa, y aunque ya han pasado dos años desde que huyó de la villa de la niebla, aun no han dejado de buscarla. Cada vez que venía algún ninja buscándola Naruto y él intentaban despistarlos. ¿Puede que con todo el caos causado por los Akatsuki se habían descuidado? Suspiró con frustración y se fue al salón a sentarse en el sofá. A lo mejor había ido por algo para cenar y volvería en unos minutos.

Al sentarse en el sofá un trozo de papel atrapó su mirada. Sin poder controlarse corrió con rapidez hasta la mesilla donde descansaba una nota con la elegante letra de Nana.

_Sasuke-kun, lo siento. _

_No quería marcharme sin decirte nada pero no tengo tiempo que perder. He oído una conversación de unos ninjas de Konoha cuando hablaban sobre un ataque a Reira-sama, del cual mi querida amiga apenas salió con vida. No sé si esto es verdad o no pero no quiero arriesgarme y prefiero comprobarlo por mí misma. Sé que no es una buena idea, que estoy actuando precipitadamente pero necesito ver que Reira-sama está bien. Voy a volver a la villa de la niebla durante una temporada y en cuanto averigüe que todo está bien volveré a Konoha. _

_Te echaré de menos. Cuídate. _

_Nana. _

Sasuke raras veces mostraba sus emociones pero esta vez era diferente. Sin poder controlar su rabia acabó por destrozar toda la planta baja de su mansión, y la mayoría del primer piso. Las únicas excepciones habían sido las habitaciones de Nana, Itachi y la suya (solo porque aun no había llegado hasta ahí u.u). La de Itachi porque aun no se había atrevido a poner el pie ahí desde la masacre y la de Nana porque al abrir la puerta y ver sus cosas esparcidas por la habitación tal y como estaban siempre, como si pudiera aparecer en la habitación de un momento a otro, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Suspirando con resignación volvió a su habitación y se tumbó en su cama sintiéndose derrotado.

Sabía que todo esto era culpa suya. Debería haber dicho a Nana desde el principio que Reira estaba en la villa en vez de esconderle parte de la verdad. Nana sabía que había una jinchuriki en la villa y que ahora mismo dicha jinchuriki era la capitana y entrenadora de Sasuke, pero este le ocultó la parte más importante, que esa jinchuriki era la queridísima amiga por la que Nana dejó todo para poder aprender a defenderla. No le había dicho la verdad porque era un egoísta. Quería que Nana se quedase con él un poco más. Y ahora tenía que tomar su castigo por mentirle. Si tan solo le hubiese dicho la verdad a lo mejor Nana se quedaría en la villa un poco más.

Apretó los puños con frustración. Si tan solo Reira no fuera la persona más importante para Nana. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando sacar de la cabeza las imágenes que había visto dentro de su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo no podía culparla del todo. Era normal que Nana quisiera proteger a la persona que siempre cuidó de ella y si supiera lo que le pasó seguramente querría protegerla incluso más. La princesa cuando empezaba a hablar de Reira no paraba durante horas. Sasuke supuso que era normal para ella quererla tanto dado que casi siempre estuvo a su lado protegiendo y cuidándola. Debería haberme hecho a la idea desde el principio, ya que Reira fue el motivo por el que Nana se fue a entrenar conmigo – pensó Sasuke con amargura.

- No debo preocuparme tanto. Sé sus capacidades mejor que nadie. Estoy seguro que puede protegerse a sí misma, ¿y no ha dicho que volvería en cuanto averiguaría algo sobre Reira? – tumbándose de lado pensó en las distintas salidas posibles.

Nana era bastante lista, Sasuke no dudaba que era capaz de obtener la información que estaba buscando sin problemas. Pero, ¿y si obtenía mas información de la que buscaba? ¿Y si descubría la verdadera identidad de Reira? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que le había mentido?

- No le había mentido. – murmuró por lo bajo para asegurarse a sí mismo. – Solo había omitido la parte sobre Reira siendo la jinchuriki. – Si alguien hubiera visto al menor de los Uchiha ahora mismo diría que ni siquiera se convenció a sí mismo. – No es como si fuera el único. Mira a Reira, no haberle dicho nada durante todos esos años. – continuó engañándose.

Soltó un largo suspiro al ver que no llegaba a nada con sus asunciones. Lo único que quedaba era esperar hasta que Nana vuelva para saber cómo acabaría todo esto. Volvió a tumbarse de espaldas mirando el techo. En este momento debería estar agradecido con Reira por todo lo que había hecho por él, pero con todo lo que pasó ahora con Nana no podía llegar a sentir demasiada gratitud, no es como si fuera a agradecerla de todos modos. ¡Era un Uchiha, por el amor de dios! Su orgullo no le permitía admitir que la chica tenía razón, ya que eso haría que saldría como un completo imbécil. Aunque por otro si no le decía al menos un gracias se convertiría en uno igualmente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Llegó a la conclusión de que le agradecería cuando Nana volvería, si es que iba a volver al descubrir la verdad. Hasta entonces intentaría controlar su enfado con Reira, aun sabiendo que no era culpa suya, de todos modos la chica ya había pasado por muchas cosas. Sintió como su corazón se llenaba de pesar otra vez, al recordar los horrorosos recuerdos de su infancia. Estaba agradecido que Reira logró romper la conexión entre sus mentes antes de que viera incluso más del abuso que había sufrido. Aunque incluso con lo poco que había visto no hacía falta ser un genio para saber cómo había acabado todo esto, dada la reacción de la chica.

Sin ser consciente de ello pensó que sería mejor que los responsables del abuso de Reira estuviesen muertos porque no habría poder en la tierra que le pararía para matarlos él mismo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa. Puede que Reira no le caía demasiado bien pero eso no significaba que no le tenía respeto. A pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, la chica seguía adelante y poseía una fuerza admirable. En eso se parecía mucho a Naruto, aunque le faltaba el entusiasmo de este. Sasuke no quería admitirlo pero aun le faltaba mucho para poder llegar a la altura de esos dos. Aun tenía un largo camino por delante.

Tomando un respiro hondo relajó su cuerpo contra las almohadas. Era un día agotador, estaba exhausto física y mentalmente por culpa del duro entrenamiento. Demasiadas emociones para un día – pensó con fastidio y se durmió de puro agotamiento.

* * *

Reira

Reira llegó a la mansión de los Hyuuga donde se quedaba temporalmente, cortesía de Hinata. Estaba furiosa por lo que había pasado con Sasuke hace unos minutos y tenía muchas ganas de destrozar cosas. Suerte que aún le quedaba algo de sentido común. En otro caso habría hecho mucho daño a Sasuke y puede que incluso a los otros que estaban presentes.

Respirando hondo se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada física y mentalmente y necesitaba descansar aunque sea unas cuantas horas. Sin embargo sus intentos fueron vanos ya que a los pocos minutos las imágenes que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba olvidar volvieron a aparecer delante de sus ojos. Gruñendo en frustración se sentó en la cama recogiendo sus piernas contra el pecho. Cada vez que recordaba su pasado un enorme vacío lo llenaba de dolor y su cuerpo se sentía como si acabase de ser abusado.

_- Estoy aquí, pequeña. No tienes nada que temer_. _Descansa un poco_. – le dijo Nibi al sentir su frustración.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo_._ Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, lo que significa que no puedo dormir, que es lo que me gustaría hacer en este momento. – le respondió un poco mordaz aun sabiendo que él no era el culpable de lo que pasó.

_- Tranquila. Esta vez me quedare despierto monitoreando tus sueños. Así no tendrás que preocuparte_. – intentó confortarla a pesar de que odiaba hacerlo, ya que sus sueños en mayoría eran oscuras pesadillas.

- ¿Lo harás? – se podía oír claramente la esperanza en su voz.

_- Claro. Ya vete a dormir. Has estado trabajando mucho durante estos días. Te mereces descansar_. – respondió con cariño.

- Gracias Neko. – dijo con cansancio tumbándose de lado aun con las rodillas contra el pecho, por fin consiguiendo unas cuantas horas de su bien merecido descanso.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Saludaron a Reira normalmente, sin falsedad. Ninguno sabía que es lo que había pasado realmente entre el Uchiha y la jinchuriki pero estaban seguros que tuvo que ser algo muy grave. Dudaban que fuera algo relacionado con no escuchar las instrucciones, más bien se trataba de algo relacionado con el Uchiha irrumpiendo en la privacidad de su mente. Dado la reacción de Sasuke ante los recuerdos que vio estaban seguros que era algo de lo que Reira no hablaba con cualquiera si es que hubo alguien a quien se lo dijo. No parecían recuerdos felices, más bien dolorosos y llenos de tomento. No les sorprendía que no quisiese hablar de ellos tomando en cuenta que incluso Sasuke soltó una lágrima al verlos.

Aunque eso no paraba su curiosidad. Por suerte no hubo nadie lo suficientemente estúpido como para ir a preguntarla por los detalles. Puede que no fueran tan inteligentes como Shikamaru, pero cada uno de ellos era capaz de prever la reacción de Reira y dado que todos valoraban demasiado sus vidas a nadie se le ocurrió preguntar.

* * *

Reira tampoco hizo mención alguna ante lo que pasó con Sasuke. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer como si el otro día nunca había pasado, incluso fue a decirle la hora y el sitio del siguiente entrenamiento. Sin embargo tan pronto como le vio supo que algo estaba mal con el Uchiha. Uno diría que habiendo visto por lo que había pasado la chica cualquiera sentiría aunque sea un poco de compasión. Al contrario, Sasuke la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados casi todo el tiempo, como si le hubiese hecho algo malo, aunque de vez en cuando su mirada se hacia un poco más suave y triste a la vez. Casi se veía resignado. Encogiéndose de hombros ignoró su comportamiento infantil y volvió a tomar sus responsabilidades como capitana. Al fin y al cabo no podía perder tiempo preocupándose por cosas innecesarias, tenía una guerra que ganar. Y estaba segura que Sasuke no le diría a ningún alma viviente lo que había visto. Puede que no lo admita en voz alta pero él también valoraba su vida y habiendo visto la reacción de la chica al ver sus recuerdos estaba seguro que no saldría intacto, o incluso vivo si se lo mencionaba a alguien más.

* * *

Y de ese modo todo volvió a su rutina diaria, todos inmensos en las preparaciones para la inminente guerra, sin saber que les esperaban muchas sorpresas incluso antes de esta.


	15. Chapter 15 Sorpresas

AN/ Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo : ) Esta semana me voy a cambiar de piso así que no sé cuándo podré volver a escribir, pero os prometo que tan pronto como tenga todas las cosas en su sitio volveré a continuar con la historia (que ya casi tengo acabado el siguiente cap. ^^).

La canción para este capítulo es: "Had enough" de Breaking Benjamin.

**CAPITULO 15, Sorpresas**

Por la tarde Reira se fue a entrenar con Hinata. Era la única parte del día que le gustaba ya que podía relajarse y dejar escapar aunque sea un poco de la frustración acumulada por todas sus responsabilidades. Estaba agradecida que desde el enfrentamiento con Sasuke nadie hizo mención alguna sobre este incidente. Esa era una preocupación menos.

Las dos chicas disfrutaban mucho de su compañía además de que sus encuentros no eran una pérdida de tiempo. Entrenaban juntas perfeccionando sus técnicas tanto como les fuera posible. Pero a pesar de lo duros que eran sus entrenamientos Reira se sentía muy a gusto con la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Al acabar con su entrenamiento se sentaron bajo un árbol para tomar el aliento después de tanto esfuerzo. A ninguna le molestaba el silencio. En general no hablaban mucho, pero hoy era un poco diferente. Hinata notó con resignación las marcas de preocupación y el estrés en la cara de su amiga, además de que hoy estaba inusualmente despistada. Sus ataques durante el entrenamiento eran simples y predecibles lo que la hizo preocuparse incluso más por la chica.

- Reira-san. – la llamó atrayendo su atención. – ¿Está todo bien? – la preguntó preocupada. Reira la miró con el ceño fruncido y después volvió a mirar el campo de entrenamiento. Pasó tanto tiempo en silencio que pareció que no iba a responder nada cuando de repente habló.

- No estoy nada bien. Estoy cansada y agotada mentalmente. Tengo que supervisar las preparaciones para la batalla que se nos viene encima, organizar diferentes planos de ataque y defensa y emplearlos en los entrenamientos con los ninja. Hay muchas cosas que necesitan constante atención. Siento como el peso de toda esa responsabilidad me fuera a aplastar en cualquier momento. – suspiró con cansancio y continuó hablando. – Si eso no fuera poco tengo que lidiar con el menor de los Uchiha. El pequeño mocoso no deja de comportase como un arrogante todo el tiempo. Me saca de quicio. – murmuró entre dientes a lo que Hinata no pudo más que soltar una risita recibiendo una mirada enfurruñada por parte de Reira.

- Lo siento. Sé a que te refieres. Sasuke-kun puede llegar a ser un poco difícil de lidiar a veces. – le dijo con voz bajita con una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de cómo le había llamado la chica. Al parecer Reira confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para hablar con ella sobre los Uchiha, aunque fueran trivialidades. Sin embargo su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación. – Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que estas trabajando demasiado. Deberías descansar más. A lo mejor deberías dejar de lado nuestros encuentros y descansar durante ellos. – ofreció a pesar de que echaría de menos la compañía de la kunoichi, además que gracias a sus encuentros pudo perfeccionar notablemente su técnica.

- No te preocupes. Es solo un poco de estrés, puedo aguantarlo. Además, que no me molesta venir aquí a entrenar contigo. Creo que este es el único momento durante el día cuando puedo relajarme aunque sea un poco. – dijo de corazón, agradecida por las palabras de la chica.

Al oír esto Hinata no pudo más que sonreír. El silencio volvió a rodearlas, dejándoles descansar un poco en paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo dicha paz no duró mucho ya que unos minutos después pudieron oír gritos que llegaban de distintas partes. Alteradas las chicas corrieron en la dirección donde se dirigían los ninjas.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó al ninja que iba a su lado.

- ¡Nos están atacando! – exclamó alterado.

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto sorprendida. No podía imaginar que los Akatsuki harían su movimiento tan pronto, además que no podía sentir el chakra de ninguno de sus miembros.

- No estamos seguros de lo que está pasando. Es algo muy extraño. – dijo algo incómodo.

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó Reira entre dientes. Estaba poniéndose más y más nerviosa lo que no mejoraba su temperamento. Su mirada se volvió dura y penetrante y el ninja empezó a temblar al ver esa mirada fría dirigida hacia él.

- Son ninjas renegados incluidos en el libro bingo. ¡Pero se supone que fueron eliminados por usted Reira-sama! – dijo a toda velocidad con los ojos cerrados por temor a la reacción de la chica que abrió mucho los ojos al oír algo tan inesperado. Después de unos segundos suspiró con resignación y disminuyó el tempo. Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que estaba pasando pero no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

- Llévame hasta ellos. – dijo con tranquilidad.

El ninja la miró primero con incredulidad y después asintió al ver la determinación en la cara de su capitana. Cuando por fin llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad pudieron ver varias formaciones de ninjas preparados para el ataque.

- ¿Cuál es la situación? – preguntó a Shikamaru que la estaba esperando. Este se rascó la cabeza con pereza.

- Hay al menos una docena de ninjas del rango bingo al norte de la puerta central de la villa. Hasta ahora solo nos han avisado de su presencia con algunos jutsu baratos. No han hecho ningún daño mayor pero lo extraño es que deberían de estar muertos. – la miró con pereza, aunque Reira entendía las implicaciones de sus palabras. – Por tu mano. – añadió y la chica sabia que después tendría que darles a todos una buena explicación. Suspirando se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Dijiste al norte de la puerta, ¿no? – Shikamaru asintió y la miró con la ceja arqueada.

- Aun no han hecho ningún movimiento sospechoso. Solo dieron aviso de su presencia. Es como si estuviesen esperando a alguien. – dijo con sospecha.

- Me están esperando a mí. – respondió a su pregunta sin formular. – Iré a ver qué es lo que quieren. No hagáis ningún movimiento hasta que os lo diga. – y con esto saltó hacia arriba pasando por encima del enorme muro que rodeaba la aldea de un solo salto, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

- Que problemático. – murmuró Shikamaru por lo bajo.

* * *

Reira aterrizó con facilidad al otro lado del muro y con paso seguro se dirigió hacia el escondite de los renegados, si a un grupo de árboles a través de los cuales se podía ver todo se podía llamar escondite. Suspirando con resignación aceleró el tempo hasta llegar al borde de su campamento.

- ¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí? – les preguntó con fastidio sobresaltándolos. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verlos levantarse de repente y hacer una reverencia hacia ella.

- ¡Vinimos aquí para protegerte Reira-sama! – gritaron al unísono dejándola boquiabierta.

- ¿¡Que queréis el qué? – exclamó sin poder controlar su asombro. Uno de los renegados dio un paso hacia delante representando al grupo entero.

- Nos han llegado las noticias sobre el ataque de los Akatsuki. Sabemos que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para ganarles pero igualmente podríamos ser de mucha ayuda si nos permites. Tú nos salvaste una vez. Nos diste una oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida. Viste en nosotros lo que nadie más quiso ver, y lo que algunos de nosotros pensamos que perdimos hace tiempo. Ahora nosotros queremos devolverte el favor. Deja que te ayudemos, por favor. – pidió con una reverencia. Reira les miró con asombro.

- Nunca dije que quería algo a cambio y ahora mismo acabáis de arruinar mis intentos de daros una vida normal. – dijo con fastidio a lo que las caras de todos se volvieron sombrías. – Pero no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. Ahora mismo necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos encontrar. Aprecio vuestros esfuerzos y os estoy muy agradecida. – dijo haciendo también una leve reverencia dejándolos a todos muy sorprendidos y sonrojados por su halago. – Iré a hablar con la hokage en vuestro nombre pero quiero que uno de vosotros venga conmigo para respaldar mis palabras. – el que habló en el nombre del grupo asintió con la cabeza. Reira se volvió para ir pero se paró antes de partir. – Por favor, no hagáis ningún movimiento innecesario.

- ¡Si! – gritaron al unísono. Reira sonrió satisfecha y le señaló el camino a su acompañante.

* * *

Se pararon en frente de las puertas donde Shikamaru les estaba esperando, mirándola con la ceja levantada. Su postura mostraba que estaba relajado pero ella sabía mejor. Si fuera necesario estaría listo para el ataque en cualquier momento. Sin embargo y a pesar de que estaba acompañada por un ninja buscado no hizo ningún movimiento para pararlos. Al parecer empezaba a confiar un poco en ella.

- Vamos a hablar con Tsunade. Creo que tú también deberías venir. – le dijo y sin esperar su respuesta les guió a la torre, a la oficina de la hokage. Al llegar abrió la puerta sin tocar lo que hizo que Tsunade saltara en su sitio.

- Me asustaste. – la acusó, escondiendo debajo de la mesa su preciada botella de sake. Miró de nuevo a los presentes y estrechó los ojos en el desconocido reconociéndolo de inmediato. - ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? – preguntó con la voz para nada amistosa. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Reira. – Se supone que le has matado hace mucho. – le dijo con tono acusatorio.

- Hay más de ellos. – dijo con tranquilidad pero con tono firme. – Mas o menos una docena. Son ninjas que fueron puestos en el libro bingo con acusaciones falsas. No los maté porque son inocentes.

- ¿¡Inocentes? – exclamó Tsunade escandalizada. – Eso es imposible.

- Sí. Inocentes. El hecho de que están aquí, listos para luchar a nuestro bando y proteger vuestra aldea debería ser suficiente para demostrar que no son los tipos desalmados como los describen en el libro bingo. Es cierto que han cometido algunos errores en la vida pero no creo que esos pequeños errores sean suficientes para eliminarlos. Han hecho lo que tuvieron que hacer para sobrevivir mientras estaban perseguidos constantemente. – Reira apretó los puños disimuladamente al recordar sus propios crímenes pero no dejó que su expresión cambiase. – Tienes que confiar en mí. No les habría dejado vivos si tuviera al menos una mínima duda que fueran culpables de las atrocidades de las que se los acusa. Estoy segura que no harán nada para perjudicarnos, más bien nos serán de mucha ayuda. No podemos permitirnos rechazar a nadie dispuesto a ayudar. Estamos en guerra, Tsunade. No vale la pena arriesgar la vida de miles de personas solo por haber rechazado la ayuda de criminales que en realidad no lo son. – Tsunade la miró con los ojos estrechados, pero al cabo de unos segundos dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- Les puedo dejar unirse a la batalla. Pero no puedo dejarles entrar en la villa. Los aldeanos y los ninjas protestarían. Puede que tú les creas inocentes pero nosotros no tenemos ninguna prueba de ello. Espero que entiendas mis razones. – respondió. Reira volvió la cabeza para mirar al ninja que asintió con la cabeza.

- Estamos a sus órdenes Reira-sama. – volvió a decir con una reverencia.

- Déjate de eso. Odio las formalidades. – dijo con fastidio a lo que este rió. – Shikamaru, avisa a todos de que se nos une un nuevo escuadrón. – Shikamaru asintió y desapareció inmediatamente. – Tú, - dijo mirando a su acompañante – informa a tus amigos que no se acerquen a la aldea y esperad a que os dé la información respecto a la batalla. No sé si tendré tiempo para ir a informaros personalmente así que intentad cooperar con el ninja que vendrá en mi lugar.

- ¡Hai! – respondió con vigor. Reira dio un suspiro y se masajeó las sienes.

- Tengo el presentimiento que este no es el fin de las sorpresas. – dijo con fastidio.

- Si, ciertamente. – añadió Tsunade con resignación. – Te pido que acompañes a tu amigo hasta la salida de la aldea. No quiero que cause un alboroto en la villa.

- Lo sé. Nos vamos. – respondió saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Llegaron a las puertas de la villa en silencio. Por el camino podían oír los murmullos de la gente y los ninjas que ya habían sido informados de la situación. Reira no les prestó atención alguna, sabía que no había muchas personas que cuestionarían sus decisiones.

- Se está oscureciendo. Será mejor que os preparéis un campamento que fuera un poco mejor guardado que el anterior. Enviaré a alguien para que os preparen algunas provisiones por si las necesitáis. Estoy muy ocupada con todas las preparaciones para la guerra así que no sé si tendré algún momento para encontrarme con vosotros, por eso os pido que cooperéis con los ninjas de la hoja. Me sería de gran ayuda si hicierais eso. – pidió a lo que este asentía a todo lo que estaba diciendo. – Bien. – dijo volviéndose hacia la villa. – Y gracias por vuestra ayuda.

- Es un honor poder luchar a vuestro lado. – respondió el ninja y desapareció.

- El trabajo sigue acumulándose, como de costumbre. – Reira dio un suspiro cansado y con paso lento se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde Sasuke seguía entrenando según las instrucciones que le había dado más temprano.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te va? – le preguntó al llegar y verle sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente, Sasuke abrió los ojos para revelar el Mangekyou sharingan. – Parece que nada mal. – dijo al ver que ya no necesitaba demasiada concentración para mantenerlo.

- ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos? – la preguntó con arrogancia. Reira dio un suspiro mentalmente. A pesar de que estaba agotada quería comprobar el nivel al que había llegado el Uchiha, aunque no le cabía duda que aun le faltaba mucho para superarla a ella o Itachi.

- Entonces a que esperas, ven a por mí. – sin esperar más Sasuke desapareció de su vista solo para aparecer a centímetros de ella con su catana en la mano intentando hacerla retroceder. Reira al prever su movimiento acumuló un poco de chakra en la mano para parar la hoja. Supo que había caído en su trampa al ver como intentaba atraparla en una ilusión con el Mangekyou sharingan, al pararse delante de ella. Sonrió con burla al ver sus vanos intentos.

- No te esperabas eso, ¿a qué no? – le preguntó con mofa.

Sasuke apretó los dientes con frustración. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal? Estaba entrenando duro estos últimos días hasta que quedaba casi exhausto. Había probado sus nuevas ilusiones en diferentes ninjas. Incluso Neji se había ofrecido para sus experimentos y con lo mucho que se esforzó, el Hyuuga no fue capaz de escapar de su ilusión a pesar de utilizar el byakugan. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía ganarla a ella? Había algo que se le escapaba, pero no sabía que era.

Reira al ver la confusión en sus ojos decidió que había sido bastante. Utilizando la técnica de la teletransportación por sombra desapareció para reaparecer detrás de Sasuke en centésimas de segundo, con un kunai contra su cuello.

- Es suficiente por hoy. – dijo con tranquilidad soltándole. Sasuke se volvió a mirarla inmediatamente.

- He probado esta técnica varias veces ya y nadie fue capaz de escapar de la ilusión excepto tú. ¿Cómo es posible que eres capaz de mirarme directamente a los ojos y no caer bajo el genjutsu?

- He entrenado muy duro para poder llegar hasta este nivel, aun te falta mucho por aprender para poder llegar a mi altura y mucho más para superarme, pero te será suficiente como para ganar a casi cualquiera. La verdad es que me esperaba más de ti. Estoy un poco decepcionada. – Sasuke la miró con los ojos estrechados por la furia. – Pensé que serias un poco más ambicioso y querrías descubrir técnicas nuevas pero tú sigues enfocándote solamente en las ilusiones. Hay más gente como yo que puede resistirse a ellas. Además que hay veces que no podrás ver a tu oponente a los ojos, en ese caso ¿qué es lo que harás?

Sasuke sopesó sus palabras. Sabía que ella tenía razón aunque no quería admitirlo. Reira suspiró al ver su obstinación. No podían perder más tiempo hasta que llegase a descubrir las nuevas técnicas él solo. Necesitaba empezar a perfeccionar el uso de ellas de inmediato si quería sobrevivir en la batalla. No tenía más opción que recurrir a "eso".

- Sasuke, mírame. – le dijo a lo que el aludido levantó la vista. Por un instante le pareció ver algo en la profundidad de sus ojos pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Reira le tocó la frente con el dedo. El gesto le parecía muy familiar pero no recordaba de donde. Quiso apartar su mano pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Reira le paró. – No lo hagas. Relájate y vuelve tus ojos a la normalidad. – le instruyó.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó con impaciencia aunque hizo lo que le pidió.

- Mírame a los ojos y no te distraigas. Concéntrate solo en mis ojos. – respondió con voz lenta e monótona, como si le estuviese hipnotizando. Sasuke quiso luchar contra lo que estaba haciendo pero no pudo. Su cuerpo ya no le obedecía. – No luches, solo mírame a los ojos. ¿Qué es lo que ves? – Sasuke dejó de resistirse e resignado hizo le que le pidió.

Al principio solo veía sus ojos de un profundo morado, sin embargo a los pocos segundos vio algo diferente. Se puso a mirar con más concentración hasta que pudo ver claramente las oscuras llamas flameando dentro de sus pupilas. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se concentró en ellas todo lo que pudo hasta que no vio nada más que esas oscuras llamas que de pronto le engulleron. Sobresaltado quiso dar un paso hacia atrás pero algo se lo impedía.

- Relájate. – volvió a decir Reira. Su voz hizo que lentamente volviese a la realidad. – No hagas ningún movimiento brusco. Deja que las llamas se apaguen solas. – renuentemente hizo lo que le pidió, preguntándose como sabía qué era lo que veía. A los pocos segundos las llamas se apagaron solas y Sasuke volvía a mirarla a los ojos. Con lentitud Reira apartó los dedos de su frente y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos dio un paso hacia atrás tambaleándose un poco. Sasuke quiso atraparla instintivamente pero esta apartó su mano. – No necesito ninguna ayuda. – le dijo mordaz. La cara de Sasuke se ensombreció con sospecha.

- ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? – la preguntó. La chica se encogió de los hombros.

- Es un regalo. – Sasuke la miró con escepticismo.

- ¿Un regalo?

- Es algo que me pidieron que hiciera. – dijo al ver que no se lo creía y darle a entender que no lo hacía por él. – Es de alguien a quien le importa que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerte a ti mismo y a los que son importantes para ti. Deberías de estar agradecido. Si no fuera por esta persona, nunca te hubiese entrenado ni dado este poder. – le dijo con seriedad.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – la preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

- Quiero decir que en alguna parte hay una persona que se preocupa mucho por ti. Y dado el hecho que es una de las muy pocas personas que me importan no puedo negarle nada. Y precisamente su deseo fue que tuvieras poder suficiente para protegerte. Así que me guste o no aquí estoy, regalándote las llamas del dios Amaterasu. – Sasuke la miró incrédulo.

- Imposible. Esto es imposible. – murmuró sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. Primero alguien quiere que sea fuerte y segundo le regalan el legendario poder del Dios Amaterasu. Simplemente no lo creía.

- No tienes que creerlo. Solo tienes que entrenar más duro desde ahora en adelante. Las llamas de Amaterasu no son fáciles de controlar, y tú tienes solo unos días para aprender a controlarlas. No malgastes tu tiempo en nada, desde ahora en adelante concéntrate solo en ellas. ¿Entendido? – Sasuke se quedó mirándola durante un rato hasta que por fin pudo volver a hablar.

- ¿Quién te pidió que hicieras eso? – la preguntó con seriedad. Los ojos de Reira se volvieron tristes y acusatorios a la vez.

- Una persona que por tu bien daría su vida. – respondió amargada aunque al poco rato su expresión se volvió aun más triste. – Aunque supongo que no puedo juzgarle, ya que yo en su lugar haría lo mismo. – Sasuke la miraba sin saber a qué se refería. Suspirando Reira le dio la espalda. – No pierdas tiempo. Por hoy deberías descansar pero puedes leer un poco sobre como manipular las llamas negras en los manuscritos de tus ancestros. No dudo que habrá mucha información que te resultará útil en ellos. Si tienes alguna duda me puedes preguntar después. Avísame cuando aprendas a controlarlas. No tardes mucho. No tenemos tiempo que perder y aun te quedan muchas cosas que aprender. – con estas palabras se alejó en dirección al distrito de los Hyuuga. Solo quería que este día acabase cuanto antes.

* * *

Al haberse ido Reira, Sasuke se quedó un rato pensando en lo que había pasado, mientras que una pequeña parte de su mente le dijo que el gesto que había hecho Reira le recordaba mucho a Itachi.

* * *

Reira se levantó muy temprano por la mañana. Aun estaba cansada por el ritual de ayer. El haberle regalado a Sasuke el poder de las llamas negras Amaterasu sin usar el sharingan fue agotador. No podía permitirse que Sasuke supiera que ella también poseía el sharingan así que no tuvo más opción que usar el otro método.

Se sentó un rato en la cama sin moverse. Se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Si quisiera podía haber utilizado el sharingan de modo que Sasuke ni se daría cuenta de lo que había pasado. La verdad es que tenía miedo a utilizar el sharingan desde la batalla con Kakuzu y Hidan. No pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar la sensación de ceguera que la embargó durante los últimos minutos de la batalla. Normalmente Nibi siempre evitaba que eso pasase pero habiendo sacado todo su poder para eliminar al enemigo no le quedó chakra para protegerla de lo inevitable.

Suspirando puso de lado estos pensamientos. No tenía tiempo para eso, necesitaba preparar nuevos planes y estrategias. Los ANBU también necesitaban sus instrucciones. Vistiéndose con rapidez se dirigió al cuartel general para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades.

Por la tarde como siempre se encontró con Hinata. Al acabar de entrenar las chicas volvieron a sentarse bajo el árbol para descansar. Ya era el segundo día que la chica vio lo exhausta que estaba Reira sin embargo esta vez no dijo nada. No quería presionarla más de lo que ya lo estaba. Además, ¿no dijo que podía relajarse en su compañía? Pasado un rato se pudo oír un alboroto proveniente de la aldea. Reira dio un suspiro de fastidio.

- ¿Por qué siempre cuando empiezo a relajarme pasan estas cosas? – preguntó a nadie en particular. Hinata pudo oír la irritación en su voz.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué es lo que está pasando. – dijo tímidamente.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Vámonos. – las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la torre de la hokage de donde provenía todo el ruido.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – preguntó a uno de los ninjas que estaba más cerca de ellas.

- Al menos dos docenas de ninjas ANBU de la villa oculta de la lluvia está solicitando ver a la hokage y a Reira-sama, pero no quieren decir nada más hasta que vean a Reira-sama. – respondió el ninja sin mirarla y cuando se volvió para hacerlo se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – ¡Reira-sama! – exclamó sorprendido, haciendo rápidamente una reverencia.

Era algo que odiaba, pero desde el día que venció a los ANBU y se convirtió en su capitana temporal casi todos los ninjas del cuartel la tratan con el debido respeto respecto a su posición. En ese momento lo odiaba incluso más ya que con el alboroto que habían causado todos se volvieron a mirarlos. Hinata se puso roja como un tomate y dio unos pasitos hacia atrás escondiéndose detrás de Reira que dio un suspiro de frustración porque ya se imaginaba lo que venía a continuación. Si intuición no la decepcionó. Al reconocerla, los ninjas ANBU de la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia dieron un paso adelante haciendo una reverencia sobresaltando a los presentes con su perfecta sincronía y su repentino movimiento. A los pocos segundos uno de ellos dio un paso hacia delante.

- Estamos a sus órdenes, Reira-sama. – dijo con una rodilla en el suelo y con la cabeza agachada.

- Adrien. – dijo Reira entre dientes apretados, reconociendo a todos y a cada uno de sus subordinados aun si llevaban las mascaras puestas. – ¿Que es lo que estáis haciendo aquí? – el aludido se encogió visiblemente ante el tono que usó su capitana pero no iba a rendirse. Levantó la vista para mirarla a la cara.

- Vinimos en su ayuda. Hemos oído sobre el enfrentamiento que tuviste con los Akatsuki y sabemos de la guerra que se avecina. Los que estamos aquí presentes decidimos hacer todo lo que podamos para ayudarte a ganar esta batalla. – respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Terumi sabe que habéis dejado vuestras responsabilidades? – le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era tener un enfrentamiento con una furiosa Terumi por haberle quitado protección a su aldea.-

- Mitzukage-sama nos dio su apoyo y bendición en esta misión, así que estamos de vuelta bajo su mando, Capitana. – dijo lleno de entusiasmo, lo que les hizo preguntarse a los ninjas de la hoja como es que individuos tan despreocupados se convirtieron en ANBU. Reira no pudo más que sonreír al oír la voz tan contenta de Adrien. Dándose la vuelta se quedó cara a cara con Tsunade, que llegó hace un momento.

- Has oído lo que han dicho. ¿Cuál es tu decisión? – Tsunade empezó a agitar delante de su cara la carta que le llegó de la Mitzukage hace unos minutos.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Reira intentando sacarle la carta pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Tsunade la alejó de su alcance.

- Es la carta de la actual Mitzukage de la villa oculta de la lluvia, Terumi. En ella confirma las palabras del capitán Adrien, o mejor dicho de vice capitán, ya que tú sigues siendo la capitana de los ANBU de tu villa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida. – He dejado claro que renuncio mi posición como la capitana a favor de Adrien.

- Bueno, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo antes porque no me dejaste decir nada en aquel entonces, pero rechacé tu propuesta al igual que Mitzukage-sama. Los dos acordamos que me convertiría en el capitán temporal y tú volverías a retomar tu puesto como capitana en cuanto volvieses de tu misión. – Reira le miró con la incredulidad grabada en su cara pero la incredulidad pronto se volvió en resignación.

- No tengo nada más que decir. – respondió resignada y empezó a alejarse.

- ¡Reira-san! – la llamó Adrien sin usar el sufijo de siempre lo que la hizo girarse con la sorpresa grabada en sus facciones. Era algo realmente nuevo para ella, proviniendo de Adrien. Este se quitó su máscara de perro de la cara y la chica pudo ve su incertidumbre. Levantando una ceja le miró con anticipación.

- Esto no te lo digo como tu subordinado sino como tu amigo. Mitzukage-sama me prohibió darte esta información por miedo a tu reacción. Terumi-sama no quería alterarte pero creo que es algo que debes saber. – Reira le miró con seriedad.

El tono de voz de Adrien hizo que se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Tenía un mal presentimiento. En otra ocasión se habría alegrado que por fin dejara de perseguirla y empezara a tratarla solo como a una amiga, pero ahora mismo no podía hacerlo. Algo en su subconsciente le decía que no quería saber lo que estaba pasando. Ignorando su subconsciente le preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que debería saber? – Adrien bajó la cabeza y por un momento la chica pensó que no iba a decir nada hasta que volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Nunca le había visto ponerse tan serio.

- La princesa Nana-sama apareció en la villa hace unos días. Ha atacado a algunos ninjas. Y también se han visto a los Akatsuki cerca de la villa. Aparentemente ambos estaban buscando información sobre usted. – Reira seguía mirándole pero sus ojos se volvieron vacíos.

Adrien dejó de hablar al ver que ya no le prestaba atención alguna a lo que estaba diciendo. Él era el único de su equipo que sabía cuán importante era la princesa para Reira. No es como si se lo hubiera dicho, era más bien por el modo en el que trataba a la princesa. Actuaba toda fría e insensible a su alrededor pero en realidad se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar y su seguridad, además que durante su infancia las chicas eran casi inseparables.

Desde que se convirtió en capitana casi siempre hubo alguien que tuvo que vigilar a la princesa por si le pasaba cualquier cosa. Hasta que un día Nana-sama le pidió a uno para que la entrenase. Estaba claro que Reira estaba furiosa y tomó medidas apropiadas para que el ninja no desobedezca nunca más ninguna orden suya. También dejó de ponerle guardias ANBU a la princesa por si intentaba hacer algo similar otra vez. No quería que la princesa conociese la peligrosa vida que llevan los ninjas.

Fue entonces que los guardias del palacio tuvieron que volver a vigilarla. No hacía falta decir que no hacían un buen trabajo ya que a menudo veía a Reira salir corriendo como si algo hubiese pasado. De algún modo Reira siempre sabía si la princesa tenía problemas. La primera vez que pasó se fue corriendo detrás de ella solo para verla gritar a la princesa por intentar los jutsus. Desde aquel día dejó de perseguirla cada vez que salía corriendo por que ya sabía que era algo relacionado con la princesa queriendo aprender a luchar.

Recordando aquel momento, Nana-sama desapareció poco después de una de las constantes peleas entre las dos chicas. Adrien aun recordaba la cara de desolación y pánico de Reira. Pensó que Reira iría en su busca inmediatamente pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Al principio se fue a buscarla en sus aposentos y al lugar donde se pelearon para buscar pistas pero después de volver cambió de opinión diciendo que no podrán encontrarla, resignándose incluso antes de empezar. Aún recordaba lo enfadado que estaba por su rendición, incluso le gritó a ella, su capitana. Pero su expresión le hizo detenerse. Reira tenía una expresión tan llena de angustia y dolor que no pudo aguantarlo y simplemente salió de allí.

Nunca supo porque Reira no hizo nada para intentar buscarla, era como si de algún modo supiera que no importaba cuando la buscasen no la encontrarían. Mitzukage-sama ordenó su búsqueda por petición de los padres. Reira no hizo nada para detenerlos ni tampoco para ayudar. Se pasó meses encerrada en sí misma incluso más de lo que ya lo estaba hasta que por fin ignoró completamente la desaparición de la princesa como si nunca hubiese pasado. Pero ahora que por fin tenían alguna pista de verdad Adrien pensó que Reira se alegraría, sin embargo su reacción fue contraria. Su cara no demostraba nada más que un profundo dolor y pánico.

- ¿Hey, estás bien? Pensé que te alegrarías al oír algo de Nana-sama. – dijo preocupado al ver que no decía nada.

Los ojos de Reira empezaron a tomar un tinte rojo en los bordes y Adrien dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente. Su chakra empezaba a fluctuar incontroladamente y se podía ver que un aura de un intenso rojo oscuro mezclado con azul la rodeaba. Sus manos se apretaron en puños y su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese estallar desapareció de la vista de todos. Un segundo todos miraban con temor su reacción y al siguiente simplemente se disolvió en el aire. Los presentes soltaron el aire que no sabían que estaban aguantando. Reira sí que daba miedo.

* * *

Reira estaba furiosa. Era la primera cosa que te venia a la mente cuando la veías en aquel momento. Si. La furia estaba claramente dibujada en su cara pero si uno miraba con más atención podría ver el dolor y el tormento escondidos debajo de la máscara de furia.

Sasuke miraba con extrema incredulidad el caos ante sus ojos. Los destrozos que había causado Reira durante esos pocos minutos que le había tomado llegar hasta ella eran descomunales. En un radio de cien metros alrededor de ella no había nada. Los enormes árboles que antes poblaban esa parte del bosque ahora formaban una pila de ramas rotas y quemadas, como si fueran unas simples cerillas. La hierba ahora no era más que una enorme, humeante mancha negra y los animales hace mucho que habían huido del lugar sintiendo el peligro, al menos los que tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo.

Reira estaba parada en el centro de todo el caos respirando entrecortadamente. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y se veía como si dentro de unos segundos fuera a estallar otra vez.

El Uchiha se quedó parado detrás de los árboles esperando la reacción de la chica. Estaba ahí cuando su vice capitán la informó sobre Nana e intentó comprender su reacción. Puede que Reira estuviese furiosa por que los Akatsuki la estuviesen buscando pero, ¿qué pasa con Nana? La tristeza y el pánico que veía en sus ojos, ¿eran causados por la princesa? Y si era así, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Nana aparte de desaparecer para provocar estos sentimientos en Reira?

Sasuke se quedó pensativo un rato. Antes, no había logrado encontrar ninguna información sobre la relación entre Reira y Nana. Lo único que sabía era lo que le ha contado Nana, que durante su infancia Reira había pasado mucho tiempo con la princesa y después de convertirse en la capitana se hizo responsable de su protección. Su instinto le decía que había algo mas entre ellas, sin embargo no sabía el qué.

Reira volvió a apretar las manos con fuerza y su chakra volvía a rodearla en ondas incontrolables. Sasuke ya se estaba preparando para calmarla. Al ver la reacción de ella de algún modo quiso tranquilizarla. A pesar de que no se aguantaban el uno al otro pensó que merecía saber la verdad, que Nana estaba sana y a salvo, y que se estaba haciendo más fuerte para poder protegerla. Sabía que iría en contra de los deseos de Nana pero de algún modo entendía como se sentía Reira ya que él mismo pasó por algo similar.

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla en aquel momento, sin embargo antes de que pudiese reaccionar de cualquier forma, una mancha oscureció el cielo por encima de Reira. Mirando hacia arriba vio a un enorme cuervo negro que pasó al lado de la chica sobresaltándola. Al llegar al suelo se disolvió en el aire formando una mancha negra que poco a poco empezó a tomar forma. Sasuke se quedó parado en el sitio. Esa era la última cosa que se esperaba.

Itachi dio un paso hacia adelante.


	16. Chapter 16 Confesiones

AN/ Lo siento por la tardanza. Me ha tomado más tiempo del que pensé mover todas las cosas de un piso a otro y desempaquetarlas todas (grr). Además de que tuve que estudiar para el examen de conducir. No hace falta decir que suspendí dos veces por estar demasiado distraída con los fanfics ¬¬. En serio, tengo que separarme del ordenador por un tiempo y emplear ese tiempo en otras cosas que son un poquito más importantes T_T

Y gracias por los reviews ^^ Estaba chequeando mi correo cuando vi que tenía un comentario, recordándome que aun no había publicado el siguiente capítulo o/o Intentaré compensarlo con ese cap ;);) Espero que os guste ^^.

* * *

CAPITULO 16 Confesiones.

- chi…Itachi. – repitió Reira y se abalanzó sobre él. Para la sorpresa y el asombro de Sasuke, Itachi dejó que la chica le pegase todo lo que quiera, sujetándola con delicadeza por los hombros.

- ¡Los odio! ¡Odio a todos los Uchiha! ¡Es todo por nuestra culpa! ¡Todas las desgracias, todo es nuestra culpa! ¡Estamos todos malditos! – lloró sin parar de pegarle a Itachi aunque sus ataques no le hacían daño alguno.

- Shh. Tranquila. – intentó consolarla.

- ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué no podemos tener una vida tranquila como los demás? ¿Es tan mucho pedir? ¿Cuándo va acabar? – le preguntó mirándole a los ojos con lágrimas en los suyos. Era la primera vez que Sasuke la veía llorar pero lo que más le asombraba era lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos. ¿Itachi abrazando a Reira, intentando consolarla? ¿Pero qué…?

- Tranquila, estoy aquí. – volvió a decir Itachi llevando consigo a Reira a la parte del bosque que no ha sido destrozada, sentándose bajo lo protección de un enorme árbol. Sasuke los siguió sigilosamente, sorprendido por la falta de resistencia por parte de Reira. _¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?_ Hizo uso de sus nuevos poderes para enmascarar su presencia y decidió quedarse para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que Reira se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar.

- ¿Me dirás que es lo que está pasando? – la preguntó Itachi con voz tranquila. Reira se abrazó aun más contra su pecho.

- Tengo tanto miedo. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar ahora mismo? No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Estoy tan confundida, Tai. – respondió intentando parar las lagrimas.

- Lo sé. Pude sentir tu frustración. – respondió acariciando su pelo.

- Adrien ha venido a Konoha. – dijo e Itachi se tensó visiblemente.

- ¿Tu ayudante que estaba coladito por ti? – preguntó sin poder esconder los celos. Reira sonrió un poco antes de volver a ponerse triste.

- Nana-chan estaba en la villa de la lluvia. – dijo sin responder a su pregunta. Itachi se relajó visiblemente al ver de dónde provenía su frustración.

- ¿No es eso bueno? – preguntó sin entender. – Esperaste años para oír algo de ella.

- Tengo miedo Itachi. No sé qué es en lo que está pensando. Ni siquiera me puedes garantizar que no tiene conexión alguna con los Akatsuki, ¿recuerdas? – su frustración volvió a crecer. – Adrien ha dicho que los Akatsuki y Nana habían merodeado por la villa buscando información sobre mí. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no se les ha unido dado el hecho que encontré la capa de uno de vosotros el mismo día que desapareció? ¡No quiero tener que enfrentarla! – gritó con frustración, volviendo a llorar. Sasuke se encogió interiormente al darse cuenta que tuvo que ser su capa la que ha encontrado Reira.

- Lo siento, gatita. Sé cómo te sientes. – intentó consolarla. – Sé que no puedo garantizarte que no es una posibilidad, ni siquiera yo puedo prever todos los movimientos de Madara, pero no creo que Nana-chan se habría unido a su bando. Es una buena chica, ten mas fe en ella. – Reira le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Sé que es una buena chica. Pero me odia. Estoy segura de ello. Solo ahora entiendo como tienes que sentirte Itachi. Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, no aguantaría tener que enfrentarla. – dijo con voz rota.

- Shh. Estoy seguro que no tendrás que hacerlo. No tenemos pruebas que se haya unido a los Akatsuki y puede que fue a la villa simplemente porque había oído sobre tu batalla y estaba preocupada, ¿no crees? – la chica le miró con la esperanza en los ojos y a Itachi se le encogió el corazón, ¿y si no tenía razón? Pero no podía dejarle pensar eso.

- Siento tanto que no pueda consolarte del mismo modo. Me asombra que puedas seguir adelante. – dijo con pesar escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Itachi. A este se le encogió el corazón al oír eso.

- Parece que nuestros hermanos cumplen el estereotipo, nunca dejan de darnos problemas. – intentó hacer una broma. Funcionó, Reira rió por lo bajito.

- Pareces exhausta. – dijo Itachi después de una pausa, siguiendo las ojeras debajo de sus ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

- Lo estoy. No he podido descansar apropiadamente en unos días y Sasuke no es una persona con la que se trata con facilidad. Hay que tener mucha paciencia y enorme capacidad mental para poder anticiparse a sus movimientos. No sé cómo le aguantaste todos estos años. – respondió suspirando con cansancio.

- Lo siento. Y gracias.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin entender.

- Por entrenar a mi otoutou. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente.

- No te preocupes. No es nada. – le aseguró.

- Sí que lo es. No debería haberte pedido que le entrenases. Sé que Sasuke no es una persona que escucha todo lo que le digas, lo que es culpa mía. Así no tendrías tantas cosas en la cabeza. – le dijo lleno de remordimientos.

- No te culpes. Lo habría hecho incluso si no me lo hubieras pedido. No hay otra persona que podría haberlo hecho y sé que es importante para ti que Sasuke esté lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse.

- Gracias. No sabes cuánto me alegro de tenerte a mi lado.

- Yo también me alegro. Ahora si me permites me gustaría descansar un rato. – dijo bostezando.

- Lo sé. Es por eso que estamos aquí. – Reira levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta, a lo que cientos de cuervos los rodearon. – Descansa todo lo que quieras. – le dijo sonriendo.

Segundos más tarde Reira ya estaba sumida en un sueño profundo. Inmediatamente después de sentir como el cuerpo de Reira se relajó, Itachi también relajó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

* * *

Sasuke seguía mirando a la pareja delante de él. Su cerebro no quería admitir lo que sus ojos habían visto y lo que sus oídos habían oído. Esto no era un sueño, ¿a qué no? Se quedó unos minutos analizando lo que acababa de presenciar. Intentó separar los factos:

* Itachi y Reira eran muy cercanos el uno con el otro.

* Nana y Reira eran hermanas.

* Al parecer Itachi era la persona que había pedido a Reira que le entrenase, lo que significaba que él era la persona que se preocupaba por él, lo que en cambio significaba que Itachi era una de las pocas personas que le importaban a Reira.

Sasuke no entendía nada. Además que no sabía cómo se sentía en ese momento. Antes habría atacado a Itachi a la primera, sin pararse a pensar. Sentiría una incontrolable furia y pensaría únicamente en la venganza. Ahora lo único que sentía era un enorme pesar y pena por Itachi. ¿Pero qué? – se preguntó otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible? Necesitaba respuestas.

Sin vacilar dio un paso hacia delante sin esconder su presencia. Itachi abrió los ojos enseguida al sentir su presencia completamente por primera vez y maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía que alguien les estaba observando pero no supo quien era hasta que dejó de esconderse. Si fuera cualquier otra persona simplemente les habría borrado la memoria usando el sharingan. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada contra el Mangekyou sharingan siendo él mismo solo un clon.

- Sasuke. – dijo a modo de saludo aunque sin ninguna emoción en la voz. – No tiene sentido que me ataques ahora, solo soy un clon. – le dijo con voz baja intentando no despertar a Reira. Los cuervos los rodearon protectoramente. Sasuke levantó una ceja.

- No vine a luchar. Solo quiero respuestas. – dijo con voz igual de bajita, apoyando la espalda contra un árbol cercano.

- Itachi le miró con la ceja arqueada. Sasuke se dio cuenta que su hermano volvió a su personalidad fría e indiferente. Completamente lo opuesto a como era hace un rato con Reira. Una parte suya echó de menos la relación que tenían cuando aún estaba pequeño y antes de la masacre. Su corazón se encogió al recordarlo, pero ya no sentía furia.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – empezó por la pregunta más fácil. El mayor de los Uchiha miró a Reira de forma significativa. - ¿Qué es ella para ti? – Itachi estrechó sus ojos en su hermano pequeño.

- Eso no es du tu incumbencia. Pero si intentas hacerle daño, hermano pequeño o no, te mataré. – le amenazó. Sasuke abrió los ojos significativamente.

- ¿Por qué mataste a todo el clan? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó con pesar en la voz cambiando de tema sin darse cuenta. Itachi estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de su hermano pequeño pero a la vez agradecido que no se había lanzado a atacarle en cuanto le vio. Suspirando se preguntó si debía o no decirle la verdad. Al final optó por parte de ella. Merecía saberlo y a lo mejor este sería un paso hacia la reconciliación y aunque sonaba imposible el mayor de los Uchiha seguía sin poder dejar ir a este pequeño rayo de esperanza.

- Tuve que hacerlo. Nuestro clan planeaba un levantamiento contra la aldea, solo para intentar obtener más poder. Nuestro padre era el líder de ese levantamiento. Durante la batalla habría muerto mucha gente inocente. Como un miembro de los ANBU no podía permitirlo. Así que tomé la situación en mis manos, para proteger la aldea. – Sasuke escuchaba sin poder creérselo. ¿Su padre? ¿Un levantamiento? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

- Debiste haberme matado también. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? – le preguntó con resentimiento. Itachi volvió la cabeza sin poder mirarle. – ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! – dijo con la voz un poquito elevada, haciendo que Reira se mueva en su sueño. Itachi le pasó la mano por el pelo con cariño haciendo que vuelva a dormirse. Segundos después clavó su mirada llena de sinceridad en su hermano.

- No pude hacerlo. Eras mi hermano pequeño. ¿Cómo esperabas que te matara? Nunca fue mi intención hacerte pasar por semejante pesadilla, pero no tuve elección. Tenía que hacer eso si no quería que muriese más gente inocente. Tú no sabes lo que es la guerra, Sasuke. Yo he visto lo que hace con la gente. No quería que tú pasaras por lo mismo, y matar a nuestro clan era el único modo de conseguirlo. – Sasuke resbaló la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. Todo esto era tan confuso.

- ¿Por qué no intentaste disuadirlos? – preguntó con tristeza. Itachi bajó la mirada.

- No pienses que no intenté hacerlo. Pero sabes cómo somos los Uchiha. Cuando nos proponemos algo es difícil si no imposible disuadirnos. – Sasuke suspiró con cansancio.

- ¿Qué quiso decir Reira cuando dijo eso sobre los Uchiha? – Itachi le miró sin saber si podía confiar en que Sasuke guarde la boca cerrada. – No se lo diré a nadie si eso es lo que te preocupa. Haré como si esta conversación no hubiese pasado. En este momento solo quiero saber las respuestas. – dijo irritado al entender su vacilación. Itachi suspiró.

- Reira es la hija de Madara Uchiha. – Sasuke le miró con la sorpresa grabada en la cara.

- ¿Planea matar a su propio padre? – preguntó incrédulo a lo que su hermano le miró con la ceja levantada.

- Si eso significa poder salvar al mundo, lo hará. ¿Qué te esperabas? Madara nunca la crió ni se preocupó por ella. Por culpa de él y de su madre Reira ha pasado por un infierno. No dudes ni por un segundo que tendría compasión por alguien que no se la merece. – los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron tristes al mirar a la chica que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su hermano. Era la primera vez que la veía tan tranquila y feliz. Sin sonrisas falsas y su actitud arrogante.

- ¿Sabes todo por lo que ha pasado? – preguntó mirándole de soslayo. Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par. Pocos segundos después se podía ver claramente la furia grabada en sus facciones.

- Dime que no lo hiciste. – dijo entre dientes apretados. Sasuke miró al otro lado y apretó los dientes. No sabía por qué se molestaba en explicarle nada.

- No fue mi intención. Simplemente se me fue de las manos y entré en su mente. Fue solo un instante pero me pareció una eternidad. – Itachi suspiró resignado.

- Nunca lo menciones si no quieres acabar sin algún miembro. – le dijo sabiendo cual sería la reacción de Reira.

- Ya me había dado cuenta que no es su tema preferido. – respondió e Itachi pudo ver como se restregaba el cuello inconscientemente. No fue capaz de parar una sonrisa burlona.

- Parece que te lo ha dado a entender muy bien.

- ¿Por qué quisiste que me entrenara? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Ya te lo dije. Lo creas o no, para mi sigues siendo mi hermano pequeño. Dada la situación en la que nos encontramos no puedo protegerte, por eso pedí a Reira que te entrene. Ella es la única que sabe manejar el sharingan por completo y sin riesgos y que además pueda enseñarte como utilizarlo sin ningún motivo oculto.

- Sé cuidar de mi mismo. – le dijo ofendido a lo que Itachi sonrió con burla.

- Podrás decirlo cuando seas capaz de ponerla bajo un genjutsu. Esperaré hasta entonces.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ya no pueda hacerlo? – le preguntó.

- Lo puedo sentir. Con el nivel que tienes ahora no puedes ni ganarme a mí. Y aunque me duela admitirlo Reira es mucho más poderosa que yo. – Sasuke le miró con los ojos agrandados por la sorpresa. No se podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Reira más fuerte que Itachi?

- Estas bromeando.

- Lo digo muy en serio.

- Nunca la he visto usar el sharingan. – dijo Sasuke aun intentando convencerle que la chica que ahora mismo descansaba tan indefensa en los brazos de su hermano no era tan fuerte.

- No necesita usarlo para ganarte. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, las simples ilusiones no funcionan con ella. Reira es tan poderosa que no necesita usar el sharingan para salir de una ilusión. Además que no muchas personas que siguen con vida saben sobre él. Al fin y al cabo Reira no quiere que nadie sepa que es la hija de un Uchiha. – Sasuke levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y no le molesta asociarse con uno?

- Yo soy la excepción. Reira tiene una aversión natural a los Uchiha, aunque seamos pocos. Al parecer tú tampoco le caes bien, pero creo que contigo es un poco más dura por mi culpa. Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó. Itachi le miró con tristeza.

- Me preocupo por ti. Reira entiende lo que siento por que estamos en una situación parecida. Nuestros hermanos nos odian, sin embargo nosotros seguimos protegiéndolos. Cada vez que me toca enfrentarnos me mata por dentro tener que luchar contigo y ver tu odio hacia mí. Al ver lo mucho que me duele que eso pase Reira simplemente no te aguanta. Es por eso que es tan dura contigo. – Sasuke se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

- Es por eso que me hizo elegir entre la venganza y mis amigos. Además que se alegró mucho al oír mi elección. – murmuró por lo bajo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que acabas de decir? – le preguntó Itachi sin creerse lo que acababa de oír. Sasuke le miró con enfado.

- Para obtener el Mangekyou sharingan Reira me hizo elegir entre mi odio hacia ti y el amor por mis amigos. – dijo con resentimiento a lo que Itachi abrió mucho los ojos. – Hace dos años habría elegido desprenderme del amor por mis amigos pero las cosas han cambiado. Me he dado cuenta que me son demasiado importantes. Si hubiese obtenido mi venganza contra ti me habría quedado solo, sin ningún objetivo, con un enrome vacío que nadie más que mis amigos serían capaces de llenar. – dijo sin mirarle, sintiéndose avergonzado por decir estas cosas en voz alta por primera vez, perdiéndose de paso la sonrisa tierna de Itachi. Sin embargo su expresión pronto cambió a una de incertidumbre. Sasuke al percatarse del extraño silencio miró a Itachi para ver como este se debatía entre algo.

- Escúpelo de una vez. – dijo impaciente. Itachi le miró de soslayo antes de suspirar con resignación. Su hermano debería saber la verdad.

- Te dejaste engañar, Sasuke.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con su furia elevándose. ¿Cómo le osaba decir eso, cuando acababa de decirle lo que nadie más supo antes? Itachi miró al indefenso cuerpo de Reira entre sus brazos y después a su hermano.

- Primero tienes que prometerme que no le harás nada a Reira, ¿entendiste? – dijo con firmeza. Sasuke se debatió antes de responder. No sabía a qué quería llegar Itachi, pero dadas las circunstancias tenía que acatar sus reglas para poder obtener la respuesta.

- No haré nada. – dijo a regañadientes. Itachi inspiró aire antes de hablar.

- Reira te engañó. Para obtener el Mangekyou sharingan no tienes que prescindir de nada. – Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Lo que has oído. Hasta ahora hemos descubierto dos métodos para obtener el Mangekyou sharingan. Uno de ellos es matar a tu mejor amigo, desafortunadamente es el método que yo tuve que usar. El otro método Reira descubrió por si sola cuando se dio cuenta que poseía el sharingan. En unos pocos meses fue capaz de dominar por completo sus ojos descubriendo sobre ellos cosas que ni siquiera Madara llegó a saber. Sobre todo sobre el secreto de Mangekyou sharingan. En realidad todo está escrito en los manuscritos de nuestro clan. Y como a menudo dice Reira hay que saber leer entre líneas. Y si lo lees con cuidado no te dice que tienes que matar a tu amigo literalmente.

- Es por eso que me dijo que tenía que elegir entre sentimientos. – intentó razonar Sasuke. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

- Lo que tendría que haber pasado sería ver morir a tu amigo estando bajo una ilusión. El trauma que causaría sería el propulsor para el Mangekyou sharingan para poder escapar de la ilusión y volver a la realidad. Pueden aparecer diferentes circunstancias, como las de Reira. Porque en realidad cualquier trauma lo suficientemente poderoso sería capaz de liberar la última forma del sharingan. –Sasuke miró a Reira de forma compasiva al entender cuál fue su trauma, pero su expresión se volvió dura casi enseguida.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que ha hecho Reira?

- No sé el procedimiento que habéis hecho, pero supongo que te habrá puesto bajo un genjutsu donde tu mente bajo su influencia habría eliminado las emociones indeseadas. – le dijo con vacilación a lo que los ojos de Sasuke ardieron con furia confirmando sus palabras. Itachi dio un suspiro de resignación aunque por dentro se estaba debatiendo. Le estaba agradecido a Reira que quería ayudarle a reconciliarse con su hermanito pequeño pero no creía que fuera justo con Sasuke usar ese truco sucio. – Lo siento, no sabía que iba a recurrir a algo así. – dijo de corazón. Sasuke también dio un suspiro de resignación.

- Supongo que no puedo culparla. Entiendo sus razones y tengo que admitir que me siento mucho mejor sin sentir esa furia que me habría hecho querer destriparte cada vez que te veo. Odiaba perder el control de ese modo. – respondió con sinceridad. Itachi se quedó sin habla al oírle decir eso. – Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Sigues siendo mi enemigo, como un miembro de los Akatsuki. Y ahora que estamos en ese tema quiero que me expliques de que bando esta Reira.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Reira protegerá la aldea de la hoja. No sé si habrá algo que pueda hacer pero intentaré hacer todo lo posible para ayudar también. – hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar. – Aparte de eso, yo también tengo una pregunta. – Sasuke le miró con cuidado pero asintió. – ¿Qué es eso lo que llevas atado al cuello? – preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sasuke se puso nervioso de repente. Pensó que estaba escondido bajo su camiseta sin que fuera visible. Nunca antes nadie se ha dado cuenta de que lo estaba llevando ¿Se habrá olvidado de esconderlo? Miró hacia abajo sin ver nada. ¿Cómo sabía Itachi…?

- ¿Cómo sabes que llevo algo? – preguntó con sospecha. Itachi levantó una mano para sacar un obre que colgaba de su cuello.

- Puedo sentirlo. Me estaba llamando desde hace unos minutos. – dijo enseñándole un obre de un azul intenso mezclado con rojo y negro.

Sasuke miró con sorpresa la copia exacta de su colgante pero al mirarlo más de cerca se dio cuenta de las rupturas en el ejemplar de su hermano por las que poco a poco se escapaba la energía atrapada dentro. Sasuke pensó en si decirle la verdad o no, aunque algo dentro suyo le decía que podía confiar en Itachi sabiendo más o menos los motivos de sus acciones. Inspirando hondo intentó darse coraje.

- Fue un regalo de la princesa Nana. – dijo mirando al otro lado. Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? – tenía que estarlo.

- Lo digo muy en serio. La capa que encontró Reira hace dos años era mía.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Itachi con su furia ardiendo. Sasuke suspiró.

- Nana no fue capturada ni nada por el estilo. Hace dos años me uní a Madara. Mi misión fue capturar a Reira y si la cumplía Madara me dejaría matarte. Ese fue el trato. – Itachi se encogió interiormente al oír eso. – Estaba en medio de mi investigación sobre Reira cuando conocí a Nana. Fue un estúpido accidente. Un jutsu que le salió mal y que se fue de su control. Se habría ahogado. No tenía intención de salvarla pero al final lo hice. Decidí usarla para obtener más información sobre Reira pero al ver su pequeña discusión, no sé, algo en ellas me recordó mi propia situación. Nana quiso hacerse fuerte para proteger a Reira con su propia fuerza. Y fue entonces que decidí que yo también usaría mi propia fuerza para cumplir mis metas. Ese día me regaló el colgante como agradecimiento por salvarla.

- Así que te la llevaste contigo. – concluyó Itachi resignado. - ¿Y? ¿Dónde está ahora? – Sasuke se encogió visiblemente.

- No lo sé. Desapareció hace unos días. Escuchó una conversación entre ninjas que mencionaron la batalla de Reira y que fue gravemente herida así que volvió a la villa de la lluvia para comprobarlo. – Itachi le miró con intensidad aunque se sintió un poco aliviado al confirmar su teoría.

- ¿Quieres decir que estaba en Konoha todo este tiempo? – preguntó volviendo a la realidad. - ¿Y si despareció, como sabes todo esto? – Sasuke se puso colorado y miró hacia el otro lado.

- Me dejó una carta. – respondió sin mirarle. Itachi se quedó perplejo.

- ¿Quieres decir que estabais en contacto todo este tiempo? – Sasuke se puso incluso más colorado. – ¡Por los dioses, Sasuke! ¿¡No me digas que estaba viviendo contigo? – preguntó escandalizado.

- ¿¡Donde querías que la dejara? ¡Era una princesa! ¡La estaban buscando por todas partes! ¡No podía dejarla sola sin protección!

- ¿Sabes lo que te va a hacer Reira cuando sepa todo esto? ¡Has secuestrado a su amada hermanita pequeña por la que habría dado la vida! Nana lo es todo para ella. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó hacer que vuelva a la realidad cuando despareció? ¡No quiso hablar con nadie durante medio año! – se pasó la mano con frustración por el pelo.

- ¡No la secuestré! – se defendió Sasuke. – Vino por su propia voluntad. Además dejó una nota a sus padres así que no sé porque tanto alboroto. – Itachi le miró incrédulo.

- ¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Según tú _"Voy a salir. Estoy bien_." ¿es una nota para cuando vas a dejar tu villa durante dos años sin ninguna otra explicación? – Sasuke se encogió visiblemente. La verdad, es que nunca le preguntó a Nana que es lo que había escrito en la carta.

Reira empezó a retorcerse en sus sueños sobresaltando a los hermanos. Los dos miraron a la chica con temor a que se despertara.

- No te vayas, hermanita. – susurró en sueños, unas lagrimas bajaron por su mejilla y apretó un puño alrededor de la camiseta de Itachi. Este miró con tristeza a su chica. Odiaba verla en ese estado. ¿A qué novio le gustaba ver como sufre su chica? La abrazó aun más contra su pecho y volvió a pasarle la mano por el pelo, calmándola. Suspirando con cansancio miró a Sasuke.

- Por favor, que esta conversación quede entre nosotros. No quiero confundirla con todo eso. Sería demasiado cruel hacerlo ahora que tiene tantas responsabilidades. Estamos en guerra. Si se lo decimos ahora volverá a perder el control de sus emociones. – le miró con mucha seriedad. – No quiero que pierda en esta batalla, ¿entiendes? – Sasuke le miró con la misma seriedad.

- ¿No crees que pueda superarlo? ¿No la ves lo suficientemente fuerte? Es una adulta, ya debe saber cómo funcionan las cosas en este mundo.

- Esa no es la cuestión. No quiero arriesgarme ni aunque sea un poquito a perderla. Ella es lo único que me queda. Aunque no espero que me entiendas. – Sasuke dio un suspiro.

- Creo que sé a qué te refieres. – dijo.

- Por favor, dime que no es la princesita. – pidió Itachi pero al verle sonrojarse supo la respuesta y se resignó. – Otro motivo por el cual no deberíamos decirle nada. Sasuke, creo que no te das cuenta de lo importante que es Nana-chan para Reira. Te sugiero que si en un futuro quieres poder acercarte a la princesa empieces a portarte con Reira como si fuera tu ídolo y sin enojarla demasiado. Haz que crea que eres un buen tipo aunque no lo seas. Miéntele hasta convencerla de ello completamente. Ese es el único modo para que no te haga puré por corromper a su "inocente" hermanita. – le aconsejó a su hermano. Sasuke suspiró con fastidio.

- ¿No crees que Nana puede elegir su propio camino en la vida? Ya es una adulta al igual que Reira. – Itachi sonrió de lado, burlón.

- Si lo que me has dicho es verdad, Nana sigue adorando a su "amiga protectora", lo que significa que respeta las opiniones de Reira. No creo que querrás estar en guerra con la "mejor amiga" de tu futura novia. – Sasuke no pudo ganar contra eso. Se pasó la mano por el pelo con cansancio.

- La verdad es que no entiendo cómo es posible que estoy hablando con mi hermano asesino de nuestro clan sobre mi vida amorosa como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todos estos años que anhelé matarte no hubieran sido más que unas horas de pelea entre dos hermanos sobre una estupidez. – Itachi le miró con la mirada llena de culpabilidad pero también de determinación.

- Hice lo que tuve hacer, Sasuke. No habría vuelto en el tiempo para deshacerlo, si lo hubiera hecho traería solo desgracias a este mundo. Reira tiene razón, nuestro clan esta maldito. Podremos levantar la maldición solo cuando aprenderemos a obedecer las reglas del mundo que nos rodea. – Sasuke le miró con una mirada dura y penetrante.

- ¿Y crees que lo que estás haciendo está de acuerdo a esas reglas?

- No lo hago por capricho. El único motivo por el que me uní a Akatsuki era para garantizar la seguridad a ti y a la villa. Hice un pacto con el Sandaime-hokage. No podía matarte así que le ofrecí un trato. Me uniría a los Akatsuki para evitar que atacasen la aldea, que era otra de las amenazas más temidas, a cambio de tu seguridad frente a los viejos del consejo.

Sasuke le miró con sorpresa grabada en la cara. Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido. Los viejos querían a todos los Uchiha muertos. Sabían que Itachi no se quedaría en la villa porque todos sabrían que había sido el culpable y querrían ejecutarlo. Entonces podrían matarle a él, el último e indefenso superviviente.

– Aparecí en la villa después de la muerte de Sandaime para recordarles a los viejos el trato que habíamos hecho. Ese fue mi verdadero motivo escondido bajo la captura del Kyuubi. – Sasuke se quedó pensativo durante un rato, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Itachi no dijo nada más, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de su hermano pequeño.

De la nada el cuerpo de Reira empezó a emitir una ligera luz azul que pronto empezó a tomar forma de un enorme gato con alas.

- Hola Itachi. – dijo con pereza a lo que el aludido levantó una ceja. Sasuke miraba con los ojos agrandados al enorme gato parado al lado de Itachi.

- No esperaba verte tan pronto, Nibi. – respondió con el mismo tono de voz para nada sorprendido al ver al biju aparecer como si nada.

- Puedo tomar mi forma cuando quiera, ahora que el sello es un acuerdo entre Reira y yo. Pero no he venido para charlar de eso. He estado escuchando desde hace un rato y lo que oí no me ha gustado para nada. – dijo estrechando sus ojos en Sasuke. Pasado el shock el menor de los Uchiha no hizo más que levantar una ceja al igual que su hermano lo hizo antes.

- ¿A qué parte te refieres? – preguntó Itachi intentando romper el tenso silencio.

- Debí haberme dado cuenta mucho antes. Pude sentir la llamada del colgante al igual que tú, Itachi. Sin embargo la ignoré pensando que era simplemente una casualidad. Al fin y al cabo Nana-chan regaló su colgante a alguien, así que desde entonces dejé de prestar atención a su localización. Pensar que era el mocoso de tu hermano. – dijo con fastidio. A Sasuke no le gustó que le llamasen mocoso, pero sabía mejor que argumentar con la bestia. Nibi se volvió hacia Itachi. – Y francamente, aunque no me gusta, comparto tu opinión. Ahora mismo Reira tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza. Puede que sea fuerte físicamente, pero su mente es muy frágil. Un poco mas de presión y podría volver a ser la maquina sin emociones. No me gustaría volver a vivir por lo mismo otra vez, seguramente me entiendes, Itachi. – dijo significativamente estremeciéndose casi invisiblemente, a lo que Itachi asintió. Él tampoco quería que Reira volviese a encerrarse en sí misma. Los dos volvieron a mirar a Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué me estáis mirando a mí? – preguntó con enfado, intentando esconder lo incómodo que se sentía bajo su vigilancia.

- Eres el único aquí que podría convertirse en un chivato. – respondió Nibi con los ojos estrechados en él.

- Hn, no pienso decirle nada. – dijo cruzándose de brazos. – Tenemos que ganar la guerra que se nos avecina. Reira es el mejor estratega que tenemos, no quiero que la perdamos por ser indispuesta emocionalmente. – dijo mirando hacia el otro lado, sintiéndose ofendido por las insinuaciones de los dos.

Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera articular nada, Reira empezó a moverse.

- ¿Con quién estás hablando, Tai? – preguntó somnolienta, abriendo los ojos con pereza. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo a Itachi le dio tiempo de hacer unos sellos.

- Te lo habrás imaginado. – le dijo con cariño. – No hay nadie aquí. – dijo con el tono apresurado, lo que la hizo ponerse derecha, mirando a todos lados.

* * *

Sasuke se quedó de piedra con los ojos abiertos como platos. Los había pillado y eso segundos después de haber acordado que no le dirían nada. Quiso maldecir pero algo le hizo detenerse. Siguió la mano que se puso en su hombro hasta reconocer la cara de Itachi. Confundido miró hacia delante para ver a Itachi intentando convencer a Reira que no había nadie por aquí.

- Soy otro clon. Me ha dado tiempo de hacer una ilusión para que no pueda ver u oírnos. – dijo al ver la confusión en su cara.

- Vaya reflejos. – dijo Nibi apareciendo por detrás del clon de Itachi.

- ¿Por qué no puede vernos? ¿No dijiste que podía ver a través de una ilusión sin usar el sharingan? – preguntó confundido. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

- Aun te falta mucho por aprender. Incluso Reira tiene sus puntos débiles aunque por mucho que lo intentes no vas a lograr superarla. Créeme, lo estoy intentando desde que la conocí, como puedes ver, esto es solo una victoria insignificante. Si quisiera, con tan solo un poco de esfuerzo habría roto la ilusión descubriéndonos.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo hace? – Itachi suspiró con cansancio.

- Veo que sigues teniendo problemas con la confianza Sasuke, aunque supongo que eso es culpa mía. Es muy simple: Reira confía en mí, no duda mis palabras y aunque lo hiciera, sabe que debo de tener un motivo por el cual le escondo algunas cosas, es por eso que no intenta hacer nada.

Sasuke se quedó pensando un rato. No podía creer lo que le pasaba por la cabeza pero no podía ignorar sus propios sentimientos. A pesar de todo por lo que había pasado seguía queriendo a su hermano mayor. Y ahora al saber los verdaderos motivos de sus acciones sintió como volvía a crecer la admiración hacia él. Se preguntaba si el mismo fuera capaz de sacrificarlo todo si estuviera en su lugar, pero al rato se dio cuenta que no sería capaz de aguantar tanta presión. ¿Cómo pudo Itachi seguir viviendo, sabiendo que todo por lo que había luchado y sacrificado no haría más que volverse contra él? Suspirando con resignación miró a su hermano a la cara.

- Nunca pensé que algo así fuera a ocurrir, pero quiero que volvamos a estar igual que antes. – le dijo con seriedad, intentando no sonrojarse. Se sentía como si acabara de confesarse. Itachi rió por lo bajito atrayendo su atención.

- No creo que podría volver a llevarte en mi espalda otra vez. – dijo en broma intentando romper la tensión entre ellos. Sasuke sonrió con burla.

- No me lo esperaba de ese viejo. – respondió bromeando. Los dos sonrieron.

- Hn, creo que cuando Reira sepa sobre esto os va a moler a palos a los dos por esconderle algo así. Seguro que disfrutaré mucho el espectáculo. – dijo Nibi interrumpiendo en la reunión de los hermanos. Itachi sonrió de lado.

- No creo que vamos a ser los únicos castigados. Deberías haberte quedado escondido durante la conversación fingiendo ignorancia. – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Nibi le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No dudaba que Itachi cumpliría la amenaza bajo sus palabras.

- Que sepas que no volveré a salvarte la próxima vez. – respondió enfadado.

- Hn. – fue la respuesta de Itachi. Dándose la vuelta miró a su hermano pequeño. – Lo siento, Sasuke. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero no puedo. – le dijo con sonrisa triste poniendo dos dedos sobre la frente del pequeño Uchiha, teleportándole hasta la villa, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

* * *

- ¿Me estas ocultando algo? – preguntó Reira a Itachi con la mirada estrechada.

- Para nada, ¿por qué crees eso? - respondió Itachi intentando parecer indiferente. No funcionó.

- Lo veo por tu cara de "te estoy escondiendo algo pero quiero que pienses que no pasa nada." – le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Itachi se encogió interiormente.

- Vale ya. Deja al Uchiha en paz. – dijo Nibi saliendo detrás de un árbol. Reira le miró con sorpresa. – No me mires así. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo salir un rato para hablar con alguien? No es culpa mía que este tío es el único con el que puedo hablar sobre cualquier tema. – dijo defendiéndose. Reira miró de uno en otro.

- ¿Me estáis ocultando algo? – preguntó con sospecha. Itachi se encogió de hombros con indiferencia pero por dentro estaba pensando frenéticamente en una excusa.

- No queríamos molestarte mientras descansabas. – Reira dio un suspiro cansado.

- No sé qué es lo que estáis tramando pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaré. – les dijo con firmeza.

- Preferiblemente nunca. – murmuraron los dos por lo bajito sin que ella les escuchase.

* * *

AN/ Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado ^^

Este cap es mi regalo a Itachi, por todo lo que ha pasado, el pobre se merece un poco de entendimiento por parte del desagradecido de Sasuke u.u


	17. Chapter 17 Secretos, ocultos y revelados

AN/ Gracias por esperar ^^

La canción para este cap es de The Rasmus, "Guilty". :) Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

CAPITULO 17 Secretos. Los que permanecen ocultos y los que son revelados.

Reira se paseó por la villa sumida en sus pensamientos. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la visita de Itachi y la llegada de Adrien pero la chica seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Estaba confundida lo que no le ayudaba mucho cuando necesitaba concentrarse. Suspirando con cansancio se sentó al lado de la piedra memorial en nombre de los héroes de la aldea que estaba al lado de un de los campos de entrenamiento.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba con ella hasta que sintió que la abofeteaban. Se quedó quieta un rato, hasta que se le pasó el shock, que pronto se convirtió en furia. Miró con los ojos estrechados a su atacante para ver a Sasuke de pie delante de ella. No pareció afectarle para nada la mirada asesina que le dirigía la chica.

-¿¡Quieres dejar de comportarte como una cría? – la preguntó con el tono de voz elevado. – Lo único que has hecho durante los últimos días fue enfurruñarte y comportarte como si no te importase nada. Tenemos una guerra por delante. Necesitamos estar haciendo preparativos. No tenemos tiempo para dejar que nuestros problemas personales nos afecten. No sé cuán importante fue Nana o quien fuera la chica que mencionó tu subordinado o qué relación tenéis pero ¿de qué te servirá preocuparte por ella si mueres durante la batalla por falta de concentración? No sé qué es exactamente lo que te pasa pero te sugiero que te olvides de eso por ahora. Podrás resolver tus problemas cuando todo esto acabe. Hasta entonces déjalo de lado. – dijo volviéndose de espaldas a la chica, que si no fuera por las circunstancias se habría puesto a reír habiendo oído por primera vez un discurso tan largo del menor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante sin embargo no pudo dar otro ya que sintió como una mano se le clavaba en el hombro parándole. Sasuke maldijo mentalmente, a lo mejor se había pasado un poco con lo de la bofetada, pero que otra cosa pudo haber hecho cuando la chica estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ¡y eso que había estado a su lado al menos media hora! A pesar de saber que las consecuencias de sus actos podrían ser muy dolorosas no mostró ninguna emoción en su cara y esperó la reacción de la chica.

Reira apretó un poco la mano en el hombro del Uchiha.

- Te equivocas Sasuke. – dijo con tono tranquilo. – No estaba preocupada por Nana. Simplemente estaba intentando descifrar qué es lo que esta ocultándome cierta persona. Tienes razón que estaba distraída, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste. La próxima vez no te lo dejaré pasar tan fácil. – dijo cambiando de tono a uno amenazante y apretando la mano aun mas en el hombro del chico que esta vez no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

Suspirando Reira soltó su hombro y volvió sentarse en la piedra. Sasuke dio un suspiro de alivio y quiso dar otro paso pero vio que no pudo moverse, otra vez. Suspirando miró hacia el motivo de sus inmovilidad. Tenía las piernas envueltas en arena. Sorprendido miró hacia todos lados hasta ver a la persona que menos se esperaba.

- Gaara. – dijo con sorpresa el nombre del chico que estaba parado detrás de Reira con una mirada asesina dirigida al Uchiha.

- Vuelve a hacer algo así otra vez y Kazekage o no, te mataré, ¿entendiste? – le dijo con la voz baja llena de amenaza. Sasuke le miró con los ojos estrechados pero asintió igualmente. Al instante la arena le dejó libre. Sin otra palabra el Uchiha se alejó de los dos jinchuriki.

- Gaara. – dijo Reira igualmente sorprendida. No había visto al chico durante un tiempo. Levantándose apresuradamente se tiró a los brazos de su amigo que la abrazó con fuerza. Si alguien los hubiera visto en ese momento se abrían quedado con la boca abierta. Nadie nunca ha visto a Gaara mostrar tanto afecto a una persona. Sonriendo los dos se alejaron un poco de sí para mirarse a la cara.

- No has cambiado para nada. – le dijo Reira con una enorme sonrisa que Gaara correspondió aunque la suya fuera un poco menos visible.

- He madurado un poco pero tú pareces haber perdido algo de tu temperamento. – le dijo con una ceja levantada. Reira suspiró y empezó a alejarse de la estatua, tomando a Gaara de la mano y guiándole hacia la villa. El chico la siguió sin protestar.

- Sigo igual de siempre. Es sólo que el Uchiha tenía algo de razón. Tenemos una guerra por delante y yo sigo preocupándome por cosas triviales.

- ¿Cosas triviales? – preguntó Gaara levantando otra vez la ceja. De lo que sabía, Reira nunca se preocupaba por cosas triviales, por lo general eran cosas de importancia. Reira dio otro suspiro. No sabía por qué se molestó en mentir, era normal que Gaara vería a través de ella al instante.

- Vale, no lo son. A decir verdad ni siquiera estoy segura si tengo que preocuparme o no. Dime Gaara, ¿qué harías tu si la persona en la que más confías te ocultase algo? – Gaara se quedó pensativo durante un rato.

- Creo que no habría hecho nada. Tarde o temprano esa persona me lo habría dicho. – Reira se quedó un rato sopesando sus palabras. – ¿Eso quiere decir que el Uchiha te está ocultando algo? – preguntó con tranquilidad a lo que la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Después de un rato se echó a reír.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué me preocuparía por lo que podría ocultarme? No hay nada que me interese en él ni que me preocupe. – dijo despreocupada a lo que Gaara dio un suspiro de fastidio.

- No hablaba de Sasuke. – respondió con seriedad. Reira se quedó parada y el chico siguió su ejemplo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó con fingida inocencia. Gaara la miró con un poco de tristeza en los ojos.

- Somos amigos, Reira. Como te he dicho antes, si la persona en la que más confío me estaría ocultando algo, esperaría hasta que me lo dijera ella misma. Pero parece que a pesar de que sigo esperando tu no vienes a decirme nada. He descubierto hace mucho lo de Itachi y tú. Por favor, no sigas intentando ocultármelo. – pidió. Reira se quedó quieta durante un rato. Al darse la vuelta Gaara pudo ver la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

- No quería ocultártelo. – dijo sinceramente. – Simplemente no quería ponerte en una situación difícil. Por un lado no sabía cómo reaccionarias y por el otro eres el Kazekage. Pensé que si sabias de lo nuestro te opondrías. Al fin y al cabo Itachi es un asesino puesto en el libro bingo de todas las naciones. – con delicadeza Gaara levantó el mentón de Reira para que la chica le mirase a los ojos.

- Es tu elección, Reira. No estoy enfadado, eso no quiere decir que me guste pero aprendí hace mucho que todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Mírame a mí. – dijo con una sonrisa que Reira le devolvió.

- Me alegro que lo entiendas y siento no habértelo dicho antes. Cambiando de tema. No sabía que venias hoy, fue toda una sorpresa. A decir verdad solo me esperaba a Temari y Kankuro. – Gaara le miró con la ceja levantada.

- El Uchiha tenía razón. Estas distraída. Demasiado distraída. Hace tres días que llegó mi carta a Konoha. Acabo de volver de una reunión con la hokage. – Reira sonrió avergonzada.

- Lo siento. Desde ahora en adelante dejaré mis problemas de lado. Volveré a pensar en ellos cuando ganaremos la guerra. – sonriendo al ver que la chica volvía a actuar normalmente los dos se dirigieron a la ciudad.

* * *

Por el camino Reira le contó un poco como había conocido a Itachi y otras cosas que le habían pasado durante todo el tiempo que no se habían visto. Gaara iba a su lado escuchando pacientemente todo lo que tenía que decirle la chica, e ignorando las miradas que les dirigirán los ninjas y aldeanos al ver sus manos entrelazadas. Era una costumbre desde que se conocieron. Al contrario como le pasaba con todas las otras personas, al conocer a Reira no sintió ninguna sed e de sangre ni de matar. De algún mudo Reira fue la primera que llegó hasta el corazón helado y herido de jinchuriki de Ichibi. En vez de querer matarla y saborear su sangre quiso protegerla, a la chica que en aquel entonces no era más que una niña indefensa a pesar de la poderosa arma que descansaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Mirándola ahora era todo lo contrario: fuerte, inteligente, decidida y a pesar de haber cambiado tanto para Gaara seguía siendo Reira, su mejor amiga. Iban así por la ciudad con las manos entrelazadas, hablando, la mayoría por parte de Reira, sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que oyeron un grito a lo lejos.

- ¡Reira! ¡Gaara! ¡Esperadme! – gritaba Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad hasta pararse con su cara apenas centímetros de las suyas. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, juntos? – les preguntó mirando intencionadamente hacia abajo hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

Reira abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que seguía sujetando a Gaara por la mano. No es que le molestase, simplemente estaba un poco sorprendida. No se acordaba de haberle tomado de la mano. Al final se encogió de hombros. Las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de sobrepasar.

- Estamos dando un paseo, como puedes ver. Y la verdad es que soy yo la que debería preguntarte que es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí. ¿No se suponía que ibas a estar dos semanas entrenando ahí fuera en las montañas? – preguntó la chica. Naruto entornó los ojos.

- Sasuke tenía razón. – dijo resignado. – Necesitas que alguien te ponga de vuelta en la tierra, si no, perderás en la batalla. ¿El motivo? ¡No te habrás dado cuenta de que ha empezado! - gritó sobresaltando a los que pasaban a su lado. Reira se encogió interiormente. Se preguntaba cuantas más cosas había pasado por alto. Suspirando miró hacia los dos chicos.

- Lo siento. No sabía que estaba distraída hasta ese nivel. Será mejor que vaya a revisar los planes que había montado durante estos días. Algo me dice que tendré que hacerlos de nuevo. Nos vemos luego, chicos. – les dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo, seguramente al cuartel general de los ANBU donde hacia la mayoría de los planes.

* * *

Los dos chicos suspiraron con resignación y retomaron el paseo en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto rompió el silencio entre ellos.

- Así que tú eres el novio de Reira. – dijo con convicción. Gaara le miró con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – preguntó con tranquilidad. Naruto le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía "¿no es obvio?".

- Vamos Gaara, no seas así. Os he pillado juntos. Tomados de la mano. ¿Te parece poco? Además en aquella ocasión Ita… - se calló de repente al percatarse de lo que casi se le había escapado. – Quiero decir que una vez Reira dijo algo sobre que su novio era muy protector hacia ella y tú encajas mucho con la imagen. – dijo rápidamente con una risa nerviosa, con una mano en la nuca. Un hábito que decía que había hecho algo malo. Gaara se quedo pensativo durante un rato antes de hablar.

- Así que tú también sabes sobre Itachi. – dijo con tranquilidad dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta.

- ¿También lo sabes? – preguntó al final cuando por fin recordó cómo se utilizaba el habla. Gaara asintió. – Vaya. Pensé que era un alto secreto, pero parece que mucha gente sabe sobre eso. – dijo volviendo a caminar con indiferencia. Gaara levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta. Naruto de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que quería saber su compañero. – Hinata y yo también sabemos. Les pillamos juntos en las aguas termales. – explicó con más detalle. Sin embargo al rato su expresión cambió a una de pánico. – ¡Pero no estaban haciendo nada malo! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Solo estaban hablando! ¡No hacían nada indecente! – gritaba con las manos en el aire intentando darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Gaara no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó una risita a lo que Naruto dejó de explicarse y le miró sin saber qué es lo que le ha hecho tanta gracia a su amigo. Gaara al ver la confusión en su cara decidió que era hora de revelar un poco de la verdad.

- Has sacado conclusiones equivocadas, Naruto. – le dijo con su tono tranquilo. – Reira y yo solo somos buenos amigos. – Naruto levantó una ceja y Gaara dio un suspiro de resignación. – Lo de las manos es solo un hábito que se le había quedado desde pequeña. – esta vez sus ojos se agrandaron y Gaara supo que el chico no se quedaría satisfecho hasta que le explicara todo con detalle. – La conozco desde que tenía ocho años. La razón por la que no te maté al final de los exámenes chuunin durante nuestra pelea en el bosque no fue por tus palabras, sino por la verdad bajo ellas. Al conocer a Reira sentí un enorme poder surgir dentro de mí y lo que me has dicho entonces me ha hecho entender la procedencia de aquel poder. No digo que tus palabras no tenían ningún efecto, entendí que todos tenemos algo que proteger y sabía que a pesar de las cosas por las que había pasado, Reira quería proteger a todos que tenían algo por el que luchar incluso si ella misma no fue capaz de protegerse ni a sí misma en aquel entonces. – Naruto se quedó pensando durante un rato, procesando la información que le había proporcionado su amigo. Al final frunció el ceño desconcertado. - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Gaara al ver otra vez la confusión en su cara.

- Solo estaba pensando. Reira ha dicho que solo tiene dos personas que se preocupan por ella. Al principio pensé que hablaba de Nibi e Itachi, y que incluya a su novio en otra categoría. Ahora las cosas se complican un poco. Puede que haya pensado en ti y en Itachi, contando a Nibi como una parte de ella. ¿Pero entonces que pasaba con su novio? Aun no sabemos quién es y normalmente uno contaría a su novio o novia como una persona que se preocupa mucho por ti. Lo que significaría que su novio seria uno de vosotros dos. Y dado que dices que tu no lo eres eso solo nos deja a… - se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos sin poder acabar el pensamiento. – ¡Es por eso que la besó! – gritó al cabo de unos minutos sobresaltando a todos a su alrededor. Gaara hizo una mueca al volumen de su amigo.

- ¿Podrías bajar un poco la voz? – preguntó un poco irritado. Naruto se rascó el cuello otra vez, esta vez un poco avergonzado.

- Lo siento, es que me sorprendí un poco. Pero puede ser solo una teoría. – dijo al final cruzándose de brazos. Gaara se quedo pensando un rato antes de hablar.

- No estás equivocado, Naruto. Yo mismo lo confirmé antes de que llegaras. – admitió a lo que Naruto soltó un silbido.

- ¿Y cómo te lo tomaste? – preguntó con curiosidad a lo que Gaara se encogió de hombros.

- No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Es su vida y lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarla. - dijo con indiferencia. Naruto hizo una mueca.

- ¿Aunque sea un asesino? – preguntó sin poder esconder su disgusto. Gaara se paró en mitad de camino y le miró con la mirada dura.

- No soy quien para juzgarle. Si Reira está con él significa que hay algo mas bajo la máscara de asesino que lleva puesto el Uchiha. – le dijo con firmeza pero al rato su expresión se suavizó. – Pudo encontrar algo bajo mi máscara también. Espero que lo que está debajo de la suya merezca su amor y todos los problemas que tiene que enfrentar por su culpa. – Naruto dio un suspiro de resignación.

- Y yo espero que tengas razón. – dijo y los dos retomaron el paseo en silencio.

* * *

Hinata respiraba con dificultad, con su espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol por culpa del golpe que acababa de recibir. Un hilillo de sangre se escapaba por su boca.

- ¿Estás bien Hinata-sama? – preguntó Neji preocupado por su prima. ¿Se habrá pasado demasiado con el golpe?

- No es nada, Neji-kun. – le aseguró poniéndose derecha y enseguida perdiendo el equilibrio.

- Pensé que ibas a parar el golpe. No ha sido mi intención dañarte. – se disculpó con la chica, parándose a su lado, sujetándola con delicadeza por los hombros y ayudándole a sentarse en una posición mas cómoda.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes, estaré bien en unos minutos. – volvió a asegurarle pero supo que no pudo convencerle al ver su cara de preocupación.

- Iré a por Sakura. He oído que iba a estar por aquí y puedo ver que hay una leve hemorragia interna dentro de tu cuerpo. Será mejor que vea si no es nada grave. Espérame aquí, volveré dentro de unos minutos. – la chica asintió al ver su determinación y al sentir que empezaba a tener dificultades respirando. Seguramente el golpe había dañado uno de los pulmones. Neji desapareció en cuestión de segundos y la chica se quedó a solas, o eso es lo que pensó.

- Un poco más a la derecha y te habría prado el corazón. No debes distraerte tanto. – dijo una voz desde las sombras sobresaltando a Hinata que se llevó la mano al pecho. – Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención asustarte. – se disculpó, apareciendo desde las sombras. La Hyuuga sonrió con timidez.

- Buenos días Itachi-san. – le saludó. Itachi simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Las visitas diarias a la chica eran una costumbre desde la última visita de Itachi a Reira. Hinata entendía muy bien la preocupación del chico. Reira estaba demasiado distraída para su propio bien. – Me gustaría darte buenas noticias, pero me temo que Reira-chan sigue igual que el primer día. – dijo disculpándose, y empezando a toser y escupiendo más sangre. Enseguida Itachi estaba a su altura ayudándole a mantenerse sentada.

- No hables demasiado y no te preocupes tanto por Reira. Estoy seguro que pronto volverá a la realidad, pero si tú también te distraes te puedes hacer mucho daño. Tienes suerte que el chico había desviado el golpe en el último momento. – reprendió a la chica.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó, sintiéndose avergonzada por su incompetencia.

- No te disculpes y déjame que te alivie un poco de dolor. No soy un experto en jutsus médicos pero puedo hacer que el dolor disminuya un poco. – le dijo poniendo las manos por encima de su torso esperando su respuesta.

La chica asintió con la cabeza sin vacilar. Empezó a confiar en Itachi desde el primer día que vino a verla. La preocupación que veía en sus ojos al hablarle sobre lo que pasó con Reira no pudo haberla fingido por mucho que se hubiera esforzado. Itachi empezó a acumular chakra en la mano pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa más alguien les interrumpió.

Sakura apareció al lado de ellos en una nube de humo inmediatamente poniéndose en una posición de combate.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó con furia sujetando un kunai en la mano.

Itachi dio un suspiro de fastidio. Debería haber prestado más atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Tal y como estaban solo estaba concentrado en el chakra de Neji. Al parecer el chico no volvió como había dicho. Levantando las manos en señal de rendición dio dos pasos atrás. Sakura le miró con sospecha y se puso al lado de Hinata.

- ¿Estás bien? No te habrá hecho nada, ¿no? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sakura-chan, no es lo que piensas. – empezó a decir pero volvió a escupir más sangre. Itachi se inclinó hacia delante instintivamente para ayudarla, con la preocupación grabada en las facciones, lo que confundió a Sakura pero igualmente le apuntó con el arma.

- No te acerques. – le dijo con firmeza e Itachi volvió a ponerse derecho.

- Sakura-chan, es un amigo. – volvió a hablar Hinata a pesar de la dificultad que le suponía el esfuerzo. Sakura la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. – Además que no es real, es solo un clon. – se paró un rato para retomar el aliento. – Itachi-san esta de nuestra parte, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie. Solo unos pocos lo sabemos. – Sakura se quedó de piedra al oír eso. ¿Itachi un amigo? No sonaba para nada alentador.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Hinata? Es un asesino. Un criminal de rango S. No podemos permitir que se nos escape. ¿Acaso te has olvidado que hace poco vino a la villa declarándonos la guerra?

Itachi decidió que era la hora de intervenir. Si Hinata confiaba en la peli rosa, él también intentaría razonar. Al fin y al cabo él y Hinata sabían que no tenía chakra suficiente para hacer muchas cosas y estaba seguro que con el control de chakra que poseía la chica no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra ella y solo pondría a Hinata en problemas.

- Escucha lo que te dice Hinata-chan. No vine aquí para luchar. Os estoy intentando ayudar. Puedes preguntarle a Naruto-kun o a Reira. Ellos te lo podrán confirmar. – Sakura se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Naruto sabía sobre Itachi? ¿Y Reira también?

- ¿Cómo puedo saber que no mientes? – Itachi se encogió de hombros.

- Puedes preguntar a uno de ellos. Pero preferiría que no se lo preguntaras a Reira ahora mismo. Está un poco confundida lo que nos preocupa mucho. Por eso el motivo de mi visita a Hinata chan. Las dos entrenan juntas por las tardes. – Sakura miró a Hinata de reojo a lo que la chica asintió.

- Nos preocupa Reira-chan. Esta demasiado distraída últimamente. Estamos intentando hacer todo lo posible para hacer que se recupere pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer yo sola. – dijo Hinata tosiendo de vez en cuando. – Y pasa que Itachi-san es más o menos la causa de su distracción. – Sakura levantó una ceja. Itachi dio un suspiro resignado y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, sobresaltando a la chica con su repentino movimiento.

- No tengo la intención de marcharme hasta que todo esto quede explicado. Los dos sabemos que no tengo chakra suficiente para pelear contigo. Solo soy un clon y no quiero que Hinata-chan tenga problemas por mi culpa. Mientras te explico te pido que te ocupes de su herida. Creo que tiene perforado un pulmón. Le cuesta respirar y no es un sentimiento agradable. – le dijo con un poco más dureza de la que quería pero no podía ignorar el sufrimiento de la chica mientras que Sakura estaba ahí parada sin hacer nada. Al cabo de unos segundos Sakura cumplió con su deber aunque no dejó a Itachi de su vista esperando su explicación. Itachi al verla tan determinada no tuvo otra opción.

- Soy amigo de Reira. Hablamos hace unos días y se puede decir que nos peleamos un poco. No es nada grave pero he notado que se puso un poco distante. Me preocupa que pierda el control de sus emociones. Ha pasado antes, hace unos años y ninguna de las dos querría verla en aquel entonces. Parecía una maquina. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, es por eso que vengo todos los días para ver cómo le va. – dio un suspiro resignado. – No quiero enfadarla aun mas es por eso que Hinata-chan hace de espía, que digamos. Intentamos prevenir que se ponga más distante. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – preguntó mirándola a la cara. Sakura hizo una mueca pero no pudo negar que ella misma había notado lo ausente que estaba Reira. Casi como si no estuviera ahí.

- La he visto. Me he dado cuenta que hay algo mal con ella. Pero eso no explica el por qué estás aquí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuáles son tus motivos? – Itachi dio otro suspiro. No le apetecía nada explicarse a una desconocida, aunque fuera lo compañera de equipo de su hermano pequeño.

- No te le voy a explicar todo. Solo debes saber que todos los planes de Madara a los cuales tengo acceso se los digo a Reira. No es mucha la información que le puedo proporcionar pero siempre es algo. El otro motivo es el que no voy a tomar parte en la guerra. Nunca tuve la intención de atacar Konoha y Madara lo sabe. Si todo sale bien y tengo la oportunidad me uniré a la lucha de vuestro bando. Haré todo lo posible para proteger la aldea, incluso si me cuesta la vida. – Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. No se esperaba oír eso. Al mismo tiempo otro pensamiento le cruzó la mente.

- A Sasuke-kun no le va hacer mucha gracia. – dijo estremeciéndose al imaginar la reacción de su amigo. Itachi sonrió de lado, con sonrisa burlona.

- Te sorprenderías. – dijo misteriosamente aunque sin malicia. Los tres se quedaron callados durante un rato hasta que Hinata dio un siseo de dolor.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó Sakura. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y había perdido el control del chakra aumentando la disconformidad de Hinata.

- No es nada. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Neji-niisan? – preguntó mirando a todos lados, como si esperase que apareciera de un segundo a otro. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- Íbamos a verte los dos pero nos hemos encontrado por el camino con un mensajero. Al parecer Reira ha hecho una asamblea para algunos de nuestros mejores jonin. Dijo algo sobre un cambio en los últimos planes. – explicó. Itachi y Hinata se miraron el uno al otro. Al cabo de unos segundos Itachi empezó a sonreír. Hinata al ver su reacción no pudo para una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que veía a Itachi sonreír verdaderamente desde que se conocieron y eso podía significar solo una cosa, que Reira iba a ponerse bien. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Sakura desorientada al ver las reacciones de los dos.

- Parece que Reira ha vuelto a la realidad. – dijo Itachi con alivio. – No veo ningún otro motivo para la asamblea.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Es solo una asamblea. Ha hecho muchas durante los últimos días. – dijo Sakura. Itachi la miró con una sonrisa, como si supiera algo que ella no sabía. Al cabo de unos segundos su curiosidad la ganó. – ¿¡Quieres decirme de una vez que es lo que pasa? – preguntó con impaciencia.

- Los planes de Reira, se puede decir que son ideales. Nunca te propone una idea antes de revisarla montones de veces por los posibles fallos. En una palabra es un genio. – Sakura hizo una mueca pero Itachi la ignoró y siguió hablando. – El único motivo por el que habría cambiado un plan sería porque habría nuevos factores. Dado que estaba fuera de si durante los últimos días dudo que se habría dado cuenta de cualquier cosa de importancia. Lo que significa solo una cosa: que sus planes no eran ideales. – Sakura le miró con cara de pocos amigos al ver a Itachi satisfecho con su explicación. Al ver su expresión Itachi dio un suspiro. ¿Es que no se enteraba de nada? - ¿Tú crees que en el estado que se encontraba los últimos días cualquier persona podría haber hecho un plan ideal para la guerra?

- No quiero ser descortés pero Reira no es la única que trabaja en los planes. Tenemos a nuestros mejores estrategas trabajando con ella. Ni Shikamaru ni Kakashi-sensei aprobarían ningún plan que creyesen que estaba mal preparado. – Itachi dio un suspiro.

- No entiendes. No dije que sus planes eran malos. Dije que no eran ideales. Al parecer Reira volvió a la realidad por lo que volvió a revisar los planes. No dudo que sus planes eran buenos, pero al despertarse del trance en el que se había sumido se dio cuenta de los pequeños fallos de los que ninguno de vuestros estrategas se habría dado cuenta. Reira es una de las personas que hacen todo lo posible para realizar su misión con éxito y que hace todo lo posible para que el menor número de personas salga herido. ¿Ahora entiendes? Debió de haber vuelto a ser la misma de antes para poder darse cuenta de esos detalles tan pequeños.

- Itachi-san tiene razón. Reira-chan estaba demasiado sumida en su propio mundo para darse cuenta de algunas cosas. Y hasta ahora no hemos hecho ningún cambio en nuestros planes anteriores porque mires como lo mires son ideales. No hay nada que se podría mejorar en ellos. – Sakura apretó los dientes en frustración. No quería admitir que tenían razón, pero no tenía otra opción. Reira en verdad era un genio.

- De todos modos vendré mañana para asegurarme. No podré quedarme tranquilo hasta que sepa con seguridad que Reira está bien. Espero que puedas confirmármelo mañana, Hinata-chan.

- Claro. No te preocupes. Estoy segura que aunque tenga mucho trabajo por hacer Reira vendrá a pasar un rato conmigo. Siempre lo hace. – dijo con una sonrisa. Sakura se aclaró a garganta.

- Sigo sin creer del todo en tus motivos así que quiero estar presente cuando vengas mañana. – dijo con los brazos cruzados. Itachi dio un suspiro.

- Mañana a mediodía enviaré a uno de mis cuervos a este mismo campo de entrenamiento. ¿Os parece bien? – las dos chicas asintieron. – Ahora si me disculpáis me debo ir. – se dio la vuelta e iba a desaparecer cuando Hinata habló.

- ¡Itachi-san! – llamó y esperó hasta que se volviese para mirarla. La chica estaba jugando nerviosamente con las mangas de su blusa. Itachi esperó pacientemente hasta que hablase otra vez. Hinata le miraba de reojo hasta que por fin dio un suspiro de resignación y empezó a hablar. - ¿P-puedo echarte un vistazo con el byakugan? – preguntó con timidez evitando mirarle a los ojos. Itachi se tensó visiblemente. A los pocos segundos su postura se relajó y dando un suspiro de resignación se volvió hacia la chica. Hinata entendió su reacción como un sí y activó su barrera de sangre. Le miró de arriba abajo durante un buen rato hasta que vio algo que le hizo inspirar el aire bruscamente. Levantando la cabeza le miró a los ojos. El cansancio que vio en ellos hizo que se preocupase incluso más por su estado. -¿Qué…? – empezó a decir pero le faltaron palabras.

- No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, no había modo de evitarlo. Te pido que no se lo digas a Reira. Ya tiene suficientes problemas. Ya se lo diré yo mismo cuando todo esto acabe. – pidió Itachi.

- Pero… - empezó a protestar la chica. Itachi le interrumpió bruscamente.

- No se lo digas. – demandó. A los pocos segundos su expresión se suavizó. – No pienso morirme antes de hablar con ella. – aseguró con una sonrisa triste. Hinata sintió como lagrimas de tristeza se le acumulaban en los ojos. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se las tragó antes de hablar.

- Tienes mi palabra. – asintió y preguntó otra de las cosas que quería confirmar. – El otro día Reira estaba un poco distraída cuando entrenábamos y por un segundo creí que vi algo, ya sabes…Solo fue un segundo pero… - dijo mirándole a los ojos. Itachi se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba hablando.

- No ha sido tu imaginación. – fue su respuesta.

No podría mentirle aunque quisiera. Supo que el principal motivo por el que quería verle con el byakugan era porque quería comparar la construcción de sus conductos de chakra alrededor de los ojos con los de Reira. Además no quería mentirle. Había notado de inmediato lo cerca que estaban las dos chicas. Se alegraba mucho al saber que Reira por fin había encontrado a una chica a la que podía llamar amiga y no quería que tuviera demasiados secretos con ella por miedo a la reacción de Hinata. Itachi sabía que Hinata no tendría prejuicios sobre Reira. Era demasiado buena para tenerlos.

- Puedes hablar con ella sobre eso si quieres. Estoy seguro que le gustaría quitarse aunque sea un poco de estrés acumulado por tener tantos secretos. – Hinata sonrió tristemente pensando que los dos deberían poder tener a alguien más con quien hablar sobre sus secretos. Nadie debería llevar una carga tan pesada por sí solo.

- Creo que lo haré. Que tengas un buen viaje. – Itachi asintió con una sonrisa y despareció. En cuanto despareció Hinata no pudo hace más que dejar caer las lagrimas que intentaba reprimir durante todo este tiempo. Sakura la miró con preocupación.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hinata? ¿Qué es lo que viste? – Hinata la miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, negando con la cabeza.

- Algo que no debería haber visto. – con esto se levantó con cuidado, consciente del dolor que seguía apretando su pecho aunque sin estar segura de si era por el golpe de Neji o por pena por Itachi y Reira. Tenía que tranquilizarse antes de ver a Reira. Estaba segura que la chica preguntaría que era lo que la estaba preocupando y no quería ponerse a llorar delante de ella. Había prometido a Itachi que no le diría nada e iba a mantener su promesa. Pero primero tenía que tranquilizarse.

* * *

Naruto seguía paseando con Gaara por la ciudad. El silencio que los rodeaba no le molestaba a ningún de los dos. A su alrededor la gente hacia reverencias a Gaara, que era el Kazekage de Suna. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca. Gaara al ver a su amigo tan animado no pudo parar una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho tan feliz? – preguntó curioso. Naruto sonrió incluso más si es que era posible.

- Un día seré hokage y cuando volvamos a pasearnos por la aldea nos saludaran a los dos con igual respeto. – dijo animado.

Gaara puso los ojos en blanco. No dudaba de la inteligencia de Naruto. Gaara más que nadie sabía de lo que era capaz su amigo bajo toda esa actitud despreocupada. Por desgracia cuando se trataba de la impresión que otros tenían sobre él, Naruto era tan denso como una roca. Suspirando con resignación siguió caminando sin decir nada. Estaba convencido que aunque le dijera la verdad Naruto no le creería y la verdad es que no le culpaba por eso. Sería difícil convencer a cualquier persona, que fue odiada durante toda su infancia, que de repente todas esas personas que te odiaban se dieron cuenta de su error al juzgarte y que creían que eras un ninja dingo de respeto y confiarían su vida en tus manos, como era en el caso de Naruto.

Gaara negó con la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de ella. Tenía un rato libre lo que era una rareza esos días y quería aprovecharlo para relajarse. Naruto al verle negar con la cabeza levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que llegue a ser hokage? - Gaara dio un suspiro. Sip, ahí se esfumó su oportunidad de relajarse.

- Simplemente intentaba sacar algunos pensamientos de mi cabeza, Naruto. No es nada personal. – Naruto le miró durante unos segundos para saber si decía la verdad. Al ver su cara sin emociones dio un suspiro.

- Eres tan difícil de leer. – se quejó. Gaara rió por lo bajito, pocos segundos después Naruto se le unió. Sin embargo su risa murió tan pronto como empezó cuando vio a Hinata. Se sonrojó al verla y recordar el beso que le había dado cuando la acompañó a su casa.

Gaara al darse cuenta del repentino silencio miró a Naruto que se quedó parado en el sitio mirando con rubor en las mejillas a la chica que iba en su dirección. No podía ver claramente su cara porque tenía la cabeza agachada pero la reconoció de inmediato. Hinata Hyuuga.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó Naruto agitando la mano en el aire a modo de saludo.

La chica levantó la cabeza desconcertada y miró a Naruto. De inmediato el chico se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Los ojos de la chica estaban hinchados y rojos, su expresión era tan triste que uno pensaría que alguien acababa de morir.

- N-Naruto-kun. – susurró sorprendida.

Hinata se quedó unos segundos mirando a Naruto que a su vez la miraba con preocupación. Todas las cosas que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba mantener fuera de su mente volvieron con renovada fuerza, aplastándola con su peso. Sin poder hacer nada para pararlas, las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado suprimir volvieron con más intensidad.

Naruto al verla llorar entró en pánico. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? Miró a Gaara que a su vez miraba sorprendido a la chica llorando enfrente de ellos. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Naruto que le suplicaba con la mirada para que le ayudase. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. No, no, no. No se dejaría engañar esta vez. Si bajaba su guardia, Naruto volvería a meterlo en problemas. Como aquella vez que tuvo que quedarse a solas con un grupo de niños llorones de los cuales tenían que ocuparse los dos, hasta que uno de ellos empezó a llorar desencadenando el llanto del resto de los niños. Aun no se había olvidado de aquello. Y no iba a dejar que Naruto se fuera otra vez dejándole pero esta vez con una chica para consolarla.

- Mis deberes me están llamando. Creo que Temari me está buscando. Será mejor que me vaya. – dijo apresuradamente y antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar desapareció.

Suspirando con resignación Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata. Sus hombros estaban temblando y tenía las manos apretadas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos y pequeñas gotas de sangre se escapaban por entre sus dedos. Era la primera vez que Naruto veía a Hinata en tan mal estado. Demonios, era la primera vez que la veía llorar. No entendía porque pero le dolía mucho verla en ese estado y quería consolarla a toda costa. Sin estar seguro de que hacer se acercó a la chica con lentitud y la abrazó con delicadeza.

Hinata se quedó quieta al sentir los brazos de Naruto rodeándola. Estaba tan sorprendida que dejó de llorar durante unos segundos hasta que la pena volvió a adentrarse en su pecho. Sin poder controlarse se abrazó contra él con fuerza. Sus manos agarraron la parte frontera de la camiseta del chico y escondió la cara en su pecho intentando que toda su tristeza salga junto con sus lágrimas.

Naruto dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba aguantando cuando sintió que Hinata se hundió en su abrazo. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza puñados de su camiseta y podía sentir sus lágrimas mojándola. Pero nada de eso importaba. Solo quería que dejase de llorar. Al verla tan triste no pudo hacer más que sentirse triste él mismo.

Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que todos los que pasaban a su lado se quedaban parados para mirar la escena. Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse e inmediatamente hizo un sello con las manos en la espalda de Hinata. El viento sopló con fuerza hasta desaparecer por completo. Al mirar a su alrededor se encontró en un campo de entrenamiento que estaba vacío. Suspirando de alivio tomó a Hinata en brazos y la llevó hasta un árbol donde se sentó apoyando la espalda en el tronco con Hinata agarrada contra su pecho. Al cabo de unos minutos la chica por fin pudo controlar los sollozos que se escapaban de su garganta. Ahora solo las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó. Naruto la miró con sorpresa.

- No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

- Es otra persona que me preocupa. – respondió con tristeza. Naruto la miró sin entender y frunció el ceño cuando su corazón se apretó. Hinata se debatió si decirle la verdad a Naruto. Al final decidió que necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho. Estaba segura que si le pedía a Naruto que no lo dijera a nadie el chico guardaría el secreto. – Es Itachi-san. – dijo después de un largo silencio. De inmediato sintió como Naruto se tensaba. Hinata decidió que necesitaba explicarle con detalle antes de que el chico salte a conclusiones equivocadas.

- Se está muriendo, Naruto-kun. – dijo sin poder controlar el sollozo que se escapó junto con sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo que se está muriendo? – preguntó sin entender.

Hinata le explicó con detalle las visitas de Itachi, la preocupación que veía en sus ojos cuando la chica le explicaba que Reira seguía distante, las pequeñas conversaciones que tuvo con el Uchiha que hicieron que poco a poco se hicieron algo parecido a amigos. Naruto escuchaba con atención cada palabra que le decía Hinata.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que se está muriendo? ¿También te lo dijo? – Hinata negó con la cabeza.

- El otro día cuando entrenaba con Reira-chan durante un segundo pensé haber visto el sharingan en sus ojos. Me sorprendí mucho y no estaba segura si había sido mi imaginación. – Hinata escondió su cara en el hombro de Naruto antes de volver a hablar con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos. – Le pregunté a Itachi-san si podía verle con mi byakugan. Vi que se puso tenso al principio pero después me dio permiso para hacerlo. Solo quería comparar los conductos de chakra alrededor de sus ojos para compararlos con los de Reira-chan. Nunca pensé que vería algo así. – dijo volviendo a sollozar.

- Shh. Tranquila. – intentó consolarla Naruto sin saber que mas podía decir a la chica que temblaba en sus brazos.

- Todo su sistema interno está destrozado. – sollozó Hinata. – Sus conductos de chakra funcionan a duras penas. Sus órganos internos se están deteriorando con tanta rapidez que no estoy segura que pueda sobrevivir para ver la guerra. – Naruto se puso tenso otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible algo así? Itachi era conocido como uno de los ninjas más peligrosos de la historia. Se preguntó y no se dio cuenta que habló en voz alta hasta que Hinata le respondió. La chica había dejado de llorar pero la tristeza seguía presente en su voz.

- Son sus ojos. Todo el daño se propaga desde ahí. Itachi-san ya no puede desactivar el sharingan. Estoy segura que si querría podría activar el Mangekyou sharingan pero creo que eso le mataría de inmediato. – Naruto se quedó pensando durante un minuto hasta que un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

- Sasuke. – dijo con un temblor en la voz. Hinata se dio cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke-kun está bien. – Naruto la miró con la pregunta grabada en las facciones. – He visto su sistema interno hace unos días. Quería compararlo con el de Reira-chan pero algo me impidió hacerlo. – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Algo? – Hinata asintió.

- Intenté penetrar hasta niveles microscópicos de su cuerpo pero no pude llegar hasta ellos. Era como si una barrera le rodearse. Una barrera de chakra muy potente que protegía todos sus órganos y conductos. – se quedó pensando unos minutos antes de volver a hablar otra vez. – Se parecía un poco a ti. – dijo con vacilación y continuo hablando cuando vio que Naruto asentía con la cabeza. – Creo que ya sabes que el Kyuubi no Kitsune que tienes sellado dentro de tu cuerpo posee un enorme chakra. Ese chakra se filtra constantemente dentro de tu cuerpo, mezclándose con tu propio chakra. Pero además de eso, su chakra rodea todos tus órganos internos protegiéndolos. Algo parecido le pasa a Sasuke. Parece como si un chakra extraño le rodease al igual que a ti, pero con la única diferencia que este chakra no se mezcla con el suyo propio.

- Un chakra que solo le protege. – murmuró Naruto y poco después sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

¡El obre que había visto atado a su cuello! Naruto se acordaba claramente del día que había sentido al Kyuubi retorciéndose. Era el día cuando Sasuke había regresado a la aldea. El biju se comportaba de forma muy rara, paseándose por su jaula con impaciencia. Naruto podía sentir su frustración como si fuera la suya propia. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba.

La primera vez fue cuando conoció a Reira, pero entonces puso el pensamiento de lado. Pero cuando le pasó la segunda vez empezó a preguntarse el motivo. Fue solo un instante cuando vislumbro el colgante en el cuello de su amigo, un instante en el que sintió como la bestia en su interior se resignaba y volvía a cerrarse en sí misma. Ahora entendía el motivo. Aquel obre que colgaba del cuello de su amigo era el chakra de Nibi no Nekomata. Sasuke solo dijo que era un regalo y que no quería que nadie supiera de él así que Naruto no volvió a mencionarlo.

Ahora todo encajaba. Cada vez que Naruto se acercaba al chakra de Nibi, Kyuubi se emocionaba por la cercanía de su compañero. Naruto dio un suspiro cansado. Uno de los motivos por los cuales Kyuubi decidió colaborar con Naruto era la cercanía de Nibi no Nekomata. Al parecer los dos biju eran como hermanos el uno con el otro. Naruto no tuvo otra opción que prometer al Kyuubi que protegería a Reira con su vida. Tampoco era como si le obligase. Reira era una de sus amigos y no importa que, Naruto protegía a los que le eran cercanos.

Suspirando con cansancio Naruto miró a Hinata que seguía esperando su explicación. El chico negó con la cabeza.

- No es nada que deba preocuparte. El chakra que roda a Sasuke es bueno. – dijo sin más explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo le prometió a Sasuke que no se lo mencionaría a nadie. Hinata asintió y volvió a ponerse triste.

- Lo siento Naruto-kun. No quería desahogarme contigo. Sé que tú no crees en Itachi-san, pero yo creo que es una buena persona. Solo con verle puedo decir que ha pasado por muchas cosas, muchas injusticias. Está sufriendo por dentro, lo sé. Y me siento mal por él. – dijo con tristeza bajando la cabeza. – Me siento mal por él porque a pesar de ser amigos con Reira-chan no quiere hablar con ella de sus problemas para no preocuparla, aunque eso signifique que tenga que sufrir en soledad. – Naruto sintió como un nudo se le apretaba en la garganta. No era solo Hinata. Ahora que lo sabía, Naruto también se sentía mal por él. E incluso más por Reira.

- No son solo amigos. – dijo con pesar. – Son novios, Hinata. – dijo mirando al otro lado cuando vio como nuevas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Hinata empezó a llorar de nuevo escondiendo su cara de vuelta en el pecho de Naruto que dejó que llorase todo lo que quiera pasándole la mano por la espalda en un intento inútil de consolarla. Un intento inútil porque no había nada que pudiera hacerte sentir mejor cuando sabías que un amigo iba a morir y tú no podías hacer nada para prevenirlo.

Los dos se quedaron ahí sentados intentando ahogar las penas que no eran suyas. Penas que más temprano que tarde destrozarían la vida de dos personas que se querían. Vidas de personas que no se merecían tantas injusticias.

Naruto no quiso imaginar la reacción de Reira ante las noticias de Itachi. Estaba seguro que no había nada más que pudiera perturbar las frágiles emociones de su amiga. Si, era cierto que Itachi había matado a todo su clan, que había hecho sufrir a su hermano pequeño y a la vez el mejor amigo de Naruto, que formaba parte de la organización más peligrosa del siglo, pero también era cierto, y eso nadie podía negarlo, que Itachi moriría con gusto si eso significaba salvar a Reira. Si algo estaba claro era su devoción hacia su amada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se arriesgaría a la ira de toda la organización Akatsuki si supieran de la traición por parte de uno de sus miembros? Aparentemente Itachi estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Naruto pensó que nuca llegaría el día en el que pudiera sentir alguna emoción positiva hacia el mayor enemigo de su mejor amigo. A pesar de que sentía como si traicionase a su amigo no podía dejar de sentir respeto y admiración por Itachi. Dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación Naruto abrazó a Hinata con más fuerza. Ahora mismo la chica no era la única que sufría por la desgracia de sus amigos. Los dos tenían que desahogarse para poder ser fuertes y apoyar a Reira cuando llegue el momento. Y el mejor modo era apoyándose mutuamente.

* * *

Reira se quedó quieta, escondida entre las sombras de los arboles. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Por un lado estaba feliz porque parecía que por fin Hinata había confesado sus sentimientos a Naruto pero por otro lado ¿porque los dos tenían esas caras tan largas? ¿Por qué Hinata estaba llorando acurrucada en los brazos de Naruto? Se sintió incomoda al estar espiándolos. Era como si interrumpiese un momento íntimo, pero su curiosidad ganó cualquier otro sentimiento. Suspirando con resignación se dejó conducir por sus deseos. Al salir de las sombras pudo ver como los dos se tensaban al verla. Eso si que era raro. ¿Es que querían mantener su relación en secreto? Pocas probabilidades.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron el uno al otro con pánico. Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar y explicar la situación en la que se encontraban porque no podían dejar que la chica supiera el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento. Reira se paró delante de ellos con la ceja levantada y de inmediato supieron que no iba a dejarles ir hasta que le dijesen que era lo que pasaba. Después de un minuto de largo silencio a Hinata se le ocurrió una idea. No se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa y estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse un poco por el bien de su amiga.

- ¿Seguramente quieres saber qué es lo pasa? – preguntó con vacilación para asegurarse si tenía que hacerlo. Reira la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Si no quisiera saber qué es lo que pasa me habría ido nada más veros aquí acurrucados el uno en el otro. – dijo con un poco de fastidio. Hinata y Naruto se sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Al cabo de unos segundo Hinata dio un suspiro y rogó silenciosamente a los dioses para que Naruto no la odiara cuando todo esto acabe.

- Verás, - empezó a decir y miró a Naruto con el rabillo del ojo pidiendo que colabore. Naruto estaba confundido al principio pero asintió al ver que Hinata tenía un plan. – Es que Naruto-kun y yo estamos saliendo. – dijo mirando el suelo ruborizándose desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Al cabo de unos segundos Naruto siguió su ejemplo, cuando por fin sus palabras o más bien su significado se registraron en su cerebro. ¿Este era su plan? – pensó con pánico. Esperaba que Reira no pidiese ninguna prueba física porque no estaba seguro si pudiera hacer nada sin morirse de vergüenza

- ¿Y? – dijo Reira ladeando la cabeza. Este seguramente no era el fin de la historia. Si fuera así ¿por qué estarían así de deprimidos los dos? Hinata aspiró aire con lentitud. Hasta ahora Reira no parecía desconfiar de ellos. Dando un suspiro de alivio continuó hablando.

- Es que mi tiempo para encontrar novio se ha acabado y mi padre no quiere escuchar nada de lo que le quiero decir. Ha dicho que ya es demasiado tarde para que traiga a cualquier novio que tenga y ha dicho que ni siquiera cambiaria de opinión aunque fuera el ninja más fuerte de la aldea. – las mentiras le salían con tanta facilidad que se asustó a sí misma. Bueno, no todo eran mentiras. Su tiempo para encontrar un novio decente se había acabado pero hasta ahora su padre no había mencionado nada al respecto. Estaba segura que no se había olvidado, seguramente esperando hasta que acabe la batalla que iba a ocurrir dentro de poco. Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y continuó hablando esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir. – Me dijo que cuando todo esto acabe tendré que casarme con alguien del clan. – las lagrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas no eran falsas pero salían por motivo distinto.

Puede que Hinata estaría obligada a casarse con alguien a quien no quería, pero Naruto-kun seguiría vivo mientras que Reira tendría que ver la muerte de su amado, y dudaba mucho que la chica volvería a amar a cualquier otra persona. Era demasiado leal.

Naruto por otra parte se quedó sin palabras. Con todo lo que estaba pasando se había olvidado por completo de la conversación de las chicas que oyó por casualidad en las aguas termales. Era verdad, se acabó el tiempo de Hinata para encontrar a un novio y la chica estaría obligada a casarse con alguien del clan. Sintió como su corazón se apretaba ante esos hechos aunque no entendía por qué. Inconscientemente abrazó a Hinata con más fuerza contra su pecho. Las dos chicas le miraron con curiosidad y Hinata con mejilla ruborizadas. Reira se aclaró la garganta y Naruto volvió a la realidad.

- No sé por qué os rendís tan pronto. Hinata, pensé que si por fin tuvieras el coraje de decirle tus sentimientos a Naruto no dejarías que nada os separe. – la chica se puso roja como un tomate cuando Reira reveló su secreto. Pensó que sus sentimientos por Naruto no quedarían descubiertos. A quien engañaba. Tarde o temprano alguien los habría revelado igualmente. Bajo la cabeza al suelo avergonzada cuando Naruto se quedo mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Y tú Naruto, pensé que tenías mas agallas que eso. – le dijo y el chico se volvió para mirarla con la ceja levantada. Reira dio un resoplido. – ¿De veras eres tú? Sabía que eras denso Naruto ¿pero hasta este grado? Pensé que cuando por fin te dieras cuenta que la amabas moverías el cielo y la tierra para esta con ella. Ahora lo único que está en tu camino es su padre. ¿En serio tienes tanto miedo para enfrentarle que piensas dejar que la chica que amas se case con otro tipo que no seas tú?

Naruto se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ahora todo llegaba a tener sentido. El sentimiento que sentía hacia Hinata que tanto le confundía era amor. Incluso Reira que había pasado tan poco tiempo con ellos se ha dado cuenta de eso. Quiso darse de cabezazos. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Con todas las indirectas de parte de Sasuke y Nana-chan e incluso del resto del grupo de los nueve novatos. ¡Demonios! Incluso Neji hacia algunas insinuaciones. Miró hacia Hinata que seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo ruborizada desde el cuello hasta las orejas. Sin pararse a pensar sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazó con fuerza sobresaltando a la chica.

- ¡Gracias Reira-chan! –dijo con entusiasmo con su cabeza descansando en el hombro de Hinata, apenas unos centímetros de rostro de la chica que parecía que iba a perder el conocimiento en cualquier segundo. – Necesitaba oír eso. Puedes estar segura que no me rendiré. – dijo lleno de entusiasmo dejando a Hinata perpleja y a Reira con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- Me alegro que pude seros de ayuda. Supongo que queréis quedaros solos ahora. No os molestaré más. Iré a molestar a los otros. – dijo con sonrisa falsa y se dio media vuelta.

- ¡Espera! – gritó Hinata detrás de ella y miró a Naruto con vacilación. El chico asintió, poniéndose de pie y pasando la mano a la chica que la aceptó con un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que Naruto habló.

- Hablaremos mas tarde. – dijo con una sonrisa y antes de que la chica pudiera responder se inclinó sobre ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareció en un flash.

- Parece que por fin ha aprendido el hiraishin no jutsu. – dijo Reira parándose al lado de Hinata sobresaltando a la chica que seguía mirando con los ojos como platos al lugar que hace pocos segundos ocupaba Naruto.

- S-si. Eso parece. – tartamudeó sintiéndose culpable. Mientras que Reira le ayudaba a moverse hacia delante en su "relación" con Naruto, Hinata le ocultaba las cosas sobre el novio de la chica que Reira debería saber.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Reira preocupada al ver la cara sombría de la chica. Hinata la miró de reojo y dio un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – la preguntó con vacilación. Reira asintió e inmediatamente se sentó debajo del árbol en el sitio que hace poco ocupaban Naruto y Hinata. La Hyuuga siguió su ejemplo, sentándose a su lado y mirando de reojo a la chica.

- ¿Es sobre lo que me estas ocultando? – preguntó Reira de repente sobresaltando a Hinata que se quedó sin palabras. – Me he dado cuenta al ver vuestra reacción. – explicó. – Si no quieres decírmelo no lo digas. No quiero presionarte. – Hinata sintió como se le apretaba el corazón. ¿Cómo podía mentir en la cara de una persona tan comprensiva como Reira?

- Gracias. – dijo de corazón. – Si no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste Naruto-kun y yo no nos habríamos enterado de nuestros sentimientos. – hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar. – Pero sigo sin poder decirte lo que te estoy ocultando. Es cruel por mi parte pero no es mi lugar decirte estas cosas. Espero que puedas perdonarme. – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Reira dio un suspiro cansado.

- ¿Por qué últimamente todos me están ocultando cosas? – preguntó a nadie en particular sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta, así que se sorprendió cuando Hinata volvió a hablar.

- Te aseguro que no lo hacemos porque queremos excluirte o algo. No sé el resto, pero los que son tus amigos y que te quieren lo hacen porque quieren protegerte de algo. Eres una persona maravillosa Reira-san y estoy segura que si fuera en cualquier otro momento no te ocultaríamos nada pero estamos en un momento difícil. Y tú eres la que más cosas tiene en la cabeza. Simplemente no queremos añadirte más preocupaciones por pequeñas que fueran. Solo queremos que estés feliz. – dijo con lagrimas brillando en sus ojos. Reira al ver la sinceridad en esos ojos no pudo más que sonreír tristemente.

- Te agradezco que pienses así de mí. – dijo llena de felicidad y tristeza a la vez, secando delicadamente con la mano las lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de Hinata. La chica sonrió a la vez y dejó que Reira secase sus lágrimas. Al cabo de unos segundos habló otra vez.

- ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Te sientes mejor? – Reira la miró con la pregunta grabada en las facciones hasta que entendió a que se refería. Suspiró con resignación.

- Lo siento. No me di cuenta que mi comportamiento os afectaba tanto a vosotros y a mi trabajo. Pero te aseguro que ya me siento mucho mejor. Sigo preocupada por muchas cosas ¿pero qué sentido tiene pensar en eso ahora? Cuando la guerra acabé tendré mucho tiempo libre para enfurruñarme. – dijo con una sonrisa enorme que no le llegó hasta los ojos. Hinata la miró con cuidado preguntándose si debería abordar el tema de sus ojos tal y como le había sugerido Itachi. Al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta si él decía que era buena idea significaba que al menos debería probar.

- Reira-chan, el otro día cuando estábamos entrenando… - empezó a decir y vio como Reira se tensaba. Así que se dio cuenta de que quería hablar. – No quiero ser entrometida pero durante un segundo vi como activabas el sharingan. Fue solo un segundo pero fue suficiente para que me diese cuenta. – dijo con cuidado, esperando la reacción de la chica. Reira dio otro suspiro y miró a Hinata.

- Tarde o temprano iba a ser descubierta. – dijo con resignación. Hinata sonrió.

- No te preocupes, solo Naruto-kun y yo sabemos sobre eso. No se lo vamos a decir a nadie. Es tu decisión. – Reira la miró con algo parecido a gratitud en sus ojos violetas.

- Gracias. No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar pero dado que ya sabes que poseo el sharingan al menos te puedo decir el porqué. – Hinata asintió con la cabeza escuchando con atención. – Madara Uchiha es mi padre. – dijo de pronto dejando a Hinata con la boca abierta.

- Vaya. – dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar. – Tiene que ser duro para ti tener que enfrentarte a tu propio padre. – Reira rió con amargura.

- No creas. No tengo ningún vínculo con ese hombre. Puede ser mi padre biológico pero nunca le conté como tal. Es un hombre malvado con locura brillando en sus ojos. No tendré nada parecido a remordimientos cuando me toque enfrentarme con él. – Hinata la miró con tristeza en sus ojos.

- Puede ser un hombre malo, puedes odiarle, puedes no sentir nada por él pero sigue siendo tu padre. No lo niegues Reira-chan porque te va doler mucho más si lo haces. – Reira le miró con tristeza.

- ¿Crees que ayudará en algo? – preguntó insegura.

- Lo creo. Todos sabemos que Madara es un hombre malvado y que intentará usar cualquier truco sucio que tenga para ganar. Estoy segura que intentará usar ese lazo que tenéis para hacerte dudar. Así que no rompas ese lazo. Acéptalo tal y como esta y enfréntale sabiendo que es tu padre pero que tienes que acabar con su locura.

- ¿No eres demasiado joven para ser tan sabia? – la preguntó bromeando. Hinata se ruborizó.

- No soy tan inteligente como tú o como Shikamaru pero tengo mis momentos de brillantez. – bromeó con ella. Las dos chicas rieron, relajándose después de un día de tanto estrés. Sí, después de todo se merecían un descanso del caos que las rodeaba.


	18. Chapter 18 Un nuevo enemigo

AN/ Siento mucho la espera T_T Con la universidad y el monton de los examenes y trabajos que nos estan mandando ni siquiera se me ocurrio pensar en la historia (O_O) En verdad lo siento. Os aviso de antemano que puede que tarde un poco en subir el sigueinte capitulo. La idea ya la tengo plantada en el papel, solo hace falta desarollarla un poco y pasarlo a ordenador u.u Pegare un post it debajo de la pantalla del ordenador para acordarme de escribirlo cuando tenga un rato libre. Espero que disfruteis de la historia ;)

CAPITULO 18 Un nuevo enemigo.

**Dos semanas después**

Las preparaciones para la guerra ya estaban acabadas. Los aldeanos habían sido evacuados a los escondites de emergencia que habían sido modificados de modo que nadie pudiera encontrarlos y que estaban protegidos por los genin, algunos chuunin y unos cuantos miembros ANBU. Los ninjas que iban a tomar parte en la batalla habían preparado un campo a unas cuantas millas de la aldea para minimizar el daño a esta.

El campo estaba siendo vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día por los mejores ninja para que nadie pudiera infiltrarse. Los planos de batalla se encontraban en el centro de este en una tienda de campaña que estaba siendo guardada por Reira y Tsunade mismas. Las dos mujeres raras veces abandonaban sus puestos y en los pocos casos que esto había pasado siempre venia un grupo adicional de ANBU para recompensar la ausencia de una de las dos.

A pesar de la aparente calma que rodeaba el campo nadie dejaba su guardia baja. Todos estaban tensos, esperando con impaciencia el primer ataque del enemigo. Reira no era la excepción. La chica se paseaba ansiosamente por la tienda sin dejar de morderse el pulgar, su frente fruncida en concentración, sus ojos estrechados, concentrados en un punto imaginario. Tenía la sensación que algo se le escapaba aunque por mucho que pensase nada le venía a la mente.

Había preparado la defensa, varias combinaciones para el ataque, repartido a los objetivos principales a los mejores ninjas. Había repasado todos sus planes cientos de veces junto con Kakashi y Shikamaru. Los dos eran los mejores estrategas que había conocido, aparte de Itachi y Madara, y estaba segura que ninguno de los dos se habría olvidado de nada importante. ¿Entonces porque tenía este sentimiento de inquietud, como si se olvidara de algo de suma importancia?

Tsunade hizo un ruido de disgusto, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres dejar de pasearte de un lado a otro? Me pones de los nervios. – dijo la hokage. Ya tenía suficiente estrés con la batalla que se les avecinaba, no necesitaba pensar en nada más deprimente y el comportamiento de Reira no dejaba lugar a otra cosa. Reira hizo una mueca. Sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando. Necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco.

- Voy a salir. No puedo pensar con claridad en ese espacio tan pequeño. – dijo dándole la espalda a Tsunade y saliendo sin decir nada más.

Tsunade dio un suspiro de alivio. La ansiedad de Reira estaba empezando a infiltrarse en ella también. Al menos ahora tenía un poco de tiempo para sí misma y su preciado sake, o eso pensó, hasta que cuatro miembros ANBU entraron a la tienda tomando el lugar de Reira. Dando un suspiro entre frustrado y enfadado se sentó pesadamente en su silla apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de esta y cerrando los ojos. Cuando todo esto acabase iba a tomarse unas largas vacaciones y ya tenía a alguien en mente para que la sustituyera. La sola idea hizo que sonriera con satisfacción. Sería un buen entrenamiento para Naruto. Al fin y al cabo iba a ser el próximo hokage.

* * *

Reira saltaba de rama en rama por el denso bosque sin ningún rumbo fijo. Simplemente disfrutaba de la momentánea libertad que le proporcionaba estar rodada de la naturaleza. Sin embargo el aire limpio no disminuyó la ansiedad que sentía. Frunció el ceño parándose al lado de un lago que apareció delante de ella. Saltando al suelo se acercó lentamente hasta la superficie del agua. El líquido casi transparente reflejaba a la perfección sus rasgos. Su frente se arrugó incluso más al ver la cara preocupada que la miraba desde el agua. Suspirando con frustración decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento. No había nada que pudiera hacer con la inquietud nublando su mente. Vaciando su mente de todos los pensamientos se desnudó completamente y se sumergió en el agua. Ya que ya estaba aquí podía aprovecharse un poco lo momentánea paz antes de la batalla.

Al cabo de unos minutos el cuerpo de Reira flotaba inmóvil sobre la superficie de agua. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y de vez en cuando sus manos hacían movimientos perezosos para seguir en la superficie. No se acordaba cuando fue la última vez que había tomado un baño tan relajante. Abriendo los ojos miró con lentitud hacia arriba. El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte dejando detrás de sí un rastro de color naranja y rosa que estaba siendo alcanzado rápidamente por un azul oscuro que poco a poco lo envolvía todo.

Girando la cabeza en dirección contraria divisó la casi luna llena que lentamente subía por el cielo. La siguió mirando durante unos segundos hasta que vio algo que hizo que la sangre se le helara en las venas. La sorpresa fue tal que perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio y su cuerpo empezó a hundirse en el agua, ahogándola. Volviendo en sí, usó su chakra para ponerse de pie en la superficie del agua. La sorpresa de hace unos segundos pronto se convirtió en ira y sin poder controlar la gravedad del enfado, explotó. Ondas de chakra salieron disparadas de su cuerpo dispersándose por el lago, formando monstruosas olas que inundaron la playa que lo rodeaba. Su pelo mojado flotaba a su alrededor dándole una apariencia más siniestra. Estaba tan enfadada que si no dejaba salir un poco de su furia, esta la consumiría.

* * *

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Naruto estaba tumbado en su tienda, descansando después de un día de duro entrenamiento. A su lado Sasuke ya estaba dormido a causa de los analgésicos que le dio Sakura. El Uchiha se había pasado un poco con el uso de chakra durante su entrenamiento con Naruto y había pagado las consecuencias. O sea, enfrentarse con una furiosa Sakura al ver el daño que había soportado su cuerpo. No era nada demasiado grave. Se curaría en unas horas de sueño, pero la charla que tuvo que escuchar no era nada agradable. Sasuke podía ignorar a Sakura siempre que hablase de tonterías pero cuando se trataba de un sermón médico, era igual que todos los demás. No había nada que pudiera hacer para ignorarla si no quería acabar peor de lo que estaba.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar que Sasuke no era el único que fue sermoneado. Naruto aun oía la resonante voz de Sakura haciendo eco en sus oídos. Dando un suspiro de cansancio se tumbó de lado e iba ponerse a dormir cuando lo sintió. Las furiosas ondas de chakra que se filtraban en el campo en grandes oleadas. Se irguió tan rápido que el cuello le hizo clic. Ignorando la incomodidad salió de la tienda con prisa. A su alrededor los ninjas corrían frenéticos de un sitio a otro, preparándose para un posible ataque. Naruto se quedó en el sitio y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la dirección de donde provenía el chakra. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Quietos! – gritó con fuerza para hacerse oír por encima del caos que reinaba a su alrededor. Al oír el comando todos se pararon para mirarle con la confusión grabada en las facciones. – Es Reira. No hagáis nada innecesario. Dejad que vaya a ver qué es lo que pasa. Que alguien venga conmigo para volver a dar el reporte a Tsunade. – y sin esperar a ver si alguien le seguía o no empezó a dar rápidas zancadas en la dirección en la que sintió a Reira. Al cabo de un minuto Kakashi le alcanzó.

- Esto podría ser una trampa. – le dijo con seriedad. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- He pensado en eso también. Pero solo puedo sentir a Reira ahí y te puedo decir que no está contenta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lago se quedaron con la boca abierta. Reira estaba parada en el centro del lago sin ninguna ropa puesta y con la furia desfigurando su bello rostro. Les gruñó nada más verlos y mas chakra salió disparado de su cuerpo enviando enormes olas que los habrían alcanzado si no fuera por los reflejos que tenían.

- Tranquila, Reira. ¿Está todo bien? – la preguntó Naruto sin saber a qué venía ese comportamiento tan agresivo de su amiga.

- ¿Tú crees que está todo bien? – le preguntó de vuelta mirándole con los ojos estrechados. - ¡Estaba ahí todo ese tiempo! ¡Burlándose en nuestras caras, el muy bastardo! – gritó con enfado. Los dos ninjas fruncieron el ceño al no saber a qué se refería.

Reira hizo un gruñido de disgusto y empezó a acercárseles. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños y sus ojos echaban chispas. Pasó de largo a sus compañeros y se dirigió al árbol en el que había dejado sus ropas. Estaba tan enfadada que ni le molestó que la viesen desnuda. Al llegar a sus ropas se cubrió con la capa, dejando de lado el resto de la ropa. No le apetecía jugar con ella en este momento. Al cerrar el broche en el frente de la capa se volvió a mirarlos y al comprobar que tenía su completa atención señaló con el dedo el cielo. Los dos ninjas siguieron su trayectoria hasta ver la luna. La miraron unos segundos, buscando que era lo que la había enfadado tanto en el astro pero ninguno pudo sacar conclusión alguna. Lo único raro era el arco iris que rodeaba a la casi luna llena pero aparte de eso no había nada.

Reira dio un suspiro de fastidio al ver que no entendían a que se refería a pesar de estar mirando el motivo de su furia.

- ¿No sabéis el significado del arco iris rodeando los astros? Es la señal de que pronto llegará una desgracia. Antiguamente los arcos iris rodeando el sol o la luna se asociaba con las desgracias relacionadas con las serpientes. ¿Lo captáis? – preguntó exasperada. Naruto frunció el ceño.

- Pero Orochimaru está muerto. Sasuke le mató. – dijo confundido.

- Pero sus sabuesos siguen sueltos. – Kakashi la miró con la ceja arqueada.

- No pierdas tiempo, Kakashi. – le dijo con enfado. – Estas pensando bien. Kabuto sigue con vida y estoy segura que se ha unido a Madara. Es por eso que tuve este mal sentimiento todo el día, como si algo se me escapara. Ahora lo tengo, pero sigo tan enfadada que no soy capaz de pensar con claridad así que vuelve al campo base, llama a Shikamaru e id a hablar con Tsunade. Hay que hacer algunos cambios en los planes, porque ahora tenemos a otro enemigo con quien lidiar. – Kakashi asintió y enseguida desapareció de su vista. Naruto se quedó quieto mirando a Reira que a su vez seguía mirando la luna con las manos apretadas en puños y sus ojos estrechados como si con tan solo eso pudiera destruir el ofensivo astro. Suspirando con resignación se sentó en una rama del árbol más cercano que tenia. No iba a dejar a Reira sola en esta situación. Solo dios sabía que estupidez podría cometer o cuanta destrucción causar. Sip, le esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

Doblándose en dos la figura envuelta en una gruesa capa empezó a toser y escupir más sangre por la boca para después de acabar, volver a apoyarse sin fuerzas sobre la pared que estaba detrás. Este proceso seguía repitiéndose durante los últimos quince minutos y no parecía que iba a acabar pronto. Respiraba con dificultad aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a cada bocanada de preciado aire, aunque esta le quemaba como el fuego por dentro. Todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban en silenciosa agonía queriendo acabar esta tortura. Pero no iba a rendirse. Solo faltaban dos días. Dos días y sería libre de abandonar este sufrimiento.

El corazón se le apretó al oír sus propios pensamientos y se le oprimió la garganta. Era un egoísta. No sabía si debía estar agradecido a Hinata, por que mantuvo su palabra o maldecirla por no librarle de su responsabilidad. Si tan solo la chica habría dicho a Reira la verdad… No. Negó con la cabeza para sacar ese mal pensamiento. Él debería ser quien le dijera a Reira la verdad. Puede que sentiría un poco de alivio si alguien más se lo dijera pero sabía que poco después se sentiría mal por haberle ocultado algo tan importante. Reira lo era todo para él y merecía oír la verdad de sus labios. Sintió como otro ataque de tos se acercaba pero esta vez no se dobló en dos. En cambio se irguió como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de que por dentro su cuerpo gritaba de pura agonía que esa postura le causaba.

- Heh, heh… - el eco de una risa maliciosa reverberó en la cueva en la que se encontraba. – Puedo oler sangre, Itachi-san. – dijo con satisfacción y pocos segundos después un cuerpo se materializó apenas unos centímetros del de Itachi.

- Kisame. – dijo Itachi a modo de saludo con ninguna emoción en la voz aunque esta le salió un poco ronca por culpa de la tos. Kisame le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió enseñando sus afilados dientes de tiburón.

- No te queda mucho, ¿eh? Itachi-san. – le dijo con la misma sonrisa maliciosa. Itachi entrecerró los ojos y permitió que las comas de su sharingan dieran vueltas con lentitud. Su cuerpo quiso protestar pero el Uchiha luchó con todo lo que tenía para no mostrar debilidad alguna. Un mal paso y acabaría muerto antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La sonrisa de Kisame se amplió incluso más al ver el sharingan activado.

- No sabes cómo me alegra tener a un compañero tan poderoso. – dijo lamiéndose los labios. Itachi se quedó impasivo y pocos segundos después la sonrisa de Kisame desapareció sustituida por fastidio. – Aunque me hubiera gustado que tuvieras aunque sea un poco de sentido de humor. Tch. – dijo y empezó a marcharse quejándose en voz bajita sobre su mala suerte con los compañeros.

En cuanto ya no pudo sentir su presencia, Itachi cayó de rodillas con las manos en el suelo intentando aguantar el dolor que se propagaba en inmensas olas por todo su cuerpo. Ya no le quedaba otra. Tenía que recurrir al último recurso. Esperaba que no tuviera que usarlas nunca más, pero ahora mismo no tenía otra opción. Era eso o morir una muerte lenta y dolorosa en unas pocas horas sin poder ver lo único que seguía manteniéndolo con vida.

Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación evitando encontrarse con cualquier miembro de Akatsuki en los pasillos del inmenso escondite de la organización. Al llegar, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y cayó con pesadez a la cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio y resignación alcanzó con la mano hasta el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó un frasco que contenía varias pastillas de diferentes colores. Mirándolas con repulsión abrió el frasco y se las tragó con rapidez para no tener que verlas por más tiempo. Ahora solo faltaba esperar.

* * *

- Vamos Reira. No tienes que usar tanta fuerza, solo estamos entrenando. – se quejó Naruto frotando su adolorida mejilla donde hace pocos segundos la chica había plantado su puño. – Eres peor que Sakura-chan. – lloriqueó. Reira dio un suspiro.

- Lo siento, parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese bastardo sin ponerme violenta. – se disculpó. Después de la revelación de la noche pasada el chico se dio cuenta que Reira necesitaba sacar un poco de su frustración afuera. ¿Y qué método mejor que hacer un poco de ejercicio? Solo que no se esperaba tanta agresión. Ahora entendía porque nadie quiso ayudarle cuando Naruto inocentemente propuso la idea.

Dando otro suspiro cansado la chica se sentó debajo de uno de los arboles que no sufrieron daño durante su enfrentamiento.

- Gracias Naruto. – dijo de corazón. Al ver la confusión en la cara de chico se explicó. – Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona provocando un puchero en el rubio.

- ¿Desde cuándo la definición de diversión es moler a palos a tus amigos? – murmuró por lo bajo sentándose al lado de la chica.

- En realidad no me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve un oponente digno de respeto. – el cumplido hizo que se sonrojara un poco, evitando mirarla a la cara lo que hizo reír a la chica. – Vamos. – dijo levantándose del suelo con mucha gracia y mirándole con la determinación en la cara. – Tenemos que prepararnos y descansar antes del ataque. Ganaremos esta guerra. – dijo con convicción y una sonrisa. Naruto no pudo hacer más que devolvérsela. Viéndola así de motivada hizo que sintiera que todos juntos podían lograr lo imposible.

- Kakashi pidió que pasaras por su tienda para hablar sobre el cambio en los planes. Personalmente pienso que el nuevo plan es bastante bueno, pero igualmente vendría bien saber tu opinión. – Reira asintió y los dos se dirigieron de vuelta al campo.

* * *

Encontraron a Kakashi y a Shikamaru en una tienda discutiendo los últimos detalles de la batalla. En cuanto los vieron Kakashi dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

- Me alegro que estas aquí. Queremos que le eches un vistazo a esto. Hemos intentado hacer los mínimos cambios. Al fin y al cabo todos se prepararon para la batalla con sus oponentes específicos.

- Déjame ver como lo habéis ordenado. – Kakashi le pasó la hoja con los nuevos apuntes escritos con cuidado. Reira leyó en silencio durante unos minutos asintiendo de vez en cuando.

- Es perfecto. Además que solo Sakura y Temari cambiarán de oponente. No hace falta decir que son una buena elección. Sakura siendo un ninja medico sabrá cómo protegerlas y prevenir los ataques de Kabuto, mientras que Temari podrá atacarle a distancia sin darle oportunidad de acercarse. Este plan es bueno. – los dos estrategas suspiraron con alivio. Ninguno dudaba de su capacidad como estratega, pero los dos se dieron cuenta que las capacidades de Reira superaban las suyas combinadas. Y si la chica decía que era un buen plan, entonces así era. – Shikamaru. – dijo volviéndose hacia el chico. – Quiero que vigiles de cerca las dos batallas. Kakashi es un buen estratega, y Sakura y Temari también lo son, pero sería mejor que tuvieran a alguien mirando desde otro punto de vista y que pudiera predecir la estrategia del enemigo. Kabuto y Sasori son muy inteligentes, será difícil luchar contra ellos. Si ves que algún grupo necesita ayuda no dudes en unirte en la batalla. – Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza. Reira miró a los dos con ojos calculadores notando con resignación las ojeras en los dos ninjas.

- Siento no haber estado aquí desde el principio para ayudaros con la estrategia. Se nota que habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Os merecéis un buen descanso. Quiero que los dos os vayáis a dormir lo antes posible. Es muy tarde y no dudo que la batalla empezará muy temprano por la mañana. Que descanséis. – dijo con una inclinación de cabeza saliendo de la tienda.

Suspirando con cansancio los dos ninja asintieron y siguieron su consejo. Estaban cansados y necesitaban estar en plena forma para la batalla de mañana.

* * *

Naruto siguió el ejemplo de Reira y salió de la tienda para dejarle descansar a sus amigos. Se quedó unos segundos fuera y cerrando los ojos se concentro en un chakra en particular, sonriendo con satisfacción al haberlo encontrado. Sin dudar se dirigió en esa dirección. Hinata estaba sentada debajo de un árbol un poco alejada de todo el resto. La chica sonrió con timidez al ver a Naruto que se sentó a su lado pasándole la mano por los hombros y sonriendo como un loco. Sin dudar aunque sin poder dejar de ruborizarse Hinata relajó su cuerpo contra el de Naruto dejando que su presencia la calme.

- Todo estará bien, Hina-chan. – la aseguró Naruto. – Somos muy fuertes, les enseñaremos a estos Akatsuki que no se pueden meter con nosotros. – la chica sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su novio y se ruborizó aun mas tan solo de pensar en esa palabra. Aun no se acostumbraba a la idea que después de todos estos años por fin tenía una oportunidad con el amor de su vida. Dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción se acurrucó aun más contra el pecho de su amado.

- Sé que ganaremos. Tengo fe en nosotros y en nuestros amigos. Lo que más me preocupa es lo que pasará al final de la guerra. Itachi está sufriendo de esa enfermedad y sé que no le queda casi nada de vida, será un milagro si llegamos a verle antes de que…, antes de que , ya sabes… - dijo sin querer decir esa palabra que sellaría su destino. Naruto se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos.

- Creo que aun no todo está perdido. – dijo al final. La chica le miró sin entender. – Cuando acabe la guerra ya no tendrá que esconderse más y puede que la abuela Tsunade encuentre alguna cura. – los dos se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos como si estuviesen intentando resolver algún misterio. Al rato dejaron escapar suspiros de resignación. ¿A quién intentaban engañar? Por lo que ha visto Hinata se podía deducir que aunque alguien encontrase alguna cura a la enfermedad de Itachi para él ya sería demasiado tarde.

- Vamos. – dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo y tirando de Hinata. – Es la última noche antes de la batalla. Reira cree que nos atacaran temprano por la mañana así que tenemos que descansar. – la sonrisa triste que mostraba su rostro no hizo nada para que la chica se sintiera mejor. Haciendo uso de todo su coraje le miró a la cara con las mejillas ruborizadas.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? – preguntó a toda prisa mirando al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

Naruto no pudo parar el rubor que le cubrió las mejillas pero igualmente asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que la chica captaría el movimiento. Sin esperar más se dirigió a la tienda que compartía con Sasuke para informar a su amigo de la situación. Estaba seguro que el Uchiha se preocuparía por su ausencia, aunque nunca lo admitiría a nadie.

* * *

Al llegar ahí y destapar la entrada se quedó de piedra con la boca abierta. Intentó decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, dándole la apariencia de un pez fuera del agua. Segundos después la pareja se dio cuenta de que tenían audiencia. La chica se ruborizó hasta las orejas y dio unos pasos atrás mientras que Sasuke le miraban con una mirada asesina, claramente molesto por la interrupción.

- Perdón por la intrusión. – murmuró Hinata con las mejillas coloradas al igual que la otra chica. Fue en ese entonces que Sasuke se dio cuenta de las manos unidas de Naruto y Hinata. A pesar de lo irritado que estaba por la interrupción no pudo parar una sonrisa burlona que se formó en su rostro.

- ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta, eh? – Naruto vio claramente las intenciones de Sasuke pero esta vez no iba a dejarle que se burle de él.

- Ya era hora. – admitió con una enorme sonrisa y después miró detrás de Sasuke y sonrió aun mas. – Hace tiempo que no te veía Nana-chan. Sabía que tarde o temprano alguien penetraría en el corazón frío de Sasuke-teme. Me alegro que seas tú. – le dijo con un guiño y volvió a mirar a su amigo que echaba chispas por los ojos. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver la reacción del Uchiha. – Solo vine a decirte que esta noche me quedo con Hina-chan, así que tendrás toda la noche a solas con tu novia. – le dijo con un último guiño y salió corriendo de la tienda con Hinata de la mano. Segundos después pudo oír los gritos de Sasuke.

- ¡NARUTO! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ PARA QUE PUEDA CHIDOREAR TU CARA HASTA EL PROXIMO SIGLO, USURATONKACHI! – gritaba a todo pulmón. Los que estaban alrededor miraban la tienda con curiosidad pero nadie hizo caso de las amenazas del chico. Todos estaban acostumbrados a las constantes peleas, amenazas e insultos de los dos amigos. Naruto reía mientras corría con Hinata a su lado. La chica reía por lo bajito. Naruto nunca dejaba de asombrarla.

* * *

Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo y dejó escapar un suspiro irritado. A su lado Nana dejó escapar una risita. El Uchiha la miró con los ojos estrechados.

- ¿Te parece divertido? – preguntó con irritación. Nana se encogió de hombros.

- Cada uno sacaría sus propias conclusiones al vernos en esta situación. – dijo ruborizándose y mirando al otro lado. Si no fuera porque estaba mirando al suelo la chica se daría cuenta del rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Sasuke. Aclarándose la garganta habló.

- Lo siento, es solo que me alegré mucho que estabas bien. No sabes cuánto me he preocupado cuando no estabas. – admitió. El comentario en vez de aplacarla irritó a la chica.

- Sé cuidar de mi misma. – dijo ofendida. – A menos que dudes de tus capacidades como sensei. – añadió con tono travieso. Sasuke ignoró el comentario. Tenían cosas más importantes que discutir.

- Tenemos que hablar. Es algo serio. – la chica también se puso seria.

- Me mentiste. – le acusó recordando el motivo de su visita. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se sentó en una de las camas señalando el sitio a su lado para que la chica se sentase. Al cabo de unos segundos de incertidumbre Nana hizo lo que la pidió.

- No te mentí. – pudo sentir como los ojos de la chica se estrechaban intentando hacer un agujero en su cabeza con la fuerza de su mirada. Se aclaró la garganta. – No te mentí. – repitió e hizo una pausa. – Simplemente omití algunos hechos. No estaba seguro de lo que harías si supieras que Reira estaba en la villa. Me daba miedo que… - miró al otro lado sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No le gustaba tener que hablar de sus sentimientos y la mirada penetrante de Nana concentrada en su rostro no lo hacía menos difícil.

- ¿De qué tenias miedo, Sasuke? – preguntó en un susurro. Inspirando hondo la miró a la cara.

- Me daba miedo perderte. – admitió. – Pensé que si supieras que Reira estaba aquí te irías corriendo para verla y que nunca volverías. Estaba tan acostumbrado de tenerte a mi lado que la sola idea de no poder verte más me hizo sentir… - hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras para expresar lo que sintió en aquel momento. – No sé cómo explicarlo. Fue como un enrome vacío en mi pecho. Yo…- _Vamos, tu puedes, Sasuke_. Pensó. – Creo que te quiero, Nana. – soltó a toda prisa, las palabras casi chocando una contra otra.

La chica se quedó mirándole durante unos largos minutos poniendo a Sasuke incluso más nervioso. Nana no sabía que decir. Al principio sintió enorme felicidad al oírle decir eso. Había esperado tanto tiempo para oír esas palabras. Sin embargo su felicidad pronto se convirtió en irritación y sus ojos se estrecharon.

- _¿Crees_ que me quieres? – preguntó con la voz baja y los ojos estrechados. Sasuke tragó con fuerza, inmediatamente dándose cuenta de su error. Por algún milagro se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, Nana podía ser aterradora cuando quería y eso no tenía nada que ver con sus poderes ni su fuerza. - ¡Sasuke Uchiha, no puedo creer lo que acabas de decir! ¡¿Como puede ser que no sepas lo que sientes! ¡No, espera! ¡La culpa es mía por creer que un retrasado sentimental como tu pueda entender sus propios sentimientos! ¡Fui una estúpida al esperar que sintieras algo por mi! – dijo con los ojos brillantes con lagrimas que no quería derramar delante de Sasuke.

Levantándose con prisa le dio la espalda y empezó a salir de la tienda, parándose en la entrada y volviéndose para mirar a Sasuke que seguía clavado en el sitio con los ojos agrandados mirando al vacío. Al ver que no iba a reaccionar durante un tiempo dio un suspiro resignado y se volvió para salir. Sin embargo no pudo dar otro paso ya que unos brazos fuertes la rodearon desde atrás impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

- No te vayas. – pidió Sasuke en un susurro, cerca de su oído, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. – No quería que sonase de ese modo. Como tú misma has dicho soy un retrasado sentimental. – admitió a regañadientes. – No se me dan bien esas cosas, y me daba miedo que no sintieras lo mismo. Lo siento. – se disculpó escondiendo su cara en el pelo de la chica y abrazándola con más fuerza. Nana sonrió de oreja a oreja, con la felicidad desbordándola. ¡Sasuke por fin se le había confesado de verdad! Quería saltar de alegría, y todo el rastro del enfado anterior se había desvanecido.

- Estas perdonado. – respondió por lo bajito, volteándose para poder abrazarle. – Y no te preocupes. No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Reira-sama es una persona importante para mí y siempre lo será a pesar de lo mucho que intente apartarme de su lado. Nunca dejaré de perseguirla, pero ahora te tengo a ti a mi lado, así que no me preocupa lo que pueda pasar, porque sé que juntos podemos lograrlo. – Sasuke sonrió al oírla decir eso. Sabía de antes que Reira le era muy importante y eso le preocupaba, pero ahora él también formaba parte de su vida así que todo estaba yendo hacia un futuro agradable. _Ni en broma_.

- Tienes que irte. – respondió dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y apartándola bruscamente. Nana le miró con la confusión e irritación grabadas en las facciones. – Tienes que irte de aquí ahora mismo. Mañana nos atacaran los Akatsuki, no estarás segura aquí en el centro del campo de batalla, entre fuego cruzado. – empezó a hablar a toda prisa sin darse cuenta de que la cara de Nana se ponía cada vez más siniestra.

- Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo. – dijo interrumpiendo su monologo. – ¿Crees que me voy a esconder mientras que las dos personas más importantes en mi vida luchan por sobrevivir? Debes de estar de broma. Y… - levantó una mano para silenciarle al ver que iba a interrumpirla. –…si piensas que voy a huir estas equivocado. Tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que soy capaz. No soy una chica débil, se cuidar de mi misma más que suficiente. Así que guárdate tus argumentos porque conmigo no vas a ganar. Estaré aquí mañana luchando a vuestro lado, lo quieras o no. – Sasuke dio un suspiro de resignación.

- No quiero que nada te pase. – dijo sinceramente con la preocupación marcando su voz.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo. Pero no dejé mi casa para entrenar durante estos últimos años para después quedarme escondida durante una batalla. Entrené precisamente para que pudiera proteger a los que amo, no dejar que ellos luchen solos mientras yo me quedo temblando, esperando su regreso. Lo quieras o no mañana lucharé con el resto de los ninjas de la hoja, porque ahora mismo esto también es mi hogar. ¿Entendido? – Sasuke se quedó mirándola durante un rato hasta que por fin se dio por vencido. La determinación en la cara de Nana era suficiente para darle a entender, que no importa lo que dijera, no ganaría esta discusión.

- Me doy por vencido. Sigues siendo igual de terca, a este ritmo nunca ganaré ninguna discusión contigo. – dijo soltando un suspiro resignado. Nana sonrió al oír sus palabras.

- No te preocupes, me aseguraré de dejarte ganar de vez en cuando. – dijo guiñándole un ojo a lo que los dos rieron. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando por fin bajó la tensión se sentaron en silencio en la cama, tomados de la mano. – No creo que hoy sea una buena idea ir a hablar con Reira-sama, así que decidí que hablaría con ella cuando acabe la batalla. Espero que todo salga bien, sé que nuestros oponentes son muy poderosos y que tienen a su disposición los poderes de las bestias con colas, pero creo que con el poder de Reira-sama y Naruto-kun además de las fuerzas combinadas de Suna y Konoha seremos capaces de ganar esta guerra. Así que dejemos de preocuparnos y vayamos a descansar, vale? – dijo con una sonrisa falsa y fue entonces que Sasuke se dio cuenta que la chica estaba temblando.

- ¿Nana? – preguntó inseguro de la causa de la reacción extraña de la chica. Sin saber que hacer la abrazó con vacilación.

- Es solo que aun sabiendo todo eso tengo miedo. ¿Y que si perdemos? ¿Si las fuerzas del enemigo superan las nuestras? – le miró a la cara con los ojos brillantes en lagrimas. - ¿Qué haré si os pasa alago malo a alguno de vosotros? – Sasuke la miró sorprendido. Al principio pensó que tenía miedo de la batalla, pero al parecer Nana seguía siendo un misterio para él. Sonrió con ternura y secó sus lágrimas con delicadeza.

- Tonta. Tu misma dijiste que somos fuertes. Confía en nosotros. Admito que me falta mucho para estar al nivel de Reira pero eso no significa que soy débil. Los dos sabemos que no existen muchos ninjas en este mundo que puedan luchar siquiera a mi nivel. Estaré bien. Y sabiendo que Reira es incluso más poderosa que yo no creo que tengas nada que temer. Además, tanto Reira como yo tenemos a alguien a quien queremos proteger a toda costa, ya sean amigos o personas que queremos. – dijo ruborizándose ligeramente. Nana sonrió al oírle decir eso. Era verdad, los dos eran fuertes. Solo tenía que tener fe en ellos.

- Sasuke Uchiha, no te atrevas a morirme. – le dijo seriamente, suavizando su expresión casi enseguida. – Por que cuando acabe la guerra quiero presentarte a Reira-sama pero esta vez ya como mi novio. – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con su cara escondida en el pecho del Uchiha, sin darse cuenta de la cara de terror de este. Sí, en este momento Sasuke estaba sopesando seriamente la posibilidad de ahorrarse la molestia y dejar que le maten en la guerra. Seguramente así al menos moriría con una muerte rápida, y no una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de Reira. Ahora entendía a que se refería Itachi al decirle que sería mejor que fingiese adorarla. Estaba seguro que Reira tal cual la conocía le haría sufrir tanto que se olvidaría incluso de su propio nombre. Sí, su vida iba mejorando cada día, tanto que le daba miedo despertarse mañana.

* * *

AN/ Muchisimas gracias por los reviews ^^ No sabeis cuanto me alegro cuando me llegan al correo mensajes con nuevos comentarios (n_n)

**darkshadow - **Tenia una idea desarollada en mi mente de como se conocieron gaara y reira. Iba a poner la historia y todo pero al final me dio pereza ponerlo u.u soy una vaga lo admito. En resumen, gaara y reira se conocieron durante su juventud, pero al contrario que con otras personas gaara no pudo odiar a reira por que ella al contrario que otros no le miraba con miedo, se puede decir que ella tanto como naruto pudieron entender la soledad en su mirada (tiene algo de sentido? o.O) Pues asi mas o menos lo veia yo. Gaara a pesar de conocerla y hacerse amigos con ella seguia siendo un aseino hasta que conocio a naruto y este le dio a entender de donde provenia su fuerza(o sea, lo que paso de verdad en el anime, con el unico cambio que gaara pudo entenderlo por que sintio algo parecido a lo que le describia naruto cuando estaba con reira, que para cuando se conocieron aun era una chica muy debil). Espero que esto te aclare un poco la amistad entre reira y gaara. Que es algo parecido a lo que tienen Reira y Naruto pero un poco mas profundo. ^^

** dark-fate96 - **muchisimas gracias por tus grandiosas palabras xD ^^ si no fuera pro el review no me habria dado cuenta que no habia actualizado en siglos u.u (sin mencionar que mi ego ha vuelto a crecer un poco, q ultimamente les gusta a todos pisotearlo ¬¬)

Gracias tmb al resto de los que habeis dejado un comentario :) Un abrazo a todos ;)

Como regalo por tanta espera (u.u) os daré un "previev" que es el titulo de una cancion que me encantó y que es la inspiracion del siguiente cap (el titulo por si solo ya lo dice casi todo u.u) :D y una frase sacada de la mitad del cap:

En el siguiente cap:

"This is War" - 30 Seconds to Mars

(Madara)

- Pensé que mi niña era mas inteligente que eso. Había esperado que anticiparas todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. ¿Entonces por que esa ansiedad? ¿Acaso dudas tus decisiones? O crees que a pesar de todo lo que lograste descifrar sigo teniendo un as bajo la manga que no pudiste descubrir? - rió con una risa siniestra y casi tan rápido como empezó, volvió a ponerse serio sobresaltando a todos con sus repentinos cambios de humor. - ¿O acaso esperas que _él_ llegue?


	19. Chapter 19 This is War

AN/ Hola! Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! :D Me di cuenta que hace mucho que no actualizaba, así que pensé que en el nuevo año debería hacer algo bueno, así que aquí tenéis el nuevo cap. ;)

Como mencioné en el preview del ultimo capitulo la canción para este capi es de 30 seconds to mars- This is War. Espero que os guste! :)

Al final del capitulo encontrareis más titulos de canciones que lo inspiraron. ^^ On with the story! ;)

* * *

CAPITULO 19 This is War

Reira estaba parada enfrente de toda la armia de ninjas de Konoha y Suna. Tsunade, Gaara y el resto de los ninjas de la unidad médica formaron un grupo en la última fila para protegerlos de cualquier daño y para que puedan hacer su trabajo con tranquilidad cuando llegue el tiempo. Los que estaban más cerca de Reira formaron una fila justo detrás de ella: Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Gai, Kankuro y Temari.

El silencio en el campo de batalla era tenso. Cada ninja estaba esperando con impaciencia la aparición del enemigo, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. Al fin y al cabo no estaban seguros de que esperar de Madara. Los minutos pasaron en silencio sin que nadie dijera palabra alguna, hasta que por fin una hora después, el cuerpo de Reira se tensó. Los que estaban más cerca de ella se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de los cambios en el comportamiento de la kunoichi. Antes su postura estaba alerta pero sus músculos estaban relajados mientras que ahora todos sus músculos se tensaron y sus puños se apretaron visiblemente. La primera fila al ver el cambio, se puso tensa al igual que Reira y así siguió la cadena hasta que todos se pusieron alerta.

Pocos segundos después Reira dio una señal con la mano dándoles a entender que el enemigo estaba por llegar. Las formaciones se prepararon a pesar de que nadie fue capaz de ver ni sentir nada. Sin embargo todos confiaban en Reira y como para confirmarlo, unos minutos después los miembros de Akatsuki empezaron a emerger de entre los densos árboles del bosque parándose a unos cien metros de ellos. Sus posturas decían que no estaban para nada intimidados ni sorprendidos por la bienvenida organizada por las dos aldeas. Deidara y Kisame sonreían con anticipación mientras que el resto de ellos tenían caras serias u aburridas. Madara era el único que no mostró su cara que seguía escondida debajo de la máscara de color naranja con forma de espiral.

Pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio que a todos les parecieron horas. Nadie hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento esperando hasta que el otro dé el primer paso. Al cabo de unos minutos Madara dio un paso hacia delante, haciendo que todos del lado de Reira se tensaran, sin embargo Reira no hizo movimiento alguno, como si esperaba desde el principio hasta que él hiciera esto.

- Pareces un poco nerviosa mi niña. – dijo Madara con tono serio, sorprendiendo a todos con su forma de adresarla además de su extraño comportamiento. A pesar de que la mayoría de ellos sabía quién era Madara en realidad (solo los jounin más poderosos fueron informados de su verdadera identidad) seguían sin poder acostumbrarse al cambio que les mostraba, de un niño travieso a un serio sicópata.

- Personalmente no usaría este término, más bien diría impaciente. – le corrigió con tranquilidad. A pesar de que no pudo verle la cara, pudo sentir como levantaba una ceja.

- ¿Así? Entonces tuve la impresión equivocada. ¿Significa eso que no estabas mirando a todos los lados ansiosamente? – preguntó con falso tono de decepción en la voz a lo que Reira abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Pensó que lo hacía disimuladamente! Sin embargo al rato maldijo por lo bajo. ¿A quien quería engañar? ¡Estaban hablando de Madara Uchiha! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Era el Uchiha con más poder conocido en todos los libros de historia!

Sin hacerle caso al debate interno de Reira, Madara dio otro paso hacia ella.

- ¿Ara? No me digas que acerté. Pensé que mi niña seria más inteligente que eso. Había esperado que anticiparas todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. ¿Entonces por qué esa ansiedad? ¿Acaso dudas tus propias decisiones? ¿A lo mejor crees que a pesar de todo tengo un as bajo la manga que no lograste anticipar? – su voz se volvió maliciosa y todos pudieron sentir la sonrisa siniestra que le dirigía a Reira. – ¿O es que esperas a que él llegue? – los ojos de Reira se abrieron aun mas esta vez por el pánico que la consumió. Los ninjas de la hoja la miraron con la pregunta grabada en sus facciones. ¿Estaban esperando a alguien más? ¿Porque nadie les informó de ello?

Madara sonrió con malicia bajo la máscara y sus ojos se estrecharon expectantes a la reacción de la chica. No se decepcionó. A los pocos segundos las manos de Reira se apretaron en puños y su chakra empezó a flamear alrededor de ella con fiereza sobresaltando a todos a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Que has hecho maldito? – gritó con furia desfigurando su bello rostro.

- ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¿Es esa la forma de dirigirte hacia tu padre? – preguntó con falso tono de reproche, ignorando la furia de su hija. Los Akatsuki al igual que los del lado de Reira los miraron con la sorpresa grabada en sus caras. ¿Lo decía en serio?

- Tú no eres mi padre. – Reira escupió las palabras como si fuesen veneno, aliviando un poco la creciente tensión de sus aliados y estropeándola con sus siguientes palabras. – Perdiste este derecho cuando me dejaste con madre e intentaste cazarme.

- Mi niña. No seas tan dura con tu padre. Sabes que no pude quedarme contigo. Soy el líder de la organización más peligrosa del mundo. – dijo haciendo un perezoso gesto con la mano, abarcando a sus subordinados. – Esas no son las condiciones adecuadas para un recién nacido. – se defendió. Reira resopló al oír sus palabras.

- Esas patéticas excusas guárdate para ti mismo. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir nada mas contigo. Hoy se acaba tu era de triunfo. – le dijo con mofa las últimas palabras.

- Me hieres, hija mía. – fingió tristeza. – ¿Acaso no quieres saber donde están tus seres queridos? – preguntó reemplazando cualquier rastro de la fingida tristeza con malicia.

Esta vez el chakra de Reira saltó con más fuerza y la chica dio un paso hacia delante solo para que Nibi grite en su mente parándola en el sitio.

-_ ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No hagas nada precipitado y no dejes que sus palabras te provoquen!_ – la regañó. – _¡Esto es lo que él espera! ¡Que le ataques sin pensar! ¡Está intentando causar pánico entre los ninjas de Konoha y en tu interior por igual! ¡Tienes que controlarte!_ – Reira se quedó quieta al oír sus palabras. Mirando por encima del hombro vio la inseguridad y la incertidumbre en las caras de sus aliados. Suspirando con resignación, relajó los puños y volvió a su sitio esta vez dándole la espalda a Madara y dirigiéndose hacia sus aliados y ahora tambien amigos.

- ¡Escuchad atentamente! – gritó para hacerse oír hasta la última fila. – ¡Nuestros enemigos están delante de nosotros! ¡Tenemos que ganarles para poder proteger nuestros seres queridos y nuestras aldeas! ¡Poneos en posiciones! ¡Cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer! ¡Vamos a ganarles para garantizar el futuro lleno de paz y esperanza a las siguientes generaciones! – todos la miraron con esperanza al verla tan determinada. ¡Tenían que ganar! ¡El futuro dependía de ellos! – ¡Preparaos!

* * *

Dándose la vuelta, Reira miró a Madara y empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos con sus manos tan rápida que no se podían distinguir por separado. Segundos más tarde una sombra engulló a todos los Akatsuki que miraron con sospecha la extraña sombra sin poder hacer nada ya que tan pronto como los hubo tocado desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Al segundo siguiente la fila detrás de Reira también desapareció, dejando toda la armia, Naruto, Madara y Reira en el campo de batalla principal.

Madara se quito la máscara para mostrarle una ceja levantada, con su sonrisa burlona aun presente. Segundos después el mismo también empezó una serie de rápidos sellos, haciendo que todos se pongan en posición de defensa, preparados para cualquier ataque. Reira pudo ver con claridad lo que iba a pasar pero supo que no podía hacer nada para pararlo así que esperó pacientemente. Segundo más tarde la tierra tembló y se partió en dos para dejar salir la enorme estatua de Gedo Mazo con Madara puesto en uno de los dedos de ésta. Haciendo otra serie de rápidos sellos hizo que cuatro ojos de la estatua se abran dejando salir cuatro diferente tipos de chakra tan siniestros que nadie pudo evitar estremecerse aparte de Madara, Naruto y Reira que ya estaban familiarizados con tan enormes fuentes de poder.

Reira al ver lo que estaba pasando dejó escapar una maldición. No se esperaba que Madara pudiera controlar cuatro bijus a la vez. ¿Cuán poderosos era? Lo máximo que había previsto eran tres, y eso en el peor de los casos. Maldiciendo otra vez miró alrededor para ver a Naruto que era el único que quedaba de la primera fila.

- ¡Naruto! – llamó. – Necesitamos poner en marcha el plan B. ¿Estas preparado?

- ¡Cuando quieras! – contestó con una enorme sonrisa a pesar de la situacion en la que se encontraban.

Sin perder mas tiempo los dos empezaron a hacer una complicada secuencia de sellos con tanta rapidez que incluso el sharingan tendria problemas para seguirla. Todos los presentes los miraron con asombro ante la velocidad y la perfecta sincronizacion de los dos. ¿Cuando fue que tuvieron tiempo de entrenar? Casi nunca se les veia juntos, pensaban confundidos. Pocos segundos despues otras dos poderosas fuentes de chakra empezaron a aparecer enfrente de Naruto y Reira. Los que estaban mas cerca pudieron sentir el enorme poder y la sed de sangre emanando de las dos bolas de energia, una de un rojo vibrante y la otra de un azul electrico.

Al cabo de un minuto los chakras convocados por Madara, Naruto y Reira empezaron a tomar forma, solidificándose lentamente para mostrar cuatro enormes bestias biju: Hachibi, Ichibi, Kyuubi y Nibi. Los dos chakras restantes se dispersaron en la dirección de los miembros de Akatsuki y Madara mismo, lo que hizo que Reira hiciera un mueca de disgusto.

- Como si estos no fueran poderosos de por si – murmuró Reira por lo bajo.

Al sentir el enorme aumento del poder de los enemigos algunos no pudieron dejar de pensar que sus posibilidades de ganar seguían reduciéndose. Como si fuera poco nada mas absorber el poder Madara hizo una señal con la mano a lo que cientos de zetsu blancos y negros salieron debajo del suelo esperando la señal de su líder.

- ¡Nibi, Kyuubi! ¡Alejad al Hachibi e Ichibi de aquí! No podemos dejar que esten cerca de nadie de aquí ni de los que luchan en las afueras. Seria demasiado peligroso y arriesgado. – Nibi asintió seriamente con sus tres cabezas, mientras que Kyuubi gruñó con fastidio por tener que escuchar ordenes, sin embrago los dos hicieron lo que les dijo. Con movimeintos tan rapidos que uno pensaria imposible para bestias de este tamaño Nibi y Kyuubi atacaron a Hachibi e Ichibi haciendolos retroceder y usando uno de sus poderes Nibi los transportó hacia una dimension diferente.

- ¡Que empiece el espectáculo! – rió Madara siniestramente y atacó.

* * *

Enseguida el campo de batalla se convirtio en un caos completo. En el aire se elevó el sonido del chocar de las armas, un sinfín de jutsus, gritos de guerra y de dolor. A pesar del desorden Reira no se dejó distraer. Con facilidad bloqueó el ataque de Madara, saltando lejos de él y sacando su arma preferida. Las chispas saltaban en todas las direcciones al chokar el kunai de Madara con el katana de Reira. Forcejearon durante un rato hasta que Reira dio un ligero paso hacía atrás, confundiendo a su enemigo con sus intenciones. Parecía como si fuera a atacarle de otro ángulo, pero en la momentanea confusión de Madara, quién intentó anticipar su proximo movimiento de la espada, Reira hizo una rapida serie de sellos envolviéndole en una nube de fuego ardiente y enseguida lo reforzó con un jutsu de viento.

No se paró hasta que el fuego se extinguiera. Estaba segura que un jutsu tan simple no le haria daño alguno, así que enseguida preparó su katana y sin esperar atacó. Acercándose con rapidez blandió su espada con un movimiento vertical, intentando partirle en dos, sin embargo lo unico que encontro en su trayectoria fue el aire. Sin perder el tiempo dio una vuelta alrededor solo para encontrar a Madara apoyado con tranquilidad contra un arbol.

- Era solo un genjutsu. – le dijo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara y Reira maldijo para sus adentros.

Estaba tan concetrada en acabar con lo que veia delante de si que no se paró a pensar que Madara pudo haber usado una simple ilusión. Tenia que concentrarse si quería ganar esta batalla. Inspiró aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Con la determinación brillándole en los ojos volvió a atacar.

* * *

Era dificil decir quien estaba ganando la batalla. Si mirabas alrededor se podia ver cientos de cuerpos de zetsu blancos y negros muertos pero tambien a algunos ninjas. Había decenas de heridos de los cuales el equpio medico intentaba ocuparse lo mejor que podian. A lo lejos se podia oír explosiones y ver el humo y fuego producido por algunos ataques. Había solo dos personas que ya habian acabado su batalla con el enemigo.

Sasuke a pesar de estar herido no iba a quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. El colgante que le dió Nana hace años seguia funcionando y sanado sus heridas tan rapido que tan pronto como recibía una, éste la sanaba casi enseguida. Así que tan pronto estuvo seguro que Deidara estaba muerto se dio prisa en llegar al campo de batalla principal. Primero iba a ver a Tsunade para darle un rapido reporte e informarse donde tenia que ir para ayudar.

Gai hace tiempo que había acabado su lucha con Kisame con un poco de ayuda por parte de Shikamaru y ya estaba luchando en el campo principal sin dejar que sus heridas aunque graves le afecten. Todos los que habian sido asignados a luchar directamente contra los miembros de Akastuki habian recibido de Tsunade unas pildoras de soldado especiales que hacian que sus heridas sanen más rapido ademas de otorgarles fuerza, más de la que ya tenian.

* * *

Poco a poco Reira estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Su lucha con Madara empezaba a enfadarla mas y mas. Lo único que logró hacer era perder fuerzas sin poder alcanzarle ni una sola vez. ¡Ningún jutsu hasta ahora fue efectivo y ya había probado con todos los tipos de jutsus elementales que sabía! ¡Y nada! ¡Ni el mas mínimo rasguño! Todos los ataques habian sido esquivados o habían pasado a través de él como si nada.

Apretando los dientes con frustración cerró sus puños con fuerza decidiendo que si los jutsus no funcionaban entonces tendria que usar fuerza bruta. Los que estaban mas cerca de ella pudieron sentir como su chakra aumentaba en poder y sed de sangre. Sin embargo unos minutos después se dio cuenta que era una causa perdida. Sus ataques no hacian nada. Pasaban atraves de él como si fuera solo una ilusión a pesar de que ella sabía que no era así. Había intentado atacarle en el momento que el mismo iba a atacarla, a lo que tenía que hacer su cuerpo corpóreo, pero incluso entonces no logró hacerle daño alguno.

Parándose a respirar durante unos segundos intentó pensar en otra táctica. Madara era rápido. Hasta ahora no hubo ningún ataque que no haya podido esquivar o preveer. Reira quiso maldecir cuando se dio cuenta que en este sentido estaba en desventaja. Ella era rápida, pero con Madara usando el sharingan para preever cualquier movimiento suyo no tenía ninguna opción. Madara dio un paso hacia delante haciendo que el cuerpo de Reira se tense con preparacion a su ataque. Lo que la sorprendió era que ella era la única que estaba lanzando ataques. Lo unico que estaba haciendo Madara hasta ahora era esquivarlos y de vez en cuando haciendo algún intento de atacarla si estaba cerca lo que la puso incluso más en guardia. Sin embrago en vez de atacar Madara sonrió con malicia y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Esto es todo? – se burló. – Pensé que ibas a acabar mi era de triunfo. - dio un paso más hacia ella sonriendo con malicia mientras que ella daba un paso atrás.

* * *

Todos alrededor dejaron de luchar al ver que los Zetsu blancos y negros empezaron a desintegrarse dándoles a entender que el Zetsu original había sido derrotado, y volviendo la atencion hacia la lucha de Madara y Reira, mirando con curiosidad y miedo la escena delante de ellos.

Reira pudo sentir en el aire que algo malo iba a pasar. La adrenalina corría por sus venas con más rapidez que antes y sus músculos se tensaron en anticipación. Madara hizo una serie de sellos que Reira no pudo reconocer y de sus manos una fuente de luz de colores salió disparada en su dirección. Reira se alejó rapidamente del alcance de ésta solo para darse cuenta de que la luz seguía persiguiéndola a donde fuese que vaya. Maldiciendo por lo bajo hizo un moviemiento con la mano disparando rafagas de viento. Sin embrago estas no hicieron desaparecer la extraña luz. Su cuerpo ya estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de la fatiga y la constante velocidad que estaba manteniendo desde hace un rato. Sin embrago sabía que no podía bajar la guardia. Algo le estaba diciendo que si dejaba que esta luz la tocase estaba acbada.

- ¡Reira! – el grito resonó desde la linde del bosque haciendo eco en los alrededores por causa del silencio que los rodeaba. – ¡Usa el maldito sharingan para esquivarlo! ¡No puedes dejar que la luz te toque!

Reira se quedó petrificada al oír la voz. Si no fuera por las reacciones automáticas de su cuerpo habria sido alcanzada por la luz. Por suerte logró esquivarla en el último segundo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar otro paso una figura alta se paró delante de ella bloqueándole la vista. Si no fuera porque supo de inmediato quien era habría intentado atacarle. Segundos después el hombre soltó un largo suspiro cansado.

- Itachi. – dijo Reira sin podeer creer que estaba bien y estaba aquí con ella. Estuvo casi convencida que Madara le hizo algo. - ¿Qué estas…? – empezó a preguntar pero algo le interrumpió. Girandose miró a Madara que estaba aplaudiendo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Vaya, vaya. Mira lo que tenemos aquí. Itachi, Itachi. Eres un subordinado muy problemático. Recuerdo haberte dicho que me esperes en el bosque tal y como lo habíamos planeado. – dijo con falso tono de reproche. Este en cambio le lanzó una mirada de odio puro.

- ¿Por qué sabes este jutsu? – preguntó con dientes apretados. Madara se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Como crees que llegó a los manuscritos de los Uchiha en primer lugar? – le respondió con una de sus sonrisas burlonas. Itachi apretó los puños.

- ¿De que estáis hablando? – preguntó Reira perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Que era ese jutsu que provocaba tanta animosidad entre ellos, incluso mas de la que había?

- Es un jutsu de olvido. – respondió Itachi entre dientes. Madara sonrió aun más al oír su respuesta.

- El jutsu que el querido Itachi intentó usar en contra de su hermanito pequeño cuando masacró a todo su clan, pero no tuvo valor suficientie para hacerlo. – Reira apretó los puños al ver la cara complacida de Madara y el dolor en la cara de Itachi. – Ves querida, el punto es que no es un jutsu del olvido normal. Este hace que te vuelvas indiferente a todos a tu alrededor con excepcion de la persona que mas te importa. – hizo una puasa para hacer un efecto dramático pero al ver la furia en cara de Reira suspiró con falsa resignación y continuó hablando. – De esa persona te olvidas por completo. – Explicó con satisfacción. Reira miró a Itachi que a su vez escondió su cara detrás de su pelo.

- No dejes que te dé con el jutsu, por favor. No quiero que te olvides de Nana y que te vuelvas indiferente hacia mí. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. – suplicó en voz bajita solo para que ella pudiera oirle, haciendo que la chica abra mucho los ojos con sopresa. Iba a responderle enseguida pero con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver movimeinto y dio un salto para esquivar el ataque de Madara.

Ahora no tenia tiempo para distraerse. Hablaria con Itachi cuando todo esto acabase. Se concentró rapidamente en Madara que empezó a atacarles a ambos con justus elementales, uno detrás del otro. Los ataques llegaban con tanta rapidez que no le dio tiempo a hacer un contraataque, lo único que fue capaz de hacer era esquivarlos lo que la estaba poniendo en desventaja. Esquivando otra bola de fuego, rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio una ola de agua que la engulló, haciendo que se evapore disminuyendo drásticamente su campo de visión. Usando su oido intentó salir del opresivo calor del vapor que la rodeaba, logrando conseguirlo al cabo de unos segundos.

Tan pronto como pudo ver con normalidad otra vez Madara apareció justo en frente de ella con su mano sujetando su cabeza, con la luz cegándola durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternidad. A lo lejos pensó haber oido gritos que parecian formar su nombre, pero en lo único en lo que podia concetrarse era en esa luz caliente que la estaba envolviendo de pies a cabeza. Se sentia a gusto, como si estuviese flotando en una nube hasta que un horrible dolor le atravesó las sienes. Sonriendo con satisfacción Madara dio un paso atrás viendo como Reira caía al suelo con las manos sujetando la cabeza, gritando de dolor como si la estuviesen partiendo en dos.

Todos alrededor se quedaron paralizados al verla tan vulnerable al alcance de Madara, sin embargo nadie hizo nada para ayudarla a pesar de que querían hacerlo. Tenian ordenes estrictas de Reira y Tsunade que a peasar de que algo le ocurriese a Reira no podian interferir por mucho que querían hacerlo. Sabían que no tenian una oportunidad contra Madara pero no les era fácil verla sufrir y quedarse de brazos cruzados.

* * *

La tensión en el campo de batalla era abrumadora. El silencio que los rodeaba estaba interrumpido solamente por la respiración entrecortada de Reira que seguía en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza para aliviar aunque sea un poco el dolor. Pasó tan solo un minuto cuando por fin el dolor empezó a disminuir lentamente. Con la respiración entrecortada la chica se levantó del suelo con movimientos lentos e inestables, mirando alrededor desconcertada.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – preguntó entre bocanadas de aire, a nadie en particular, pero fue Madara quién le contestó.

-Fuiste atacada hija mía y te dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza. – le dijo con cariño posando una mano con suavidad en su cabeza haciendo que Reira se estremezca involuntariamente. – No te preoucpes, tu herida no es grave. Ahora solo tenemos que acabar con ellos. – le dijo con tono firme. Reira le miró con la pregunta grabada en sus facciones. – Estabamos en medio de una gurra, ¿te acuerdas? Estas empezando a preocupar a tu padre. – le dijo con flasa tristeza a lo que algunos ninjas de konoha empezaron a gritar protestas, intentando hacerla volver en sí.

- Aleja tus sucias manos de ella. – gruñó Itachi que por fin volvió en sí. El shock al verla sometida bajo el jutsu del olvido empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo sustituido por la furia. No le perdonaría a Madara por haberlo usado en su amada.

Reira al oírla la voz baja y amenazadora de alguien volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre que estaba a unos metros de ella y su padre. Le miró primero con curiosidad y después con desconfianza. Algo acerca de él la hacia sentirse mal otra vez. El dolor de cabeza volvió a aumentar un poco provocándole una mueca de dolor. Dio un paso más cerca de su padre, inconscientemente intentando alejarse de ese hombre extraño que la hacía sentirse mal. Madara sonrió con triunfo al ver esa reacción.

Por otro lado Itachi miró la escena con incredulidad. Lo que estaba pasando no quería creerlo. Reira se estaba alejando de él, con la desconfianza y sin niguna pizca de reconocimieto en su mirada. No estaba seguro si alegrarse al darse cuenta que al parecer era la persona más importante en su vida, incluso más que Nana, o deprimirse porque no conocía ningún modo para revertir el jutsu. A lo mejor si tan solo hubiese sido ignorado podría haberlo aguantado de algún modo.

Pronto la furia y desesperación recorrieron su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No permitiría que Reira le olvidase. Por una vez en su vida haría caso a Reira y seria egoísta. No quería morir sin que ella supiera cuanto la amaba y sin ver por última vez esa sonrisa especial que Reira guardaba solo para él. No iba a rendirse hasta que consiguiese su objetivo.

Con la determinación brillando en sus ojos dio un paso hacia la chica que al ver la confianza y agilidad de sus movimientos dio otro paso hacia atrás. Madara puso una mano en su hombro para parar su retirada. Reira le miró con inseguridad.

- No te preocupes. Él no es una amenaza. Parece que no te acuerdas pero eres mucho más poderosa que él. Aunque no te acuerdes de eso tu cuerpo sabrá que hacer automáticamente. Ahora ve y acaba con esta farsa. Si no ganamos esta guerra la humanidad estara perdida. – le dijo con falasa preocupación.

Reira al ver la determinación en la cara de su padre asintió con la cabeza. No estaba segura que es lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza y había perdido sus recuerdos. Pero, era su padre el que estaba a su lado. Podía confiar en sus palabras, ¿no? Cuánto mas pensaba más empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, así que dejando esas dudas a un lado volvió a mirar a su oponente. A pesar de no aocrdarse de nada sintió como el poder fluía dentro de ella. Su padre tenía razón. Era poderosa y podia acabar con ese individuo que le provocaba tanto dolor solo con verle.

Sin embargo cuando el hombre dio un paso más hacia delante su resolución se debilitó. Por alguna razón le daba miedo atacarle. Ese pensamiento hizo que se sintiera como una cobarde y a pesar de que no se acordaba de nada sintió que era todo lo contrario. Ella no era ninguna cobarde y lo iba a demostrar. Sin demorarse mas, le atacó.

* * *

Tsunade y los ninjas de la hoja miraban con asombro la lucha entre Itachi y Reira. Los ataques de la chica eran rápidos y bien pensados. El poder que podían ver emanando de ella les asombrarba y asustaba a la vez.

Al lado de Tsunade Gaara miraba la lucha con inquietud. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Reira estaba luchando contra Itachi? Había llegado hace unos segundos, al acabar de ayudar al equpio de Temari y Sakura que luchaban con Kabuto, y lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – se preguntó en voz baja. Uno de los ninjas que estaba a su lado oyó su pregunta y le contestó con vacilación al saber que al parecer Gaara y Reira eran buenos amigos.

- No estamos segruos del todo, pero parece que Reira-sama fue alcanzada por algun tipo de jutsu del olvido o algo así. Ahora cree que esta de lado de Madara pero no tenemos ni idea del porque esta luchando con Itachi. ¿No se supone que estaba con los Akatsuki? Si es así ¿por que Madara no la hace parar? – Gaara a pesar de no expresar sus emociones no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par. Si Itachi, la persona a la que amaba, no era capaz de hacerla volver en si, ¿que posibilidades tenian los demás?

* * *

Al otro lado del campo Sasuke miraba la lucha entre Itachi y Reira con los puños apretados. A su lado Sakura le estaba mirando de reojo, preocupada, malinterpretando sus hombros tensos y dientes apretados.

- ¿Qué estan haciendo? – murmuraba entre dientes, obligándose a sí mismo a quedarse quieto y no intervenir.

* * *

Poco a poco Reira empezaba a perder las fuerzas. Los constantes jutsus que estaba soltando, uno detrás del otro empezaban a agotar su chakra más rapido de lo que había previsto. A este ritmo este hombre iba a ganar. Encima de eso aun no la había atacado directamente. Lo único que hacia hasta ahora era esquivar sus ataques o contrrarestarlos, lo que la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

La momentánea satisfacción al haberle alcanzado con un puñetazo en la cara pronto se convirtió en confusión al ver la pequeña gota de sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Con tranquilildad y gracia que pocos poseían volvió a erguirse y se secó la sangre con la manga como si nada hubiera pasado. Su cara seguia siendo seria y la determinación brillaba en sus ojos color borgoña. Lo que la confundía incluso más era que no había visto girar las comas negras de sus ojos ni una sola vez. A pesar de haber perdido sus recuerdos sabia instintivamente que las comas deberian girar cuando luchaba con un enemigo. ¿Entonces por qu él no las activaba? ¿Acaso no la estaba tomando en serio?

Quiso atacarle por tratarla como si fuera una inexperta pero algo en su mirada hizo que se detuviera. Era como si él no quisiera luchar contra ella, como si intentase hacerla entender algo solo con la fuerza de su mirada, como si supiera cosas de ella que nadie mas sabía. No le gustó esa sensación. Desesperada por romper ese contacto visual volvió a lanzar un jutsu detrás de otro sin pararse a pensar en ninguna estrategia. Solo quería que la dejase de mirar.

Ese fue su error, ya que no se dio cuenta de las aperturas que estaba haciendo alrededor de su propia defensa. Itachi apareció detrás de ellas sujetando su mano para que no pudiera hacer ningún otro sello, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Reira se tense.

- Reira, por favor. No lo hagas. Intenta recordar quién soy. ¡Maldiata sea! ¡Vuelve en ti! – gritó al final con desesperación, sacudiendo su mano.

Asustada, Reira se zafó de su agarre y se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo. Las palabras del hombre le resonaban en la cabeza como si fuera el eco. No quería escucharlas. La confundían y empeoraban el dolor. Intentó aclararse un poco, negando con la cabeza, pero nada ayudaba. Enfurecida y desesperada por acabar con el dolor volvió a tacarle con renovado vigor. El constante ruido en su cabeza se convirtió en voces que gritaban con fuerza para que acabe con la fuente de su sufrimiento. Al cabo de unos segundos volvieron a pararse para recuperar el aliento. Los dos ya estaban cansados de tanta lucha sin sentido.

Itachi miró a Reira con la misma mirada llena de esperanza y desesperación a la vez, lo que hizo que la chica diese un paso atrás quedándose paralizada en el sitio por el miedo.

- Reira, por favor. ¡Somos aliados por el amor de Dios! ¡Esa no eres tú! ¡Reira nunca me atacaría de ese modo! Joder! ¡Intenta recordar todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos! – maldecía con la voz quebrada por el cansancio físico y mental.

Elevando la mano en el aire como si quisiera alcanzarla, dio unos pasos hacia delante solo para pararse, vacilando a un metro de ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa más, una docena de kunais atravesaron el aire con rapidez alcanzándole en varios sitios sin que le diera tiempo a defenderse. Su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado debilitado por el combate con Reira y el efecto de las drogas que hubo tomado para parar el avance de su enfermedad estaba desapareciendo con rapidez. Por tanto sus reflejos no eran los mismos. No pudo evitar que las armas alcanzasen su cuerpo. La mayoría de ellos no eran heridas graves aparte de uno que le atravesó el pulmón desde atrás dificultándole incluso más la respiración. Maldiciendo por lo bajo intentó alcanzar con la mano el arma que estaba tan dolorosamente clavado en su espalda pero tan pronto como miró hacia delante todo dejó de tener importancia. Su cara cara antes contorsionada con el dolor y enfado se suavizó dejando salir una sonrisa triste.

Delante de él Reira estaba parada apenas un metro de él con su cuerpo y el rostro manchados con sangre de Itachi. Sin embargo lo que mas importaba eran los ojos abiertos de par en par con el horror grabado en ellos y sus manos que no paraban de temblar. Con lentitud se acrecó hacia ella, sus cuerpos casi tocando, y no pudo alegrarse mas cuando la chica no se alejó de él aun paralizada por lo que había presenciado. Con delicadeza posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica intentando limpiarla de la sangre. Sus intentos fueron vanos ya que la sangre que bajaba de su brazo ya había llegado a manchar su mano lo que hizo que dejó mas sangre ahí de la que había al principio. Suspirando resignado se acercó aun mas a ella abrazándola contra si con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Al principio Reira no hizo ningún ademan de alejarse, pero al cabo de unos segundos cuando por fin el efecto de la sorpresa se le pasó, intentó zafarse de sus brazos. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la poca fuerza que le quedaba Itachi no la dejó ir, abrazándola aun más contra si cada vez que ella intentaba disminuir su agarre en ella. Al cabo de unos segundos cuando la chica dejó de forcejear, Itachi aflojó los brazos para poder mirarla a la cara. Estaba decepcionado al verla vacía de cualquier expresión pero eso no le paró cuando descendio sus labios sobre los de ella en un delicado beso.

* * *

Reira se quedó quieta al sentir la presión sobre sus labios, sin reaccionar de modo alguno. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos confusos, voces gritando y un enorme dolor que todo esto le estaba provocando. Su corazón aun latía frenéticamente por la visión de toda esta sangre que había visto y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Sentia enormes nausias tan solo con recordarlo. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto ese líquido carmesí?

Las voces en su cabeza seguian gritando con fuerza una por encima de la otra pero ahora había otra voz que se oía por encima de las demas. Repetia: sangre, sangre, una y otra vez. Queria, no, _demandaba_ mas sangre. Sangre de Itachi Uchiha. Si, de Itachi. Su sangre. Las gotas de color escarlata que decoraban sus labios que hace poco habian formado una triste y dolorosa sonrisa. Labios que ahora mismo estaban posados en los suyos. Reira se dio cuenta que queria esa sangre. La sangre de su Itachi. De su amado Tai. El pensamiento fue tan repentino y sincero que la parazlizó.

* * *

Itachi no pudo evitar sentir decepción cuando el cuerpo de Reira se tensó en sus brazos. Tomando una decisión intentó alejarse de ella cuando algo inesperado ocurrió, sobresaltándole. Reira le estaba devolviendo el beso. Sorprendido abrió los ojos para ver la mirada de Reira clavada en la suya. Sus ojos antes vacíos ahora estaban brillando con fuerza. El intenso morado empezaba a desaparecer, sustituido en los bordes por el rojo borgoña. El alivio fue tal que ya no le importó nada mas. Reira había vuelto en sí y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Su cuerpo se relajó automáticamente y en vez de agarrarla con fuerza la abrazó con cariño devolviendo el beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella, porque no estaba seguro si tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo dado el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo.

* * *

La felicidad y el alivio que sintió Reira cuando por fin volvió en si, pronto desaparecieron. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos pudo contrarrestar todos los kunais y shuriken dirigidos hacia la espalda de Itachi con facilidad. Rompiendo el beso, miró alrededor gruñendo por lo bajo con hostilidad en la dirección de la que vinieron las armas, dejando a todos paralizados por el miedo y la sorpresa al verla tan enfadada y con los ojos de un vibrante rojo. Satisfecha al ver que nadie mas haría un movimiento estúpido, Reira volvió a mirar a Itachi.

La bestia en ella estaba empezando a tomar el control, ahora que había confirmado que tal y como sospechaba Itachi era suyo. Lamiéndose los labios de los restos de la sangre le miró a los ojos con expectación. Sin necesidad de palabras Itachi inclinó el cuello a un lado para darle acceso a su errático pulso. Al contrario que la primera vez que pasó, esta vez Reira estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sujetando con cariño la cara de Itachi acercó con lentitud los labios a la yugular de su presa. Con mucha delicadeza inclinó un poco más su cabeza para tener mejor acceso y con cuidado clavó los colmillos en la vena, saboreando ese líquido caliente que los mantenía a ambos con vida. Le abrazó con fuerza para ayudarle a mantenerse de pie, cuando sintió lo débil que estaba lo que la enfureció aun mas. ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle esto a su Itachi? Con la furia recorriendo sus venas, se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano, dejando que las gotas de sangre caigan sobre las heridas de la espalda de Itachi, cerrándolas casi enseguida. Con tan solo un poco de la sangre de Itachi pudo sentir como la energía y el poder volvían a llenar su cuerpo. Lamiendo la herida de su cuello para que se cierre volvió a mirarle a la cara. Itachi estaba incluso más pálido que antes. A pesar de la felicidad que brillaba en sus ojos podía ver también el cansancio. Apretando aun mas su puño dejó que la sangre fluyera al suelo. Pocos segundos después una réplica exacta de Reira tomó en su custodia el cuerpo casi incosciente de Itachi confundiendo a los de su alrededor con su comportamiento.

A pesar de que la parte racional de Reira sabía que los ninjas de konoha eran sus aliados no pudo evitar sentir animosidad hacia ellos, sabiendo que algunos de ellos fueron los que causaron las heridas en el cuerpo de su amado. Dejando a un lado ese sentimiento se volvió hacia su enemigo numero uno.

* * *

Madara la miraba con irritación. No esperaba que fuera capaz de recuperar su memoria. Pensó que al menos habría acabado con Itachi y Konoha antes de hacerlo. Su plan había fallado lo que significaba que no tenía otra opción que ponerse serio. Quitándose la máscara que cubría su rostro, dejó que todos vieran su cara. Ya no había ni una pizca de humor en ella. Solamente la seriedad de su cara y la locura brillando en sus ojos. Con la misma mano que aun estaba sangrando Reira formó una espada con su propia sangre.

- No permitire que sigas haciendo lo que quieras, Padre. Esta será tu ultima batalla. Estoy segura que al igual que yo puedes sentir que ya no tienes aliados. Todos tus subordinados estan muertos. Puedo ver que incluso Nagato dejó tu bando. Puedo sentir a lo lejos que tiene abierto el portal entre la vida y muerte, pero no son tus subordinados los que vuelven a la vida. Desde el principio supe que Naruto-kun sería capaz de hacerle entender que su camino no era el correcto. Es tu última oportunidad. Ríndete. – le dijo con tranquilidad a pesar del odio que sentia hacia ese hombre. Madara en cambio no se molestó en esconder su furia y enfado.

- ¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! – gritó. – ¡Nunca entenderás lo importante que es mi misión!

- Has perdido el juicio hace mucho tiempo. Tus suños ni fantasias nunca se cumplirán. – le dijo con condescendencia como si estuviese hablando con u niño pequeño y no con un adulto, lo que le enfureció incluso mas.

Activando el Mangekyou sharingan fue a por ella con un grito de rabia. Reira cerró sus ojos por un milisegundo y cuando les abrió el vibrante rojo estaba reemplazado por su propio magekyou sharingan. Al ver esto Madara se enfureció incluso más, atacándola a cada ocasión que tenia. Sin embargo ahora mismo Reira tenia la ventaja.

Antes estaba llena de inseguridad y miedo. Ahora no dudaba en usar su sharingan tal y como debió haber hecho desde el principio. Se dio cuenta que si lo habria usado desde el principio habria sido capaz de evitar muchos problemas, pero por miedo de revirir el mismo sentimiento de impotencia, de no poder hacer nada en contra de la muerte no lo volvió a usar desde entonces. Ahora sabía que la vida de las personas que más la importaban dependía de ella así que no iba dudar e iba a usar cualquier medio que tuviera para acabar con esto.

Pronto se dio cuenta que con su sharingan activado podia ver todos los movimientos de Madara a camara lenta ademas de todas sus aperturas. Con facilidad esquivaba todos sus ataques y contraatacaba incluso con más fuerza. Enseguida fue ella quien ganó la mano superior. Reira le atacaba con todo lo que tenia. No tenia ningún remoridmiento. A Madara ya nada podia salvarle y el único modo de librarle de su locura seria acabar con su vida. Con agilidad le atacaba con su espada, dejándole heridas en todo su cuerpo. El veneno que su sangre contenia prontó empezó a tener efecto en Madara y sus movimientos se hicieron incluso más lentos hasta que ya no pudo moverse mas. Mientras caía de rodillas la miró a los ojos.

- ¿En serio crees que eres capaz de matar a tu propio padre? – la preguntó con malicia, sonriendo con superioridad. Reira solo negó con la cabeza tristemente.

- Es porque eres mi padre que puedo hacerlo. Seguro que ya te habrás dado cuenta que tu cuerpo ya no te responde. Mi sangre es un veneno en sí. Te esta matando lentamente, parando uno a uno tus músculos y órganos internos hasta que al final llegará a tu corazón parándolo. Morirás en pocos minutos agonizando lentamente. Sin embargo no soy tan cruel como dejarte sufrir una muerte tan indigna y dolorosa. Al fin y al cabo eres u ninja que quedará grabado en la historia del mundo ninja por generaciones. Te mereces una muerte digna. Además… - dijo arrodillandose a su lado, poniendo una mano en su mejilla acercándose a su oído. – No dejaría que mi padre tuviese una muerte tan patética. Espero que encuentres la paz en el otro mundo. – le susurró estas únicas palabras de cariño a su padre, clavándole su espada en el pecho y tan pronto como supo que estaba muerto dejó que la espada se desintegrase dejando tan solo mas sangre en su camino.

Segundos después se levantó del suelo, mirando con tristeza el cuerpo inerte de su padre con una pequeña sonrisa, apenas visible en su rostro. Fue entonces que supo que había hecho lo correcto y el dolor en su pecho se aminoró un poco. Por fin todo había acabado.

* * *

- Quiero un equipo médico al suroeste de aquí. Naruto y Nagato necesitaran atención médica, inmediatamente. – le dijo a Tsunade que asintió enseguida.

El resto empezaron a murmurar entre sí. Al parecer todo se acabó. Los Akatsuki estaban muertos y su líder también. Ya nada les amenazaba, pero la mayoría no podía quedarse tranquila mientras miraban como el clon de Reira estaba acunando el cuerpo de Itachi con delicadeza y protección. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

* * *

AN/ Como os habreis dado cuenta no soy muy buena describiendo las escenas de lucha. Soy muy vaga como ya sabeis, asi que describir con detalle las batallas de cada uno tardaria meses en acabarlas u.u Asi que a pesar de las fallas espero que os haya gustado el capitulo :)

Creo que con uno o dos capitulos se acabará la historia de Itachi y Reira T_T, lo que me pone un poco triste T_T

No se cuando pondre el siguiente capitulo, ya que como sabeis el enero es el mes de los examenes para los universitarios, y me espera un largo mes ¬¬ En fin, nada que pueda hacer en este aspecto u.u Espero que os vaya bien! Hasta la proxima ;)

Aqui os deja las otras tres canciones que me inspiraron :) :

* Memories - Within Temptation

* Remember - Disturbed

* Everytime - Britney Spears (no me gusta mucho la cantante pero cuando escuche la letra de la cancion me quede como OMG! me recuerda a Reira! o.O) xD


	20. Chapter 20 Siempre hay esperanza

AN/ Aqui teneis el siguiente cap :) Espero que os guste ^^

Canción para este capitulo: Human League- Together in Electric Dreams xD

CAPITULO 20 Siempre hay esperanza

Reira se acercó a Itachi y con un asentimiento de cabeza dispersó el clon. Con cuidado puso el cuerpo de Itachi en una posición mas cómoda en el suelo, con delicadeza quitando su pelo de la cara.

- Se acabó. – le dijo con una sonrisa triste, acariciando su pelo y la mejilla con la mano. Itachi intentó hablar y empezó a toser sangre por el esfuerzo. – No hables. Estas muy herido. Tenías un pulmón perforado y aun hay sangre acumulada en él.

Con mucho esfuerzo Itachi levantó la mano para sujetar la de Reira que estaba en su mejilla. La chica sonrió con cariño lo que hizo que por un momento pudiera olvidarse del dolor.

* * *

Sin embargo el momento no duró mucho ya que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se les estaba acercando. Tensándose la chica soltó la mano de Itachi y se puso de pie entre Itachi y Sasuke a lo que el menor de los Uchiha levantó una ceja.

- No te alteres, solo quería ver como está. Tengo que admitir que me alegro que no le hayas matado cuando estabas bajo el jutsu del olvido. Será mejor que le digas a Tsunade que le cure. Sus heridas tienen muy mala pinta y está sangrando mucho.- hizo una pausa, y bajando la cabeza, lo que hizo que el pelo escondiera su cara, volvió a hablar. – Me alegro que ya todo haya acabado y quería agradecértelo. Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí, hablando tan tranquilos. Gracias. – le dijo levantando la vista, mostrando su cara sonrojada, y dando la vuelta se marchó por donde había venido dejándolos a los dos estupefactos por su reacción.

Los que estaban alrededor estaban esperando que Sasuke les atacara en cualquier momento, y no esas palabras llenas de preocupación y agradecimiento. ¿Le habran golpeado con fuerza durante la batalla? Se preguntaban con preocupación.

* * *

Reira lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a Itachi que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su enfado desapareció casi enseguida cuando se dio cuenta de lo feliz que se veía. Esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Al menos ahora sabía al menos una parte de lo que le estaba ocultando antes.

* * *

Tsunade al haber acabado su tarea de organizar a los equipos médicos se acercó lentamente a Reira.

- ¿Me quieres explicar que es lo que está pasando? – la preguntó con impaciencia a lo que Reira inclinó la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza al haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

- Itachi estaba de nuestro lado desde el principio. Nunca tuvo la intención de luchar al lado de los Akatsuki, lo único que estaba haciendo era seguir las órdenes de Sandaime para mantener la aldea a salvo. Siento no habértelo dicho antes pero no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarías. – Tsunade soltó un suspiro cansado y se arrodilló al lado de Itachi que cada vez respiraba con más dificultad. Con delicadeza posó sus manos sobre su cuerpo inspeccionando las heridas y no pudo evitar inspirar aire de repente. Reira la miró con preocupación al ver la reacción de la hokage.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – la preguntó preocupada.

- E…eso es imposible. – murmuró por lo bajo mirando a Itachi con pregunta grabada en la cara. Este miró al otro lado incómodo, confirmando sus sospechas. Tsunade miró a Reira que tenia la mirada llena de preocupación y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. Se notaba que Itachi significaba mucho para la chica.

- Lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacer por él. Su cuerpo ya está casi muerto por dentro. Sus células no aguantarán mucho más. Creo que es solo su fuerza de voluntad lo que le mantiene con vida. – explicó Tsunade con tristeza a lo que Reira abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Pero que… eso no puede ser. Eso no es verdad… - intentó decir pero al ver la mirada triste de Itachi se dio cuenta que era inútil negarlo. Su mirada lo decía todo. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

* * *

Respetando su intimidad, y lo que probablemente serían los últimos momentos de vida de Itachi, Tsunade se alejó hacia donde vio el cuerpo de Naruto que los ninjas médicos acababan de traer. A unos metros de él, en otra camilla estaba Nagato, con Konan a su lado, sujetando su mano en un gesto de apoyo.

Naruto, en cuanto la vio llegar con esa cara triste que tenia, no puedo evitar mirar alrededor para descifrar lo que había pasado para ponerla de ese humor negro. Él mismo no pudo evitar una mueca al ver a Reira a unos metros de ellos con la mano de Itachi en las suyas, mirándole con lagrimas en los ojos, hablando apresuradamente en voz bajita.

Poco después sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de la suya. Levantando la mirada vio a Hinata a su lado secándose las lagrimas con la otra mano. A pesar de que quería ser fuerte la chica no pudo evitar llorar al saber lo que estaba pasando, viendo lo que probablemente serían los últimos momentos juntos entre Itachi y Reira. Apretó la mano de su chica, en un gesto de apoyo que sabía no haría mucho para aliviar su dolor y menos aun el dolor de Reira, que miraba a Itachi con amor y con tristeza, con lagrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, pocos segundos después, la cara de la chica se quedó impasiva y Reira se levantó del suelo con determinación brillando en sus ojos. Sacando un kunai de su bolsillo, se cortó la muñeca dejando que su sangre fluya alrededor de Itachi formando un perfecto círculo. Desde donde estaba podía ver el desacuerdo en la cara de Itachi, pero dada la condición en la que se encontraba no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar, incapaz de hacer nada para parar a la chica.

Con mucho esfuerzo Naruto se levantó del suelo, apretando la mano de Hinata, en un intento de asegurarla que todo estaba bien, antes de soltarla y dirigirse a donde estaba Reira, dibujando unos sellos extraños dentro del círculo y alrededor del cuerpo inmóvil de Itachi, que respiraba entrecortadamente y a pesar de su condición intentaba disuadir a la chica de lo que estaba haciendo.

- No lo hagas. – pudo oír su voz rasposa, a causa de la sangre que seguía obstruyendo su garganta. – Reira, tú y Nibi correréis demasiado peligro. Aunque nunca me lo dijiste, sé que hacer los colgantes os ha costado mucho. No lo niegues. – hizo una pausa cuando otro ataque de tos le dejó sin aliento. Reira hizo una pausa para mirarle con mirada determinada.

- No dejare que mueras, ¿me oyes? Si piensas que me quedaré mirando mientras expiras tu último aliento, sabiendo que pude haber hecho algo para salvarte, te equivocas. – hizo una pausa para mirarle a los ojos y apretarle la mano con cariño. – Mi vida no tendrá sentido si tú no estás en ella, así que cállate, quédate quieto y espera hasta que acabe. Podremos hablar de todo esto después cuando sepa que estas a salvo. – hizo una mueca antes de volver a hablar. – Mejor relájate mientras puedas, te garantizo que no será una experiencia placentera. – le dijo con simpatía, antes de soltar su mano y volver a los dibujos.

- ¿Que es lo que estás haciendo? – la preguntó Naruto, rompiendo la tensión entre los dos. Reira ni siquiera se volvió para verle.

- Salvándole la vida. – le dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia.

- Tienes que pararla, Naruto-kun. – susurró Itachi con dificultad. Naruto le miró con incertidumbre. ¿Por que no quería que le salvase? Al parecer la confusión en su cara era aparente ya que Itachi empezó a explicarse. – Intenta hacer que su chakra y el del Nibi se fusionen en un obre. Es algo muy peligroso para los dos. Ya lo han hecho dos veces, si coge mas del chakra que origina la fuente de poder del Nibi, los dos pueden estar en peligro. No quiero correr ese riesgo. – le miró suplicándole con los ojos. Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al ver la mirada furiosa que les dirigió Reira a los dos.

- Intenta hacer algo divertido y te haré sufrir tanto que cuando acabe contigo querrás no haber nacido nunca. – al ver que iba a protestar, entrecerró los ojos, retándole a decir algo más y haciéndole callar enseguida. – Bien. No me apetecería tener que torturarte por mucho tiempo, acabaría tu sufrimiento muy pronto. – le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, haciéndole palidecer. Naruto dejó salir un suspiro cansado al ver la cara de pánico y frustración de Itachi.

- No dejaré que nada le pase. – le dijo en un inetento de hacerle sentir mejor. Al ver que Itachi empezó a calmarse aunque sea un poco, se concentró en los sellos que Reira estaba dibujando en el suelo, reconociendo casi enseguida el patrón. Dejando salir un suspiro cansado sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se cortó la muñeca haciendo que los ojos de Itachi se abran aun más con el pánico.

- No te preocupes. Si somos nosotros cuatro los que vamos a aportar nuestro chakra, la cantidad de ésta proporcionada por cada uno de nosotros disminuirá considerablemente, disminuyendo el riesgo. – dijo satisfecho consigo mismo. No tenía nada que temer. Habían ganado la guerra, Madara estaba muerto, sus amigos estaban vivos. Ahora solo faltaba que sus amigos esten felices, y dado que había visto lo que hizo Sasuke supo que no tenía por que preocuparse. Todo saldría bien, estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en un banco incómodo en el corredor del hospital. Tsunade había dado ordenes estrictas, de que nadie podía entrar en la habitacion de Naruto, Reira e Itachi. Los tres estaban exhaustos por el ritual que habían performado hace unos cuantos días. Al parecer todo había salido bien, pero el estado en el que se encontraban los tres era muy delicado. Además, de que al parecer si alguien se les acercaba, su chakra era drenado casi enseguida, por lo que nadie tenía permitido entrar ahí, aparte de Tsunade y a veces Sakura que la sustituya cuando la hokage tenia demasiadas cosas por hacer. Si todo iba bien, podría verlos hoy. Por eso la chica estaba esperando impaciente a que Tsuande le de el visto bueno para entrar.

- Hinata-chan. – le saludó Sakura con una sonrisa, agitando la mano. – Sabía que iba a verte por aquí.

- Buenos dias, Sakura-san. – saludó un poco desorientada. – ¿Hoy no venía Tsunade-sama? – Sakura soltó un supiro de fastidio, pero su cara mostraba todo lo contrario.

- Dijo que tiene demasiado papeleo del que ocuparse así que me envió a mi. Pero creo que ya puedes visitar a Naruto. Cuando entré ayer por la noche los tres estaban mucho mejor y no me drenaron de chakra así que ya es posible visitarlos. – añadió con un poco de vacilación en la ultima frase, y su sonrisa desapareció de repente.

- ¿Sakura-san? ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Hinata, preocupada al verla así.

- Ahaha, lo siento, no es nada. Solo estaba pensando en Itachi-san. No sé si sería seguro que dejaramos entrar a todos, será mejor que no le digamos a nadie de eso por ahora, hasta que Tsunade-sama encuentre una solución. A pesar de que estaba luchando a nuestro bando, eso no cambia el facto de que mató a todos los miembros de su clan menos a Sasuke-kun, y sigue habiendo ninjas que le temen y no confian en él. – Hinata asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con la chica, pero al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, supo que Sakura tenía sus propios motivos. Dejando escapar un suspiro cansado siguieron en silencio hasta la habitación de los tres.

Nada mas entrar, Sakura se dirigió hacia la cama d Naruto para ver si estaba bien para que Hinata pueda quedarse a su lado. Al comprobar que todos sus signos vitales estaban bien, dejó a Hinata al lado de su cama y se dirigió a la de Itachi. El Uchiha estaba muy pálido y al contrario que los otros dos, tenia varios tubos adheridos a sus brazos, la máscara de oxígeno y varias vendas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sakura, con mucho cuidado acercó su mano para quitar con delicadeza el pelo de la cara de Itachi, con una sonrisa embobada en su cara. Hinata no pudo hacer mas que esconder su cara en el brazo del inconsciente Naruto para esconder su supiro de fastidio. Esa chica no iba a cambiar. Sería mejor si Reira no viera esto. – pensó con un temblor bajándole por la espalda. A pesar de lo razonable y tranquila que era la chica la mayor parte del tiempo, Hinata sabía que Reira era muy, muy posesiva.

* * *

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó una voz masculina sobresaltando a las dos chicas.

Hinata y Sakura abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa. Las dos volvieron la cabeza para mirar la cara de Itachi, pero el chico seguía con los ojos cerrados. Fue entonces que se volvieron para mirar hacia la puerta. Ahí, apoyado con casualidad en el marco estaba Sasuke mirado a Sakura con los ojos estrechados.

- Sasuke-kun. – dijo Sakura sorprendida por su repentina apariencia. – Me asustaste, no entres tan a escondidas. – le reprochó. – Además, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que aun nadie puede vistarles. – dijo con un poco de pánico. ¿Qué pasaba si Sasuke iba a atacar a Itachi?

Poniéndose derecho, Sasuke entró con tranquilidad en la habitación, cogiendo una silla de un rincón y poniéndola entre las camas de Itachi y Reira, sentándose ahí sin prisas ni movimientos bruscos, cruzandose de piernas y brazos.

- No respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – la preguntó con los ojos estrechados, mirando la mano de Sakura que seguía acariciando inconscientemente el pelo de Itachi. Sobresaltada, la chica al ver el gesto, quitó la mano con prisa.

- Nada, yo solo estaba… - empezó a explicar pero antes de que pudiera acabar, Sasuke le interrumpió.

- Será mejor que te dejes de estupideces y que por fin mires lo que tienes delante de tus narices y olvidarte de tus sueños estúpidos. – le dijo con tono serio, a lo que Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, y alargó una mano hacia el menor de los Uchihas. Esta vez fue Sasuke quién la miró con los ojos agrandados, levantándose con prisa de la silla, haciendo que se caiga hacia atrás con el movimiento brusco, alejándose hacia la pared.

- ¡No estaba hablando de mi! ¡Joder, Sakura! ¡Quieres dejar de comportarte como una cría de una vez! – pasándose la mano por el pelo, levantó la silla y volvió a sentarse en ella, cruzándose de brazos. – Te lo dije ya muchas veces, solo eres una amiga, una compañera del equipo. Pero entre nosotros nunca habrá nada más. Lo que intentaba decirte es que mires un poco más a tu alrededor y no que te centres en lo que te es imposible de obtener. – la decepción en la cara de la chica se convirtió pronto en furia.

- ¿Y como puedes tu saber eso? ¡Odiaste tu hermano desde que mató a todo tu clan, no sabes como es ahora, no puedes saber si me puede querer o no! – gritó enfadada, a lo que Sasuke levantó una ceja.

- Eso quiere decir que no te fijaste bien a lo que pasó durante la batalla entre Reira y Madara. Todos se han dado cuenta ya, que la persona más importante para Reira es Itachi, imagínate lo que te hará si se da cuenta de lo que estás intentando hacer.

- ¡Hmph! No le tengo miedo a esa chica. ¡Es una decision que solamente Itachi puede hacer! – Sasuke dejó escapar un supiro de fastidio.

- ¡Sakura! – dijo con tono serio. – Nunca tendrás una oportunidad con él. Por que la persona más importante para Itachi es Reira. - Sakura le miró con enfado.

- ¡Tú no puedes saber eso! – gritó desesperada. Sasuke volvió a suspirar.

- Ahí te equivocas. Itachi mismo me lo dijo, así que te sugiero que no te pongas tan comoda con él, porque te aseguro que aunque seas su médico, no apreciará tu excesivo contacto.

- ¿Qué contacto excesivo? – preguntó una voz rasposa, sobresaltando a los habitantes de la habitación. Todos miraron con sorpresa a Naruto que se estaba estirando como un gato, como si nada hubiera pasado y no estuviera inconsciente durante dias. – ¡Buenas Hina-chan! – exclamó con una sonrisa enorme abrazando con fuerza a la sorprendida Hinata que se puso tan roja como un tomate. - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó por encima del hombro de la chica que abrazaba al ver la animosidad entre sus compañeros de equipo y amigos.

- Intento explicarle a Sakura que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Itachi, y que éste no apreciaría todo lo innecesario que hace por él. – dijo Sasuke con fastidio cruzándose de brazos e mirando en otra dirección, como un niño. Naruto rió por lo bajito al ver a su amigo comportarse de forma tan infantil, pero al rato se volvió serio y miró a Sakura.

- Sasuke tiene razon, Sakura-chan. Itachi y Reira estan juntos y dudo mucho que existe algo en este mundo que pueda separarlos. – dijo Naruto con lástima en la voz a lo que Sakura quiso protestar.

- ¡Oh, si que hay! ¡Mira como nos separaré! ¡Le mataré y después le volveré a la vida para poder volver a torturarle y matarle! – todos miraron a la cama de Reira, donde la chica luchaba furiosamente contra las sábanas que la imprisionaban.

- ¡Reira-chan! ¡Estás despierta! – exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa, sin hacer caso a las palabras de la chica a lo que los otros le miraron como si fuera un loco.

- ¡Buenas Naruto! Ahora si me permitís... – dijo levantándose de la cama con un leve tabaleo, dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde descansaba Itachi. En mitad de su camino Sakura le interrumpió poniéndose delante con los brazos extendidos.

- ¡No dejare que le hagas daño! – dijo protectivamente, sin embargo pronto le dejó pasar al sentir el aura amenazadora que Reira extendió, haciendo que la chica caiga de rodillas con la respiración entrecortada y paralizada por el miedo.

- ¡Vamos, Reira-chan! No seas dura con él, sabes que él no quería que las cosas acabaran así. – intentó defenderle Naruto a lo que ésta le miró con la misma fiereza que a Sakura a lo que Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Simplemente quise ayudar.

Reira pasó al lado de Sasuke que les miraba con algo parecido a miedo e inseguridad en su cara, y se acrecó a la cama de Itachi. Posando los manos en sus hombros empezó a agitarlo furiosamente lo que hizo que Sasuke salatara en el aire para alejarla.

- ¡Y tú! ¡No te atrevas a interrumpirme Sasuke o te hare sufrir también! ¡Malditos Uchiha! – volvió a gritar y agitar al pobre Itachi. – ¡Sé que estás despierto, maldito estafador! ¡Te haré sufrir tanto que te olvidarás de mentirme el resto de tu vida! – dijo entre lágrimas, dejando de agitarle. Lentamente los brazos de Itachi se levantaron, y el Uchiha empezó a desconectar todos los cables y tubos y quitándose la máscara para respirar. Al acabar abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo tembloroso de Reira y empezó a pasarle la mano por el pelo.

- Ssh. Lo siento, lo siento. No sabía que lo ibas a pasar tan mal. – le dijo sujetándola con cariño, mientras la chica lloraba.

- ¡Claro que lo iba a pasar mal! ¡Cómo no podría! ¡Eres un estúpido! – Itachi rió por lo bajito.

- Lo sé, como no saberlo si me lo repites tantas veces. – bromeó a lo que Reira soltó una carcajada. Secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisón la chica le miró a la cara.

- Todo se acabó. Ya nada podrá separarnos. – le dijo con una sonrisa y escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Itachi. Este dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho y la abrazó contra si.

* * *

Sakura al ver la escena irrumpió en más lagrimas y salió corriendo por la puerta. Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata dejaron escapar un largo suspiro.

- Por fin un poco de tranquilidad. – murmuró Sasuke, lo que atrajo la atención de Reira que le miró con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú por aquí? – le preguntó con sospecha a lo que el menor Uchiha se puso tenso.

- Solo quería ver como estabais. – dijo apresuradamente lo que hizo que Reira le crea totalmente. Ni de coña.

- Os sugiero a todos que empezeis a explicarme todo lo que esta pasando. No sabéis lo mucho que odio que me mientan. – les dijo a todos con tono amenzador, haciéndoles tragar con miedo. Nadie quiso empezar primero así que Reira lo hizo a su manera. Volviéndose en brazos de Itachi, miró a Naruto y Hinata que se tensaron aun más.

- ¡Vosotros! ¿Cómo sabíais todo lo que estaba pasando? No sé Hinata, pero tú Naruto. – dijo estrechando los ojos en él. – Sabías que Itachi estaba enfermo. – le acusó. – No te sorprendiste cuando viniste a mi lado. No me preguntaste nada, por qué lo hacía, sin ninguna objeción. ¡Explícate! – Naruto puso una mano detrás del cuello y miró de reojo a Hinata. La chica tragó el miedo y miró a Itachi a la cara, al ver que éste asentía imperceptiblemente la chica empezó a hablar.

- Lo siento Reira-san. Fue por pura casualidad. Cuando empezaste a actuar tan extraño, Itachi-san venía a hablarme, para preguntar si había cambiado algo. Estaba muy preocupado así que no le culpes, por favor. Estos días entrenábamos juntas y un día vi por casualidad tu sharingan. Al día siguiente le pregunté a Itachi-san si podía mirarle con mi byakugan para asegurarme si lo que veía era verdad, ya sabes, comparar los nervios ópticos. Fue entonces que me di cuenta del estado del cuerpo de Itachi-san, pero me hizo prometer que no diría nada así que mantuve mi palabra por que estaba segura que no había nada que pudieramos hacer en ese caso. Eso fue el día que nos encontraste en el bosque, a mí y a Naruto-kun. – dijo ruborizándose. – Tenía que mentirte y nuestra relación fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Siento haberte mentido. – dijo bajando los ojos. Reira dejó escapar un suspiro muy largo.

- Está bien. Os perdono, sé que tenías buenas intenciones. – les dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero hay una cosa que quiero saber. ¿Por qué no le miraste a Sasuke? Él también posee el sharingan. – la preguntó con curiosidad a lo que Hinata se movió incómoda mientras que Sasuke se tensó.

- Verás… - Hinata miró a Sasuke de reojo, que estaba mirando al otro lado con puños apretados. – No es que no lo haya probado. Es que… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero fui incapaz de verlo. Fue como si algo me bloqueara la visión. – explicó con nerviosismo. Reira volvió a mirar a Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

- Algo que decir sobre eso, ¿Uchiha? Pero antes de eso, ¿por qué no estás subiéndote a las paredes para matar a Itachi?– le preguntó, a lo que a los pocos segundo Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirar a Itachi. Éste se encogió de hombros y Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro entre alivio y fastidio.

- Después de que tuvieras ese comportamiento extraño cuando tu subordinado mencionó a Nana, te seguí. Estaba curioso por el motivo de tu reacción y me tomó bastante tiempo encontrarte. Cuando por fin te alcancé ya habías destruido una gran parte del bosque. Estaba atónito. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, así que esperé hasta que hayas ventado todo tu enfado.

- Y entonces vino Itachi. – acabó Reira pensativa.

- Sí. Al principio iba a atacarle, pensé que te iba a hacer daño, pero sorprendentemente os conocíais. Estaba curioso así que me escondí y escuché a escondidas. – dijo con mejillas ruborizadas, mirando a otro lado. –Cuando te dormiste, salí de mi escondite. Quería respuestas de Itachi. Y me las dio. Hablamos un poco, y aclaramos algunos malentendidos. No es que le haya perdonado del todo, pero ahora entiendo el motivo de sus acciones. Creo que hizo lo que tuvo que hacer. No sé si estuviera en su lugar sería capaz de hacer lo mismo pero no creo que lo haya hecho por capricho. Tuvo que ser duro, y creo que ahora le entiendo un poco mejor. Eso es todo. – acabó ahora hasta con las orejas y el cuello brillando con rojo.

- ¿Y lo de antes? – le preguntó Reira con una pequeña sonrisa. Aun estaba enfadada que el Uchiha la haya espiado mientras que estaba con Itachi, pero dado el desenlace feliz, podía pasarlo por alto. Ésta vez. Si fuera posible, el Uchiha se tensó incluso más que antes. Su cara se volvió completamente blanca, no, más bien pálida. Reira levantó una ceja al ver esto.

- Verás… - empezó con vacilación. Mirando a todos los lados menos a Reira. – Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo. – estaba tan nervioso, que empezó a jugar nerviosamente con las mangas de su blusa lo que hizo que Reira riera en su interior viendo el comportamiento inusual para un Uchiha, a pesar de que por fuera puso una máscara de indiferencia.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, continua. Seguramente no es nada tan grave. – le dijo con una sonrisa que se supone que era alentadora, pero que en los ojos de Sasuke decía: sin no me dices la verdad ahora mismo, te torturaré hasta que me lo digas. El pobre Uchiha se estremeció al verla y volvió a evitar su mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos inspiró aire y apretó las manos en puños para evitar que tiemblen.

- Primero quiero que no saques conclusiones precipitadas y que pienses antes de hacer cualquier cosa. – la advirtió a lo que Reira le miró con cara de pocos amigos. La chica supo ahora que lo que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar. Sasuke inspiró aire y empezó a explicar.

- Hace un poco más de dos años, me uní durante un tiempo a Madara. No fue una de mis decisiones más sabias. – ahí se rió amargamente. – Muchas de mis decisiones fueron guiadas por propósitos estúpidos en aquel entonces. El pacto consistía en que si lograba traerte viva, a cambio él me revelaría la ubicación de Itachi. Así que te seguí. Te estaba observando durante varios días, intentando descubrir aunque sea una debilidad tuya. – ahí dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se pasó una mano por el pelo. – Estaba empezando a desesperarme. Por lo que había visto no tenías ninguna. En ese momento estaba en el bosque intentando pensar en una táctica cuando la oí gritar. Al principio no iba a hacer nada pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión. Salvé a la chica que se estaba ahogando a causa de sus propias creaciones, que no fue capaz de controlar. – Sasuke pudo oír como Reira inspiraba aire de repente pero no dejó de hablar. Le daba miedo si paraba Reira le mataría en el sitio sin dejar que le explique lo que había pasado hasta el final. – La saqué del agua y estaba dispuesto a irme cuando se puso a llorar histéricamente. Me quedé quieto como un idiota sin saber qué hacer. No era esa clase de persona que sabía cómo consolar a alguien. Ese nunca fue uno de mis lados fuertes. Nana empezó a contarme lo desesperada que estaba por poder convertirse en ninja para poder proteger a la persona que le era más importante. Quería poder protegerte con su propio poder, protegerte con sus propias fuerzas. Quería que tuvieras a alguien que pudiera proteger tus espaldas, alguien en quien confiar, para que no tuvieras que pensar que estás sola. Al principio iba a usarla al saber que te era importante pero al ver vuestra pequeña discusión algo dentro de mí cambió. Una simple chica que quería alcanzar sus metas con su propia fuerza. – bajando la cabeza se miró las manos. – Estaba avergonzado de mí mismo. Una chica que ni siquiera era capaz de protegerse a sí misma seguía intentándolo a pesar de todo para conseguir sus objetivos. – miró a Reira a los ojos y se sacó el colgante que estaba escondido bajo su camisa a lo que Reira abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Me regaló el colgante como agradecimiento por salvarla.

- Fue tu capa la que encontré en el lago. – dijo Reira si poder creérselo. El alivio y la furia estaban luchando dentro de ella. No sabía si estar aliviada o furiosa. Al menos algo de esto tenía sentido ahora. - ¿Qué pasó después? – Sasuke suspiró con cansancio.

- Quería compensarle. – explicó con un encogimiento de hombros. – Tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz el colgante. No es algo que regalarías a cualquiera. Me propuse una nueva meta: volver a la aldea y pedirle perdón a mis amigos. Por fin había entendido realmente el significado de la fuerza. Y al igual que Nana quería hacerme fuerte para proteger a lo que me era importante. Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar su aldea para hacerse fuerte así que vino conmigo. Durante todo este tiempo estuvimos entrenando juntos. Yo haciéndome más fuerte esta vez con el propósito de proteger a mis amigos y no por la venganza, y Nana entrenando para un día poder estar a tu lado protegiendo tus espaldas. – al acabar de hablar miró de reojo a Reira que estaba sentada con la espalda rígida, los músculos tensos, y la mirada perdida.

La chica no sabía cómo reaccionar. Durante todo este tiempo, su hermanita pequeña estaba segura, entrenando con Sasuke para hacerse fuerte para poder protegerla. Y durante todo este tiempo Reira pensó que la chica la odiaba. El alivio por saber que su hermanita no la odiaba pronto se vio olvidado por la furia que la consumió. Con la mirada oscura miró a Sasuke con los ojos estrechados y la intención asesina.

- ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo estabas escondiendo a mi hermanita pequeñita, entrenándola para que se convierta en una kunoichi? – le preguntó con voz monótona, lo que hizo contraste con su aura asesina. Sasuke se estremeció visiblemente. – Con todo lo que he hecho para ahorrarle los horrores del mundo ninja, ¿¡tú vienes y te la llevas para malgastar todos mis intentos de protegerla de este mundo brutal! ¡No sabes en lo que te has metido, colega! – le dijo levantándose de la cama de Itachi con el intento de moler a palos el menor de los Uchiha. Sin embargo no llegó lejos ya que algo se tiró encima de ella, aplastándola, y a la vez al pobre Itachi que dejó salir un doloroso quejido.

* * *

- ¡Reira-sama! ¡Me alegro tanto que estés bien! – lloró la cosa, o más bien, la persona que seguía tirada encima de Reira, mojando su camisola con sus lagrimas.

- ¿Pero qué? – preguntó Reira hasta que la realidad la abofeteó en la cara con la fuerza de mil ladrillos. Con lentitud, como si no quisiera romper el hechizo miró hacia los rizos revueltos de Nana, que tenía la cara escondida en su pecho.

- ¿Nana? – preguntó con incertidumbre, a lo que la chica levantó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa apenada, a pesar de las lagrimas que seguían cayendo. – ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quería huir así como lo hice pero no tenía otra opción! ¡Tú no ibas a dejar que nadie me entrenase y cuando Sasuke apareció fue como si algo por fin fuera a salir bien! ¡Yo solo quería protegerte, estar a tu lado! – dijo con tono apresurado, dejando salir más lagrimas.

Reira la abrazó con fuerza, llorando también. Su hermanita pequeña estaba preocupada por ella todo este tiempo, no la odiaba, quería protegerla. ¿Qué más podría querer? – pensó con felicidad hasta que con el rabillo del ojo vio la sonrisa tierna de Sasuke, que estaba dirigida en la dirección de su hermana. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó y con un movimiento rápido movió su cuerpo de modo que tapaba a la chica menor, mientras que dirigía miradas llenas de odio hacia Sasuke.

- ¿Dónde has estado viviendo todo este tiempo? – le preguntó con falso tono de preocupación a su hermana, que no pudo ver el rostro oscurecido por el enfado de su querida amiga y respondió con toda la naturalidad y entusiasmo.

- Como no tenía ni dinero ni a donde ir, Sasuke se ofreció a prestarme sitio en su casa. – respondió, muy feliz, sin darse cuenta del humor negro de Reira, que empezaba a flexionar su mano en la espalda de la chica, el gesto hizo que Sasuke empezó a temblar de miedo a lo que venía a continuación, maldiciendo por lo bajo la bocazas de su novia. ¿Es que no veía que estaba cavando la tumba de su novio, con sus propias manos? O mejor dicho, sus propias palabras. Con cuidado se levantó de la silla, y con aparente calma y tranquilidad tomó un puesto al lado de la ventana. No era por miedo. – se decía. – Simplemente no quería una lucha en el hospital.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, _Sasuke_? – ¡Uh, oh! Pensaron todos los presentes al oír la falsa felicidad en la voz. Sasuke estaba en problemas.

- ¿Eh, Sasuke? No te vayas aun, ya te dije antes: Reira-sama es una persona muy importante para mí, y que cuando iba a verla iba a presentarte, ¿te acuerdas? – le preguntó con un puchero, a lo que Sasuke abrió los ojos incluso más y empezó a negar con la cabeza y a agitar las manos, como si quisiera pararla.

- ¿Oooh? – preguntó Reira inocentemente. - ¿Y por qué me lo ibas a presentar? ¿No sabías que ya nos conocemos? – Nana miró al otro lado con un rubor en las mejillas.

- Verás, ya lo sabía, pero no quería presentarlo de ese modo. – miró a Sasuke con una radiante sonrisa. – ¡Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo! – exclamó con felicidad. Hubo un tenso silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Reira alejó a Nana de sí, y la hizo sentarse en la silla que antes ocupaba Sasuke. Con movimientos lentos se acercó a Itachi y le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos luego Tai. – le dijo con cariño y una sonrisa. Sin embargo cuando le dio la espalda y miró a Sasuke su cara era todo lo contrario. Sus ojos llameaban con furia y sus puños estaban apretados.

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Tienes tres segundos para escapar, te sugiero que te des prisa si quieres volver a ver el sol alguna otra vez en la vida. – la sonrisa siniestra con la que lo dijo hizo que Sasuke botara por la ventana en menos de un segundo. Reira ni siquiera esperó hasta tres cuando salió corriendo detrás de él gritando amenazas. Nana rió por lo bajito al ver la escena.

* * *

- Nana-chan, eres horrible. – dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de la chica que le miró una sonrisa radiante.

- Se lo merecía. – se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros. Itachi mientras dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y miró a la chica a la cara.

- Me alegra saber que estas bien. Reira estaba muy preocupada por ti todo este tiempo, pensando que la odiabas, que fue por eso que habías escapado. – Nana miró al suelo avergonzada.

- No quería preocuparla tanto. Es solo que, ella se veía tan sola. Pensó que yo no sabía nada de cómo la trataban en la aldea. Se equivocaba. Sabía que la trataban mal, como si fuera un monstruo. Pero para mí ella siempre ha sido mi hermana mayor. Estoy segura que ella lo sabe, no sé porque nunca me lo dijo. – si Itachi estaba sorprendido no lo demostró. Simplemente sonrió ligeramente.

- No quería que te vieras asociada con ella. Estaba segura si lo supieras intentarías hacer algo para que todos la tratasen mejor y sabía que la gente no iba a cambiar de opinión solo porque si. Estaba intentando protegerte de todo lo que podría pasarte. Nunca sabes cómo reaccionaría la gente. – Nana sonrió tristemente.

- Ahora te tiene a ti. Me preocupé mucho cuando oí que estaba herida y fui a la aldea a buscar información sobre ella. No sé como la tratan los aldeanos pero sus ninjas le son muy fieles. A pesar de que estaba siendo discreta nadie quiso decirme ninguna cosa sobre su capitana. Supongo que tuvo que luchar fieramente para llegar donde llegó. – todos los presentes sonrieron con tristeza.

- Sí, fue un largo camino. –admitió Itachi.

- Bueno, ahora que ya todo volvió a la normalidad y la organización más peligrosa ha sido aniquilada, ¿qué pensáis hacer con vuestras largas vidas? - preguntó Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Nana sonrió de vuelta.

- Ahora que ya está todo aclarado volveré a mi aldea para enfrentarme a mis padres. Aun no sé qué papel en esto tenía mi padre, pero pienso decirle todo lo que pienso del comportamiento de mi madre hacia Reira-oneesama. Después de eso volveré a vivir aquí y le pediré a Tsunade-sama que me admita como una kunoichi de la Hoja. – respondió con vitalidad haciéndoles sonreír a todos.

- Lo siento, pero esto ya no será decisión mía. – interrumpió una voz desde la puerta. Los presentes miraron en esa dirección para ver a Tsunade con Tonton en los brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso baa-chan? – preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido a lo que Tsunade sonrió ampliamente.

- Felicidades Naruto. La semana que viene tendremos una celebración en honor a nuestro nuevo Hokage. – al oír eso, Naruto se quedó quieto en la cama, analizando una y otra vez las palabras en su mente, intentando pensar en algo inteligente para decir.

- ¿Eh? – Todos le miraron con caras divertidas por la reacción del rubio. Hinata no tardó en tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarle con fuerza.

- ¡Eso es genial Naruto-kun! ¡Por fin tu sueño se ha cumplido! – gritaba excitada mientras que Naruto seguía petrificado por las noticias, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.

- Felicidades Naruto-kun. – felicitaron Nana e Itachi a la vez con sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Bueno, ahora que lo sabes tienes que prepararte para asumir la posición, el puesto de hokage no es tan fácil como parece. Será mejor que vayas a la oficina para trabajar con el papeleo para que vayas preparándote. Mientras tanto yo voy a un bar a tomarme un poco de sake. – le dijo con tono serio a lo que Naruto empezó a asentir con la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando oyeron un grito resonar en toda Konoha.

- ¡No tan rápido, Tsunade-sama! ¡No dejaré que le eche todo este papeleo a Naruto-kun! ¡Algunos de los reportes son desde hace varios años atrás! ¡No sé cómo fue capaz de esconderlos sin que me haya dado cuenta pero esta vez me aseguraré de que se haya ocupado de todos sin excepción! – gritó una indignada Shizune arrastrando detrás de sí a una furiosa y desesperada Tsunade.

* * *

A lo lejos se podían oír las quejas de Tsunade y los gritos de Sasuke. Los dos intentando luchar desesperadamente contra lo que les esperaba. Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto, Hinata y Nana empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Itachi sonreía un poco. Sí, era bueno estar vivo.

* * *

AN/ El epilogo ya esta en marcha, lo subiré tan pronto como lo tenga ;) Espero que os haya gustado ^^


	21. Epilogo

EPILOGO

* * *

- ¿Estáis seguros de que tenéis que iros? – preguntó Naruto con la cara triste a lo que Sasuke y Reira dejaron escapar un suspiro cansado. ¿Cuántas veces habían pasado ya por esta conversación?

- Naruto. Nana y yo vamos a volver dentro de unos días, no nos vamos para siempre. – explicó por enésima vez Sasuke, viendo la cara de cachorro abandonado de su mejor amigo. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro y miró con ojos brillantes a Reira que rodó los ojos en exasperación.

- Te vamos a visitar de vez en cuando. Esta no es mi aldea, además, Itachi seguiría siendo tratado como un asesino, y no dejaré que esto pase. En mi aldea tengo el poder suficiente para castigar incluso a quién le haya mirado mal, y no creo que pudiera hacer lo mismo aquí. – le dijo en tono serio, a lo que Naruto suspiró en resignación. Reira tenía razón. Aun había mucha gente que no confiaba en Itachi, y le trataba mal sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada con ello.

- Pero tenéis que prometerme que nos vamos a ver a menudo. – dijo con tono suplicante a lo que todos suspiraron con rendición. No había nada más que hacer si Naruto te miraba con esa cara tan triste.

- Te visitaremos siempre que podamos. No puedo prometer que será a menudo pero algo es algo. Además, espero ver pronto una declaración de de alianza entre nuestras aldeas, así que si no venimos nosotros, vendrás tu a vernos. – al oír eso Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Trato hecho solo si vosotros dos seréis mis guardaespaldas! – declaró feliz a lo que Reira e Itachi rodaron los ojos. Lo vieron venir incluso antes de proponer la alianza.

- Como desee Hokage-sama. – respondió Reira haciendo una leve reverencia con una enorme sonrisa.

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y empezaron el camino hacia la aldea de la lluvia con los ninjas y el hokage de Konoha saludando a las figuras hasta que desaparecieron de vista. Al fin y al cabo fue gracias a los esfuerzos de Reira que habían ganado la guerra.

- ¿Ahora que lo pienso, como fue Reira capaz de vencer a Madara en su propio elemento? – murmuró Naruto por lo bajo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, dirigiéndose hacia su oficina en la torre del hokage donde le esperaba la maldición de todos los lideres. El papeleo.

* * *

Pasaron dos días hasta que por fin llegaron a las afueras de la aldea. Los cuatro se pararon en las puertas de la ciudad que estaban cerradas a estas horas de la noche. Reira se acercó a la puerta para darle un toque, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las puertas se abrieron solas, sorprendiéndola. Dando unos pasos atrás con inseguridad miró a su alrededor en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, intercambiando una mirada insegura con Itachi. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió por completo dejándoles ver a todos los miembros de la unidad ANBU y a varios jounins y chuunins de la aldea. Al frente de todos ellos estaba Terumi la Mitzukage y Adrien el segundo al mando. Reira se quedó mirándoles sin saber que estaban haciendo ahí.

Terumi al ver la confusión y la desconfianza en los ojos de Reira sonrió tristemente y dio un paso hacia delante.

- Queríamos darte una gran bienvenida, Capitana de las fuerzas ANBU de la Villa de la Lluvia, la heroína que salvó el mundo de la mayor amenaza del mundo ninja, derrotando al ninja más fuerte de la historia. Estamos orgullosos de tenerte a nuestro lado. – le dijo con cariño extendiendo la mano en su dirección. Reira vaciló solamente durante unos segundos antes de acercarse a la Mitzukage y aceptar su mano. Al fin y al cabo era la única que le había ayudado a entrenar y llegar a donde había llegado. La única persona que la protegía cuando podía y en la que podía confiar cuando era pequeña.

- Gracias, pero no podría hacer nada si no fuera por la ayuda de los ninjas de la hoja y los ANBU de la lluvia que vinieron a ayudarme. – respondió con sinceridad, haciendo que los ANBU se pongan derechos, agradecidos por el cumplido de su capitana.

- Me alegra saber que hayas vuelto a la aldea para volver a ocupar tu posición. Estaba aburrido por aquí con todos estos machos. – dijo Terumi con los ojos estrechados y una mueca en la cara a lo que Reira no pudo hacer más que reír, dejando a todos los ninjas sorprendidos. Nadie de la aldea nunca la ha visto comportarse de ese modo. La Mitzukage rió con ella, sabiendo que Reira no era una máquina sin sentimientos, sino una chica que por fin había logrado desprenderse de la carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros durante tantos años.

- Gracias por guardarme mi puesto. – respondió con sinceridad cuando por fin se calmó, volviendo a ser seria y haciendo una reverencia a su Mitzukage.

Terumi simplemente sonrió, sabiendo que era la aldea la que debería estará agradecida con la chica, que la cuidaba tanto a pesar de lo que había sufrido a manos de la misma. Suspirando con cansancio miró detrás de Reira para ver el trío que los miraba inseguros.

- Bienvenida de vuelta, princesa. – anunció con una leve reverencia a la chica que se ruborizó ligeramente. Había olvidado lo que era ser tratada como una princesa. Devolviendo la reverencia le saludó de vuelta.

- Encantada de volver a verla, Mitzukage-sama.

- ¿Y quiénes son vuestros encantadores acompañantes? – preguntó con un brillo calculador en los ojos a lo que Reira y Nana suspiraron sabiendo de las aventuras de la Mitzukage con los chicos apuestos.

- Son los hermanos Uchiha. – respondió con tranquilidad Reira a lo que varios murmullos empezaron entre los ninjas que habían oído sobre lo que habían hecho los dos.

- Sasuke-kun y yo estamos saliendo, Mitzukage-sama. – se apresuró a decir Nana para advertirla que estaba ocupado a lo que Terumi suspiró con resignación y miró con esperanza en los ojos a Itachi que negó ligeramente con la cabeza a lo que la mujer hizo un puchero. – Volví aquí solamente para hablar con mis padres. Nada más acabar mis asuntos aquí, los dos volveremos a la aldea de la hoja. – anunció la chica. Terumi asintió y miró a Itachi con una ceja levantada, esperando su motivo, sin embargo fue Reira quien contestó.

- Si me dejas me gustaría instalar a Itachi en mi equipo ANBU. – respondió la chica a lo que muchos la miraron como si estuviera loca. – Sé que muchos de vosotros no confiáis en él, pero es el mejor ninja que conozco y con una lealtad que sorprendería a muchos. La masacre del clan Uchiha y su incorporación en la organización fueron orquestadas por el consejo y el Sandaime de Konoha para evitar un levantamiento planeado por el clan y para la protección de la aldea desde fuera. Su misión llegó a cabo cuando destruimos la organización. Ahora todos los lazos con la aldea están rotos y es un ninja libre, ya que el hokage de Konoha le quitó de la lista bingo personalmente. Os pido que le deis una oportunidad y os prometo que no os arrepentiréis. – pidió haciendo una reverencia y quedándose con la cabeza baja. Pocos segundos después sintió a Itachi acercársele y hacer el mismo gesto a su lado. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien reaccionara. Para la sorpresa de todos, Adrien, el segundo al mando de Reira, el que todos sabían estaba enamorado de la capitana dio un paso hacia ellos.

- Sería un honor trabajar a vuestro lado. – dijo haciendo otra reverencia en su dirección a lo que Reira le miró con incredulidad. Pensó que Adrien sería el más difícil de convencer. Muchos al ver la reacción del segundo al mando siguieron su ejemplo haciendo la reverencia. Solo había unos pocos que no estaban convencidos. Terumi al ver que la mayoría aceptaba a Itachi sonrió.

- Parece que muchos no tenéis nada en contra de que Itachi-kun trabaje con nosotros, así que ya es oficial. Itachi Uchiha, desde hoy eres miembro de las fuerzas ANBU de la villa oculta de la lluvia. – anunció a todo el mundo, haciendo que Reira y Itachi den un suspiro de alivio y sonrían el uno al otro.

- Mitzukage-sama, si nos disculpáis, ya que ya hemos aclarado un poco los asuntos nos gustaría ir a descansar. Hemos hecho un largo camino desde Konoha hasta aquí y estamos cansados.

- Esta claro que estáis cansados. Me alegra decirte Reira-chan que tu casa en las afueras sigue sin que nadie la haya tocado. Estoy segura que Itachi-san y tú podréis descansar ahí con tranquilidad. Sin embargo me gustaría hablar con vosotros mañana por la mañana sobre la instalación de Itachi-san en nuestras tropas y para comentar las noticias sobre el nuevo Hokage de Konoha. Estoy segura que es una historia digna de escuchar. – dijo con sonrisa picara. Reira sonrió un poco.

- Sí, estoy segura que no solo Konoha, pero todo el mundo ninja va a cambiar muy pronto con Naruto-kun como hokage. Creo que será un buen cambio. – todos la miraron con pregunta grabada en sus caras, pero Reira solo se encogió de hombros. – El tiempo nos mostrara. Mientras tanto vamos a descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo, ne Itachi? – le preguntó con una sonrisa a la cual él respondió con una igual. Haciendo una leve reverencia a la Mitzukage los dos se dirigieron hacia su hogar, donde por fin podían empezar a vivir una vida normal y tranquila. Al menos para dos ninjas con habilidades extraordinarias que formaban parte de un equipo de asesinos de elite. No se podía tenerlo todo, pero la dedicación y el amor que se tenían bastaba para mantenerlos felices el resto de sus vidas.

THE END.

* * *

AN/ Lo siento que el final sea tan cutre y que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para poder leerlo, pero me alegro que por fin haya podido acabar la historia. Gracias a todos que habéis quedado conmigo hasta el final. Vuestros comentarios son los que me han motivado con seguir adelante con la historia incluso cuando tenía un bloque del autor y dudaba si seguirla o no. Ha sido especialmente difícil cuando tenía en mente varias otras historias y me he dado cuenta que creo que será mejor que en el futuro me centre mas en historias tipo oneshot que en las multichapter. U.U Me gustaría que comentarais para saber que tal os ha gustado y sobre todo lo que no os ha gustado para mejorarlo en el futuro ;)

Mil gracias.

Besos y abrazos. *.*


End file.
